Perfect Hazzard
by Black
Summary: Megidramon has erased Takato from the timeline. Now whats left of Takato must use the corrupting power of the Digital Hazzard to become real again while keeping his friends from destroying one another. Rukato,Henri/Jeri,Ren/Guilmon hints *Completed YAY*
1. Default Chapter

Regless: Well First things first I don't own digimon, never will, never have. Hell I have a hard enough time spelling it. Oh and if things are a little different in this fic don't flame me it's been a while since I've seen this episode  
  
Terriermon: That's a blessing if I ever heard one.  
  
Regless: What the hell? *Sees Terriermon* Oh! Are you a muse?  
  
Terriermon: No I'm the Easter Bunny and I'm here to give you chocolate.  
  
Regless: *Drools* I like chocolate  
  
Terriermon: .umm are you related to Guilmon by an chance?  
  
Regless: Guilmon?! He isn't getting any of my chocolate!  
  
Terriermon: *Sigh* Oh by the way this guy uses the Dubbed names cause those are the only episodes he's seen. And now the fanfic. Finally  
  
Regless: And Rukato Forever!!!  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 1 - The Error  
  
The tamer's stared on under the orange sky. Their feet made no sound on the dark marble floor as none dared to move. A massive spiked tower loomed in the distance as Jeri Katou stood in shock with her gaze fixed upon her D-Ark. She couldn't believe it. Where there was one the face of Leomon her partner, only static remained. She finally looked up, but received no comfort as Takato had turned Guilmon, once an innocent soul, into a blood-thirsty monster.  
  
  
  
"What have I done to you boy?" Takato Matsuki whispered to himself as he gazed, in horror, at the warped serpent/dragon. Megidramon currently had Beelzemon pinned with Beelzemon struggling to hold the jaws of the serpent open, lest they crush his head. Acid drool dripped from Megidramon's tongue. It was a lose - lose situation as the tamers feared that no matter the victor, the winner of this fight would move on and finish them off.  
  
  
  
The situation only got worse. Rika Nonaka struggled to concentrate while Henry Wong tried desperately to appease his little sister, Suzie. Kenta and Kazu were of no help what so-ever as they gaped helplessly the, considerably one sided fight, Rika finally gave up thinking and went over to help Henry. She tried but little Suzie didn't even seem to hear her. She was about to try something else when the ground split open. It Didn't take long to realize that the crack came from Megidramon. More appeared. They got bigger and deeper.  
  
  
  
"I should've realized it sooner, the mark on Megidramon's chest, it's a hazard symbol!" Henry pointed to the four specifically arranged triangles on Megidramon's chest. They Flashed crimson as more cracks appeared and the tamers scrambled to get out of the way.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHH" Beelzemon screamed as his arms began to give. After everything he did, all the data he loaded. He was going to lose. The worst part of it was, this is the same pineapple head he chased around only a few weeks ago. He stared down the throat of the beast in front of him, determined not to give up. Megidramon's acid drool rolled off one of his teeth and sank into Beelzemon's shoulder. His eye twitched and caught a glimpse out of some that he hadn't noticed before. He turned his head noticing Makuramon.  
  
Makuramon: Ugh, Is this all your capable of?  
  
Beelzemon: Shut up.  
  
Makuramon: Really *Shakes his head* I knew you were going to be a failure. I don't know why the sovereign bothered to give you any power in the first place.  
  
Beelzemon: Shut up!  
  
Makuramon: We gave you one simple task to destroy the tamers but you botch that up just like everything else. You're a failure, your worse than a failure. You give weakness and incompetence new meaning  
  
Beelzemon: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUUUT UUUUUUUP!  
  
Letting go of Megidramon's lower jaw momentarily. Beelzemon reached over and grabbed Makuramon by the head. Ignoring the scream he squeezed till all that was left of Makuramon was data. Beelzemon quickly loaded it and turned back to Megidramon snarling.  
  
Beelzemon: I AM NOT WEAK! I AM STRONG! I AM GOING TO LIVE!!!  
  
Megidramon was being forced back slightly. With the new data Beelzemon loaded he was on equal terms with Megidramon in strength.  
  
.Or so he thought.  
  
Rika: Renamon! *Rika took out a blue card*  
  
Renamon: Yes Rika  
  
Henry: You too Terriermon!  
  
Terriermon: Momentai Henry, I'll get him. Just which one is Him?  
  
  
  
Beelzemon turned to see Taomon and Rapidmon flying at him. Growling, He held out his hand again "Primal Orb" He screamed and at once the two remaining Ultimate digimon were trapped in a sphere of light and losing power. While all the tamer's, apart from Jeri, looked on in horror. Jeri just stood looking silently at her D-Ark.  
  
Rika: Oh no! Taomon!  
  
Henry: Err, what are we going to do... Wait I got it  
  
  
  
Henry pulled out a card and turned to face Rika, It was an alias card. Rika turned back after recognizing the card and pulled one her own out. She was hesitant at first but then swiped the card seeing as how she had no alternative.  
  
Rika: We may lose the fight. But I don't want to lose Renamon  
  
  
  
Terriermon and Renamon both came out of the light orbs which quickly turned their Ultimate forms into scrape data to be loaded and used as the demon lord saw fit. After loading the data a grin wider than the equator appeared on Beelzemon's face. He pushed the huge Mega-level digimon off of him with ease. And then, while still holding onto Megidramon's jaw, brought his knee up hard sending the serpent back into a small crater next to Takato. Megidramon did not move after that.  
  
  
  
Takato crumpled into a heap in total disbelief of what had happened. He hadn't gotten revenge for Leomon he had merely lost another friend, and the worst part is that despite Beelzemon's bloodlust. It was Takato's fault for what had happened to Guilmon. He looked at Beelzemon, he was walking towards Megidramon slowly getting ready for a joyous kill and more power. Then the young Goggle-head turned to Jeri, Who backed away with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Takato: Jeri.  
  
Jeri: NO! I don't wanna hear it 'sniff' Guilmon was so sweet and innocent 'sniff' and. and LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HIM.  
  
  
  
Takato got up (She's right) he began walking toward his fallen partner, slowly at first but then he picked up into a run. "What. what have I done. GUILMON" Beelzemon looked amused as Takato put himself between the huge dragon and himself. He didn't say a word as he reached the Gogglehead, merely looked past him.  
  
  
  
Beelzemon walked up and lightly knocked Takato out of the way, Of course to Takato it felt like a brick being slammed into his head. Beelzemon continued without moving his gaze from Megidramon's chest. Takato staggered to his feet wincing, breathing heavily, and wiping the tears to his eyes.  
  
(What can I do) Takato thought while helplessly watching Beelzemon.  
  
Nothing Another voice echoed back at him it was cold and without emotion  
  
(But I have to help my friends)  
  
Your friends? Or Yourself.  
  
(Myself?)  
  
Look at what your greed has done to Guilmon. Was that for you "friends"?  
  
(No)  
  
It was for yourself.  
  
(It can't be)  
  
But it is. Now your friends will die. Perhaps it's better for Jeri seeing the suffering you caused her.  
  
(Can't I make this right.?)  
  
  
  
Megidramon's eyes slammed open. What some might consider a smile crossed the dragon's lips. His hazard had stopped flashing since he was knocked out. Now it began to flash again slowly and white instead of red. Beelzemon looked him over not noticing the beast had woken up. He was standing on the chest plat now. "So this is your weak spot?" He grinned. Hope ya don't mind if I put a couple holes in it.  
  
.  
  
(Can I make this right!)  
  
.No it's too late  
  
  
  
Takato was about to topple over again as soon as that response came into his mind but he felt something grab his arm and give him support. He turned and saw Rika, apparently the only one who was brave enough to go near him after what happened with Beelzemon. She smiled, Takato could see her face very clearly now, no shading, no frown, no sunglasses. Just plain and simple. Rika. He more than likely would have blushed if it were a less serious situation.  
  
  
  
Takato: Rika. aren't you afraid?  
  
Rika: *Smirking* Of what ya stupid Gogglehead, I'm the Digimon Queen. I may be a bit tense but I've faced worse.  
  
Takato: But why are you here? I thought you disliked me and that you were only here to get Calumon back.  
  
Rika: Just consider this payback for helping me with Ice Devimon, not that I needed your help.  
  
Takato: okay. Thanks. Rika  
  
  
  
Takato said the last word in a way that caught her attention. She turned to look at him but he was already transfixed on Megidramon. wait was he blushing, it was very faint so she couldn't tell. He took his arm off of Rika's should able to support himself now.  
  
(It's not to late)  
  
The White flashing hazard sign on Megidramon's chest picked up it's pace.  
  
Beelzemon drew back his arm. "Goodbye, Pineapple head."  
  
But it is, your friends will all die. They will become nothing more than data. That's all Guilmon ever was.  
  
(You lie, he's my friend. What's happened will never change no matter what. Everything from Guilmon sneaking into school, to Rika's abduction by Ice Devimon. It won't change)  
  
Beelzemon drove his hand down into Megidramon's chest screaming "Darkness Claw". The symbol was no rapidly flashing. It pierce through the breastplate and a white light came out, encompassing everything in sight, Takato first.  
  
  
  
The last thing the Tamers heard before the light drowned their senses was Takato screaming  
  
"NOT EVER! YOU HEAR ME? IT WON'T EVER CHANGE!"  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
Terriermon: What kind of crap was that? Why did you make a fic about Megidramon?  
  
Regless: I thought it was sad that such a powerful monster was given so little credit.  
  
Terriermon: So you made him kill everyone. Boy I would watch out for Rika if I were you.  
  
Regless: No-one is dead. well kinda, it's hard to explain you'll have to red the next chapter. When it come out.  
  
Terriermon: Another chapter, Awww nuts. Do I have to be your muse again.  
  
Regless: You do now.  
  
Terriermon: .NOOOOOOO  
  
  
  
C&C R&R. Generally lemme know whatcha think. I can take a good flaming. as long as it constructions and has a point to it. Mabey I'll get the next chapter up soon, depends on your reviews. REGLESS MAXAMUS 


	2. 12 Influence

Regless: Well that was odd, hey the italics and underlines don't work. Since I'm new to FanFic.net any help as to what I am doing would be greatly Appreciated.  
  
Terriermon: Your writing but you don't understand the texts, that like giving a license to an idiot that can't drive!  
  
Regless: Hey I'll have you know I drive perfectly when I borrow my mom's license!  
  
Henry: Now now, we can Fight all day. I personally would rather read the next chapter.  
  
Regless: What the hell? Oh another Muse. (Grabs Terriermon) you are not getting my Easter Bunny!  
  
Henry: Riiight! Anyway this guy doesn't own Digimon if he did I doubt it would take him more than a week to drive it into the ground.  
  
Regless: Damn straight. My incompetence is my virtue. HA HA HA. What's a virtue?  
  
Terriermon: Help! Henry! This guy is worse than Suzy!  
  
Henry: (Ignores Terriermon) And on with the fic.  
  
Regless: Anyway this fic will have significantly more dialogue in it oh and RUKATO FOREVER  
  
  
  
**Thoughts  
  
" Words  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 2 - Influence  
  
  
  
Takato slowly climbed to his feet. He was unsure of how long he was out. He felt dizzy and confused, almost like a day trying not to fall asleep in school.  
  
  
  
"Ugh, Where am I?" Takato surveyed his surroundings. First noticing that there was no Megidramon, then that there was no Beelzemon. He shifted his weight to one foot while he thought about what might of happened and quickly noticed he wasn't in any pain which kinda surprised him since he was in an explosion and all. He looked at his hands in disbelief and noticed one black Digital Hazard sign on the back of each hand. "What the, why do I have this?" He quickly pushed the thought from his mind and turned to his friends.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, I'm alright" Takato yelled and began turning until his mind dawned on something. "Wait, Rika.?" He looked around and searched franticly hoping she was alright "Where are you?". When he found nothing he turned up to search for his other friends. They too were missing. At first he thought the explosion of light swallowed them. However when he looked down again notice there were footprint in the debris. "They left me here?" He sulked "Can I blame them?". Even so, he was a little surprised Rika split as well, seeing as how she was the first to offer her support after what he did to Guilemon.  
  
  
  
Takato ran across the debris trying to navigate the cliffs and craters. His first priority would be to make amends with Guilmon. "Hey, boy are you alright?" He called as he reached the crater Megidramon had been in. However, when he peered down into the gaping hole all he saw dirt and drag marks. "Guess my friends must have taken him to a safer place he thought." He looked at his digivice to try and get a lock on his partner, only to be greeted with another glowing red Digital Hazard sign. "I really screwed up."  
  
  
  
He looked up and noticed the drag marks went off into a stone plain that looked almost like endless ruins. "Wait a minute. Did. did they give up on Calumon.? No they must just have gone back to regroup, that's all." However he was doubting his own words. Looking up again he sighed "Guess I was out for a while, I should get going now. Man. I'm gonna have a lot of apologizing to do. Henry, Jeri, Rika. I hope you can forgive me." and with that he set off walking  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Giant Flaming Bird "Well Azulongmon, it seems the Catalyst has escaped"  
  
Azulongmon "Pardon me, Zhuqiaomon, but wasn't it your job to retrieve and guard the catalyst"  
  
Zhuqiaomon "Hmm, I'll have none of this from you. It's better that he escaped anyway, the Chaos is after him, it already laid waste to the catalyst's shrine"  
  
Azulongmon "Shrine? You mean that cramped prison, no wonder he ran off. He is a digimon now please treat him accordingly"  
  
Zhuqiaomon "And should he refuse to come back?"  
  
Azulongmon ".As much as I'd hate to say it we do need his power. Force him, but only if absolutely neccassary. Oh how DID he escape, by the way?"  
  
Zhuqiaomon ".He climbed out, I didn't think the cream puff had it in him."  
  
Azulongmon "You look troubled still, is there anything else?"  
  
Zhuqiaomon "Yes. It's about the new recruit, Beelzemon"  
  
Azulongmon "Oh yes how is he doing?"  
  
Zhuqiaomon "Very well, he has surpassed all of my other subordinates, but recently he was injured by some strange light. I've confirmed it wasn't the catalyst"  
  
Azulongmon "Really? Do you have any idea where the light came from? Any outside sources?"  
  
Zhuqiaomon "He is fine and has already recovered. As for outside sources the only outside sources are the tamers and they can't even reach the Mega level."  
  
Azulongmon "Hmmm I will look into it. I trust you will do the same."  
  
Zhuqiaomon "Of course" Azulongmon turned to leave  
  
Azulongmon & Zhuqiaomon **I have the strange feeling I'm forgetting something.**  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
The tamer's were huddled around in a small encampment. They had woken up some time ago. They quickly realized their opponent was nowhere to be found and split dragging a large Red Dinosaur behind them. They were all confused as to what happened before they woke up, but seeing as how Beelzemon was gone, they didn't care too much. The thought of surviving had almost disappeared in the fight against Beelzemon until a strange light consumed the battlefield and removed their executioner.  
  
  
  
As far as they remembered Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta entered the digital world to find and rescue a kidnapped Calumon. Rika followed them to load their data while Henry merely followed his sister who entered the digital world lord knows how. They had met up with Ryo, another tamer who had lived in the digital world for quite some time but he had to leave due to his partners Berserk personality.  
  
  
  
Rika: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"  
  
Kazu: "I think it's pretty obvious. Ryo is waaay better than you."  
  
Kenta "Ummm uhh no offence Rika, but I agree with Kazu. If Beelzemon comes back then we'll need someone strong enough to fight him. and that person is Ryo."  
  
Rika "If you think I'm sticking around for Mr. Perfect to show up, you got another thing coming. Renamon can take care of Beelzemon in a heartbeat."  
  
Henry butted in. "Renamon can't fight a Mega, you have a hard enough time just getting her to Taomon!"  
  
Rika turned and glared at Henry "Oh your one to talk. Tell me does the word 'backbone' mean anything to you?"  
  
Henry "."  
  
Suzie "Hey, you be nice to my bwother." Suzie ran up and tried to kick Rika who just shoved her to the side with one hand  
  
Henry "Hey that's my sister!" Henry rushed over to help Suzie to her feet. She was crying non-stop.  
  
Rika "If you care so much then don't get her to fight your battles for you!"  
  
Henry "."  
  
The digimon were also huddled around having their own arguments while Jeri sat off the side under a piece of the ruins, unable to hold back the tears due to the sight in front of them. What she thought were good friends fighting and hurting each other. Then she remembered a recent addition to their party. A certain red and black Dinosaur with covered in odd symbols including a peculiar triangle design on his forehead.  
  
  
  
Type virus. Data: Unknown  
  
  
  
That's was about all anyone knew of Guilmon. He remained lying down on his side with hollow eyes. Like he was a world away from everything.  
  
Jeri Forced a smile and tried to talk to the newcomer "Hi, my name is Jeri!, what's yours?"  
  
Guilmon did not so much as move his eyes  
  
Jeri "Ummm, nice weather, huh?"  
  
Guilmon "."  
  
Jeri "Where do you come from"  
  
Guilmon "."  
  
Jeri "Do those symbols on your body mean anything or are they just for decoration"  
  
Guilmon "."  
  
Jeri was at a loss ".sigh. you like. food?"  
  
Guilmon "g..uil..mon..br..ead" It was to low to hear what he said but Jeri knew he definitely said something  
  
Jeri inched closer becoming excited "What was that?" However her disabled digivice began to beep, Guilmon growled quietly for a moment, closed his eyes and did not move. Shortly afterwards, the beeping stopped and Jeri looked up to see Henry carrying his sister who had fallen asleep.  
  
Henry "What was that?" He asked setting his sister down leaning against a rock side.  
  
Jeri "I don't know. he just seemed to respond when I asked him about food. But now he back to usual again" Jeri looked down sadly  
  
Henry "Well at least we know he's alright, he'll come around, it'll just take some time is all"  
  
Jeri "Really?! Umm thanks. Henry?" Henry nodded and she continued "It's nice to see someone who's not preoccupied with fighting." Jeri held her digivice up slightly so they both could see the static on the screen "Fighting only makes more suffering."  
  
Henry "I understand. umm who was your partner"  
  
Jeri "Leomon. he said I had a lion's heart right before he was." Jeri began fighting the tears. Henry put his hand on her shoulder and she burst out crying into his chest hugging him tightly.  
  
Off to the other side of the miniature encampment Rika looked at the couple unamused. "Renamon I've had enough, Let's go". Renamon turned to leave but not before smacking Terriermon in the head. Terriermon got ready to strike back but Henry stepped in his way glaring at Rika.  
  
Henry "What was that for?"  
  
Rika said nothing as she walk off with Renamon making a rude gesture with one of her fingers.  
  
Terriermon "C'mon Henry just once I wanna take a shot at her"  
  
Henry "No, let her leave. The last thing we need if more fighting amongst ourselves"  
  
Terriermon pouted and folded his arms while Lopmon tried to rationalize Henry's statement to him. Gardromon sat back and observed everything.  
  
  
  
***One Hour Later***  
  
  
  
Takato was all to happy to see the familiar face of Rika and her digimon partner walking in his direction.  
  
Takato "Hey Rika, I'm so glad your alright." He called as he ran up to them  
  
"." Rika continued silently  
  
Takato "Can't you hear me?"  
  
Rika "."  
  
Takato "Uh? I guess your still upset about what I did. I guess I deserve that"  
  
Rika continued straight on. Takato didn't realize but when Rika walked by part of her hand touched, and went through his hand, Rika paused for a moment causing Renamon to look at her in concern.  
  
Renamon "Rika, are you alright? Do you see an opponent"  
  
Rika ".uh. oh! Umm no I just felt. weird. Almost like I should go back"  
  
Takato turned and noticed Rika and Renamon staring straight past him  
  
Renamon "You mean back to the group of wandering idiots and Mr. Perfect?"  
  
Rika "Yeah. Pretty stupid huh?! Let's go!"  
  
Rika and Renamon continued walking. Rika seemed to feel much better, and nicer, which was odd and caused Renamon to keep passing her nervous glances while Takato stood back and watched dumbfounded. *Why isn't she with the others? Did something happen? Why didn't she acknowledge me? .WHAT'S GOING ON?* The last thought almost burst from his mind. He was worried about her since she was on her own again. She reminded him of the time when he first met her. He considered going after her to make sure she was alright, but he was also eager to see how everyone else was doing. And with that he turned around and continued in the direction he had been going.  
  
  
  
***One Hour Later***  
  
  
  
Takato seemed to arrive at the worst possible time. There was a massive argument going on. Kazu was saying something about finding Ryo and not backing down from what they meant to do, finding Calumon. Takato was glad that they hadn't abandon Calumon.yet. He realized Henry was yelling back saying something about getting as far away from the Devas as possible and avoiding combat at all costs. Guilmon had been moved behind a large slab so is that we was out of, what qualified as, the sun. Takato couldn't see him.  
  
  
  
Takato **Wait a minute. When I first met Henry he wouldn't let Terriermon fight at all. But he got past that so why is he back to how he was before? And why is Kazu as reckless as ever, didn't he learn anything from Gardromon?** Takato stood puzzled.  
  
  
  
He surveyed the argument. Both Henry and Kazu were unwilling to compromise in the slightest. Kenta seemed to be on Kazu's side though he was to timid to say anything while Jeri and Suzie were on Henry's side, also not saying anything. He waited for someone to take notice of him so he could ask a question but noone did. So he decided to speak up.  
  
  
  
Takato "Umm. Hi everyone. What's going on?"  
  
Suzie turned and for a moment Takato could've sworn she heard him. But then she turn back as if nothing happed. Noone else acknowledged him either. He was about to say something else but Henry cut him off screaming.  
  
Henry "Your worst than that battleaxe Rika!"  
  
Kazu "Don't you dare compare me to her. At least I'm not a total coward. Or someone who turns his back on his friends"  
  
Jeri began to break down again after hearing that last sentence.  
  
Henry "SHUT UP. If you really think more fighting is the answer then your on your own"  
  
Henry turned around and addressed Jeri trying to comfort her while Kazu began storming off. "Let's go Kenta." Kenta looked confused but reluctantly followed Kazu. Neither of them seemed to take note of Takato running up to them.  
  
  
  
Takato "What are you doing? You can't split up not after everything we've been through."  
  
Kazu, Kenta, and Gardromon continued walking ignoring Takato's words  
  
Takato "Come on we can settle this like rational people."  
  
When he was ignored again he decided to make himself noticed and lunged out to grab Kazu's shoulder. He was more than a little surprised when his hand passed right through Kazu as if he were air and ended up stumbling and landing on his face. Kazu jolted a bit like when someone jumps out from behind a corner when you aren't expecting it and surprises you. He turned around, of course, not noticing he was standing IN Takato.  
  
Kazu "Look Jeri, Henry, I'm sorry. But I'm not going to turn around after we've come this far. If you want to head back that's fine. Henry you've got your sister to look after too. Leave getting Calumon back to me and Gardromon. We'll be fine don't worry. Oh and Ryo and Cyberdramon if we find them." His word were said with the utmost sincerity.  
  
Kazu grinned and turned back around with Kenta and Gardromon eyeing him suspiciously. He was never like that before. Why was he suddenly so thoughtful and considerate now.  
  
Takato got up slowly and looked at his palms. The shock of what had happened was intense. He looked around seeing Jeri, Henry, and Suzie. They were looking beyond him at Kazu. "What the." No wonder he was ignored. He wasn't real. not to anyone else anyway. This startling revelation only made more questions for Takato. Was Guilmon also not real? Was Guilmon even alive? What happened? And most importantly.  
  
  
  
**WHY DON'T I EXIST?**  
  
  
  
He tuned his hands over and saw, for the second time his new Digital Hazard tattoos on the back of his hand. Only now they were glowing red. He didn't have enough time to think of another question as a loud beeping, that only he could hear, took him away from his thoughts. He took out his digivice. It had a red outline of the Digital Hazard symbol in the background and in the foreground it had words that read:  
  
Level Gained!  
  
Influence Level: 1  
  
Digivolve Level: 0  
  
Merge Level: 0  
  
Hazard Level: 0  
  
  
  
"This is going to be very interesting." Takato thought he looked up and saw Kazu and Kenta walking away. "Don't worry, everybody. I'm still watching over you."  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
Henry and Terriermon are glaring at me.  
  
Regless "What?"  
  
Henry "What the hell was that"  
  
Regless "You gotta be more specific"  
  
Terriermon "He means the piece of crap you wrote"  
  
Regless ".You gotta be more specific"  
  
Terriermon " You made Renamon smack me in the head"  
  
Regless "You lucky mon you"  
  
Terriermon ".Henry. This guy is kinda creeping me out"  
  
Henry "You need help, BADLY"  
  
Regless "Aww shut up your scoring on Jeri so I don't wanna hear it. Damn you do something nice for someone and whaddaya get?"  
  
Henry "Terriermon let's go this guy is a nutbag"  
  
Regless "MR. NUTBAG. Anyway sorry not much Rukato yet, Takato doesn't exist so it's kinda hard ya know. As he gains level he'll be able to affect things more thus he will slowly become closer to Rika. Just take time is all"  
  
Please R&R and put up and plot suggestions or questions or **Bang! Head falls down on the desk** Snoooore. 


	3. 03: The Merge

Regless: Alright the levels basically show how close, or how far he is from being normal again. For example, Influence, if it gets high enough will start to make Takato visible and able to move real things. While if the Hazard Level gets high enough Megidramon will come back. I'm not telling what the Merge and Digivolve levels are for (.  
  
Terriermon: Oy, why am I stuck here here again?  
  
Regless: Cause I'm good with a padlock. Anyway as for "if Guilmon remembers Takato". I ain't telling.  
  
Terriermon: Your kinda stingy for your age.  
  
Regless: .And into the closet you go. ^Grabs Terriermon and chucks him into the closet. "Oh yeah I don't own digimon and RUKATO FOREVER."  
  
Terriermon: Which is how long it's taking in this fic  
  
Regless:... Shut up.  
  
Terriermon: Momentai  
  
  
  
" Dialouge  
  
**Thoughts  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazzard - Chapter Three - Merge  
  
  
  
Takato had been walking around with his arms folded behind his head for what seemed like hours. He had followed Kazu, Kenta, and Gardromon after deliberating who needed what little help he could offer most. Jeri didn't have a digimon, Lopmon was unable to digivolve, and Terriermon was kept out of fighting, but he figured that Henry, at least, knew when to run away. Plus they were walking away from the Sovereigns Tower. Kazu on the other hand, after seeing how he acted the encampement, practicly had the words ^I'm a walking target^ written on his forehead.  
  
After the first couple of hours of traveling with Kazu, Kenta and Gardromon, he had come to realize he could slightly effect other people personalities. If he passed his hand through other people they temporarily become they way he remembered them. He also realized that not only did he not exist now, but he never did exsist to begin with, at least as far as everyone else was conecerned.  
  
**Sigh**Takato looked down. Even though he decided to guard Kazu and Kenta as best he could, his mind kept trailing off to another member of their group, a red haired girl with a mean right hook. Part of the reason he went with these two was in the hopes that he could meet up with Rika again. Even if it wouldn't do much good, he still wondered how she was doing.  
  
Takato finally looked up and gasped. He, Kazu, and Kenta were all standing in front of a massive forest. Too bad there wasn't a forest between them and the Sovereign's Tower. **Were lost.? Oh well,** he thought **Now the won't have to fight the sovereign or Beelzemon.**  
  
  
  
Kazu "I knew should taken a right instead of a left."  
  
Takato looked on in disbelief "What? You weren't supposed to turn at all! How could you miss the tower, I mean, I'm glad and all. But it was right there!" Takato looked around, noone paid him any attention  
  
Kenta "Umm, then why did you go left?"  
  
Kazu just grinned sheepishly and ignored the question "Well, guess we might as well set up camp seeing as how we are here."  
  
Kazu, Kenta, and Gardromon went on into the forest. Takato took a moment before following them. "I knew it. Not even your reckless enough to go head on with Beelzemon again"  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
Rika and Renamon were also in the forest. A small clearing of short grass and a crystal colored river beside it made their training area. Renamon was working on her Diamond Storm while Rika grumbled to herself. The sound of a branch falling near her cause her to snap her head up. "Watch it, Renamon!" Her voice was dripping with malice. But Renamon was, as usual, unaffected.  
  
  
  
Renamon "Something wrong? You haven't been yourself lately."  
  
Rika turned her head visably annoyed "I'd be a lot better if you could beat Beelzemon."  
  
Renamon "You act as if it's my fault I can't reach Mega"  
  
Rika turned back and glared "That's because it is"  
  
"." Renamon turned to leave, there was no use talking to Rika when she was like this  
  
  
  
After Renamon was out of veiw. Rika looked down. "You will be the best Renamon. No matter what." Suddenly her attention was diverted upward as she heard someone approaching through the trees. She could tell by the distant voice they weren't digimon and she wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing any of her former friends at the moment. She ducked out of veiw behind the rock she was sitting on as Kazu, Kenta, and Gardromon made their way closer, joking and laughing about nothing in particular as they came through the brush.  
  
Takato crouched down behind the rock Rika was hiding behind. Even if Kazu, kenta, and Gardromon didn't realize it. he was, again, leading them. Since he had already cleared the brush he easily saw Rika and move over behind the rock so is that he was next to her.  
  
  
  
Takato looked over grinning as usual "Hi Rika! Watcha hiding from?"  
  
Rika kept her gaze focused until she could clearly made out who was coming towards her. "Just great, dumb, dumbed, and the mobile paper-weight. Even Henry and the brat would've been better than them."  
  
Takato sighed but continued anyway despite the fact he could not be heard "That wasn't very nice. You should be friends."  
  
Suddenly a wicked smile crossed Rika's face as she muttered out loud "Come to think of it, this would be the perfect time to load their data."  
  
  
  
Rika was about to stand up and call Renamon when Takato raised his hand and simply statted "I got a better idea." He passed his hand through her stomache and before she could stop herself, she called out.  
  
  
  
Rika "Hey what are you three doing here?" It didn't take more than a couple seconds to get back to her usual self but the damage was done and she was mentally kicking herself became of it. **Why did I do that**  
  
  
  
Takato got up and walked up over to the other two. Kazu glared at her still bitter about the argument before. Takato had to think quickly, it was like he was playing a game of emotional chess. **Kazu is definitely not the most diplomatic person soooo** Takato turned and passed his hand through Kenta.  
  
  
  
Kenta smiled and looked up "Umm, we've been walking for hours and we got kinda lost, do you mind if we set up camp here?"  
  
Rika was surprise Kenta actually opened his mouth and said SOMETHING for once. Since he was usually quiet she didn't really have anything against him. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Rika turned slightly shifting her gaze from Kazu to Kenta, but he had already gone back to his usually quiet self. Kazu was about to make a remark just for the heck of it until he caught a glance from Gardromon and held it back. Rika stood silently, Takato was between all four of them. Noone said or did anything to nervous to upset each other and the silence was almost maddened. Even Rika was a little tense.  
  
  
  
Takato ".Let's go people, we're all going to turn to statues if none of you don't move."  
  
  
  
Rika picked her head up as if she heard what Takato said "Let's go, I'll get some water and fish with Renamon, Kazu and Gardromon can get the firewood, and Kenta can find fruits and berries. We'll meet back here in an hour." Everyone nodded and went off into their own separate directions.  
  
Takato made note of the fact he didn't have to influence Rika into saying that "Mabey she's finally starting lighten up" Takato had to pick who he was going to follow and right now it wasn't that hard of a choice. He had enough of Kazu and Kenta and their lousy jokes to last him a lifetime. Plus he had been wanting to see Rika all day. He turned and ran after her.  
  
Rika finally made her way to a shallow part of the stream/river and called for Renamon. The yellow fox appeared quickly across the river with her arms folded and waited for instructions, noting that Rika seemed to be in a better mood than before. Takato was sitting on a rock in the middle of the stream/river taking in the sights, fresh air, and company.  
  
  
  
Rika "Hey Renamon, wanna help me catch some fish" She bent over and began filling some empty containers with water  
  
Renamon "And what form of training would that be?" Renamon asked arching an eyebrow  
  
Takato "Training? Sheesh you gotta eat, don't you. Rika's acting nice, don't go and blow it."  
  
Renamon turned towards Takato. **That's odd I could've sworn I heard something. Something with good advice** Rika looked vexed with Renamon's response and was about to lose her cool again. however she interrupted by a fish landing only a few feet away.  
  
  
  
Renamon "How many do we need?"  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
Beelzemon was cruising through the dessert of the bottom layer of the of the digital world on his motorcycle, Behemoth. The loud engine kept all the smart digimon as far away from him as possible while the stupid ones seemed to be attracted to the sound. But that was unimportant now, he wanted to get back to the top layer and delete those blasted tamers and their digital pests. In the last fight some sort of burning light saved them. and left him with an odd, white, triangle arrangement on the back of his hands. Despite he fact that they seem to burn from time to time, he thought they were. cool. They reminded him of temporary tattoos, only these didn't seem to be very temporary. Also, they were very familiar. He knew he was forgetting something and that he was very close to figuring it out. One sentence constantly raced through his mind in an almost painful way.  
  
"NOT EVER! YOU HEAR ME? IT WON'T EVER CHANGE!"  
  
The voice sounded familiar. Beelzemon was sure he had heard it before. But now, it was little more than a distant feeling. He pushed such trivial matters from his mind and focused on the task at hand as he saw another datastream coming his way. He drove towards it in hope that it would lead to his human victims.  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
Takato hadn't budged from his spot on the rock. He was more than happy watching Rika "Try" to fish. She kept missing them usually ended up falling over, which in turn sent Takato into a laughing fit. Then Renamon would help her up and the series of events would repeat. Takato was glad to see Rika and Renamon getting along again, even though she usually cussed as much as humanly possible when she fell over, she seemed to stay in good spirits, determined to catch at least one fish no matter what.  
  
  
  
Rika "RRRRRRRRR. Stupid fish, when I get my hands on you I'm gonna." Rika dove downward again, missed a fish, and toppled over.  
  
Takato ".Fall over and have my 18th bath this hour" Takato finished for her, then started laughing again when she got up dripping wet. again.  
  
  
  
Takato's laughing was suddenly interrupted my a low rumbling. He turn his head and looked up the stream to a sight that cause him to get up immediately and head for the shore. He would have screamed for everyone to run if they weren't already doing so. A massive wave was coming downstream hard and fast. Takato had the advantage up being intangible. Rika and Renamon were both slowed by the brush and thus when the wave came over the side, it swept them inward with relative ease.  
  
"Rika!!!" Takato yelled as he rushed downstream trying to keep up with his floating comrade. Normally he would jump in but he was all to aware how useless that would be in his current state. Renamon was just barley able to keep Rika's head above the raging water. A few seconds later Takato was joined by Kazu, Kenta, and in the distance, a slow moving Gardromon. They had apparently heard the commotion and come running.  
  
  
  
Takato "Damn, gotta do something. Gotta do something." Takato chanted  
  
Kazu "Don't worry Rika! We'll get you out of their somehow." Kazu was a bit surprised that he was trying to save Rika. But if there was ever a time to their differences aside. Now would be that time.  
  
Kenta "Kazu, be careful" Kenta was pointing ahead of them  
  
  
  
Kazu's eyes scanned the area ahead of them. There was a huge mass of spare data orbs blocking their path and they weren't moving much. Kazu gritted his teeth and tried to overleap them but one moved to where he was going to land gave him the jolt of his life. Kazu went into shock and Kenta slowed down to try and find a way around. Takato however went straight through not even bothering to dodge them. He assumed he would be able to go through them like everything else. He was so focused, he didn't realize the Digital Hazard signs on his hands begin to glow red.  
  
  
  
Kenta jumped back startled as one of the spare data orbs took off like a bat out of hell. "Wow those things can really move. When the want to" Kenta looked back at Kazu and stepped carefully around the data trying to get to his fallen friend.  
  
Takato was suddenly aware that his vision was clouded. And he had a lot more energy, it was easier to move around overall since he was going much faster, but he could feel slight resistance when he past through things now. He had gotten far ahead of Rika so he figured it safe to look back and see what was happening. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized he was burning his way through the bushes and branches that got in his way. He turned again and looked into the water trying to get a glimpse of his reflection. What he got instead, was the reflection of a small spare packet of data.  
  
As the horror of the situation set in Takato became unable to move. Fortunately Kenta's screaming reminded him of what was at stake and he tried to access the situation as quickly as possible.  
  
  
  
Takato:  
  
**Alright, Rika and Renamon are trapped in a wave of water and can't Digivolve**  
  
**Kazu's out of it**  
  
**Kenta's panicking**  
  
**Gardromon's slow**  
  
**.Oh yeah and I'm basically a mobile fireball. in a. forest**  
  
  
  
Takato got an idea and quickly rammed himself into the nearest tree truck. It stung significantly but and the tree wasn't going down as fast as the leaves and twigs Takato went through before. The tree was giving, he just needed more time. And he got it too as Renamon grappled on to a rock jutting out of the water with her free hand. It was slippery and didn't hold long but it bought Takato enough time as the tree finally gave in and fell across the river.  
  
Renamon and Rika were forced into the makeshift dam, HARD. Renamon had the wind knocked out of her and Rika was just plain knocked out. Renamon grabbed Rika again before she went under and climbed out of the river breathing heavily. She looked up expecting to see Gardromon with his missiles. She was quite confused and surprised to see a useless packet of data instead.  
  
"Renamon! Rika! Are you alright!" Renamon turned to see Kenta with a slightly-conscious Kazu dragging behind him. Gardromon had finally caught up as well.  
  
  
  
Renamon "I think THAT saved us." Renamon pointed to the packet of spare data.  
  
Kazu "Eh? What do you mean?" Kazu leaned over eyeing the data carefully.  
  
Takato "Hey! back up there buddy." Takato move back a step, and ended up turning a branch behind him to cinders.  
  
Kenta "Uhh. I think that's the same packet of data that followed you."  
  
Rika " Mmmm, yeah right. That impossible." Rika had begun to stir was started supporting her own weight.  
  
Renamon "Followed? Wouldn't it just be coincidence?"  
  
Kenta stepped back nervous with all the sudden attention "Umm n,no. It wasn't moving. Then it took off after you. Then it stopped and caused the tree to fall over. Then it moved off to the side where it is now. It's almost like it was."  
  
Renamon ".Thinking about what it was doing." Now she was eyeing the data/Takato  
  
Rika "This is so stupid, data can't think." Rika piped up cynically  
  
Renamon/Takato/Gardromon "HEY!!!"  
  
Rika "Renamon excluded, of course." Rika gave Renamon a light hearted smile, one that Renamon hadn't ever recalled seeing.  
  
Takato/Gardromon "HEY!!!"  
  
Kazu "Good da-zztztztzzzztzzztzzttztt" Kazu had tried to pet the data and passed out. enough said.  
  
Takato "And she says I can't think"  
  
  
  
Gardromon raised his arm to fire at the data for hurting his tamer. "Noone hurts Kazu. except Rika." "PROTECT MISSILE" Gardromon fired a missile at Takato who was bouncing around erratically in panic after he realized Gardromon was going to shoot him. The missile connected and Takato felt an intense jolt of force. The tamers looked at the spare data and saw something they didn't quite expect. Instead of being deleted right away, the data went from white and blue to black and red. The fragments of solid matter inside orb connected forming the symbol of the Digital Hazard, then it exploded sending everyone except Gardromon back a few meters. Takato was tossed into the river. He looked down and made sure he had his digivice. It was, again, displaying the flashing words "Level Gained"  
  
  
  
***Level Gained***  
  
Influence Level: 1  
  
Digivolve Level:0  
  
Merge Level:1  
  
Hazard Level: 0  
  
Kazu climbed to his feet at the same time as everyone else. The explosion had knocked the shock out of him. "uff. Well, that was weird. Let's go back to camp." Everyone nodded sorely and started off back to camp except Gardromon. Kazu turned around.  
  
  
  
Kazu "Hey Gardromon, what is it."  
  
Gardromon "Nothing, I just thought that I heard a splash."  
  
  
  
Takato spat out some of the water he inhaled  
  
"No kidding."  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
Regless: Damn I wanted to make this one include two other levels  
  
Terriermon from closet: Well. Why didn't you?  
  
Regless: Consistency, I'm trying not to go over 3000 words per chapter.  
  
Terriermon: This one was 3097  
  
Regless:.Ya know there are worse thing than the closet.  
  
Terriermon: Like what?  
  
Regless: You seen my sock drawer?  
  
Terriermon: No.  
  
Regless: You seen my Socks?  
  
Terriermon: Ahhhh.Anyway, why wasn't I in this one?  
  
Regless: Because your in the closet, silly!  
  
Terriermon: .HENRY GET ME OUT OF HERE. THIS GUY IS A MORON!  
  
Regless: Momentai (  
  
  
  
Read and Review and all that. 


	4. 04 Dream Walker

Regless: Hey how are y'all.  
  
Henry: Well I'm not bad but Terriermon is traumatized after that sock incident.  
  
Regless: Wussy  
  
Henry: ANYWAY... What's going on with me and Jeri? I mean, we weren't mentioned at all in the last one.  
  
Regless: Sorry but there won't be much of you in this one either.  
  
Henry: What? Why not?  
  
Regless: Like I said I intended to get two other levels in the last one. Don't worry I haven't forgotten you. Or Calumon.  
  
Henry: Well. Alright. Oh why are you called Regless in this one and Black in "The Rabbit Games".  
  
Regless: Cause this is Black's account so bite me. By the way, could someone please review my other story, Davis is hilarious in it, in my opinion.  
  
Henry: You need a review that badly? Damn!  
  
Regless: ...And into the closet you go! **Shoves Henry into a closet**  
  
Henry: Holy crap!?! I was just kidding but you really do need a review that badly!  
  
Regless: Shut up!  
  
Henry: Momentai!  
  
Regless: P.S. Thanks to Digidestined of Courage, Sugah High, Digifan, DigiEllen, Tak ato/eru  
  
Rukato Forever and Lee/Jeri Forever  
  
P.S.S. Thanks to Energy  
  
Megidramon forever (Gets weird glances) .what?  
  
  
  
**Thoughts  
  
" Dialogue  
  
^Emphasis or actions. I forgot while writing the story  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 4 - Dream Walker  
  
  
  
The entire group of Kazu, Kenta, Rika, Gardromon, Renamon, and, of course, the poor non-existing Takato, sat around the fire Kazu made. Rika was already asleep huddled against Renamon trying to get warm since they group didn't have their own blanket. Kazu was practically drooling, waiting for the fish that had been washed onto the land by the large wave only a few hours ago. Afterwards there were strawberry-like things that Kenta had picked and Gardromon had tested. Tonight was going to be a the closest thing to a full meal the tamers had had since they left their homes.  
  
Gardromon was off to the side on watch duty. Takato watched everyone trying to catch any fights before they happened. Renamon was off in her own mind. The way that data packet disappeared, first turning corrupt, then exploding, was not normal. As much as she hated to admit it, she was beginning to think Kenta was right about the data ^following^ them. She kept quiet for now, but she definitely wanted to talk about it later.  
  
Several hours later Takato was looking at his digivice. Influence, Digivolution, Merging, .That last one crossed his mind forcibly. Hazard. It was all so confusing. **It started out so simply, I left to find Calumon with my friends. Now I've got to make them acknowledge me somehow.** Takato looked up and saw Kazu had passed out and Kenta was trying to lay him down without waking him. When he was done, he offered to help Renamon with Rika. Renamon promptly refused and Takato returned to this thoughts **.Or at least each other**  
  
  
  
After Renamon had set Rika a couple meters away from Kazu, she stood up and Takato passed his hand through her. Renamon looked thoughtful for a moment and looked at Kenta.  
  
  
  
Renamon "It's been a long day for us all. You should go to sleep. hmmm, Rika never told me your name."  
  
Kenta "It's Kenta. The oaf beside me is Kazu"  
  
Renamon snickered "Yes, I made a point of finding out his name when he got his digimon. And yes, he is an oaf." She returned to her normal self wondering why she bothered to find out Kenta's name.  
  
Kenta smiled and yawned heavily. "Thanks Renamon. I guess I was wrong about you."  
  
Renamon "Oh?"  
  
Kenta "Yeah. you and Rika. are kinda..nice." Kenta was asleep as soon as he finished the sentence.  
  
  
  
Renamon turned slightly red at the compliment, but brushed it aside and turned to Gardromon. She was eager to talk to about earlier events.  
  
  
  
Renamon "I guess you don't need to sleep?"  
  
  
  
Gardromon looked up to see Renamon on a tree branch. The ^^Moonlight^^ from the big blue marble in the sky highlighted one side of her. She seemed to be without emotion. Takato was below standing next to Gardromon. He didn't want to miss this.  
  
  
  
Gardromon "Ah, good evening, Renamon. Actually I just need to shut down once a month. Tell me, what are you doing up there? Come to join me on watch duty? Or just to load my data while the others sleep?"  
  
Renamon half-smirked "Er, no to both. Actually, I wanted your opinion. about what we saw earlier"  
  
Gardromon "You mean the spare data?"  
  
Renamon "Yes do you believe it was actually following us?"  
  
Gardromon "No, I believe it was manipulated into following you"  
  
Renamon leaned over. This had peeked her interest "Oh? Any reason you think that?"  
  
Gardromon "Yes. After the data exploded, I heard a large splash. I scanned for life signs but the only ones I found, other than you and the others, are the fish which are much too small. I assumed it was a malfunction but checked my audio sensors just in case. They were operating at maximum capacity, no room for error."  
  
Renamon "Very impressive. Have you told anyone else about this?"  
  
Gardromon turned as best he could to his tamer "Now, madam. Do you think he would believe me?"  
  
Renamon ".I see your point, but I do believe you. Let's keep this between us until we get more evidence"  
  
Gardromon "Very well. But Renamon, about that peculiar symbol."  
  
Renamon "I don't have a clue what it means either."  
  
Gardromon *Sigh* "I thought not... You should get some sleep too. It's been a long day for everyone"  
  
Renamon "Hmm. I think I will."  
  
Gardromon "Umm Renamon. This feels much better than fighting you"  
  
  
  
Renamon pretended to ignore Gardromon's statement until she was lying down next to Rika. **Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so. Now if only Rika could do the same**  
  
Takato had observed the entire conversation and was now grinning like an idiot. **Gardromon shoots and scores. And It's about time someone noticed me** He turned back and looked at the group. From left to right it Kenta, Kazu, Rika, Renamon. **Kazu and Rika being that close is not a good idea** he thought **Especially the way Kazu sleeps.** So he walked over and laid himself down between the two. He figured that way, if they got the urge to beat the crap out of each, they'd walk through him first and stop.  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
Jeri was looking down at the screen talking to Yamaki. She had hidden under some ruins when a storm picked up and Yamaki's communicator began to operate. They were talking about where the Arc was going to appear and about the other kids.  
  
  
  
Yamaki "I thought it was just you three at first but when the missing person reports came in I realized all seven of you were in the digital world.  
  
Jeri looked a bit stunned "I'm kinda surprised you knew about Ryo. He said he's been in the digital world for months."  
  
Yamaki "Ryo?" He did a quick mental count "I guess I miss-counted. Well regardless, you should bring this Ryo kid back too." His voice was cold and it was obvious he still despised the idea of children with Digimon.  
  
  
  
Jeri nodded and then watched a miniature map appeared on the screen.  
  
  
  
Yamaki "We've decided that this is the best place to drop the Arc. You must have everyone with you and be at this location by tomorrow."  
  
Henry was reluctant to speak "Umm, but that means we have to go past the Sovereigns Tower if we want to make it in time. And we don't have any idea where Ryo is"  
  
Yamaki "Suck it up. And as for Ryo, if you can't find him, leave him.  
  
  
  
Yamaki's face flashed on the screen and disappeared. Henry was looking down solemnly until Jeri put his hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Henry was still unconvinced until he felt something grab his leg and something else land on his head.  
  
  
  
Terriermon "Momentai. You got me to help ya, remember."  
  
Suzie " Yeah! And me and Lopmon too!"  
  
Henry smiled "Yeah I guess your right. Well let's go we might be able to sneak by if we go through the forest behind the Sovereigns Tower"  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
Yamaki "Riley, why did you tell me there were seven? There were only six children that we knew about"  
  
Riley counted quickly "Uh I guess I... miss-counted... Hey you didn't notice either so don't pin it all on me"  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
The students in Ms. Asaji's class were all whispering back and forth to each other. While Ms. Asaji called out name and other replied "Here"  
  
  
  
Student one "Hey, anyone know where Jeri and everyone went?"  
  
Student two "Nope, maybe they dropped out."  
  
Student one " Dropped out or not, Ms. Asaji's still going to fail them"  
  
Student two "I know, she doesn't even need to look at her list anymore to find out who's next. She's like a warden or something"  
  
  
  
As if on cue Ms Asaji stopped calling names and had finished the list.  
  
  
  
Ms Asaji "...that's odd"  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
Takato's parent were racing around their own bakery trying to multi- task. It wasn't working so well and usually caused arguments. The small shop was a mix of pastry and smoke. Takato's mother was calling out as she moved over to the counter to help the next customer.  
  
  
  
Mie Matsuki "Honey! Hurry up we need those supplies."  
  
Takehiro Matsuki " If I leave now, The biscuits will catch fire!"  
  
Mie "No excuses, go now. I'll take care of the biscuits"  
  
Takehiro "I think we should hire an errand boy or something"  
  
  
  
Mie had finished helping the customer and was now staring at her husband blankly, Who stood dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
Mie "You know."  
  
****  
  
Mie / Yamaki / Riley / Ms Asaji "I have the strange feeling I'm forgetting something."  
  
Takehiro "Good, I thought just I was going nuts"  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
Back in the digital world, Rika's encampment. Everyone was asleep except for Gardromon. Kenta was curled up, Kazu was spread out and snoring, Takato was lying peacefully, as was Renamon. Rika on the other hand was tossing and turning in her sleep. She wasn't having a nightmare but she wasn't comfortable either.  
  
At one point she rolled over towards Takato which caused the Digital Hazard signs on his hands to glow lightly. His digivice also began to react to Rika being so near, displaying Takato's levels. She rolled over again coming within a couple inches of Takato's face. The goggle head, of course, was completely oblivious in his sleep. Rika seemed to finally get comfortable, however the feeling was not mutual as Takato stretched out. His digivice reacted instantly when he touched Rika, highlighting his two levels.  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
Combination Unlocked!  
  
***^***  
  
Influence Level:1  
  
Merge Level: 1  
  
***^***  
  
Dream Walker  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
***In Rika's dream...***  
  
  
  
Rika was standing on top of her house with her arms folded. Below her Renamon was fighting multiple digimon. Some were Babies and In-Trainings, while others were Champions and Ultimates. Whatever they were Renamon had no trouble defeating them. Rika wasn't even swiping a card, and the amount of digimon that were coming out of the shadows seemed endless. A small sadistic smile crossed her face at the thought of how strong Renamon was getting. The smile, however, quickly disappears when a light appeared and hovered a few inches in front of her. She didn't have time to question it's presence as it ejected something heavy at her and disappeared.  
  
Rika was unable to dodge something so unexpectedly and was knocked off the roof backwards with whatever hit her. She hit the ground hard and the thing that assaulted her fell on top of her. ^^ A/N: Lucky that's a dream! That would really hurt^^ Renamon was next to her in seconds, the digimon had stopped coming for the moment. She got there just in time to see something start to climb off Rika.  
  
  
  
Takato "Oo~oo. My aching head." ^^A/N: Yes Takato can get killed while in a dream thus he does feel pain and what-not^^  
  
Takato was on his hands and knees when he looked down to see what he had landed on and saw a purple broken heart symbol. His hands were on the far upper corners of the heart and before he could make sense of what happened...  
  
Rika "Pervert!!!"  
  
...Rika's fist collided with the side of his head. Takato rolled away dazed but Renamon stepped on him with just enough force to make so he couldn't move. Rika got up and was brushing her self off with one hand and getting ready to kill Takato with the other. She walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar hoisting him off his feet. Takato was just beginning to realize he could be felt, but he still didn't yet realize he was in a dream.  
  
  
  
Rika "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my dream."  
  
  
  
Takato looked around trying to figure out who Rika was talking to. Eventually he realized noone else, other than Renamon, was around and pointed to himself questionably.  
  
  
  
Rika "Yeah you!!! Stupid goggle-head."  
  
  
  
Takato spread his arms. At first Rika thought he was going to defend himself against her. But then he gave her a rib cracking hug, smiling. With Rika still trying to choke him and Renamon trying to pry him off.  
  
  
  
Takato "Woo-Hoo! Someone can finally see me! This is so great."  
  
  
  
Renamon finally pried Takato off, but he just turned around and started giving her a rib cracking hug as well. One of which Renamon was having trouble breaking out of. Rika put him in a headlock and tried to stop him from breathing but he just kept laughing. She finally yanked off his goggles and threatened to crush them which got Takato to stop immediately, and gave Renamon a chance to bind his arms behind his back.  
  
  
  
Rika drew her arm back threatening to punch him. "Alright, let's try this again. Who ARE you?"  
  
Takato did the only thing he could think of in this situation and panicked "I-I'm I'm... I forgot"  
  
Renamon smirked "I think he's too scared of you to answer"  
  
Rika lowered her arm causing Takato to ease up "What are you doing in my dream?"  
  
Takato "This is a dream? Hey does that make me your dream guy?"  
  
  
  
* WHACK * Rika punched him in the head.  
  
  
  
Takato wincing in pain "... Guess not!"  
  
Rika drawing back for another punch "WHAT are doing in my dream?"  
  
Takato "I don't know! I don't know!"  
  
  
  
Rika was going to punch him again but Renamon stopped her and pointed at the boys hands. Rika's eyes followed and her look turned from one of anger to one of shock. Whoever this kid was, it had the same symbol she had seen before when she and Renamon were helped by spare data and it exploded.  
  
  
  
Rika "Hey! Who or what are you? Why do you have that symbol on your hands? And what does that symbol mean?  
  
Takato opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. The dream was already ending and Takato's presence with it. Rika woke up startled with golden light falling through the trees. Everyone else was still sleeping except for Gardromon, of course. Kazu had a big welt on his face and was snoring loudly, Rika guessed she must of hit him in her sleep. She looked around for Renamon and quickly woke her up.  
  
  
  
Renamon "Rika! Training again?"  
  
Rika "No, I wanted to ask you if you had a dream last night?"  
  
Renamon "Same one as always, why?"  
  
Rika "Uh, No reason."  
  
  
  
Takato had woken up as well with a start. and was staring at his digivice. His Levels were being displayed again.  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
Level Gained  
  
***^***  
  
Influence Level: 2  
  
Digivolve Level: 0  
  
Merge Level: 1  
  
Hazard Level: 0  
  
******^******  
  
He went off just outside the encampment to do some thinking before the others woke up. Rika could see him in her dream, she still couldn't remember him but he could at least talk to the others now. He could apologize for what he did... Wait, noone remembered what he did...yet. Well at least it was a start. He was finally seeing a possibility of returning back to normal. The thought made him smile.  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
Jeri and Henry had just woken up and were ready to begin heading to the rendezvous point. Suzie was still drowsy and Lopmon had to keep telling her not to go back to sleep. Terriermon was on Henry's head, as always. Guilmon was being dragged behind, but he wasn't being carried anymore. Jeri noticed he seemed to be getting stronger. They were about to head off when a small voice interrupted them from behind and a small white digimon came out from behind a fallen slab of concrete."  
  
  
  
Calumon "Hey! It's Jeri! And she brought some new friends with her."  
  
Henry "You must be Calumon."  
  
Calumon "Yep."  
  
Jeri "Calumon?! We were so worried about you"  
  
Suzie "Oh he's so cute"  
  
  
  
Suzie had dropped Lopmon for the moment and run off to walking white cream puff. Lopmon walked over inspecting the new arrival.  
  
  
  
Henry "Care to introduce us, Jeri?"  
  
Jeri "Oh right, Calumon, This is Henry, Terriermon, Suzie, and Lopmon. Henry, Terriermon, Suzie, Lopmon, this is Calumon"  
  
  
  
The group exchanged Greetings and Suzie had gone back to holding Lopmon when Calumon popped the question.  
  
  
  
Calumon "Where's Leomon?"  
  
  
  
The was a long silence and noone moved. Calumon got the idea and his ears shrunk back to stumps on his head. ^^ Thump, Thump ^^ Calumon turned at the sound of heavy footsteps behind him and his ears grew big again. His eyes shone with excitement as he recognized another friend.  
  
  
  
"!!! GUILMON !!!"  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Regless: Well I wanted to make this one longer like Tak ato/eru suggested but this seemed a more appropriate place to end things. To answer some question's I work with another guy IRL so when I'm not writing he usually is. However holidays are over and by friend (Black) is finally getting a job so the next chapters will probably be slower. I like the idea of Guilmon gaining levels but I can't think of which levels to give him so I could use your input. Also Takato can merge with more than just Data, or at least he will when his levels get higher. And that's all I can think of.  
  
Henry: Damn you yap a lot.  
  
Regless: Shut up  
  
^^Black walks in^^  
  
Regless: There's that other guy now.  
  
Black: Why haven't I got a review yet?  
  
Regless: Chill.  
  
Henry: You haven't gotten a review cause your story sucks!  
  
Black: ...Regless, Why do you have a talk closet  
  
Regless: There someone in the closet  
  
Black Stares at the closet  
  
Henry: What?  
  
Black: I am soooo dumping your body tonight.  
  
******^******  
  
. ( ) * & ^ % $ # @ ! ... / } { [ ] \ | ; : ~ ` - + =  
  
*** ___ ??? ---  
  
Just me trying to figure out how stuff shows up on Fanfic.net 


	5. 05 Rejuvinate

Regless: Well I don't think Henry will be back, but don't worry Black didn't get the chance to dump his body... Black: ...Yet. Regless: Man you got issues. Black: ... And into the closet you go. **Grabs Regless and shoves him in the closet** Regless: C'mon lemme out. I'm tired, I've been working all day. Black: No you haven't. You just scream randomly, at the people at Wall- Mart. Regless: I said I work, I never said it was a job. Black: Anyway, do you have any idea what your going to do for this chapter. Regless: I thought up of something for Guilmon. I think I figured out a way to give him levels. I just need to figure out which levels I'm going to give him. Black: Whatever, have fun typing in there. Regless: I will. And can you get me a real muse before I finish? Black: Sure. I wonder what Veemon is doing.  
  
** thoughts " Dialogue { Actions (For this chapter anyway) ( Whispers  
  
******^******  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 5 - Rejuvenate  
  
***  
  
Jeri walked through the trees with Calumon in her arms. Suzie was mimicking her with Lopmon. Henry was a few meters behind them with Terriermon on his head, making sure Guilmon was alright. The large red dinosaur/dragon hadn't said anything even with Calumon's arrival. He seemed so tired it was depressing. Calumon had asked Guilmon how he was doing before, but when he got no answer he simply gave up and went to Jeri, where he was now. Suzie looked a little jealous but Jeri just reminded her she had Lopmon and it passed quickly.  
  
Jeri "Hey Calumon, What do you think of Henry?" Calumon "He's really nice. He helped me when Rika wanted to delete me and load my data!" Jeri "Huh? That's odd, I didn't realize you two had met before." Calumon "Well I kinda ran off. I thought he wanted to load my data too soo........" Jeri Giggled a bit "Well anyway, I'm glad he was there to save you." Calumon "Uh, hey Jeri. Why are you asking me about Henry?"  
  
{Jeri Blushes and tries to change the topic}  
  
Jeri "Um, er, Oh yeah Guilmon! How do you know him?" Calumon "Him and his friend were in my dreams. They're both really nice if you get to know them." Jeri "In your dreams? Couldn't it just be coincidence? I mean have you ever met him before this?" Calumon "Well, No......... But I'm sure it's real! You were in my dreams too Jeri. Takatomon and Guilmon did their best to protect all of you......... Well protect you and run away from Rika." Jeri giggled again hearing that comment about Rika "Takatomon? Hmmm, Takatomon and Guilmon......... I bet they make almost as good a team as Henry and Terriermon."  
  
Jeri Looked back the three boys. She basically assumed Guilmon was a guy since it would be really weird and creepy if something like that was a girl. Her eyes rested on Henry. She blushed again when she realized she was staring and turned back looking ahead in time to dodge a low branch. Henry and Suzie didn't seem notice her almost face plant herself into the ground.  
  
Terriermon "Alright Henry, don't tell me you didn't see that" Henry "See what? Sorry I was looking at Guilmon. He seems really tired." Terriermon "Guilmon's Always tired. You missed Jeri staring at you." Henry "Really? Maybe she likes me?" {Terriermon slapped his forehead} "Ya think? Go up and talk to her." Henry "No, I think I should keep an eye on Guilmon." Terriermon "Guilmon's fine. You need to take some initiative." Henry "But, I wouldn't know what to say anyway." Terriermon "Just give her compliments. Even if you can't think of something smart to say there nothing wrong with a compliment or two." Henry "......... Alright! Thanks Terriermon I'd be lost without you." Terriermon "Recognition at last." {Terriermon stands up and does a bow on Henry's head almost falling over}  
  
Henry began to walk faster so that he could catch up with Jeri. She had begun laughing at something Calumon said. Suzie seemed to think it was pretty funny too. He even heard Lopmon let out a chuckle.  
  
Calumon "Yeah! And one time Guilmon digivolved so big he couldn't fit in his shed. Takatomon was trying to shove him in there for hours. They even tried painting him to keep him out of sight but it ran off in the rain." {Jeri was laughing so hard she was gasping for breathe} Jeri "Ha ha ha. What was he doing last night?" Calumon: Last night? I don't know. I haven't had any dreams about him in the last two days." {Henry had finally caught up to them} Henry "Uh, hi Jeri. Ummm, What were you laughing about?" Jeri "Oh hi. We were talking about Guilmon and his friend, Takatomon" Henry "Takatomon? What kinda of digimon is that?"  
  
Calumon was about to say something in response to that but Terriermon cut him off. He was looking backwards with an questionable look on his face.  
  
Terriermon "Uh guys, speaking of Guilmon, where is he?"  
  
Everyone looked back only to realize Guilmon was no longer following them. They ran back and noticed some broken brush off to the side. They figured he must have strayed off the path for some reason and raced after him. However after a few minutes of running top speed and finding nothing made it obvious Guilmon wasn't dragging on slowly anymore.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Rika, Renamon, Kazu, Kenta, and Gardromon were walking through the woods. They were heading towards the Sovereign's Tower. Kazu had no idea Calumon had escaped so they still thought they needed to rescue him, while Rika was looking for another shot at the Sovereign's Data. Takato was in front of the pack and he wasn't exactly looking forward to his destination. Things were about to go from bad to worse when they a rustling in the trees. Of course, Kazu was the first one over there eager to find out what had made the sound. Gardromon was holding his arm out ready to attack from behind Kazu. Kazu moved behind some trees but found nothing. Takato was next to him but he wasn't able to see anything either. Kazu turned back and shrugged to his comrades. Gardromon eased up a bit while Renamon did the opposite.  
  
Rika: "Renamon? What is it?" Renamon "Were surrounded!" Kenta began looking around nervously "Surrounded?"  
  
Everyone looked around but didn't see anything. The only sound was that of their own breathing.  
  
Takato "I don't see it. There's nothing here but trees... Hmm this sounds kinda familiar. Wait, didn't I see this in a digimon episode. Yeah there were a bunch and Woodmon chasing an Ogremon and they... KAZU!!! JUMP!!!"  
  
Kazu bolted forward. He didn't know why but he suddenly got the urge to move......... fast. One of the trees he was standing next to had lashed at him and would've taken his head off if he didn't move just at that moment. Suddenly nearly all trees began to move and twist around and turn into Woodmon. The group suddenly realized they were in a very dire situation. Without Calumon, they had only a rookie and a champion to defend themselves. Takato was thinking rapidly of what he could do in this situation, sadly, he didn't see how he could do anything.  
  
Kazu "I'm not going to go down easy!!!"  
  
***DIGIMODIFY*** Power Activate  
  
Rika "Renamon. Take them down!"  
  
***DIGIMODIFY*** Speed Activate  
  
Takato looked down at his D-Arc. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything without Guilmon. The thought of his bread-inhaling friend was already beginning to sadden him. The red Digital Hazard sign almost taunted him. He looked up briefly and saw Gardromon get knocked back by an attack. Clenching his fist and glaring at his D-Arc he suddenly went from sad to angry. The Hazard signs on his hand began to glow accordingly.  
  
Takato "Come on you stupid piece of junk!!! Do something!"  
  
Takato levels were displayed the Hazard Level highlighted itself. Takato did his best to calm himself knowing full well what would happen if that level reached maximum, but he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. He looked and saw Renamon take an attack directly in chest. Rika seemed slightly concerned but she still just stood there. Takato ran up to her and passed his hand through her. The effect was instantaneous as she ran up in front of Renamon to defend her. She picked up a branch on the ground and clubbed a Woodmon who had obviously underestimated her because she was a human. It shrugged off the attack and returned one of it's own  
  
Woodmon "WOODY SMASHER"  
  
The attack sent Rika to the ground. Renamon looked at Rika then back at the Woodmon confused, Should she help her Tamer or continue the fight? Takato passed his hand through her and the choice became clear. She moved Rika out of the way just in time to dodge another "Woody Smasher" Gardromon wasn't fairing much better. After another few seconds the children and their digimon were cornered. Rika had finally gotten a card that could help them but it was too late to use it. One of the Woodmon spoke while getting ready to finish his opponents off.  
  
Woodmon "This is what you get for allying yourselves with humans..."  
  
Another voice full of malice and without mercy got the Woodmon's attention  
  
??? "NO ONE HURTS TAKATOMON!!! "PYRO SPHERE!!!"  
  
A fireball broke though the brush and collided with a Woodmon deleting him instantly. A large Red dinosaur followed behind and rammed into the next target with his head sending him flying. With the rest of the Woodmon turned towards the new arrival, Rika swiped two cards. As soon as Takato recognized his old friend he swiped a card.  
  
Takato: ***DIGIMODIFY*** Power Activate  
  
Takato stared at his digivice. It had a Hazard sign flashing on it and the words [Invalid Action].  
  
Takato "What? No! Damn I guess I can't swipe cards while I'm like this. Guilmon, please be alright."  
  
Rika: ***DIGIMODIFY*** Recharge Activate  
  
Renamon felt her strength Returning to her  
  
***DIGIMODIFY*** Change Tactics: Meramon  
  
Renamon took no time in breaking in her new attacks.  
  
Renamon "Fireball"  
  
Gardromon, Renamon, and Guilmon now had their opponents outflanked and outmatched with long-range attacks that were strong against the, relatively slow, Woodmon. Guess who won. After all the smoke had cleared from the fight, Renamon and Gardromon were loading data. Guilmon sat and watched them under a cherry tree. Rika was looking at Renamon impressed with her performance.  
  
Rika **Not only did she stand up to so many Woodmon, but she was able to watch out for me too. I never thought she would do that......... I wonder if I should scold her for ignoring the fight or thank her for saving me......... I'll have to figure it out later, Right now it's enough that she won**  
  
Renamon **Rika clubbed a Woodmon in order to help me, it's not that surprising. She's always so stubborn. I just hope she's not angry at me for running away from the fight. I had to in order to help her. I never thought she would do that for me, It's only fair that I repay her the same way. I just hope she sees it that way**  
  
Guilmon **Renamon looks shiny when she loads data. I'm hungry. Is Gardromon fat or just big boned? I'll ask Takatomon later**  
  
Takato had dived through Guilmon when he saw him. It calmed Guilmon down but didn't really do much else. Takato was now sitting next to Guilmon aggravated that he could so close and so far from his Dino/Dragon-like friend. Guilmon turned his head and for a moment Takato thought Guilmon could actually see him. But Guilmon turned back when he noticed Kazu addressing him.  
  
Kazu asked Gardromon to stop loading data and proceeded towards Guilmon leaving the confused Gardromon behind him.  
  
Kazu "Hey, whoever you are! Thanks for the help. You can load some of the data if you want" Guilmon "Me Guilmon. I don't like loading data" {After hearing this Renamon stopped as well and walked over. Soon she was joined be the rest of the group} Renamon "Why? It is the natural way of things. You fight, you win, you take what you've earned" Guilmon "Fighting is bad. I don't like fighting and loading data." Takato "Way to go Guilmon! I'm glad I can count on you to be yourself......... Glad someone finally remembers me too" Rika "Fighting's bad? You told you that?" Guilmon "Takatomon." Takato "I'm not a mon" Kenta "Takatomon? What kinda of a digimon is that?" Takato "I'M NOT A MON!!!" Guilmon "Takatomon's not a........." {Guilmon's eyes narrowed into slits and he began growling lightly at full alert} "There's another digimon, a big one" ??? mafia gangster-like voice "How perceptive of you! PIT PELTER!!!"  
  
Cherry's rained down from the tree the group was standing/sitting under. It was a close range surprise attack from an Ultimate Level Digimon, Cherrymon. The group had taken the blunt of the attack and were now hurting badly.. The only one untouched was, of course, Takato. He looked around trying to find something to help but he entire group was unconscious including Guilmon. Suddenly he caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was Henry and Jeri and Suzie and everyone else including Calumon. He had found hope but it became more grim as he realized they were just standing there. Takato ran up to them and started screaming as if they could hear.  
  
Takato "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THEY NEED YOUR HELP" Henry "..." Terriermon "C'mon Henry I can take him"  
  
Terriermon had reminded Takato why Henry was unwilling to fight and the Goggled-Headed ghost quickly passed his hand through Henry. Terriermon had been expecting another "NO" for an answer but was quite surprised, and excited, at what he got instead.  
  
Henry "Alright Terriermon. Get Ready!" Lopmon "Me too" Suzie "No Lopmon, you stay back"  
  
Jeri and Calumon looked at Henry in shock. This was not at all what Henry was usually like. He didn't even seem worried anymore. He was thinking ahead to his next move. Just like the Henry Takato had known and relied on for so long.  
  
Henry "Calumon, I may need you help in getting Terriermon to the champion form. Terriermon, do you think you can control yourself this time?" Terriermon "Of course Henry. Momentai" Takato "Gee Henry, I wish I could let you know about wishing for the blue cards. {Calumon looked directly at Takato for a moment then back at Henry}  
  
***  
  
Guilmon had gotten back to his feet and was ready to resume the fight. He couldn't see his tamer but he could feel his strength coursing through him. And as such, he would not lie down until he either won, or was deleted.  
  
Guilmon "PYRO SPHERE"  
  
The attack did nothing to Cherrymon who remained grinning widely. This however, quickly changed when Cherrymon realized his forest was rapidly catching fire.  
  
Gargomon "Illusion Mist!"  
  
Cherrymon was surprised again as he quickly recognized his own attack being used against him. Guilmon was approached by Henry and the rest of their group from behind. Henry had a tactics change card in his hand. It was a Cherrymon. Henry's group quickly gathered everyone before retreating. Cherrymon had enough to deal with as he tried not to catch on fire. Everyone retreated leaving Cherrymon in the flames.  
  
***Hours Later***  
  
Rika had woken up along with everyone else. Gargomon had gone back to his rookie form only a few minute ago. Henry was in slight disbelief at what he had done. Noone had said anything. They were still unsure because of the argument that happened the other day. A layer of tension hung in the air and everyone was to nervous to fix that. Terriermon thought about saying something but even he was slightly worried about Renamon deleting him. Jeri and Suzie stayed close to Henry holding their respective digimon. The silence wasn't going to last, not if Takato had anything to do with it.  
  
Takato walked up to Jeri and passed his hand through her then walked off to the side. She was the only one who might speak under these circumstances. He was not disappointed.  
  
Jeri "Um, everyone? Sorry about earlier."  
  
The tension seemed to disappear in those few words. Henry joined in backing up Jeri. He spoke to Kazu.  
  
Henry "Me too. Some of the stuff I said was just..." {Searching for the right word} Kazu "Stupid?" Henry "Yeah..." Kazu Smiled "Me too. I though you were just a pansy, but seeing you and Gargomon go at Cherrymon was awesome!" Takato "Note to self: Kazu still needs to learn tact"  
  
Takato looked over to Rika who was keeping out of the conversation. While everyone was talking, Takato moved over to Rika and passed his hand through her. Rika felt the effects immediately  
  
Rika "uh, er..." Renamon "Rika? You look troubled." Rika "It's nothing"  
  
Renamon turned back. Guilmon was standing up as tall as he could looking at Renamon face to face. Renamon was surprised and fell back, Rika laughed instead of scolding her. Takato's effect hadn't worn off yet.  
  
Renamon "What was that for?" Guilmon "Don't worry Rika and Renamon, you don't need to say anything for the others to understand you. Me and Takatomon understand you. You should go talk with the others" Rika pretended to give that some serious thought when she already knew what she was going to say. "... Oh alright"  
  
Takato sat down and swiped his hand through Renamon. Who snickered at herself having fallen over, then got up and joined Rika, leaving Takato and Guilmon off to the side. The entire group was now laughing and talking energetically. Guilmon sat down. He was tired again and felt like he could hardly sit up. Suddenly he turned to his side.  
  
Guilmon "Takatomon, why can you go through things. You said people couldn't do that before" Takato "YOU CAN SEE ME?" Guilmon "Yes... But I'm tired and hungry and is Gardromon fat or just big boned" {Takato tries to hug Guilmon and goes through him again} Takato "Uh, right you still can't feel me. Guilmon I want you to listen to me. First off Gardromon is neither since he doesn't have fat or bones, he's just... big. And second off I can't use my cards on you anymore, I can't help you at all." Guilmon "So?" Takato "Well, this is really hard for me but... I want you to have another tamer." Guilmon "WHAT? No!" {Guilmon pouted}  
  
Renamon looked over and saw Guilmon arguing with an imaginary friend. **Cute... and weird**  
  
Takato "As unfair as it is, this isn't a choice Guilmon! You need a tamer and right now I don't qualify... Look we'll still be friend of course, but I don't want to see anything happen to you cause I'm stuck in limbo"  
  
Guilmon reluctantly agreed after a bit more arguing and Takato looked at his D-Arc. **Now I just have to figure out how that can be done** He tried shaking and banging the thing, but it did no good. Takato was about to give up when he heard a beeping from a few meters away. Jeri looked at her D-Arc, then at Guilmon, then at her D-Arc again as everyone huddled around her.  
  
Henry "Hey Jeri, what's going on?" Jeri "I, I think I got a new partner"  
  
Jeri looked on as her digivice morphed from it's usual light color to a dark Red and Black. A red Digital Hazard sign as well as some words displayed proudly on the screen.  
  
***GUILMON*** ***^*** Level Gained ***^*** Rejuvination: 2 Digivolve: 1 Tamer: 0/1 Hazard: 0  
  
Jeri "...This should be interesting"  
  
******^******  
  
Regless: Done finally Kazu: Bout damn time Regless: What the hell? Open the closet so I can see you {Kazu opens the closet} Regless: Meh, I was hoping for a digimon muse. Kazu: First Black went through about five of them while you dragged on. Regless: That guy has got issues. Kazu: Second off your no prize yourself. Regless: ...Shut up! Kazu: Momentai  
  
Regless: Sorry this took so long all, I had work soccer a headache I had recently been neglecting my artwork so I did some of that to. Oh yeah, think I should add a Renamon Guilmon couple, that's be...interesting. Anyway R&R. 


	6. 06 Hazard Mode Change Part1

Regless: Well that last one was fun. Damn it was hard thinking of how to reunite the tamers. Guilmon just seemed the obvious choice. Thanks everyone for your reviews and stuff. Oh and thanks to Energy as well, you gave me an thing, you know... what's it called, oh right! An IDEA to use later involving Andromon.  
  
Black Terriermon: WHAT did you switch Guilmon's partner for you fool?  
  
Regless: What the hell? Oh another muse. Wait aren't you supposed to be with the Digidestined of Courage?  
  
Black Terriermon: Black kidnapped me.  
  
Regless: Why am I not surprised? Anyway to answer your question I switched Guilmon's partner because it'll effect things later. Takato still doesn't exist so he doesn't qualify as a tamer... yet. And one more thing, if you noticed the Tamer Level on Jeri's digivice went NUMBER / NUMBER = TAKATO / JERI. I'm also putting stuff like that in to make Takato turn away from Jeri and into RUKATO. You'll find out how later. Any other questions?  
  
Black Terriermon: Yes, CAN YOU PLEASE UNTIE ME?  
  
Regless: Mabey later. This one ought to be interesting cause I still have no idea which idea I'm gonna use. (Kinda wanna do another dream but I got a reason to hold that off for another chapter. Oh and one MOOOORE thing. Takato has five levels for everything Jeri has four, it's just the way things worked out.  
  
Regless: Oh and after seeing the concern for Guilmon and Takato I'll do my best to explain why Jeri became his partner in this paragraph cause noone in the fic could explain it without going ooc. Jeri has a digivice with no digimon. She is one of the more important characters even without her Digimon. I simply gave a digimon to what qualified as Jeri's shell of a D- Arc. Guilmon will not take Leomon's place, I have plans for Leomon, some of which will be revealed in this chapter. Jeri will not take Takato's place no more than a babysitter takes a parents place. I hope that clears things up a bit. RUKATO AND HENRY/JERI FOREVER BABY.  
  
Black Terriermon: UNTIE ME NOW!  
  
Regless: Momentai! : )  
  
  
  
Note: Realized when he was reading on of Firehedgehog's fanfics. How come noone told me I spelt Mrs. Asagi's name wrong? And Firehedgehog, YOU KICK ASS. I can't wait for the next chapter of Catalyst of Light... Mabey I should put this in a review instead of here...  
  
  
  
** Thoughts  
  
" Dialogue  
  
{ Actions  
  
( Whispers  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 6 - Hazard Mode Change  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
The entire party was walking towards where they were suppose to meet the Arc and leave. They couldn't go through the forest, navigating the trees would take to much time, which they didn't have a lot of since the encounter with Cherrymon. Instead they had to go through the area where they fought Beelzemon. Everyone was in a pretty good mood and was asking about Guilmon, except Kenta who really wanted a partner and Takato who didn't really like the idea of going through the area where he made his critical mistake. Takato and Guilmon were at opposite ends of the group. Takato next to Rika and Guilmon next to Jeri.  
  
  
  
Kenta "Hey Guilmon"  
  
Guilmon "...mmm, What is it?"  
  
Takato and Jeri **Guilmon's tired again. I wonder why.**  
  
Kenta "Um, that symbol on your chest. I've been thinking about it for a while now. I'm sure I saw it when it helped Rika a while ago in the forest. A piece of data saved her then it exploded after forming that symbol. Do you know what it means."  
  
Guilmon "You'll have to ask Takatomon. He made me"  
  
Takato **Guilmon can still hear and see me... should I tell everyone about the Digital Hazard. Nah, not yet anyway. There are still so many questions I need to figure out first.**  
  
Takato "I'll tell ya later boy"  
  
{Guilmon nodded to Takato. Renamon, who had taken up an interest in the baby dragon, caught on immediately. Then she moved over to Rika passing through Takato accidentally as she did so.}  
  
Takato "That was rude."  
  
Renamon leaned over and whispered to Rika (I don't think Takatomon exists)  
  
Takato listened casually. He was easily able to hear Renamon's whispers from his clse proximity. "Well, your more or less, right."  
  
Rika (What do you mean?)  
  
Renamon (I think he's an imaginary friend of Guilmon.)  
  
Takato snorted with his arms folded behind his head "About a few months ago it was the other way around."  
  
Rika (Interesting. Hey Renamon. There something else I noticed about that weird symbol. I saw that symbol in a dream I had last night, sleeping in the forest. This stupid goggle head landed on...uh me...)  
  
{Takato blushed remembering the time he went into Rika's dream accidentally. And about how climbed to his feet. He still had the bruise from where Rika punched him so he figured he'd remember for a while whether he liked it or not.}  
  
Rika (...Anyway the kid had the symbol on his hands. I've never seen him before and he was completely out of place in my dream. Man, seeing him so scared would've been fun if I wasn't so ticked off at him.)  
  
Renamon arched a brow and said something she wouldn't normally say to her tamer. Takato's effect hadn't quite worn off (Awww, is Rika having dreams about a boy?)  
  
Rika blushed slightly (That's exactly what he said before I clobbered him!)  
  
Renamon "..."  
  
Kenta's unusually loud voice manage to take away the tension that was forming between Rika and Renamon. "Hey Jeri can I borrow Guilmon? I mean, you've already had a partner and I haven't."  
  
  
  
Guilmon walked over to Takato, Rika, and Renamon with Jeri shaking her head. Takato was grinning widely at the conversation that was taking place next to him. Guilmon had no knowledge of tact or what to do when your tamer stops existing so he starting talking casually to air getting weird glances from everyone else.  
  
  
  
Guilmon whined "Takatomon, I don't wanna be traded to Kenta."  
  
{Kenta sweatdropped}  
  
Takato "heh heh heh. Don't worry. It's like I said I just need someone to take care of you for a little while till I become normal again. There no reason for you to go to Kenta. No offence but I don't think it's even possible. Kenta doesn't have a digivice."  
  
Guilmon "Yay! Oh and why were you smiling and turning red? Did you eat a Chili Pepper?"  
  
Rika and Renamon **...?**  
  
Takato "Uh, er, no. Hey Guilmon, you do realize everyone think your nuts right now right?"  
  
Guilmon "I like nuts, peanuts and peanut butter are the best though.  
  
Takato Sighed. Guilmon didn't understand "Well I guess there's no real harm in it. But try not to act to crazy, alright?"  
  
Calumon "Hey Guilmon, who ya talking to?"  
  
Guilmon "Takatomon"  
  
Takato "I'm not a mon"  
  
Kenta "How come Jeri got another digimon?"  
  
Kazu "How come you can't shut up for once?"  
  
Calumon "Ooo~ooo How's Takatomon doing?"  
  
Takato "I'm not a mon."  
  
Guilmon "He's doing good"  
  
Suzie "Takatomon is a funny name."  
  
Takato "I'm not a... Awww nevermind."  
  
  
  
Takato noticed Henry hanging back a bit. **Guess he's nervous around Jeri** Takato thought grinning. **Let's see what I can do to fix that** He slowed his pace and waited for Henry to catch up. Guilmon stayed by his side. When Takato was close enough he passed his hand through Henry hoping he would gain at least a bit more confidence. He really didn't know how his Henry handled himself near girls. Henry walked faster to catch up to the group and began talking to Jeri. Everyone had there own thoughts about what was going on.  
  
  
  
Suzie **Henwy keeps hanging awound that giwrl**  
  
Lopmon **She's choking me**  
  
Kenta **Why can't I get a digimon**  
  
Henry **It's nice to see Jeri smiling again**  
  
Jeri **I'm so glad Henry was there for me when Leomon was deleted. I feel better with him by my side. And now Guilmon as well.**  
  
Kazu **Why won't Kenta shut up**  
  
Gardromon **Why won't Kazu start yapping. He's been so quiet lately**  
  
Renamon **Guilmon seems to have his strength back for a moment, how come it changes so rapidly**  
  
Rika **Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid GOGGLE HEAD**  
  
Guilmon **I hope Takatomon gets back to normal soon...With Guilmon bread**  
  
Takato **I am NOT a mon**  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile****  
  
  
  
Azulongmon "I have returned, I trust you have looked into the matter of which we spoke of earlier."  
  
Zhuqiaomon "Yes I have. There have been some strange happenings in the digital word."  
  
Azulongmon "That much we agree on. Well, don't keep me waiting in suspense"  
  
Zhuqiaomon "Well first off, the tamers are getting stronger. They are acting different... So far it's only worked to their benefit. There is also the arrival of two new digimon allied with humans. There names, from what my scouts have gathered are, Guilmon, and Takatomon."  
  
Azulongmon "I have never heard of either of these. Are they rare only to your territory?"  
  
Zhuqiaomon "No, They should not exist as far as I know."  
  
Azulongmon "Curious. The catalyst has also found it's way to the tamers."  
  
Zhuqiaomon "Hmmm, we'll have to retrieve him again. I've already sent Beelzemon but he seems to have trouble navigating. With luck it won't be to much longer before he reaches them."  
  
Azulongmon "Yes Beelzemon. He has changed... He has some peculiar symbols on his hands now. I do not recognize them."  
  
Zhuqiaomon "That symbol... It's been showing up all over the place recently. The tamers seem to have a guardian angel. Oh well, it's only a matter of time before they are crushed, none of them can stand up to Beelzemon."  
  
Azulongmon "Again you underestimate the humans, ally. But no more of this bickering. I shall continue my search. We will talk again later."  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
The group had been walking for quite some time. Calumon and Guilmon were still talking about Takatomon while the rest of the group continued getting used to it. They had come to assume Takato was no more than an imaginary friend that Calumon and Guilmon created. Rika was grumbling and had been thinking of the "Stupid Goggle Head" and the symbols on his hands, since Renamon had caused her to bring it up. They were just now passing the area where Guilmon digivolved to Megidramon. Of course, noone except Takato knew about that. They assumed the large craters in that area were created by the light that allowed that them to escape.  
  
A flash of light off a metallic surface and Takato looked up. He had been trying to eavesdrop on the various conversations that were going on around him with apparent success. He could have sworn he saw something. He didn't look long, however as a voice from the opposite direction scattered the tamers.  
  
  
  
Beelzemon "Double Impact!"  
  
  
  
Two bullets smashed into the ground where Jeri and Kenta had been arguing. Henry feared the worst for them but that passed when he looked to his side and noticed that Guilmon had sensed the digimon before hand and carried his friends to safety. He seemed to be getting tired again, something that put Jeri in a panic. Regardless of his fatigue however Guilmon ran up to meet the enemy. Renamon and Gardromon join him a second later. Takato swiped his hand through Henry and he allowed Terriermon to fight again. Suzie was holding Lopmon back, squeezing her tightly, and almost choking her.  
  
  
  
Beelzemon "Well well, Long time no see."  
  
Kenta "Not long enough unfortunately."  
  
Beelzemon "Since when does the lawn ornament speak?"  
  
Kazu "You shut up! He's got more guts than you do right now."  
  
Beelzemon "Your forgetting your place, PUNK!"  
  
Rika "Renamon! Load his data"  
  
Renamon "Of course, Rika."  
  
Takato "Are you stupid? You can't beat him like that with just an all-out attack. You need to think of a strategy."  
  
Guilmon "What do you think we should do Takatomon?"  
  
Takato "Gimme a sec, I'll think of something"  
  
  
  
Beelzemon turned his face to the new guy. He was shocked to see this thing had the digital Hazard symbol on him, but he wasn't about to show it. He just let out a snarl and did his best to intimidate the "ants" in front of him. He finally addressed Guilmon.  
  
  
  
Beelzemon "Hey you, Pineapple head! Did you do this to me?"  
  
{Beelzemon shows everyone the white Digital Hazard symbols on his hand}  
  
Guilmon "Hmm? I don't remember"  
  
Beelzemon "...You gotta be kidding me!"  
  
Takato "Why does HE have the Digital Hazard imprinted on his hand? ^Sarcasm^ Just great, this keeps getting better and better."  
  
Rika **Damn first the kid in my dream and now this guy. I'm really starting to hate that symbol**  
  
{Beelzemon stood marveling at his hands} "Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter, these things look kinda cool anyway."  
  
Guilmon growled lowly "Impmon! I will not let you pass"  
  
  
  
Terriermon's mouth hung open and Renamon went wide-eyed. The rest of the tamers did something pretty similar. Jeri back up almost stumbling, Henry was there to catch her in a second. Takato and Guilmon were confused by what their friends were doing. Beelzemon himself, looked like he was having a hernia. Rika looked turned her head down and Renamon did the same. Terriermon was the first to speak.  
  
  
  
Terriermon "Impmon?... YOUR IMPMON?!?!"  
  
Takato "What? You mean none of you knew?"  
  
Beelzemon "YEAH! That's right. The same weak little Impmon you were all picking on a month ago. Like my new style?"  
  
Takato "All of them, I guess never thought about how Beelzemon would be different in this world. But it makes sense I guess. Me, Guilmon, and Calumon were always the first to try and get Impmon to play with us. If me and Guilmon weren't there..."  
  
Renamon "I... I can't believe...you of all digimon!"  
  
{Beelzemon stopped posing and glared at Guilmon} "Well believe it. What I don't believe is that someone I've never even met before figured it out. Tell me pineapple head, how did ya know who I was"  
  
Guilmon "Takatomon used to play with you."  
  
Beelzemon "YA right. I don't remember playing with any digimon. And I never even heard of a Takatomon"  
  
Takato "For crying out loud Beelzemon! I'm not a mon. It's not that hard to figure out."  
  
{Beelzemon had taken out his shotguns and aimed them at Renamon of whom he was especially bitter against)  
  
Beelzemon "Double {Something caught his eye} ... Huh?" **Didn't I just see another kid with... goggles?**  
  
  
  
Beelzemon was temporarily distracted and that was all the tamer's digimon needed. They rushed forward and those who could digivolved to champion. Guilmon couldn't with his new tamer who was crying still trying to get over the shock of fighting Impmon. She and Leomon had brushed Impmon off before, but she never realized how angry he was inside. She could've done something. If she had just cared a little more she would still be with Leomon and none of this would've happened.  
  
Beelzemon was outnumber but it was only serving to slow him down rather than stop him. Takato was looking around looking around, again, for something to help. His mind was racing. **I seem to be doing this a lot, don't I** Suddenly Jeri's digivice reacted. It switched from displaying Guilmon's levels to the flashing Hazard symbol. Of course, she had yet to figure out the symbols significance. The digivice continued flashing and Takato noticed something else. In the distance, about 30 meters away something was forming. None of the other tamers seem to notice.  
  
Takato squinted at the object so far away. It was long and reflective, but he couldn't make out what it was, exactly. Then it became clearer and Takato recognized it. It was Leomon's sword, stuck in the ground. Before Takato's mind could catch up with his actions, he raced for it. He was hoping that Leomon's power would be enough to help his friends. Meanwhile Beelzemon was cleaning house. He had just punched Guilmon down for the 10th time. Renamon noted that the first 6 or 7 shot didn't seem to hurt Guilmon at all. But now the baby dragon was losing his strength all at once. Guilmon seemed to be getting tired again and most of the others were already in serious condition apart from Gargomon. Henry had been using cards to increase his defense and keep his vitality as high as he could. But now it seemed all for not as Beelzemon raised his hand above Guilmon.  
  
  
  
Beelzemon "Your going to die first"  
  
Takato "NO!!! DON'T HURT HIM"  
  
Beelzemon "Huh? Who said that?"  
  
  
  
Beelzemon whirled around at the slightly familiar voice, but saw noone... that is until his White Hazard signs began to flash. Suddenly became aware of a small figure in the distance. He had a blue shirt, brown hair, and blue tinted goggles with yellow rims. He also had a large sword in his hands that was obviously to big for him to hold up. Takato was glaring at Beelzemon intensely, too angry to care that Beelzemon had heard him.  
  
  
  
Beelzemon "Hey who's the dork"  
  
  
  
Henry and Kazu looked at each other and shrugged while Rika did the same with Jeri. Gargomon was hoping that Beelzemon had snapped and would soon be running around like an idiot singing Yankee-Doodle. Sadly he had no such luck today.  
  
  
  
Beelzemon "Don't tell me you can't see him!?"  
  
Gargomon began taunting Beelzemon in a babyish voice "Who's a little Loony tune? You are, yes you are"  
  
Takato "Damn Gargomon he's gonna kill you, you realize that, right?"  
  
Beelzemon "He's right over there." {Beelzemon pointed to Takato} "He's got a blue shirt and goggles. What are you blind?"  
  
Rika **Goggles? Oh man, don't tell me..."  
  
Rika "Brown hair too?"  
  
Beelzemon "Yeah!"  
  
  
  
The Tamers looked at each other, more confused than ever now. Renamon was hurt badly, but was now only thinking about the dream Rika had told her about earlier. **Fascinating**  
  
  
  
Guilmon "I see him!" {Guilmon waved to Takato into the distance who was still trudging forward with the sword} HIIIIII"  
  
  
  
Beelzemon pulled out his shotguns and aimed at Takato. The digimon were mostly to exhausted to fight except for Gargomon who was batted to the side by Beelzemon's tail.  
  
  
  
Beelzemon "I don't know who or what you are. But your still just an ant to me. DOUBLE IMPACT"  
  
  
  
Takato had started to swing the sword around as soon as he saw Beelzemon go for the trigger. The sword managed to deflect the bullets but it still sent Takato back onto his butt. The tamers and their digimon (Minus Guilmon) saw the bullets collide with air and bounce off. A light started to emerge from around where Takato had landed . The light was visible to everyone who could only look on and guess at what was happening. Rika had swiped a recharge card and the other tamers had mimicked her. Guilmon seemed to be getting stronger all his own again. Even if it had stopped at the moment, he was stronger than he was a few seconds ago. Renamon kept one of her eyes on Guilmon. The more she saw of him, the more intrigued she became.  
  
Beelzemon had pulled the trigger back a few more times but he hadn't reloaded since his first fight with the tamers and had, thus, run out of bullets. He threw his guns to the side, crouched down, and then took off in the direction of the light. Takato was panicked. He realized Beelzemon could hurt him, kill him even. He got up summoning his courage. He picked up the over-sized sword too. He stood in a ready position as he prepared to receive Beelzemon's attack. He was so nervous that the sword was almost slipping out of his hand due to the sweat. He narrowed his eyes as Beelzemon came within a few meters of him.  
  
  
  
Beelzemon "DARKNESS CLAW"  
  
Takato spoke quietly, but it got louder as he reached the end of his little speech.  
  
  
  
***^***... You think I'm going to let you hurt my friends? No...  
  
NOT EVER! YOU HEAR ME? I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! ***^***  
  
  
  
Beelzemon's eyes went wide as he realized he had heard this before, or something like it anyway.  
  
***NOT EVER! YOU HEAR ME? IT WON'T EVER CHANGE!***  
  
The voices were the same. The voice plagued his mind. He was so close to Takato now he could finally see the Hazard signs on his hands. They were so bright. Takato stepped forward bringing the sword with to meet Beelzemon's claw with all his might. As the two collided, the light that emerged from the ground engulfed them both. The last thing the two could hear, apart from each other's screaming was...  
  
  
  
***Level Gained***  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Regless: YAHOO! Cliffhanger.  
  
Black: Your leaving off there? You bastard!  
  
Regless: Awww. shuddup.  
  
Black: Oh yeah, Where'd Black Terriermon go?  
  
Regless: Oh yeah that reminds me {Grabs Black and shoves him into the closet} DO NOT TAKE OTHER PEOPLE MUSES.  
  
Black: ...  
  
Regless: Are you staring at me from in there?  
  
Black: Yeah.  
  
Regless: Why?  
  
Black: Cause I'm sooo dumping your body tonight!  
  
Regless **mommy**  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Regless: This is a formal apology for not having enough creativity in me to go get another freaking muse instead of Back Terrier.  
  
Regless: This is a formal complaint. Black Terriermon, You were a bad Muse.  
  
Regless: This is a formal request asking Black Terriermon to be a better muse next time Black kidnaps him or it's the sock draw for you (j/k) 


	7. 06 Hazard Mode Change Part2 Beelzemon's ...

{Rika walks behind Regless}: Bout time you got back to work Regless: Oh shut up, What I stopped for like 8 minutes? {Turns around} Holy shit you're a girl aren't you.  
  
Rika: Ya so  
  
{Regless grabs Rika and shoves her in the closet} No Girls!  
  
{Rika walks out of the closet} :You moron! there's no lock.  
  
Regless: LOL yeah I know. I've been wondering why noone just walked out of there for a while now.  
  
Black: Black Terriermon was feisty I had to tie him up real good.  
  
Rika: Haven't I seen you before?  
  
Regless: Only in the girls change room  
  
Black: But I'm a guy  
  
Regless: Exactly!!!  
  
Black: Shut up.  
  
{Rika punches Black out} : Momentai  
  
Regless: Momentai yourself  
  
{Rika punches Regless out} Momentai... hmmm, Guess I'm the only one left to write the fic. No problem!  
  
  
  
** Thoughts  
  
" Dialogue  
  
{ Actions  
  
( Whispers  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 7 - Hazard Mode Change (part 2)  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
The explosion of light left all the tamers dazed. Renamon was helping Rika to her feet and Henry did the same with Terriermon who had de- digivolved. Gardromon was unmoved with Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, and Lopmon standing behind him. Jeri was glancing around nervous looking for her partner. She had lost sight of him and now she didn't know where he was. She looked down at her D-Arc Surprised to learn she had gained a level.  
  
  
  
***GUILMON***  
  
***^*** Level Gained ***^***  
  
Rejuvination: 2  
  
Digivolve: 2  
  
Tamer: 1/1  
  
Hazard: 0  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
The tamers were making sure everyone that they knew of was accounted for. When they realized Guilmon was missing they looked over to Beelzemon hoping he would alright. They were greeted by a strange sight. Three figures, all Black and Red. All familiar. And all glaring at each other. Rika held out her digivice but didn't get any information. Henry did the same with similar results. When Jeri tried, however. She got a response.  
  
  
  
***Beelzemon: Hazard Mode***  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Mega  
  
Class: Corrupt Demon Overlord Digimon.  
  
Attacks: Killer Impact, Corruption Claw  
  
***^***The figure had Red gear on with black highlights. He looked much like the regular Beelzemon and the only noticeable difference other than the colors were that his shotguns were three time larger than they were a moment ago. ***^***  
  
  
  
***Hazard Leomon***  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Class: Corrupt Warrior Digimon  
  
Attacks: Hazard fist  
  
***^***A figure looking much like Leomon stood tall. He had black skin and red hair. His sword was much more Jagged than it was in his alter ego's form. He had Gold eyes much like Guilmon's. He also had a digivice attached to his waist. It's was displaying Takato's level but the writing was too small to see. ***^***  
  
  
  
***Growlmon***  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Class: Dragon  
  
Attacks: Pyro Blaster, Dragon Slash (A/N I hope these are right, if not lemme know)  
  
***^***This one doesn't require a description does it? ***^***  
  
  
  
The three digimon stood looking at each other. Beelzemon was caught of Guard by this new person. Guilmon had gotten in the way of Takato and Beelzemon and digivolved knocking Beelzemon off to the side. If it didn't hurt Beelzemon, it saved Takato, who seemed to have vanished. Hazard Leomon was the first to speak. It's voice was naturally rough, but it still spoke softly.  
  
  
  
Hazard Leomon "What the? Beelzemon, did you shrink or what?"  
  
  
  
Beelzemon was about to reply but he didn't get the chance to because Growlmon tackled Hazard Leomon. He stared at the two digimon in front of him totally confused by the latest turn of events.  
  
  
  
Growlmon "Takatomon!!!"  
  
Hazard Leomon "I'm not a {Sees part of his body and gets the idea of what happened rather quickly} ... Oh nevermind. Yeah that's right I'm Takatomon. I'm a digimon."  
  
Beelzemon "Well what did you think you were?"  
  
  
  
About 20 meters away the rest of the tamers stood in awe. Jeri was confused slightly more than the others and was wondering if this version of Leomon was someone connected with her former partner. Renamon was about to head over to the fight but Rika held her back.  
  
  
  
Rika "let them tire each other out. We can load their data afterwards"  
  
{Takato heard that and sweatdropped slightly}  
  
Hazard Leomon muttered "Can't you give it a rest for once?"  
  
  
  
Renamon was surprise to find out that Takatomon wasn't an imaginary friend of Guilmon. Terriermon stood next to her eager to find out how the fight would unfold.  
  
  
  
Suzie "Did he just say he was Takatomon?"  
  
Jeri "But the digivice says he's Hazard Leomon."  
  
Henry "So which is he, Takatomon or Hazard Leomon"  
  
{Takato had heard all this and couldn't hold back another sarcastic remark, his frustration with the situation becoming more apparent}  
  
Hazard Leomon "I am The Great Wazzu!"  
  
  
  
Beelzemon had had enough waiting. His transformation had reloaded his guns and he was itching to let loose a few hundred bullets. He aimed straight ahead as Growlmon climbed off of Hazard Leomon and began firing rapidly. The new guns had less accuracy to them, making it easier to dodge. But they were still coming too close to fast and Takato realized he would have to do something or be deleted.  
  
The tamers looked on at the fight. Unable to help with only their rookies at their sides. Henry was wishing there was something he could do and went through his card deck looking for one that would help. He found it, a blue card had materialized in his deck since the last time he checked. He looked over to Rika to let her know but she was already holding onto a blue card of her own. Henry smiled slightly and swiped his.  
  
  
  
***Matrix Digivolution***  
  
Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon  
  
Gargomon Digivolve to...Rapidmon  
  
  
  
Rapidmon flew over to the fight while Rika drew out a card. The other tamers stood in awe of their comrade's new form. The card transformed and Rika swiped it in her usual style.  
  
  
  
Rika "No way I'm going to let Brainiac beat me."  
  
  
  
***Matrix Digivolution***  
  
Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon  
  
Kyubimon Digivolve to... Taomon  
  
  
  
The two new digimon joined the fight and with good timing too. It seemed as though Growlmon and Hazard Leomon had about had it. Rapidmon attacked from the side while Kyubimon followed up from the side. Growlmon ran up using another attack.  
  
  
  
Growlmon "Dragon Slash"  
  
  
  
And while Beelzemon was stunned, they all attack again at once.  
  
  
  
Growlmon "Pyro Blaster"  
  
Hazard Leomon "Hazard Fist"  
  
Taomon "Talisman of Light"  
  
Rapidmon "Tri-Beam"  
  
  
  
The four attack colliding in one spot sent out a massive explosion. When it cleared the only thing left standing was Beelzemon. Kyubimon and Rapidmon hoped to their feet and were shocked to see that Beelzemon didn't just endure the attack, he didn't seem to feel a thing from it. The Hazard signs on his hand were flashing wildly now and the pupils had all but disappeared from his eyes. He looked at the nearest digimon (Rapidmon) and dashed at him. Henry had just enough time to swipe a card before he heard the words...  
  
  
  
Beelzemon "Hazard Claw"  
  
  
  
Terriermon was sent back through the air until he eventually collided with the ground from where Rapidmon's form had once been. He moved to finish off the small bunny however Taomon and Growlmon got in his way. Takato was holding back while he figured out what he could do. He knew a champion couldn't do anything to a Mega, heck two Ultimates were barley even slowing him down.  
  
  
  
Taomon "Talisman of Light"  
  
Growlmon "Pyro Blaster"  
  
Beelzemon "Corruption Claw"  
  
  
  
The Champion and Ultimate were sent back next to Terriermon in their rookie forms. Takato was still working on an idea."  
  
  
  
Takato **Damn, there's gotta be something I can do but that guy is like a brick wall. No weaknesses.** {Takato looked up at the glazed expression on Beelzemon's face. He was smiling sadistically} **He's more like Megidramon than ever now. Wait a minute, Megidramon did have a weakness. It was the Hazard symbol. If I can hit that symbol I bet I can do some damage.**  
  
  
  
Beelzemon was walking up to the three digimon slowly like he was savoring their fear. He drew his hand back, and forced it down at Renamon. Hazard Leomon jumped in his way and grabbed his hand. The punch went through a part of Hazard Leomon's torso anyway as he wasn't strong enough to stop it completely. Takato felt excruciating pain but this was what he was hoping for. Beelzemon drew back slowly while Hazard Leomon started to disintegrate. Hazard Leomon looked up seeing Beelzemon's crude smirk. He had no remorse for what he was doing. That settled it, Hazard Leomon drew back his hand catching a glimpse of the Beelzemon's Hazard Symbol as it was pulled from his body and struck at it.  
  
  
  
Hazard Leomon "Hazard Fist"  
  
  
  
Hazard Leomon cracked the hazard symbol and power began to pour out of Beelzemon. He soulless eyes never lost that look of satisfaction. Even when his body began to crack at the tremendous power forcing it's way out of him, he still seemed so proud of what he did. And then... He exploded.  
  
  
  
***Some time Later***  
  
  
  
Takato awoke when he felt something wet fall on him. He looked up and was greeted by some dark rain-clouds. But wait, there were no clouds in the digital word. He sat up as it began to pour. He looked around and realized he was back in the real world. Even if he hadn't been to this part of town he easily recognized most of his surroundings. **Am I... home?**  
  
His excitement died down when he realized that most of his surroundings were devoid of color. There wasn't a person to be seen or heard for miles, just the rain. **Why, am I here?** Another voice pierce his mind, it was the same one he heard when he forced Guilmon to digivolve to Megidramon. The one that told he could do nothing for his friends **You are here to see something**  
  
Takato stood dripping in the rain until light splashed down on him. It was gold instead of the monotone black and white that surrounded everything else. He looked to the source of the light, a window about one story up on the side of an apartment. He could hear laughing but he couldn't see what was going on. He looked around and decided he could see what was going on if he got to the roof of the apartment behind him. When he got there he was stunned to see someone else ahead of him.  
  
  
  
Takato "Impmon...?"  
  
  
  
Impmon whirled around shocked to see the same kid he saw as Beelzemon now in his dream. A young boy walking up to him. He got ready to fight but didn't attack, the youth in front of him didn't seem very hostile anyway. Takato stopped when he was next to Impmon looking straight ahead, then down to the window.  
  
  
  
Takato "Um, What are you looking at?"  
  
Impmon "Nothin!"  
  
Takato "Are those your tamers"  
  
  
  
Takato saw two kids about half his age pulling on the arms of a stuffed teddy bear. They were screaming at each other telling the other to let go. Takato spoke quite softly considering he was standing next to the person he hated the most.  
  
  
  
Impmon "Them? No way... Mabey once, but I left them and I'm better off."  
  
Takato "...That used to be you in place of the teddy bear, wasn't it?!"  
  
Impmon "...Stupid selfish humans."  
  
  
  
Takato's mind trailed off. **Selfish humans? Yeah, that what caused Guilmon to turn into Megidramon. Was this what I was suppose to see? I... I'm still gonna have a lot of apologizing to do when I get back to normal.**  
  
  
  
Takato "Impmon, I'll admit mores happened to you than I care to know about, but why did you start attacking your friends."  
  
Impmon "Friends?! FRIENDS??? They just laughed at me and kicked me while I was down. I can't tell you many times I've had to hide from Rika and her pet Renamon. They called me loser, said I was nothing! I showed them!"  
  
Takato **Oh right, I gotta watch what I say cause this world is different now.**  
  
Takato " Why do you care what they think?"  
  
Impmon looked at his feet "cause..."  
  
Takato "Look, I got pictures of digimon in my room and in my notebooks. I play the game watch the series and everything else you can possibly do. I know a lot of people think I'm just a geeky gogglehead, but I never let what other people think stop me before and you shouldn't either."  
  
Impmon "Yeah... I guess I screwed up, didn't I?"  
  
Takato smiled his usual optimistic smile "Don't worry, your not the only one."  
  
Impmon looked up and smiled a bit himself "Ya know gogglehead, your right. This is just a temporary set back."  
  
Takato Held out his hand "There ya go, now lets find the others."  
  
  
  
Impmon was hesitant at first. Seeing everyone again and in his rookie form under any other circumstances would have been totally insane. But he just couldn't help himself looking at Takato's bright, ignorant smile.  
  
  
  
Impmon "Deal." Impmon took Takato hands and color began to return to the dream like a wave spreading out from where the two were standing. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
Takato "It's Takato Matsuki"  
  
Impmon "Wait is this the same Takato as in Takatomon?"  
  
Takato "I am not a mon!"  
  
  
  
Impmon stared blankly. He was severely confused as the dream began to fade and crumble around them.  
  
  
  
Impmon "Whatever, I'll save myself a headache and stick with Gogglehead"  
  
{Takato sweatdrops as he's cast back into the digital world.}  
  
  
  
Takato woke up again, but this time it wasn't due to rain, it was due to a small black digimon backhanding him. {WHACK} Takato woke up startled and shielding his face.  
  
  
  
Takato "ACK! I'm awake, I'm awake."  
  
Impmon "Bout time Gogglehead. Ya sleep like the dead!"  
  
Takato "Ugh. Where is everyone?"  
  
Impmon "Nearest I can tell they split."  
  
Takato "Then lets go."  
  
  
  
Takato offered his hand to the smirking Impmon showing his red Hazard sign to the small rookie for the first time in that form. Impmon arched a brow while pulling Takato up to his feet. He was different from what he was in the dream. Takato now had other symbols going up his arms, his eyes were brighter and he had Leomon's sword strapped to him in a way that left it hanging off his should down by his legs. However it was smaller and lighter so Takato could still move around easily.  
  
  
  
Takato "Huh? Why do I still have Leomon's sword, I can't touch anything for crying out loud!"  
  
Impmon "Hey you have the same symbols on your hands, any idea where they come from or what they mean?"  
  
Takato "Umm, it's a long story and we don't have time to listen to the entire thing if we want to catch up to Rika and the others."  
  
Impmon "Well then, Just skip to the important parts."  
  
Takato "Um, they symbolize the Digital Hazard"  
  
  
  
Takato turned away and started walking before Impmon was able to ask him another question. **Hazard?** Impmon decided he would ask about it later and ran to catch up to Takato who was looking at his digivice.  
  
  
  
***Level Gained***  
  
Influence Level: 2  
  
Merge Level: 2  
  
Digivolve: 2  
  
Hazard: 1  
  
  
  
Takato **No, the Hazard gained a level? But I was in control of my emotions, guess I'll have to be more careful!**  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
The group had passed through the area in front of the sovereign's territory. They were all hurting after the fight with Beelzemon. Jeri was off to the side tending to Guilmon's wounds. Renamon was observing them from a above. Henry and Terriermon had gone of to get some water while Kenta, Kazu, Suzie, Lopmon, and Gardromon had gone for food.  
  
  
  
Jeri "Um, hey, Renamon. Have you noticed Henry's been acting strangely since..."  
  
{Jeri trailed off as the thought of the corrupt Leomon entered her mind}  
  
Renamon "Don't worry, I don't think that was the same Leomon as yours. And yes, Henry and Rika both, they seem to be secluding themselves on purpose. I don't like it, Rika was finally starting to open up."  
  
Jeri "I'm starting to worry about them. And then there's that symbol... Is it good or bad, what does it mean?"  
  
Renamon "I only wish I knew..." {Her eyes shifted} "Plus Guilmon has that symbol on his stomach."  
  
Jeri "I wonder what Henry's thinking of?"  
  
  
  
***Elsewhere***  
  
  
  
Henry and Terriermon were walk down by the lake. They had told the others that they were going to get some water but that was just a convenient excuse. Henry wanted to speak with Terriermon in private about something. The fight had left more than a scar in the ground and new question to be answered.  
  
  
  
Terriermon "Alright Henry, I don't think anyone is around so what did you want to show me?"  
  
Henry "Promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
Terriermon "Sure, now spill"  
  
  
  
Henry took his left hand out of his pocket and faced the palm forward so Terriermon could see the back.  
  
  
  
Terriermon "Hey that's a."  
  
Henry "Yep, I got it after the fight."  
  
  
  
Henry and Terriermon both stared at the back of his hand. Whether what they saw was a blessing or a curse remained to be seen. But for now it was just there. A small, green...  
  
  
  
...Hazard Sign  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
Rika "Well that seems to be it."  
  
Regless {Breaths heavily over Rika's shoulder}  
  
Rika {Turns around} "Eww what are you doing?"  
  
Regless "Having a heart attack, so suspenseful."  
  
Rika "Step away before I knock you senseless again." {Walks away}  
  
Black {Wakes up.} "Man she hits like a-"  
  
Regless "Try to keep the rating to general."  
  
Black "Okay, so lets see this fic"  
  
Regless "Pretty good huh."  
  
Black "Were did you learn to type?"  
  
Regless "Here, but I used the French alphabet."  
  
Black "No you didn't, French and English are the same."  
  
Regless "Well what's language with the pretty pictures?"  
  
Black ". Egyptian?"  
  
Regless "Your not allowed to make up languages to confuse me."  
  
Black "Dumbass."  
  
Regless "Momentai" 


	8. 07 Dream Weaver

{Walks into the room with a smashed up alarm clock} Regless: Wonder why I didn't wake up  
  
Black: Mabey you got a slight concussion  
  
Regless: Whatever  
  
{Regless walks over to the computer, misses, walks outside and over the balcony}  
  
Black: Mabey a big concussion. Hey Regless get yer arse back up here.  
  
Regless: Momentai  
  
  
  
And thanks for your reviews everyone. I'll check that site out when I get the chance. RUKATO FOREVER and you know the rest.  
  
  
  
Regless: You should know the drill by now but here it is anyway.  
  
**Thoughts**  
  
{Actions}  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
(Whispers)  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 8 - Dream Weaver  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
??? "Ryo."  
  
  
  
Ryo whirled around at the mention of his name. Behind him was a girl in dressed in a black dress with a cross around her neck. She has blond hair in pigtails and two of the creepiest light blue eyes you ever saw. Cyberdramon was growling at her until Ryo calmed him down.  
  
  
  
Ryo "So who are you? are you with those other kids I met earlier?"  
  
Alice "No, I'm Alice, and I've been sent here to talk with you..."  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
Azulongmon "I have returned. Have you unearthed any new happenings?"  
  
Zhuqiaomon "Yes, Beelzemon met up with the tamers and, some interesting things happened..."  
  
Azulongmon "Such as?"  
  
Zhuqiaomon "That symbol corrupted Beelzemon and led to his demise, the tamers managed to escape with the catalyst."  
  
Azulongmon "I warned you not to underestimate them."  
  
Zhuqiaomon "This was just a fluke!"  
  
Azulongmon "This was no fluke, the symbol appears and changes things every time the tamers and their digimon are in trouble. If you keep up the way you have you will follow Beelzemon's fate."  
  
Zhuqiaomon "Then I shall go and destroy them myself!"  
  
Azulongmon "NO! There are more important things to be done, the Chaos is gaining ground rapidly, we must prepare for when it reaches this Tower."  
  
{Zhuqiaomon Growls} "Fine, first we'll deal with the Chaos, then the humans, then that symbol."  
  
Azulongmon "There, now you are thinking rationally. I will inform the other sovereigns, await my return."  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
The entire group was setting up camp. Henry had returned from getting the water and was now sitting silently looking at the fire. Kazu and Calumon were eyeing the fish getting ready to fight for it at any second. Rika had gone off for a walk, Renamon was hiding in one of the many trees that surrounded them, while Kenta, Gardromon, Suzie, and Lopmon were setting up a place to sleep. Jeri was talking to Yamaki on the communicator. Guilmon had fallen asleep while his wound were being dressed, Renamon noted he seemed to have lost his youthful exuberance again.  
  
  
  
Yamaki "...anyway the data streams more troublesome than we'd thought they'd be. The Arc won't be there until sometime tomorrow."  
  
Jeri "That's fine, we could use the extra time anyway. To relax, I hope."  
  
Yamaki "By the way, Did you find everyone."  
  
Jeri "Yep, everyone except Ryo."  
  
Yamaki "If he isn't there tomorrow, leave him. No sense in losing all of you over one kid."  
  
Jeri **I don't want to leave anyone behind... but Ryo's been surviving here for months and I'm kinda eager to go home. I think everyone else feels the same way.**  
  
Jeri "Uh, Okay...There's something else."  
  
Yamaki "What is it?"  
  
{Jeri showed Yamaki the symbol on Guilmon's chest}  
  
Jeri "Have you even seen this before?"  
  
Yamaki "No, what is it."  
  
Jeri "That's what I'd like to know... Well thank you anyway."  
  
  
  
Jeri ended the communication and looked back at Henry. Kazu and Calumon each had a piece of the same fish in their mouth and were fight over the rest of it, right next to Henry. But he didn't seem to care, he just stared at the fire continually. Jeri was surprised when Terriermon landed on her head and stuck his face right in front of her upside-down.  
  
  
  
Terriermon "Don't worry about him Jeri, he just needs to do some thinking."  
  
Jeri "Terriermon? Do you know what's wrong with him?"  
  
Terriermon "Yep. And no, I can't tell you. Just give him time and it'll be alright."  
  
Jeri "...Okay. Thanks Terriermon."  
  
Terriermon "Momentai"  
  
  
  
Kenta and everyone else were also concerned about Henry. Suzie had never seen her brother like this. Or if she did she didn't remember.  
  
  
  
Kenta "I wonder what's wrong with Henry? He was getting along fine with Jeri till the fight with Beelzemon."  
  
Gardromon "Perhaps the fight has shaken him up a bit."  
  
Kenta paused "No, I think it's more than that. He would still be able to talk to Jeri about how he was feeling if it was just that. It's like he's scared of something."  
  
Renamon called downward startling Kenta "You have good observational skills. I agree, and Rika's been acting the same way. It has me worried"  
  
Suzie "Don't wowwy Wenamon Henwy and Rika are both stwong."  
  
{Renamon let a slight smile cross her lips}  
  
Renamon "Your right. There's nothing to worry about..."  
  
Renamon ** ....I hope...**  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
Rika walked through the forest lightly, looking at the back of her balled up fist. A small blue Hazard symbol greeted her. She had told the others earlier that she was just going for a walk, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to go back. The symbol always appeared when weird things happened be they good or bad. She didn't want to others to see her as a freak or even as someone in trouble. Her thought's trailed off to Beelzemon and his mode change. She knew worry was a sign of fear but she couldn't seem to help herself regardless.  
  
  
  
Rika ** I don't want to end up like that. I don't want to die or go insane. I don't want to lose Renamon either. What goo is power if you can't use it? Until I know what this damn symbol does... I better avoid everyone I can. I need to know what this symbol does now, and there only one person I can think of who knows. Beelzemon saw him too.**  
  
Rika "... Stupid Gogglehead"  
  
  
  
Rika continued walking and, after a couple more hours, a wave of darkness washed over the forest. It was night and Rika was already tired from the fight. She realized she wasn't going to find the boy from her dreams today. He just seemed to show up by chance or when something important happened. And with that she lied down against a tree trunk. She was so exhausted from the walking she didn't notice her Hazard flashing slowly.  
  
  
  
***Back at camp***  
  
  
  
Everyone had huddled around the fire eating some of the dessert-like berries Kenta found. Everyone, that is, except for Guilmon who was still sleeping like a brick. There an air of silence like when the first met up. It was aggravating beyond belief until, finally, Kazu decided to speak first since noone else was talking.  
  
  
  
Kazu "Hey Henry, what with you being so quiet all of a sudden? You haven't said anything since the fight with Beelzemon."  
  
Henry "Uh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."  
  
Kazu " Kay. Hey anyone know what's up with that damn symbol. It shows up wherever something happens."  
  
{Henry nearly choked on a berry. Kazu seemed to be inadvertently saying exactly what was on Henry's mind.}  
  
Jeri "Tell me about it, first Guilmon, then Beelzemon, and finally Hazard Leomon..."  
  
Henry **And finally me.**  
  
Renamon "I bet if Guilmon was awake we could get some answers out of him." {She eyed the dragon carefully}  
  
Gardromon "I don't understand it. The symbol seemed to save Rika... but when Beelzemon tried to use it... He exploded. It doesn't seem to add up.  
  
Kenta " Speaking of Rika, she's been gone for a while."  
  
Renamon " Hmmm, I agree. I'm going to go and look for her, don't wait up."  
  
{Renamon phased out}  
  
Kazu "I wonder why Guilmon called Hazard Leomon, Takatomon."  
  
Suzie "This is confusing"  
  
Lopmon "I'm still getting over the shock that Takatomon isn't a figment of Guilmon imagination."  
  
Kazu "I second that. I think the talking-dino was off his rocker."  
  
Henry **Takatomon... Could he know what this symbol on my hand means?**  
  
Jeri "I don't want to wake Guilmon up now, we can ask him about tomorrow."  
  
Henry **Darn, I want to find out as soon as I could.**  
  
  
  
Everyone agreed and soon they all joined Guilmon sleeping soundly. Apart from Renamon of course who was having considerable difficulty locating Rika.  
  
  
  
***Elsewhere in the forest***  
  
  
  
Impmon walked through the woods with his arms folded behind his in a sort of carefree manner. You wouldn't be able to tell how nervous he was at seeing everyone again despite the fact that was invisible and intangible. Takato was dragging behind with the sword slowing him down. Even if it was light, the pressure was prolonged by the long walk and it was finally wearing him out. Impmon decided to do something to break the silence, saying the first thing that came to mind.  
  
  
  
Impmon "Hey Gogglehead! how come you got that symbol on your hands?"  
  
Takato "It's Takato, and I don't know why, or how exactly."  
  
Impmon "Alright then, why does pineapple head have that symbol on him?"  
  
Takato "It's Guilmon, and he has that symbol on him because that's how I drew him."  
  
Impmon looked back skeptically "Drew him? Whaddaya mean by that"  
  
Takato "Exactly what it sounds like, I drew him, then he was real"  
  
Impmon "Yeah, right, whatever."  
  
Impmon **Drew him? Does he mean he created him or what? Weird kid.**  
  
  
  
Takato stopped walking when a red flashing caught his attention. He looked down at his hands to see his Hazard signs had activated. Quickly, he pulled out his D-Arc. It was displaying neither the Hazard Sign or Takato's Levels, but instead a compass that pointed to an area off to the side. Impmon turned around seeing his companion had stopped moving.  
  
  
  
Impmon "Don't tell me you need a break again."  
  
Takato "Nope, my digivice is acting up."  
  
Impmon "Whaddaya mean acting up?"  
  
Takato "Is pointing me in a different direction... I'm going to follow it."  
  
Impmon "Hey, wait for me."  
  
  
  
Takato began walking off to the side through the dense brush with Impmon close on his heels. Not existing certainly had it's advantages when it came to travel. It wasn't long before he found what had been attracting him. Rika lie unconscious against a tree trunk. She seemed peaceful so Takato and Impmon thought she was sleeping.  
  
  
  
Takato "Wow she must of really been tired. Hey Impmon, can you look for others I wanna stay here so I can warn her about any digimon that might show up."  
  
Impmon "Say what? How ya suppose to warn her if you be seen or heard?"  
  
Takato "Don't worry about how, I doubt you would believe me anyway. Just watch out for Guilmon he can see me perfectly so he might be able to see you as well."  
  
Impmon "Anyone else I need to watch out for?"  
  
Takato "Yeah Kazu, he's an idiot and I don't want him to hurt himself so could you make sure he's alright?"  
  
Impmon "Alright, guess I'll leave you two... alooone"  
  
Takato "Huh? How come you said it like that?"  
  
  
  
Impmon smirked and trotted away in his usually manner leaving Takato standing a couple feet away from the unconscious Rika. He walked over and plumped himself down next to her. He couldn't help wondering why she wasn't with everyone else. His mind told him that she was just getting used to having friends and needed a break, but something else told him otherwise. Renamon wasn't around either. A voice shattered his thoughts and echoed through his mind. It was the same one that told him he couldn't help his friends during the fight with Megidramon. It was also the one that spoke to him in Impmon's dream.  
  
  
  
Voice **Impmon isn't the only one that needs saving Takato. Think for once.**  
  
Takato **Why are you still here? I thought you were my own self doubt but you keep coming back even when there isn't a reason.**  
  
Voice **There is a reason, you just need to figure it out.**  
  
Takato **What do you mean?**  
  
  
  
Takato's thoughts met an eerie silence. What did the voice mean. He looked at Rika again.  
  
  
  
Takato **Does she need me? If so, why? Why isn't Renamon here guarding her? Should I go into her dream? She looks nice when she isn't trying to kill me**  
  
  
  
Takato blushed. The last thought slipped into his mind without him realizing it. He got up and stepped away figuring he should scout around for evil digimon to clear his mind but his D-Arc beeped at him, stopping him in his tracks. He looked at the device remembering it was still directing him to Rika and walked back. He hunched over bringing his face near to hers.  
  
  
  
Takato **this thing's gotta be point me to her for some reason**  
  
  
  
Looking closer Takato noticed Rika seemed red and was breathing heavily. Takato narrowed his eyes and realized her hair seemed matted and there were small beads of sweat on her forehead, she was starting a fever! He looked around for help when a small blue light coming from Rika's hand caught his attention. It was the Digital Hazard and it was flashing at a moderate pace. Panic raced through Takato when he realized what this meant. In the two days he had been forced to rely on the Digital Hazard he had come to a very simple conclusion. The Digital Hazard was power, and even if it can be used for good, power corrupts and destroys things.  
  
  
  
Takato **I've got to wake her up somehow or... NO! I will not let it get that far! Rika, hang on**  
  
  
  
And with that Takato dove into her dream. He could feel something was wrong when he did so. He hadn't fully thought through what he was doing. All he knew is that a friend was in danger and he would do whatever it took to help her.  
  
  
  
Rika was standing still in darkness. There was nothing distinguishable, not even the ground. In front of her, the fight between Beelzemon: Hazard Mode was taking place like an old movie rerun. But it was different this time. Everything seemed slower and the fight was happening differently. Beelzemon was doing much better. Rika watched herself and the other tamers fight Beelzemon from the side with an emptiness that took away her will to move or even think. The Hazard was weakening her even at that moment. Just about all that was left was Regret and fear, the two emotions that seemed to portray Rika the least. Takato could see all of this as the light began to clear away he prepare to enter Rika's dream. When it was gone completely, Takato noticed he wasn't in Rika's dream. He was in a place of potent darkness same as Rika, standing on a blue Hazard sign. It was the only thing other than the blackness that he could see.  
  
  
  
Takato "What the...?"  
  
  
  
As if in response the Hazard symbol began to glow brightly and chains shot out from the darkness binding Takato still. He could no longer move but he could see the dream again, only now it only taunted him not being to do anything about it. Rika was so close, right in front of him, watching from within the blackness next to Takato like a drive in movie theatre. She was staring blankly ahead like a doll. Takato feared he might have to watch her like this for who knows how long. The blue Hazard sign began to glow brighter and his emotions began to shift and conform to resemble Rika's a tear streamed down his cheek as the belief that he couldn't do anything entered his mind.  
  
  
  
Takato **It can't end like this, Guilmon... I need you**  
  
  
  
***Back at the encampment***  
  
  
  
Renamon had returned a short while ago being unable to find Rika. It was odd since her senses were well trained. It was like something was deliberately stopping her from finding her tamer. She was the only one awake. Even Gardromon shut down for a change, though he didn't really need to. She was lost in thought about Rika, and Guilmon. Recently she had trouble keeping the big red lug out of her thoughts. She looked over to him but her eyes rested on Jeri. Her D-Arc was displaying Guilmon's levels again. Renamon teleported to the tree above Jeri to get a better view.  
  
  
  
******^****** GUILMON ******^******  
  
***^*** Level Gained ***^***  
  
Rejuvination: 2  
  
Digivolve: 2  
  
Tamer 2/1  
  
Hazard:0  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Renamon **I wonder why he has two numbers for his Tamer Level**  
  
  
  
Guilmon's eyes slammed open revealing two rabid, golden, marbles that intrigued Renamon. Guilmon jumped to his feet in a way that left no evidence that he was ever hurt or tired, and dashed into the woods.  
  
  
  
Renamon **Now where is he going?**  
  
  
  
Renamon took off after Guilmon with another small intangible figure behind her.  
  
  
  
Impmon **Now where's she goin?**  
  
  
  
Impmon took off after Renamon.  
  
  
  
***Back to Rika***  
  
  
  
After a significant amount of running, Renamon had finally caught up to Guilmon, who was hunched over Rika sniffing her. Renamon landed behind Guilmon and walked up to him.  
  
  
  
Renamon "So this is where she was. Guilmon, thank you... But how did you find..."  
  
Guilmon cut her off"...Rika's dying, and Takatomon with her."  
  
{Renamon blinked in shock, surprised by the level of urgency in Guilmon's voice.}  
  
Renamon "What? We have to save her somehow."  
  
Guilmon "I know but... I can't do it by myself."  
  
Renamon stepped up beside Guilmon "Don't worry, I'll help out too. She is my tamer after all"  
  
  
  
Guilmon placed his hand on Rika's forehead tying to take her temperature. Her palms are sweaty but she felt ice cold. **Please Takatomon, tamer, help me."  
  
  
  
***In Rika's Dream***  
  
  
  
Takato's D-Arc flashed. Even if he couldn't see it, he could feel it and he knew something important was happening.  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
***Level Gained***  
  
Influence Level: 2  
  
Merge Level: 2  
  
Digivolve Level: 1  
  
Hazard Level: 1  
  
  
  
***Combination unlocked***  
  
Influence Level: 2  
  
Merge Level: 2  
  
_____________  
  
Dream Walker ----- Dream Weaver  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Takato looked ahead as two new figures joined the battle: A Taomon and a Wargrowlmon had made it all the way into Rika's dream without being stopped by whatever sort of Hazard Takato was trapped by. They were outside the darkness fighting with everyone else against Beelzemon. They couldn't see the blackness where Takato was being held but they could see a psychotic Beelzemon in front of them which was, seemingly, a more urgent matter. Taomon looked Wargrowlmon over once, impressed with his new form, before engaging in the fight. The fight remained one side but even though they were still losing, they seemed to get up no matter how many times they were knocked down. Takato watched them and realized they were doing what he should be, not giving up. Takato's Hazard sign began to glow and felt his confidence return to him. The blue Hazard Sing grew brighter trying to get rid of Takato's confidence.  
  
  
  
Takato **So what if I'm being held in someone else's dream against my will...  
  
So what if where losing by a landslide to a degenerated freak of nature...  
  
So what if our best chance of getting out of here seems to be an empty shell of a person ...  
  
So what if I keep messing up at crucial moments, I learn from my mistakes, and I get up again. Just like Guilmon and Renamon are doing now. I will find a way to get out of here and save you Rika, I will NOT stay down...  
  
  
  
Takato felt the chains tighten squeezing his arms against his back, but it brought to his attention something he had forgotten... He still had Leomon's sword. He fumbled until he grasped the handle, tugged it out of it's sheath slightly and began to slowly cut through the chains. Leomon's sword was sharper than Takato gave it credit for as It sawed through the first set of chains in a minute, and with the added movement he broke the rest off in seconds.  
  
With the chains flying to his sides, Takato rose the sword above his head and plunged it downward into the menacing blue Hazard symbol. It began to crack and Rika fall over backwards like as though she was just beginner to feel her own weight pull down on her. Takato moved to catch her and did so with great ease. He looked back at the fight, the dream was rapidly disappearing but another second was all Beelzemon needed to delete Taomon and Wargrowlmon. He stood with his guns at their heads and a menacing smile as always. Thankfully, he never got that second...  
  
  
  
??? "CORONA BLASTER"  
  
  
  
Several massive orbs of energy collided with Beelzemon: Hazard Mode from behind deleting him instantly. Takato looked to see who fired but the figure had disappeared from sight into the dissipating dream. Takato could've sworn he heard that voice before. Rika woke up in his arms. She didn't like being a damsel in distress and quickly got out of his grip with Takato blushing furiously. Rika was currently fighting the urge to beat the crap out of her savior.  
  
  
  
Rika "Look, tell before the dream ends, Who are you?"  
  
Takato spoke with his usual goofy smile "Takato Matsuki, and you don't have to worry about the Hazard Symbol anymore. I took care of it."  
  
Rika "Hazard?, Wait I got more questions for you."  
  
  
  
This that light washed over the both of them, ending the dream.  
  
  
  
***Out of The Dream***  
  
  
  
Takato woke up next to Rika with his arms wrapped around her. When he realized what an awkward position he was in he pulled away blushing like crazy. Golden sunlight greeted him through the trees. Rika was still exhausted from the sickness so Renamon took her into her arms and "tried" to carry her back but Rika fought her off and started walking on her own again. Takato hung back with Guilmon by his side. He was still coming to grips with what happened.  
  
  
  
Takato **How come Rika had a Hazard sign? It felt... different than mine. I can't wait till tomorrow night. Mabey I'll get the chance to actually talk with her and not have to worry about getting deleted or anything.**  
  
Guilmon interrupted his thought "I thought... You were my tamer again."  
  
Takato "Yeah, it certainly felt like it."  
  
Guilmon "Darn, maybe next time."  
  
Takato "For sure."  
  
Guilmon "Takato, your side is flashing."  
  
Takato "Huh, oh the D-Arc."  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
***Level Gained***  
  
Influence Level:2  
  
Merge Level:2  
  
Digivolve Level:1  
  
Hazard Level:2  
  
***Ability Unlocked***  
  
Influence Level :2  
  
Merge Level :2  
  
Hazard Level:2  
  
_____________  
  
Nightmare Maker  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Takato **Again the Hazard got stronger? Why? I haven't lost control once. I've been acting really good. And Nightmare Maker? Who would want a skill like that?**  
  
Voice **Very amusing. Your performance was commendable but your intelligence is still lacking severely**  
  
Takato **You again? Who are you?**  
  
Voice **......**  
  
Takato sighed when the voice did not answer "...Guilmon, it's been a long night. Let's head back and get you some food."  
  
  
  
Guilmon yipped happily at the mention of food. He had to make up for that last couple days of not eating ten times his own body mass.  
  
  
  
***Over to Rika***  
  
  
  
Renamon "Are you sure your alright Rika?"  
  
Rika "I'm fine. Sorry for bailing on you earlier"  
  
Renamon "Don't worry about I can understand how that symbol would... give you something to think about"  
  
Rika "That's and understatement... I met that boy again."  
  
Renamon "Oh, did you ask him anything?"  
  
Rika "His name was Takato... I think"  
  
{Renamon arched a brow at the name and was about to ask if was the same as Takatomon but said something else instead}  
  
Renamon let out a small chuckle "Actually I meant about the Symbol."  
  
{Rika Blushed and looked at the back of her hand} "He said it meant... Hazard. He also said he took care of it."  
  
Renamon "How...Becoming"  
  
  
  
***Over to Impmon***  
  
  
  
Impmon had hidden in the brush after destroying his dream counter- part. He didn't want people to know he could reach Mega Level and that he had a new mode...yet.  
  
Impmon **Gogglehead better figure out what's making the Hazard stronger soon...  
  
  
  
...After all, I don't wanna face Megidramon again**  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
Henry: Another great chapter!  
  
Black: Hey if you like that you should check out Rabbit Games.  
  
Henry: I did, I almost stopped come here because of it.  
  
Black: Why you little...  
  
Regless: Now, now. No need to resort to violence.  
  
Black: Since when did you ever hold back  
  
Regless: Since I fell off the balcony kicking and screaming in agony... Why didn't you help me?  
  
Black: I went out to get a new alarm clock, the last one disappeared.  
  
Regless: Uhh yeah! Disappeared. That's right. {Tries throwing the broken alarm clock out an open window, misses and hits Black in the head}  
  
Black: Son of a.... {Loads his Shotgun}  
  
Henry: I think I better leave.  
  
  
  
Regless: Thankies everyone. I might veg out for a while since I miss doing that so the next chapter might take a couple days. Gotta play Wild Arms three and all that. Anyway see ya 


	9. 08 Pieces

NOTE: I'm sorry that this chapter has been up and down but I had some text and name problems I had to iron out. It is up for good this time. Regless: Alrighty this is my dads computer so if dome things show up odd when I post this it'll probably be fixed soon after.  
  
Terriermon: Good idea, blame it on the computer.  
  
Regless: What the hell? Oh back for more are ya.  
  
Terriermon: Uh no, just here to read your fic.  
  
Regless {Ignoring Terriermon} : You asked for it. It's Celine Dion's "Titanic" for you {Puts on a CD and cranks up the volume}  
  
Terriermon: What did I do to deserve this?  
  
{Black walks in loading his shotgun and blasts the crap out of Regless's Stereo}  
  
Terriermon: Thanks Black  
  
Black: Damn missed you both.  
  
Terriermon: Ack!  
  
Regless: First I don't own digimon and I'd just like to say thanks for all the reviews everyone. You don't know how much this means to me and I'd just like to say again that...... !!!BANG!!! ......Black you jackass, you shot me in the leg.  
  
Black: Sorry I was aiming for Terriermon.  
  
Terriermon: Someone help me.  
  
Regless & Black: Momentai  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 8 - Pieces  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Silence was felt throughout the forest. A man hiding in the shadows sat, enjoying the natural beauty of the digital world. He wore a cloak that covered his face and that was about all that you could see of him. He was waiting for something, a companion that he had trusted earlier to find out what was happening in Zhuqiaomon's part of the digital world. The stories were rapidly spreading of the symbol that was causing the digimon sovereign such a hard time. The figure looked up sensing his friends approach. He spoke, his voice quite soft.  
  
  
  
Voice 1 "Your late."  
  
  
  
The second voice has more nervous and quieter, though still a mans.  
  
  
  
Voice 2 "Sorry."  
  
Voice 1 "Don't worry about it, I rather enjoy the scenery. So what have you found out."  
  
Voice 2 "Takato has acquired another one."  
  
Voice 1 "That is good. Though I feel sorry for the boy, this is worth it."  
  
Voice 2 "If you feel sorry for him then why don't you use the ones from Azulongmon's territory?"  
  
Voice 1 " *Sigh* They have no immunity against the Chaos. No matter how strong they are they would lose in a second. Have you found the Remaining pieces."  
  
Voice 2 "Yes. Uh, er Henry, Takato, and Guilmon."  
  
Voice 1 "Guilmon doesn't count. He is the avatar. There should be someone else."  
  
Voice 2 "Uh, but I checked everyone else. It's not one of them."  
  
Voice 1 "It's not Guilmon either. I don't need to remind you how important this is. Find it."  
  
Voice 2 "Uh. Yes Sir."  
  
Voice 1 "Heh heh, have more faith in your abilities and you'll be fine. I chose you for this mission because I know of your skill in this type of thing."  
  
Voice 2 "Thank you sir........."  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile, The Tamers***  
  
  
  
Impmon stood in a small clearing. It was the arranged meeting place for the Arc and the tamers had reached it some time ago. Everyone was busy occupying themselves with things to do until the Arc finally reached them. Rika and Renamon had made it their personal mission to figure out what exactly was so special about the Hazard Symbol and were talking to Guilmon about it. Takato was sitting next to Guilmon enjoying the conversation that was not his own, though he did turn around and correct Guilmon once or twice.  
  
  
  
Rika "If this is a Hazard Sign, then isn't it dangerous?"  
  
Guilmon "I don't know."  
  
Takato "Tell her not to worry about it."  
  
Guilmon "Oh, don't worry about it."  
  
Renamon ".......... Did "Takatomon" tell you to say that?"  
  
Takato "I'm not a mon."  
  
Guilmon "Yep!"  
  
Rika inched closer "Takatomon is that boy with goggles right?"  
  
Takato "I'm not a mon."  
  
Guilmon "Yep!"  
  
Rika inched closer "How come you call him Takatomon and not just Takato?"  
  
Guilmon "I just do."  
  
Renamon **That could have saved us a lot of confusion earlier.**  
  
Rika inched closer "Alright, then what's his connection to this symbol?"  
  
Guilmon "I don't know."  
  
  
  
Rika sighed and moved back since was almost on top of Guilmon. She took a deep breath and continued her persecution. Renamon spoke from behind her.  
  
  
  
Renamon "Perhaps he's still tired, why don't you ask him later."  
  
  
  
Rika sighed again and stood up, brushing some of the dirt from her jeans. She really wanted to learn more about this "Takato". She couldn't explain it but as far people go he annoyed her the least. Whenever she thought of him a pleasant feeling of nostalgia came over her. It was a welcome change in such unfamiliar territory.  
  
  
  
Rika "Fine. You got lucky this time, Guilmon"  
  
  
  
Guilmon just gave her a confused glance as she walked off, then turned to Renamon.  
  
  
  
Guilmon "Renamon, I'm not tired at all."  
  
Renamon "I know."  
  
Guilmon "Oh, then why did you tell Rika-"  
  
Renamon "-It was obvious you didn't know anything. Besides, it looked like you needed a break."  
  
Guilmon "Thanks!"  
  
Renamon chuckled "No problem, just don't tell Rika."  
  
Guilmon "Okiee-dokiee."  
  
Takato "Hey Guilmon, I think she likes you."  
  
Guilmon "Huh?"  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
Jeri was playing the digimon card game with Kazu trying to refine her skills. Sadly she was having no luck. Even if Jeri had a lot of rare cards, she was clueless on how to use them. She was trying to think of her next move when a shadow disturbed her concentration. She turned around to see Rika looming above her with her arms folded. Rika uncrossed her arms and sat next to Jeri.  
  
  
  
Rika "Kazu just played a virus so use this one. That way you can save this for the next match."  
  
Jeri "Okay, thanks Rika."  
  
  
  
Jeri played a "Light Training Manual" card and Kazu lost, his first loss to Jeri in what would soon be dozens. They got ready for another match while Rika continued showing her more tricks. Jeri didn't notice it but when Rika started showing her how to use cards her Tamer Level went up. Now she was on par with Takato at level 2.  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
Another berry fell off of a brush in Kenta's shirt. He was holding the end of it using it as a basket. He had been selected to do berry duty again as if it was the only thing he was good at. He knew he couldn't be as a big a help as everyone else with their digimon but it still frustrated him how he always seemed to be left out. He walked over to the next bush and noticed a small creature near his feet. His first thought was to panic and run, of course, but when he realized how small it was he decided he didn't have much to fear from this little thing. It was a Marine Angemon, and it was about to eat a small green berry when Kenta slapped it out of it's hands.  
  
  
  
Kenta "Don't eat that. It's poisonous, you'll hurt yourself."  
  
Marine Angemon looked up sadly "Pi- pipipi pi?"  
  
{Kenta kneeled over and took one of the berries from his shirt}  
  
Kenta "Here, these ones are alright"  
  
  
  
Kenta sat and fed the tiny little digimon for a while. It seemed to be happy to have company that wasn't trying to delete it. Kenta talked with the little thing about some of the thing that were in his mind only moments before and the pink powderpuff listened happily. When Kenta realized he's been talking for almost an hour he got up, waved goodbye, and took off back toward his friends.  
  
  
  
Kenta "Uh, bye!"  
  
Marine Angemon "Pi pipi pipi?"  
  
Kenta "No I can't stay, and I probably won't come back either. You see, I live a long ways away from here, to far for you to follow so this the last time we'll see each other."  
  
Marine Angemon "pi piiuuuuu."  
  
  
  
Marine Angemon obliged and Kenta resumed his mini-marathon towards the other tamers. When he got back he found Jeri kicking Kazu's butt at the digimon card game, Renamon was watching Guilmon sleep under the tree of which she rested upon. Gardromon was trying to help Kazu but it wasn't working as he lost another game. Lopmon had her ears wrapped around Suzie as she slept, keeping her warm. Rika was organizing her cards and Henry seemed to seclude himself with Terriermon off to a corner from everyone else. Kenta figured he would try and talk to him and see what was wrong. Takato and Impmon were already over there, but since Henry kept his left hand hidden in his pocket, they had no idea what was wrong with him either.  
  
  
  
Takato "Grrr, this is so irritating. He won't say anything, maybe I should go wake Guilmon up."  
  
{Impmon looked passed Takato}  
  
Impmon "Maybe you won't have to."  
  
{Kenta was walking over and stopped a few feet in front of Henry."  
  
Kenta "Hey Henry, why arn't you enjoying yourself with the others?"  
  
Henry "........."  
  
Henry *Why do I feel so tired. I don't wanna talk to anyone."  
  
Terriermon "He says he doesn't feel like it."  
  
Takato "Oh I'll fix that!"  
  
  
  
Takato went to pass his hand through Henry but instead of going all the through, Takato's hand met solid matter. Henry didn't seem to notice though.  
  
  
  
Impmon "Hey Gogglehead, what's the problem?"  
  
Takato "Uh, I can feel him. My hand won't go through....."  
  
Impmon "What? Yeah right!"  
  
  
  
Impmon passed his hand through Henry. There was no effect but at least it went through. Takato looked at Impmon for a second who wore a smug grin, then tried himself again. This time though, not only did his hand meet solid matter but he also felt a shock. An incredibly powerful one then sent Takato flying backwards. He landed sprawled out hurting in everyone bone of his body that he knew he had and in some he didn't. He tried to get much but his fatigue got the better of him and he fell over again. Impmon rushed to his side.  
  
  
  
Impmon "What the hell was that?"  
  
Takato "Beats me..... Wow, I feel so tired, hey you mind if I rest here."  
  
  
  
Renamon's eyes shot open when she realized something was wrong. For a second she felt a great discomfort even though she didn't know what it was. She looked down and noticed Guilmon had moved, he was now in the center of the clearing and talking to air. None of the other tamers seemed to notice except for Rika who was also looking in Guilmon's direction. Renamon teleported next to her partner.  
  
  
  
Renamon "Rika? What is it?"  
  
Rika ".........I saw Gogglehead for a second."  
  
Renamon ".....How is that possible?"  
  
Rika "I don't know, I just saw him, it looked like he was hurt. I better find out if he's alright."  
  
Renamon "Funny, I've never known you to worry about anyone."  
  
Rika "I kinda owe him one, alright?"  
  
Renamon "Fair enough."  
  
  
  
Rika stood up and walked over to Guilmon. Renamon stayed back admiring the change in her partners behavior. It had only been a few days but she had made incredible progress. A smile crossed her lips when another thought entered her mind.  
  
  
  
Renamon **I wonder if she actually likes him?"  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
Guilmon "What happened Takatomon?"  
  
Takato "I just touched Henry and..... Bang, I guess."  
  
{Guilmon tilted his head and looked at Impmon}  
  
Impmon "Hey don't look at me, I'm just as clueless as you are Pineapple head."  
  
{Rika walked over}  
  
Rika "Hey Dino-Breath, what happened to Gogglehead?"  
  
Impmon **She saw him?**  
  
Takato **Does she have nicknames for everyone?**  
  
Guilmon "I'll ask..... He said he just-"  
  
Kazu cut Guilmon off "-Hey the Arc's coming!"  
  
Jeri "About time."  
  
Rika "Tell me later, alright."  
  
Guilmon "Okay."  
  
  
  
Everyone looked up to see a large metallic, egg-shaped thing come down from the sky. It hey lines behind it to be used as a guide to get back home. The tamer's patiently awaited to it reach them including Rika who had temporarily forgotten her question. Impmon helped Takato back to his feet. Takato looked up to see Henry join the rest of the tamer, his concern growing drastically. That was the first Henry's acted like this. Even when he wouldn't let Terriermon fight before. He never seemed to withdraw himself this much.  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
The man in the woods was eagerly awaiting another report from his "coworker". He was thankful that he did not have to wait as long as before. Another robed figure appeared before him, his profile was the same as the others, completely cloaked with no way of seeing his face or any other distinguishing features. The first man spoke first again.  
  
  
  
Voice 1 "Back already?"  
  
Voice 2 "Ye-Yes, there was no one else. I have scanned everyone in the battle. I even took the liberty of scanning the two other humans that were not in the fight."  
  
Voice 1 " This simply cannot be, we must be missing something. Let's see... Beelzemon was winning, the hazard was destroying everything, there was a bright light..... Wait, you checked everyone that was..... in the..... fight. Did you check everyone that the light touched."  
  
Voice 2 "The only other person in the vicinity is the Sovereign, his Deva Servant was still making it's way back."  
  
Voice 1 "Then perhaps it is the Sovereign."  
  
Voice 2 "B-But is that even possible."  
  
Voice 1 ".....Yes the Hazard was meant to be that way. Let us hope that it is not him either. A Deva with the power of the Digital Hazard..... and Zhuqiaomon of all Sovereigns, he would no doubt use the power to destroy the humans. Check on him now."  
  
Voice 2 "Uh, Ye-Yes sir."  
  
  
  
The second man walked off toward the Sovereign's Tower leaving the first to ponder his own thoughts before taking off himself.  
  
  
  
Voice 1 **I had best warn those from my realm, this could mean a war.**  
  
  
  
***Back with the Tamers**  
  
  
  
The Arc was now only a few feet above the Tamer's and their digimon, however, something seemed odd. Takato was the first to notice that the Arc seemed to be wobbling and, come to think of it, so was he. It felt like their was a light wave of force come from towards the Sovereign's Tower. Takato looked over in that direction but all he could see were the waving trees.  
  
Lopmon was the next to notice and called for the Tamer's to back away and give the Arc some room. Everyone backed up including Jeri who moved over to Henry while doing so. Henry smiled lightly. With Jeri at his side he could temporarily forget his "other" problem. Guilmon turned around to see Impmon perched on a branch trying to see what was moving the Arc, it didn't feel like a natural wind. It was more solid and unwavering.  
  
A branch fluttered in Impmon's wide-eyed face. See saw what was causing the force and it was much worse than he thought. He turned around and looked at Guilmon with a look of seriousness that Guilmon understood perfectly. Takato was watching the two and didn't quite understand what was going on.  
  
Guilmon & Impmon "HIT THE DECK"  
  
Everyone ducked and looked back except Takato who was dumbfounded by the sight in front of him. A massive boulder larger than WarGrowlmon went flying by tearing out trees and everything else that stood in it's way. If Takato wasn't intangible he would have likely lost his head.  
  
  
  
Takato "Impmon, What's going on?"  
  
Impmon "The Sovereign's Tower, it's exploding!"  
  
Takato "WHAT?"  
  
  
  
Another rock sailed past breaking the lines that held the Arc up and sent it crashing into the earth between the Tamers. More came, larger and more frequent. Cracks went ripping through the earth reshaping the land. Takato was reminded of the Digital Hazard, this seemed almost as bad and, in a sense, it was worse since it had plucked the only way back to the Real World out of the sky. The Tamer's scrambled for cover while Takato ran into the Arc......... He didn't realize that his Hazard Symbols were glowing fiercely.  
  
  
  
Guilmon "Takatomon!!!"  
  
Impmon "Relax. He'll be fine, it's you guys that are in trouble now SHUT UP AND DUCK!"  
  
  
  
Guilmon ducked another piece of rock. He picked his head up and let loose a Pyro Sphere which destroyed the rock before it had the chance to the Arc. Turning around he snorted, his eyes Rabid and his teeth showing he got ready for more pieces of rock.  
  
  
  
Guilmon "NO ONE HURTS TAKATO!!!"  
  
  
  
Jeri's D-Arc began to glow and so did Rika's. Terriermon waited for the order to fight to from his tamer but it wouldn't come.  
  
Takato was inside the Arc still trying to get the blasted thing to do something. It didn't respond. He could hear Taomon and WarGrowlmon fighting outside, buying him more time, but he still didn't know what to do. He heard something whisper in his mind. Turning around, he saw no one.  
  
  
  
Rika (Come on Goggles, don't let me down now.)  
  
Takato **Rika......... She's counting on me. I think that may be the first time she's relied on anyone except Renamon.**  
  
  
  
Takato subconsciously rose his fist as he felt his patients drain out of him. The Hazard Sign poured out red light. The sound of the fight outside seemed to fade into nothingness. As his thoughts changed, he could think of only one person.  
  
  
  
Takato **Rika......... I won't let you down**  
  
  
  
Takato slammed his fist down as the Hazard Sign's light became blinding.  
  
  
  
***^*** Level Gained ***^***  
  
Influence Level: 2  
  
Merge Level: 3  
  
Digivolve Level: 1  
  
Hazard Level: 2  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Everyone gasped at the sight of the Arc reactivate, including WarGrowlmon and Taomon, who, in their awe didn't seem to forget about the hailstorm of boulders flying towards their heads for a moment. When they turned back it was too late for them to dodge and to late for Taomon to make a barrier.  
  
  
  
Jeri:  
  
***DIGIMODIFY***  
  
Power Activate  
  
  
  
WarGrowlmon shoved his digimon companion out of the way and took the full force of first and second rock flinching visibly. The third knocked him back into his rookie level. The forth and fifth were on their way to deleting him when a large figure stepped in the way and crushed them.  
  
  
  
??? "Desolation Claw."  
  
Ryo "Good move Cyberdramon!"  
  
Taomon "Guilmon! Are you alright?"  
  
Cyberdramon "He isn't moving"  
  
{Guilmon starts snoring loudly and everyone sweatdrops.}  
  
Ryo "He's fine, everyone into the Arc! Cyberdramon, you last and go back into your rookie form when you do it."  
  
  
  
Taomon picked Guilmon up in her arms and entered the Arc next to Rika. Jeri rushed over to her partner. She didn't realize it but she had gained another Digivolve and Tamer Level. This meant she was one up on Takato with Three Levels. Rika stared ahead at the image on the control panel of the Arc while Ryo and his companion hoped in after the. A Red Hazard Sign greeted all who entered.  
  
  
  
Rika **Not bad Gogglehead, I knew you could do it.**  
  
Takato **Wow, everyone's inside of me, is this how my food feels? I can't believe I merged with the Arc. Time to go I guess. Goodbye digital world.**  
  
  
  
Impmon was snickering to himself looking on the control panel screen. Takato didn't realize it but the panel displayed his thoughts. Everyone sat looking down at the chaos beneath them. It wasn't just the Sovereign's Tower that exploded. Everything in sight was going A-Wall. It seemed they were leaving at just the right moment. Looking down the down see massive pieces of the world, shift and shred itself.  
  
  
  
Kazu "Hey Ryo! Glad to see you could make it."  
  
Ryo "Whew. Yeah, that was close."  
  
Kenta " No kidding, everything's getting destroyed down there."  
  
Monodramon "Wow! It looks like everything got caught in a blender."  
  
Jeri "Isn't the Sovereign there to stop this?"  
  
Lopmon "I don't see him... That doesn't make any sense, he should be at least trying to do something that."  
  
Gardromon "I am unable to determine the source of this disturbance."  
  
Henry "This destruction has a source?  
  
Gardromon "Of course, all destruction has a source no matter how big or little it is"  
  
Kazu "Who cares were out of here anyway."  
  
Lopmon "Still..."  
  
  
  
Guilmon woke up seeming to have fully recovered his strength, something of which Taomon paid close attention too, walked up to Kenta tripping over Kazu and Ryo as he did so. He got up rubbing his nose so that he was face to face with Kenta's glasses.  
  
  
  
Guilmon "Why is there a digimon in your pocket?"  
  
  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at Kenta including Kenta, who dropped his eyes to look at himself. A small pink digimon with a heart on it's stomach popped out of his pocket.  
  
  
  
Kenta "I have a... Marine Angemon! What are you doing here?"  
  
Marine Angemon "Pipi pi pipipi."  
  
Kenta "That's nice of you to say, but I don't have anymore berries."  
  
  
  
Marine Angemon looked around and beheld the carnage that was taking place outside. He looked back at Kenta with a look of concern.  
  
  
  
Marine Angemon "Pipi?"  
  
Kenta "Out there? Don't worry about that, you can stay with me."  
  
Marine Angemon "Piii?"  
  
  
  
The tiny Mega shouted happily grappling onto Kenta as best her could. A bright light formed in front of the confused child and suddenly, he was a tamer. Kenta clasped the D-Arc and shouted happily. This was quickly silenced by Rika who was trying to rest next to Renamon. Just about all the other tamers and digimon soon followed their example except for the invisible Impmon who stayed up for a while talking/reading with Takato.  
  
***Elsewhere***  
  
  
  
A robed man hid in the shadows, again awaiting his comrades return.  
  
  
  
Voice 1 "A pity. It seems I was correct."  
  
Voice 2 "Yes, I apologize. I should have foreseen this."  
  
Voice 1 "No worries, I have heard from Azulongmon that he is alright."  
  
Voice 2 "I'm surprised he's even alive."  
  
Voice 1 "You give him too little credit. The others have been told so he won't likely come to our world... To much trouble."  
  
Voice 2 "But may Lord have mercy on this one."  
  
  
  
The man that the first voice belonged to got up and nodded in agreement. The two took off shortly afterwards.  
  
  
  
***In the Arc***  
  
  
  
Impmon "I still don't understand how you managed to make Guilmon real."  
  
Takato "You and me both."  
  
Impmon "And about Henry-"  
  
Takato "Don't ask, I don't know."  
  
{Rika steps through Impmon from behind}  
  
Rika "What the? Hey this thing has words on it."  
  
Impmon "Damn, and there were still things I wanted to ask you. Oh well. G'night."  
  
{Impmon leaves the two alone to go and sleep}  
  
Takato "I thought you were asleep."  
  
Rika "I woke up... Your Gogglehead, right."  
  
Takato "Uh, Takato. This is great, we can finally talk."  
  
Rika ~false sarcasm~ "Oh yeah just peachy. Hey come you can do stuff like this."  
  
Takato "I honestly don't have a clue."  
  
{Rika stretched out then sat down while Takato watched peacefully}  
  
Takato "Uh, if your tired you really should rest."  
  
Rika spat back "Don't put me on the same level as everyone else in here. Why don't you rest?"  
  
Takato "Cause we'd fall and die."  
  
Rika "Good point, anyway I'm not tired."  
  
Takato "Oh, sorry."  
  
Rika "Why are you apologizing?"  
  
Takato "Uh, er, umm..."  
  
Rika smiled a bit "You really have a way with words, don't you."  
  
Takato "I, I guess so."  
  
  
  
Takato laughed while Rika did a half smile. She waited for him to stop before she continued.  
  
  
  
Rika "So... how did you get like this. I mean, you are real... aren't you."  
  
Takato "I'm not sure right now. I made a mistake a couple days ago, a really big mistake and... nearly destroyed everyone."  
  
Rika "Hey, take it easy, I've been through my fair share of mistakes..."  
  
{Rika gazes at her partner}  
  
Rika "...I almost dumped my partner for another digimon and, well, it's complicated. Guess we've both made our share of mistakes in the past."  
  
Takato " You mean Ice Devimon? Yeah he was a pain."  
  
Rika "WHAT? How did you know about that?"  
  
Takato " I, I uh..."  
  
Rika "Well?"  
  
Takato "All I can tell you is that I was there." **At least in my timeline.**  
  
Rika "You were there watching me?"  
  
Takato "Kinda... yeah."  
  
Rika "Hey what were you before? I mean were you a person, a digimon, I even heard someone refer to you as a Guardian Angel once."  
  
Takato let out a chuckle "Why would the Digimon Queen need a Guardian Angel? Your more able to take care of yourself then I am. Just look at the proof, I'm not real anymore.  
  
Rika smiled "My thoughts exactly, Gogglehead. But you dodged my question, what were you."  
  
Takato "Just a normal kid."  
  
Rika "A normal kid? You mean anyone could've ended up in your position."  
  
Takato laughed again "Nope it's takes real effort to screw yourself up this much."  
  
  
  
Rika tried to hold back a laugh but she couldn't help herself. It was odd, she never even smiled before, something about the goofy looking Gogglehead just made her feel comfortable. She didn't feel the urge to hurt him or anything, almost like they've been friends for a long time.  
  
  
  
Takato "I knew you were tired."  
  
Rika "It's cause your talking bored me... Not that I didn't enjoy talking to someone for once."  
  
Takato "From you, I'll take that as a complement. Maybe you should try talking to Renamon more, she may surprise you."  
  
Rika "I'll take your advice. Oh are you gonna enter my dream tonight."  
  
{Takato would've blushed if it was possible} "Uh, do you want me to."  
  
{Rika blushed} "Uh n, not particularly. It's just, easier to talk to you face to face is all."  
  
Takato **She wants to talk to me? I better not say anything or she'll hurt me**  
  
Rika **Oh man, I must've sounded so stupid. If he says anything about it I'll clobber him.**  
  
Takato "I don't think I can while I'm merged with the Arc."  
  
Rika "No problem."  
  
Rika **Awe nuts... I was almost looking forward to seeing him.**  
  
Rika "Oh and Uh- I haven't gotten the chance to properly thank you...... for helping me... in my dream. Uh- Thanks"  
  
Takato "No problem."  
  
  
  
Rika got up and moved back over to Renamon, laying her head of the vulpine digimon's shoulder. Casting a glance over to the computer screen for a brief moment.  
  
  
  
Takato "Night Rika."  
  
Rika "Night Gogglehead..."  
  
  
  
Rika **Goodnight Takato**  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Regless: And that's it. A lot of words. Now where is Black with my new leg.  
  
{Black walks in with KFC}  
  
Regless: Where's my leg?  
  
Black: I ate it. Oh and Rika says "I'm gonna kill you"  
  
Regless: AWW CRAP my leg, and AWW CRAP why is Rika gonna kill me?  
  
Black: I told her you made fun of her weight  
  
Regless: And into the closet you go {Grabs Black and shoves him in the closet}  
  
Black: Hey lemme out.  
  
Regless: No your too evil.  
  
Black: Lemme out or I'll... damn shotgun's with the chicken.  
  
)BANG(  
  
Black: Hey are you messing with my shotgun?  
  
Regless: Umm No, but just for fun what's the number to 911?"  
  
Black: I dunno.  
  
Regless: Okay then how do you stop massive internal bleeding... It's for a friend.  
  
Black: Try gluing yourself closed dumbass.  
  
Regless: Kay. Anyway this may take a while or only a few minutes if I keep losing blood like this. Read and review and have a nice Hallowe... *Thump* 


	10. 09 Welcome Home

Regless: Alright EvilBlackTerriermon. Yes I believe the Arc was destroyed and though I admit that has a lot of possibilities I'm setting it up so is that Takato doesn't have to worry about that. Just the way my mind works, besides he's already been erased from existence once, I don't think he could do it again right now even if he tried. : ) (This was realized at the end of the chapter, it's damn near, if not over 6000 words and I really don't want to make it any bigger, I'm tired.)  
  
***^***  
  
Regless: Hey that glue thing worked.  
  
Rika: You look worse than Hannibal.  
  
Regless: ........Shut up. Hey, here to kill me already?  
  
Rika: Looks like you've already been through enough.  
  
Black: Lemme out.  
  
Rika: (.........Doesn't he know there's no lock on the closet?)  
  
Regless: Shhh. Anyway this next chapter should be pretty fun since it's the first chapter of mine involving the real world.  
  
Rika: ~ Sarcasm ~ Oh goodie.  
  
Regless :Note to self; be sure to include lots of Rika's mom.  
  
Rika: You wouldn't dare.  
  
Regless: You underestimate my ability to suppress intelligence.  
  
{Rika clobbers Regless}  
  
Black: Oh and the soon-to-be-floor-mat known as Regless doesn't own digimon.  
  
Rika: I hope you made a Will cause you're a deadman.  
  
Black **Glad I'm in the closet.**  
  
  
  
Black "Oh Rika's mom is a bit out of character in this one cause Regless wanted it that way. Since Rika's relationship with her mother didn't get better till she met and became friends with Takato and Henry, I say this is possible."  
  
And about Henry's dad's name, I've seen and read so many episodes and fanfics I get confused by the whole English/Japanese thing. So in this fic he is Janyu.  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 9 - Welcome Home  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Takato waited for everyone to exit the Arc before splitting from it and receiving his human form. His sword came back as well and reminded Takato of it's presence by bouncing against the back of his leg. When Takato left the hollow, metallic, shell it seemed what little was holding the Arc together had left with him and the Arc crumpled to pieces with an explosion of sound that alarmed all the Tamers. Takato looked to around to see the massive cluster of people before him. It was lightly raining and dark but everyone seemed by be happier at home. The flashing lights began to make Takato dizzy until he looked for the tamers.  
  
Kazu was arguing with his parents trying to get them to keep Gardromon. His argument was basically just saying "C'mon." over and over again till his parents finally gave in and he let out a little cheer. Kenta's parents were relieved to see he had a much smaller digimon and easily agreed to let him take care of it. Ryo was smirking uneasily at his dad with Monodramon. His dad didn't seem to care all that much though. Next Henry and Suzie were chatting with their parents with Terriermon and Lopmon respectively. Henry seemed to be forcing a smile until he broke away from his parents. Takato walked over to see what he was doing and he didn't have to wait long. He came back with Jeri, Calumon, and Guilmon.  
  
  
  
Henry's father (Janyu) "So who is this?'  
  
Henry "This is Jeri,"  
  
{Jeri bowed politely}  
  
Henry "The little white one is Calumon."  
  
{Calumon's ears grew as he got up to wave giggling}  
  
Henry "And the big red one is Guilmon, he's a bit of a mystery"  
  
{Guilmon looked back blankly}  
  
Takato "It's common courtesy to bow, ya know."  
  
Guilmon "Oh!"  
  
{Guilmon bows hitting his head against the pavement, then stumbling back onto his butt. And then letting out a groan.}  
  
Janyu "Well, it's nice to meet all of you."  
  
Jeri "Thank you sir, umm my dad didn't show up......... I guess the traffic must be getting in his way. Anyway, I was wondering if I could get a ride home with you?"  
  
  
  
In reality it was more likely that her father just didn't care enough to be there to pick her up but it was easier just to say the traffic was slowing him down plus it avoided a lot of unnecessary conflict.  
  
  
  
Janyu "Of course, by all means,"  
  
{Suzie leaned over and whispered to her mother}  
  
Suzie "Henwy's been spending a wot of time with that girwl."  
  
  
  
Suzie's mom let out a chuckle, half of it was relief that her children had come home safely, and the other half happy that Henry seemed to have a girlfriend. Or that's what it sounded like at least. Her laughing though, was cut short when Yamaki walked over to greet the small group.  
  
  
  
Yamaki "Welcome back, I won't bother with the pleasantries but I am curious to know how you reactivated the Arc. The censors showed that the Arc was heavily damaged......... Right before the entire complex went up in flames."  
  
Henry "What?"  
  
Janyu "It's true, you can see it from here....."  
  
  
  
Everyone turned to see the scorched remains of the two towers once known as Hypnos Headquarters. Debris was hanging off of every part. Henry thought that it was impressive that the building was even still standing. Yamaki turned back and began speaking again. His voice was so monotone Henry was unsure if he cared at all that Hypnos had been destroyed.  
  
  
  
Yamaki ".....Back to my question."  
  
{Henry twitched nervously until Jeri spoke.}  
  
Jeri "Do you Remember that symbol I showed you?"  
  
{Yamaki had to stop and think for a moment}  
  
Yamaki "Vaguely."  
  
Jeri "Well, that symbol seems to be causing some weird stuff to happen. It reactivated the Arc just in time to get us out of the digital world."  
  
Janyu **Just in time? What was going on in there? I'll ask later, right now I'm just happy they're back.**  
  
  
  
Takato smiled and turned to the only remaining Tamer, Rika. She was standing with Renamon half turned towards the Arc. Her mom looked like she was about to blow a gasket shooting off questions as fast as her mouth would allow. Rika just stared blankly unwilling to move or respond, her mom was always like this. She jammed her hands into her pocket. If her mom saw the newly acquired Hazard Sign on her hand, she'd never hear the end of it. Takato laughed in his mind.  
  
  
  
Takato **Suddenly my parents don't seem so bad.**  
  
  
  
Takato looked around for his parents but didn't see them. Even if he didn't exist they might have come out to find out about all the commotion. He wasn't very discouraged when he didn't see them around, they still had a bakery to run after all. He turned to Impmon.  
  
  
  
Takato "Looks like it's you and me, any idea where we should go?"  
  
Impmon "Nadda clue."  
  
Takato "Hmmm, maybe I should follow Rika home."  
  
Impmon "Ooo~ooo going to watch her cha-"  
  
  
  
Takato shut Impmon up with an icy glare. That possibility hadn't even entered his mind until Impmon brought it up. He sighed, blushing, and considered other possible places to go. He found himself wondering how his parents were fairing without him.  
  
  
  
Takato "Guess I'll go home. I wonder how my mom and dad are."  
  
Impmon "Well I'd love to join ya but I got a couple of Tamer's of my own to track down."  
  
Takato "Oh right I never heard about your Tamer."  
  
Impmon " (z) It's plural Gogglehead. The reason I left was because they kept trying to get me to attack each other."  
  
Takato "Oh, that sounds harsh. Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
Impmon grinned "Sheesh you're the first person to give a damn about me in the longest time. Don't worry about it I'll be fine."  
  
  
  
The Tamer's took off in their own directions. Impmon hoping along on his own way. Takato racing through buildings and people. Henry, Suzie, and Jeri all together with Henry's father and mother. Kazu and Kenta's family took off in roughly the same direction. Ryo and Monodramon had left with his father who seemed somewhat reluctant to bring the rookie digimon with him. And Rika had finally pulled her eyes away from the Arc long enough to get into the car, still trying to drown out her mothers voice with her own thoughts. Renamon just teleported.  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Back at the Wong residence, Henry lay on his back with his arms folded behind his head. He had already dropped Jeri off and had gone back to secluding himself from whoever was a around, namely Suzie and his parents. Even Terriermon was beginning to feel distanced from his Tamer and determined to get him to start speaking regularly again.  
  
  
  
Terriermon "You know, one of these your going to have to ignore that little symbol and talk to someone."  
  
Henry "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Terriermon "Besides, we don't even know if it's good or bad yet. Sure there was Beelzemon, but a lot of good things happened too."  
  
Henry "Ya mean like Hazard Leomon? I'm still not so sure that was a good thing, he looked so........."  
  
Terriermon "Messed up?"  
  
Henry ".........Not the word I was looking for but it'll do. Ya know, Rika's got this symbol on one of her hands too, I wonder if she has any ideas on what to do about it?"  
  
Terriermon "Not a bad idea, you should go talk to her. Bring Jeri along with you since I'm sure she wants to know just as much as the rest of us."  
  
Henry "Sounds good, I'll call her tomorrow. Thanks Terriermon, you and Jeri both........ I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
Terriermon "Momentai."  
  
  
  
Henry's heavy thoughts lifted and he was soon sleeping soundly. His mother and father were both eavesdropping on the outside of the door and seemed pleased with the conversation he just had. They went off to bed as well since it was already getting dark and they were tired from a long day.  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Takato sat and watched Guilmon and Calumon play together, his sword resting on the ground behind him. Seeing them was like a gentle release from the chaos back home. It seems his parents didn't have enough manpower to get supplies, bake goods, tend to customers, and take care of the rest of chores. Takato noticed there were less hours than from his own timeline and his father had turned his room into a study. There had been books lining the walls right up to the roof but, judging by how busy he was, those books would remain unread till the end of time.  
  
His thought returned to the sight in front of him. Guilmon had stopped paying attention to where he was going and had walked into a tree which sent Calumon flying of his head. The sight was something he wished he had a picture for but a camera wouldn't do him much good anyhow since he was intangible.  
  
  
  
Calumon "Hey does Takato wanna play too?"  
  
Guilmon "I'll ask."  
  
Takato "Nah I got some thinking to do."  
  
Takato **Hmmm. Now that I think about it, Calumon never asked about me. I wonder if he remembers me......... Naw he's just always like that.**  
  
Takato "Hey everybody's going back to school tomorrow right? You two should go see Jeri before she leaves. I'm sure Ms. Asagi will be glad to know everyone's alright."  
  
Guilmon "I bet she'd be glad to know your alright too......... If she remembered you, and if you were actually alright."  
  
  
  
Takato chuckled at his partner. The fact that he wasn't real didn't seem to bother him as much as before, a big part of it was Guilmon and reuniting his friends. Then his thoughts trailed over to Rika, talking with her had helped him a lot as well. He seemed to be deep in thought a small annoying voice broke his concentration and made him blush a bit.  
  
  
  
Impmon "Thinking about Rika again?"  
  
{Takato blushed heavily now} "How did you......... Uh I mean of course not."  
  
Impmon smirked seeing he was right "Yeah right, Gogglehead."  
  
  
  
Guilmon glared at Impmon still weary of him. Takato waved his hand in a dismissive manner.  
  
  
  
Takato "Don't worry Guilmon."  
  
Impmon "Yeah back off Pineapple Head."  
  
Takato "Watch it Impmon. Oh how did thing go with your Tamers?"  
  
Impmon "Better than I expected, they can't see me like you and Guilmon but at least they remember, they seem a lot nicer than when I left them."  
  
Takato "Well you know what they say, time heals all wounds."  
  
Impmon "Deep, tryin to be a philosopher now?"  
  
Takato flushed a bit "Uh no, Hey Impmon?"  
  
Impmon "Yeah?"  
  
Takato "How come everyone remembers you but not me."  
  
Impmon Askin the wrong the person buddy."  
  
Takato "Yeah......... I'm gonna go check up on the other Tamers, keep out of trouble till I'm gone........."  
  
{Takato got up and turned faced the baby dragon and white cream puff.}  
  
Takato ".........ALL of you."  
  
Guilmon "Okay Takatomon!"  
  
Calumon "What'd he say?"  
  
  
  
Takato began walking off with his sword trailing behind him, leaving Guilmon talking to Calumon and Impmon looking at the back of his hand.  
  
  
  
Impmon thought to himself with a sour smirk **That was a good question, Maybe you should ask Megidramon.........**  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
Rika rolled her eyes behind her dark tinted glasses. She had been listening to her mother's incessant nagging for hours now. However the only thing Rika could think of that was actually wrong, was running away to the digital world without letting her mother know just load the data of Jeri's Leomon. Her mother however had already passed that part of the argument somewhere between the ridiculously over-priced dinner and the ridiculously over-priced dessert. Her current topic was something about being a model, easily the longest and most agitating part of the conversation. After a couple minutes of it Rika, who hadn't bothered to say a single thing in reply all night, felt herself began to snap. She walked away ignoring her mothers ranting, went into her room, and closed the door behind her.  
  
Rika was about to get ready and to go sleep but that wasn't going to happen tonight. Her mother threw open the door behind her and walked up spewing some new words that all added up to the same thing in the end. Rika cut her off.  
  
  
  
Rika "Hey! First off, knock! Second, can I get a real door? That sliding thing is useless."  
  
Rumiko "Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady, your in enough trouble as it is."  
  
Rika "Whatever."  
  
Rumiko "Rika! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"  
  
Rika "Why? You keep saying the same thing over and over."  
  
Rumiko "Fine don't listen if that's what makes you happy."  
  
Rika "It doesn't make me happy, but I need you to lay off once in a while."  
  
Rumiko "Again with that tone of voice. First running away, then that kitsune (A/N: Japanese fox spirit, supposedly a bad influence. I think.) you call Renamon, and now this?!?! That's it Rika, your grounded"  
  
Rika "WHAT?"  
  
Rumiko "You heard me, your grounded."  
  
Rika spoke through clenched teeth "Alright, yeah running away was a mistake last time but that "kitsune" is my friend and NO I'm NOT grounded!"  
  
Rumiko "Yes you are and you also have a photo shoot tomorrow that I've arranged."  
  
Rika "A photo shoot? NO WAY!"  
  
Rumiko "YES WAY, it's with the same guy you TRAMPLED over last time. Your going to make a heart felt apology to him first. And the teacher was kind enough to send over the work you've missed while you were away. You'll spend the rest of the day doing that."  
  
Rika "Bloody......... No......... I'd rather spend my time with KAZU and KENTA, the dork wonders of the world!!! Even Ryo wouldn't be as bad as this... Well that's pushing it a bit, but my point still stands."  
  
Rika **C'mon Gogglehead, now would be a good time to make something explode or something.**  
  
  
  
***In the next room over***  
  
  
  
Rika's grandmother sat on her knees eyeing the figure ahead of her sipping the tea she clasped in her hands. It wasn't a cold stare though, it was actually quite pleasant.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Makino "Well, do you like it?"  
  
Renamon "Yes, it's quite nice to have real food and drink again after all that time being in the digital world."  
  
Mrs. Makino smiled "Glad you like it. You know, I thought I saw someone else around her but at my age you learn not to trust your eyes so much."  
  
Renamon "It's takes good senses to detect me........."  
  
{Renamon turned her head towards the argument}  
  
Renamon ".........And I can tell you have a lot of good sense."  
  
Mrs. Makino followed Renamon's gaze and sighed "Don't worry about them, Rumiko's just a bit stubborn, that's all."  
  
Renamon chuckled lightly "Really, well Rika is VERY stubborn. Especially when it comes to these things."  
  
Mrs. Makino laughed "Your right, your right. Those two are so much alike......... Well I don't know about Rumiko but as far as I'm concerned what's important is that Rika finally has some friends, she can always catch up on her homework later."  
  
Renamon "Why don't you say anything?"  
  
Mrs. Makino "It's not my place, I let Rumiko know how I feel from time to time but I don't want to tell her how to raise her child."  
  
Renamon "Like I said, good sense."  
  
  
  
The conversation was interrupted by Rika throwing her door off it's hinges and storming out with Rumiko screaming something like "And don't come back!" after her. Renamon sighed and stood up.  
  
  
  
Renamon "Looks like I have to go."  
  
Mrs. Makino "By all means Renamon. I do hope we can do this again sometime."  
  
  
  
Renamon nodded and bowed before phasing out to the roof. Rumiko went over to her mother defeated from the argument.  
  
  
  
Rumiko "What did I do wrong?"  
  
Mrs. Makino "Don't worry dear, give her some time. Planning out her next week was a bit much for her, right now she just wants a place to relax. She'll feel better in a little while."  
  
  
  
***Wherever Takato Is***  
  
  
  
Takato laughed as images of Kazu and Kenta came back to him. Kazu and his mother were still arguing over Gardromon. Apparently Kazu didn't think it was very nice that Gardromon was used as a foot stool. Things were relatively the same at Kenta's, Marine Angemon was almost baked into a pie which was suppose to be a "Welcome Back From the Digital World" mini- celebration. Apparently Marine Angemon smelled the berries and then got caught under the pie top.  
  
  
  
Takato **Nothing says "welcome home" like fresh baked Marine Angemon.**  
  
  
  
Something wet broke Takato from his thoughts. Looking up he realized it was raining. Only a few second ago it was a clear night, now it was pouring down like a river. (A/N Yep incase you haven't noticed Takato can feel certain things like the ground and water even though it doesn't show up to other people) Takato darted between the signs and alleyways looking for a shelter with his blade swinging to his movements. He could have gone through the buildings, but he didn't want to accidentally end up in someone's bedroom and see something he might regret. He found no shelters and was considering just going through a wall, that is, until he came across Rika leaning against a box pushed to the side of a dead end ally. A miniature tarp-like setup over her head. She was soaked down to the soles of her feet but she didn't seem to care.  
  
Takato pulled up a seat next to her. Looking over his shoulder he realized she was sleeping.  
  
  
  
Takato **Sleeping out her in those wet clothes, she'll catch pneumonia. Wait, why is she out here anyway, didn't she go home? I better wake her up anyway."  
  
  
  
Takato passed his hand through Rika's arm and his digivice acted accordingly, displaying the skill Takato was about to use, then using it. Takato felt himself fade away in a dreamy state.  
  
Takato eyes shot open after he felt the process was complete. He turned around looking for Rika, he quickly realized this dream was a lot like the scene he was in only a few seconds ago. A dank, smelly ally with garbage and other things scattered everywhere. The wall shone blue with the moonlight as did Takato's sword.  
  
  
  
Takato "Hey there wasn't a moon back in the real world."  
  
Rika "I like it, so sue me."  
  
  
  
Takato turned startled by the sudden sound, spun rapidly with the blade trailing his motion. Rika was behind him trying not to smile without much success. She wouldn't let Gogglehead know it but she was glad to see him.  
  
  
  
Rika "Easy there Gogglehead."  
  
Takato "Rika! you scared me."  
  
Rika snickered to herself "Your basically a ghost, and I scared you?"  
  
Takato "Yeah, uh hey why are you laughing at me."  
  
Rika "Cause your such a Gogglehead."  
  
Takato "Is that a good thing?"  
  
Rika "Better than being a snob or a stiff or a major pain in the neck."  
  
  
  
The way Rika said that last sentence caught Takato's attention. She seemed to be referring to someone in particular and Takato was about to ask who when a white, three fingered hand placed itself on his shoulder. Takato nearly jumped out of his skin until he realized it was Renamon. She was ginning at him completely enjoying the fact that she scared him half to death.  
  
  
  
Takato "Renamon? What are you doing here?"  
  
Renamon "I saw Rika was soaking so I was going to take her back home..... However when I touched her I ended up......... Here."  
  
Takato "Wait your not part of Rika's dream?"  
  
Renamon "Afraid not."  
  
Rika "Cool."  
  
Takato "What were you doing in the rain anyway Rika?"  
  
Rika "I had a disagreement with my mom."  
  
Takato "Uh, disagreement?"  
  
Renamon "That's putting it mildly."  
  
Takato "Mildly? What happened?"  
  
  
  
Rika paused debating whether to tell Gogglehead about what happened. She didn't really like or trust most people but then again the brown-haired Tamer wasn't like most people. The silence caused Takato to realize he was intruding and he quickly turned back around.  
  
  
  
Takato "Uh, sorry. You don't have to have to tell me anything. But you should wake up and get to a warm spot or you'll catch your death of cold."  
  
Renamon "That's an odd saying."  
  
Takato "Yeah I heard it from my parent once, at least it isn't Momentai."  
  
  
  
Renamon let out a slight chuckle. Takato began to walk past her until Rika called out before her mouth had a chance to stop her.  
  
  
  
Rika "Wait!"  
  
{Takato stopped in his tracks and semi-turned to face Rika}  
  
Takato "Uh..... Yeah?"  
  
  
  
Rika shifted nervously trying to think of exactly what to say without telling him to much. Renamon sensed Rika's tension and walked past her whispering something before going off to explore the rest of Rika's dream.  
  
  
  
Renamon "Good luck."  
  
  
  
***Yamaki's residence***  
  
  
  
Yamaki "Honestly Riley, sometimes I don't know why your still here. You could get a job anywhere else with your resume."  
  
  
  
Riley walked into the dimly lit room with some tea to ease her former employer nerves. She smiled at him which, in turn, was met with the same blank stare as usual from behind his shades. He was sitting on the couch with a lab-top in front of him and seemed to be trying to salvage the Juggernaut program, so far with out much success.  
  
  
  
Riley "Well Hypnos may be down but I kinda want to see how this turns out. Oh, did the children know anything about the symbol that fried our systems?"  
  
Yamaki "No, but apparently it's been showing up a lot recently. It's also what reactivated the Arc and brought them home."  
  
Riley "I see, does that mean the symbol is like a good omen?"  
  
Yamaki "I don't know, but I'll find out. It's what I'm good at."  
  
  
  
Riley took up a seat next to Yamaki smiling at him trying to get his attention with no success. Yamaki had pretended that it was hard to remember the symbol earlier where in reality it was practically burned into his mind. Riley sighed seeing at how her attempt at attention was getting her nowhere. Yamaki didn't seem to notice that either.  
  
  
  
Yamaki "YES! I think I found the core program. Now I just need to download it and........."  
  
  
  
Riley was knocked off her seat by Yamaki's sudden outburst. She climbed to her feet and peered at the screen, Yamaki had in fact found the core program and was downloading it while she blinked impressed. Finding one program in the fragmented rumble that was Hypnos' Archives was not an easy task. Suddenly a faint outline appeared on the computer. It wasn't in any specific program window, but on the actual screen. Riley didn't know what it was but Yamaki obviously did and moved to push her out the way immediately. The symbol became more clear. A glowing Black Hazard symbol had appeared on Yamaki's screen and, within another second, it explode just catching Yamaki's shoulder.  
  
Riley looked up to see Yamaki standing over her. He was hurt, but not enough to even slow him down. He walked over and examined what was left of his lab-top. Every piece he picked up seemed to be reduced to ash that crumpled merely by the weight of gravity.  
  
  
  
Riley "S-Sir?"  
  
{Yamaki looked back at her with a dark smirk on his face} "Guess someone wants to keep Juggernaut away from me. No matter, I will find it sooner or later."  
  
  
  
***Renamon's Alley***  
  
  
  
Renamon stood quietly on a pole from within Rika's dream letting the moonlight catch her silhouette. Looking down she noticed there weren't a whole lot of people in Rika's dream.  
  
  
  
Renamon "This isn't so bad, not like last time with Beelzemon: Hazard Mode."  
  
Impmon "Someone call?"  
  
  
  
Renamon spun around to face the rookie and frowned. He didn't seem to notice and kept his usual smirk. He was playing with a summoned fireball in one hand and he had the other on his waist.  
  
  
  
Impmon "Hey toots."  
  
Renamon "Impmon ~ Well since this is Rika's dream there no harm in deleting you."  
  
Impmon "I wouldn't do that, you won't know what I know by loading my data."  
  
Renamon "I say we find out for sure!"  
  
  
  
Renamon dived towards her opponent but her look of intensity quickly turned to one of fear. The idea that the Impmon that stood before her was not a dream just now occurred to her. Mainly because it was no longer an Impmon. It stretched out a hand and blocked her attack, the strike actually did opposite of what it was meant to do since it hurt Renamon. Renamon bounced off and landed turning her eyes to the new form. It looked like Beelzemon but it lacked a tail and had two large black angel wings. Her eyes darted slightly to her left and noticed he was also sporting one of the biggest guns she had ever seen.  
  
  
  
Beelzemon "Next time try listening."  
  
  
  
Renamon moved back and her first thought was to run. Beelzemon caught on when she glanced back for a moment.  
  
  
  
Beelzemon "Easy there foxy. If I wanted to load your data, rest assured, you wouldn't be able to stop, avoid, or prevent me in any way from doing it. I'm here to talk."  
  
Renamon "About.........?"  
  
Beelzemon "This."  
  
  
  
Beelzemon raised his hand showing off the white Hazard Sign. Renamon regained her composure and arched a brow.  
  
  
  
Renamon "Go on."  
  
Beelzemon "Ya know, when I let this thing take control of me and lost the fight, I got wiped out of existence! But yet you still remember me."  
  
Renamon "Get to the point already."  
  
Beelzemon "In a second Fox-Face."  
  
Renamon **How many stupid nicknames does he have for me?**  
  
Beelzemon "Anyway it's occurred to me that the same thing happened before but none of you noticed."  
  
Renamon "I don't recall anything like that happening before."  
  
{Beelzemon sneered} "No kidding. That's what I was thinking about, how come you remember me, but you don't remember what happened when Takato lost it."  
  
{Renamon switched to a look of shock then back} "Takato? Hm hm ha ha ha. I don't believe you. Why should I when he's proven himself a billion more times more reliable than you and he doesn't even live on the same plane of existence."  
  
Beelzemon "Your right, he's a nice guy. After I lost the fight with Takato A.K.A Hazard Leomon he went into my dream and saved me from destruction. But he's got a dark side to him that makes the Sovereigns look like......... giant sissies."  
  
Renamon "This is all gibberish, do you have anything to prove what you say?"  
  
Beelzemon "Proof? Heh, let's see. Oh right......... Megidramon."  
  
  
  
***Takato and Rika***  
  
  
  
Takato "So that's what happened?"  
  
Rika "In a nut shell."  
  
Takato "......... What are you going to do?"  
  
Rika "I don't know, I don't wanna go back home. That's not a real home anyway, just a place where I crash and go to sleep from time to time."  
  
Takato "Mmm..... I don't know what say."  
  
Rika "You don't have to say anything, listening was enough for me, mainly because it rarely ever happens... Uh, thanks..... Goggle head."  
  
Takato "Your welcome, I guess."  
  
Rika "Man sometimes I just wish I wouldn't have to worry to about avoiding dresses and stuff. Get my hands dirty and, ya know, just kinda do whatever."  
  
Takato **Hmmm Ah I got it!!!*  
  
Takato "Hey Rika, how would you feel about a part time job?"  
  
Rika "A job? Hmm, doesn't sound to bad so long as it isn't modeling or makeup test-"  
  
Takato "-Nope nothing like that. It's baking."  
  
Rika "You mean like little housewife kinda thing?"  
  
Takato " No my par~ents friend's own a shop that you could work at. They got a spare room too, it'll take a bit to set up but I'm sure you could stay with them."  
  
Takato **That was close. Not that there's anything wrong with Rika knowing my parents, but it'd be easier if I didn't have to explain anything like this until I was real again.**  
  
Rika ".........Umm, I'm not sure. Yeah it'd be nice to get away from my mom for a bit, but moving out?"  
  
Takato "No that's the best part, you wouldn't have to move out they'd just set it up so you have an alternative to go to if you don't wanna go home."  
  
Rika "........."  
  
Takato "Beats sleeping in the rain at least."  
  
Rika "Well... Okay, can I get their address?"  
  
Takato "Sure. They should still be awake." (A/N: Yeah I know in reality they'd be closed but I trying to fit in a little extra)  
  
Rika "Umm, thanks Gogglehead."  
  
Rika **I seem to be saying that a lot recently. He said he was he was just a kid. Someone else thought he was a guardian angel. I wonder, what is he really? And why does he keep helping me? I haven't really given him a reason to, he just started a couple days ago on his own... Takato, I will figure you out if it's the last thing I do.**  
  
  
  
***Renamon and Impmon***  
  
  
  
Renamon "Megidramon? That sound's so familiar."  
  
Beelzemon "Megidramon is the shell of the Digital Hazard. He's responsible for just about all of this and he's a manifestation of Takato's dark side. The more I fight this blasted symbol that burns itself into my mind, the more I remember. I remember fighting Leomon. I remember hearing about Takato and Henry fighting Ice Devimon. There is a lot more to this than you realize Renamon, and that kid and Guilmon are at the center of it."  
  
Renamon "You still haven't given me evidence. What do you want me to do about it anyway? I happen trust Takato and I will not eavesdrop on him especially since Rika's taken such a shine to him."  
  
Beelzemon "You still don't understand, Takato has been working hard to bring you and Rika together! He's been altering your emotions so that you become friends."  
  
Renamon **So that's why Rika started being nice to Kazu and everyone.**  
  
Renamon "You act as if there is something wrong with that."  
  
Beelzemon "That? No! But I get the creeps just thinking about Megidramon again. I came to inform you because I had to tell someone to keep and eye out for Guilmon and that symbol. You just happened to be around and you've been watching Guilmon anyway..."  
  
{Renamon blushed slightly} "Fine, if that's all your going to ask me to do then I have no problem. Now would you please leave? Your disturbing my concentration."  
  
  
  
Beelzemon bowed mockingly and left leaving Renamon alone with her thoughts. She tried to clear her head but certain moments of the conversation flooded her mind till the dream began to disappear.  
  
  
  
Renamon **Just great. Note to self: kill Impmon.**  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
Rika and Renamon awoke with a start lying next to each other. Renamon got up first and noticed it wasn't raining anymore. Rika got up second leaving the invisible Takato next to her unconscious and snoring loudly. Rika took off to the address Takato had given her with Renamon only a few steps behind.  
  
  
  
Renamon "This isn't the way to your mother's."  
  
Rika "I know. I'm checking out a place Gogglehead told me about."  
  
Renamon "I see..."  
  
Renamon **Hmmm, according to Impmon that "Gogglehead" was there when I faced Ice Devimon, how long has he been following us?**  
  
Rika "Oh and Renamon..."  
  
Renamon "Yes Rika?"  
  
Rika "Did you hear snoring while we were back there?"  
  
Renamon "Well, now that you mention it, yes. Faintly."  
  
Rika "Good, I thought I was going nuts. I wonder what it was."  
  
  
  
As they turned another corner Renamon considered what to do about her knowledge of Impmon's survival. She decided to figure that out later when she had more time. Right now Rika stood in front of an old, slightly run down, bakery. She knocked on the door and at first got no answer, when she knocked again a woman answer the door. Renamon phased out just in time to avoid detection.  
  
  
  
Mia "Yes? May I help yo... You're the girl that was on the news a couple hours ago. What are you doing here? And in such wet clothes.  
  
  
  
Takato's mother wasted no time in ushering the girl inside. And the girl wasted no time in letting Takato's mother know why she was there, leaving out the part of a kid from a dream gave her their address. The fact that it was about 3:00am seemed to fade away.  
  
  
  
Rika "... Well that's my story. So uh, er... Can I work here part-time?"  
  
Mia "Of course. To be honest you came at the perfect time. We can even rig the Study Room upstairs to be a kind of "Visitor's" room. You can do your work, have friends over, even sleep here some nights if you have too."  
  
Rika **Wow, Gogglehead must know these people well. They're doing exactly what he said they would.**  
  
{Takato's father (Takehiro) walked in}"Do we have to use my Study Room, honey?  
  
Mia "Why not? Your not getting any smarter!"  
  
{Takehiro sweatdropped} "Alright I'll set up a bed tonight and do some more of the major work tomorrow."  
  
Mia "That's sounds good. Honestly, your like a godsend uh, er... what was your name again?"  
  
Rika **More like a Gogglehead-send.**  
  
Rika "Rika Nonaka!"  
  
Mia "Mia Matsuda. Oh and don't worry, that fox creature that was on the news with you is perfectly welcome as well."  
  
  
  
After hearing that, Renamon phased in beside Rika startling Takato's parents. They got over their near heart-attacks when they realized who was standing front of them.  
  
  
  
Renamon "Thank you for your generosity."  
  
Mia "Uh, don't mention it."  
  
Takehiro "Well let's turn in for the night everyone, it's been a long day."  
  
Rika "That's an understatement."  
  
Rika **Mia and Takehiro Matsuki huh? I'm sure I heard that name Matsuki before.**  
  
  
  
***Where Takato's been sleeping***  
  
  
  
A small figure lie under a makeshift tarp snoring loudly. A sword wrapped around his waist and two red Hazard Signs on his hands. He also had a small flashing device attached to his waist. It seemed to glowing menacingly in the darkness with two simple words.  
  
  
  
***^*** Level Gained ***^***  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Rika: You put me in a bakery?!?!  
  
Regless: Well... Ya. If it's any consolation I think you'd look good in a apron.  
  
{Funeral music is being played in the background courtesy of Black}  
  
Black: Hey Regless if you die can I have all your candy?  
  
Regless: Sure I think a couple people were trying to poison me anyway.  
  
Black: Sweet. Can I have all your presents?  
  
Regless: Sure I think a couple were bombs.  
  
Black: Sweet... wait that's bad right.  
  
Regless: I dunno, open this one and find out.  
  
Black: Alright, who's it from?  
  
Regless: Rika.  
  
Black: LIKE HELL {Takes out his shotgun and send the package to.... package heaven.}  
  
Regless: Oh now Rika's gonna be crushed... like your head when she finds out you shot her present.  
  
Black **Were both gonna die.**  
  
*^*  
  
R&R and C&C and Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful (Sorry, late night so I get to type whatever I want and blame it on a lack-of-sleeping-sickness.)  
  
Black: Insomnia  
  
Regless:... And into the closet you go. 


	11. 10 Learning Curb

Regless: Well the last one was-  
  
Black: -LOOOONG.  
  
Regless: shut up  
  
Black: Black Terriermon says he's not evil, I'd have to agree.  
  
Regless: Sure he is, and your evil too for that matter.  
  
Black: You gonna get Black Terriermon upset.  
  
Regless: So?  
  
Black: So that little bunny is gonna kick yer ass when he reads this.  
  
Regless: I ain't afraid.  
  
Black: Be afraid, be very afraid  
  
Regless: Alrighty then, no problem {Is now very afraid.}  
  
Black: Oh and Energy might help him.  
  
Regless: Why? He's a nice person."  
  
Black: Cause you tried to cook his second favorite character.  
  
Regless: ...That all? Well first I tried to bake him, not cook him, and second off, that should be interesting. R&R and I don't own digimon so if you sue I'll defend myself with the best lawyers and stuff that Black's money can buy..  
  
Black: ...That's it I'm not waiting for Black Terriermon, where's my shotgun?  
  
Regless: Oh do you feel like answering any of the questions that the reviewers posted.  
  
Black ignoring Regless)) Found it!  
  
Regless: That would be a no. Yes Takato will return to his plane of existence but only when certain levels get high enough. Mwa ha ha.  
  
~ Bang ~  
  
Black: Man you screwed up the aim somehow, did you sit on it or what?  
  
Regless: Meh, that's goes farther back than I can remember.  
  
Black: Crap!  
  
Regless: Momentai!  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 10 - Learning Curb  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
The dates were off from what the Tamers remembered. It should have been a Sunday when they got back but instead it was Saturday. It seemed a whole day had disappeared. The Tamers, however just blamed a faulty memory. They weren't about to complain about a holiday. Currently it was the first school day after the Tamer's got back, Monday.  
  
Rika had spent most of the day before fixing up the "Visitors Room" in the Matsuki bakery and apologizing to her mother, Rumiko, even though she felt it should be the other way around and her mother should be apologizing to her. Rumiko wasn't all that happy about her daughter's new part-time job, but as Rika's grandmother pointed out "At least it's not football." Leaving Rumiko to sigh in agreement.  
  
Rika's mother had agreed not to ground her, switch her schools so is that she went to the same place as Jeri, Henry, Kazu, and Kenta, and be nicer to Renamon all on the advice of Rika's grandmother. Rika had agreed to apologize to that freak of a camera man and let him take ONE and only one good picture of Rika in a dress. It was kind of odd to negotiate like that with her parents but it was better than what happened before.  
  
  
  
Rumiko "Alright I'll set up the date and let you know when you can go in for your apology and photo-shoot."  
  
  
  
Rumiko beamed at the last part of that sentence in a way that kind of creeped Rika out. Then Rika just smirked.  
  
  
  
Rika "Alright, and I'll let YOU know when you can apologize to Renamon."  
  
  
  
Rumiko paused for a moment, and then went back to smiling. That was about the hardest part of Rika's terms and she had no problem doing it. She turned and moved towards the phone while Rika got up and went outside. It was about time for her to leave for her new school and she didn't want to be late on her first day.  
  
Stepping outside she was greeted by the sight of Renamon and her grandmother sipping tea and chatting by their little outdoor pond. Renamon turned and was quite pleased to Rika was still in a good mood.  
  
  
  
Renamon "I take it things went alright."  
  
Rika "Yep, goodbye itchy uniforms. I'm heading to my new school now, wanna come?"  
  
{Renamon turned back smiling secretively} "I'll drop by later, right now I'm enjoying my tea."  
  
Rika "Alright, catch ya later."  
  
  
  
Rika walked away, picking up her backpack and swinging it over her shoulder. It wasn't all that heavy since she didn't have the textbooks yet. Renamon watched her turn the corner and disappear from sight before turning back to Mrs. Makino.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Makino "She's very different from what she was when she left, I suppose I have you thank for that?"  
  
Renamon "I tried, but the change in her behavior was not my doing. Last week she wouldn't be caught dead trying to help me."  
  
Mrs. Makino "Oh!? Then maybe it was one of the others that she came back with."  
  
Renamon "That's one way of putting it."  
  
{Mrs. Makino ginned devilishly} "A boy maybe?"  
  
Renamon "Yes."  
  
Mrs. Makino "Oh which one is it. That one with blue hair seemed nice."  
  
Renamon "You mean Henry and no that's not him."  
  
Mrs. Makino "What about-"  
  
{Renamon snickered} "Ryo and not on your life. And it's not the one with the visor or glasses either."  
  
Mrs. Makino "I don't recall anyone else being there."  
  
Renamon "That would be the problem. He only shows up in Rika's dreams."  
  
Mrs. Makino "A dream boy, that sounds romantic... I hope he's not a Goth."  
  
{Renamon laughed again} "He couldn't be further from it if he tried. His name is Takato and he's a... what's the word."  
  
Mrs. Makino "Gogglehead, I heard Rika mention it before. Well I won't say anything to Rika or Rumiko, but I think it would be better if she found a real boy."  
  
Renamon "That's where it get complicated, I thought he was a just a figment of Guilmon's imagination at first, but he manipulates things outside of Rika's dream. I don't know exactly what he is right now but he's a lot more than just a dream."  
  
Mrs. Makino "Curious. Well Renamon, It's been fun talking to you but I think the Matsuki's are expected to help set up Rika's new room some more. Tell me more about this "Takato" when you get back."  
  
Renamon "Of course."  
  
  
  
Renamon bowed calmly and phased out. She was on the roof of the bakery in the next second. A thought came back to her before she entered as a form of nostalgia.  
  
*^*  
  
Impmon "...But he's got a dark side to him that makes the Sovereigns look like......... giant sissies."  
  
*^*  
  
Renamon shook the thought from her mind and went downstairs. A few customers were scared out of their minds, an incident Renamon quickly apologized for. Then she turned and went to what was left of the Study.  
  
  
  
Renamon **As soon as I finish this I can go and see Rika..... and Guilmon afterwards.**  
  
  
  
Renamon couldn't help but become excited about the thought of Guilmon. So many things about him intrigued her. The way she found him, the fact that he doesn't load data, his dopey attitude and surprising strength, for a rookie. And the fact that he was a one of a kind.  
  
  
  
*** Shinjuku Park ***  
  
  
  
Jeri "Are you sure your going to be alright here?"  
  
Guilmon "I'll be alright anywhere as long as there is bread and peanut butter!"  
  
Calumon "Don't worry Jeri, Takato left him here all the time and he was fine."  
  
Jeri "Well... alright. Oh no I'm going to be late."  
  
  
  
Jeri ran off waving goodbye to the two digimon behind her. Guilmon seemed to be pouting about something while Calumon was already trying to follow her, despite the fact that she had directly asked them not to, earlier.  
  
  
  
Takato "That Calumon is going to get Jeri into a lot of trouble..."  
  
Guilmon "Yep! hey Takatomon, when did you get here?"  
  
Takato "Just now, why?"  
  
Guilmon "I was wondering if you were at Rika's, you spend a lot of time there now."  
  
{Takato blushed} "Well, that's-"  
  
Guilmon "Anyway, do you know why Renamon's been spying on me?"  
  
Takato "Uh, I'll tell you when your older."  
  
Takato **Never thought I'd have to say that at my age, especially to a digimon.**  
  
Guilmon "Come on Takatooo, is it the same reason you spy on Rika?"  
  
{Takato choked on air} "Who told you that?"  
  
Guilmon "No one, I seen you."  
  
Takato "Well ~ Sigh ~ yeah it is the same reason actually... Just don't tell Renamon I said so."  
  
Guilmon "Why?"  
  
Takato "Cause she's going to kill me If you do."  
  
Guilmon "Okiee-Dokiee."  
  
Takato "I'm going to head over to the school and see what going on."  
  
Guilmon "Alright. See you same as always?"  
  
Takato "Sure, hey maybe after school we can go to the bakery and you can get bread and see Renamon!"  
  
Guilmon "Yay, that'll be fun. And you can see Rika again."  
  
  
  
Takato blushed slightly, nodded, and went off to school in the same direction Jeri took. Guilmon was smiling back in the back of his mind, an amusing thought had just come to him when he saw Takato's digivice. These thoughts, however were interrupted by a small annoying voice.  
  
  
  
Impmon "Hey Pineapple Head, What were you grinning about."  
  
Guilmon "Takato."  
  
Impmon "What about him?"  
  
Guilmon "I could smell him, I couldn't before. It was really faint but it was still there."  
  
Impmon "Huh?"  
  
Guilmon "It's really easy to understand, Takato's started to merge back with this world. Soon, he can be my Tamer again."  
  
Impmon "Oh I get it now. But What do you thinks gonna happen to Jeri when Takato comes back. I'd hate to remind you but she's got a higher Tamer level. She's also the reason you got so much energy now, her Rejuvination Level is at 4."  
  
Guilmon ".........You've been spying on her haven't you."  
  
{Impmon twitched nervously} "What makes you say that?"  
  
Guilmon "I think people spy on the ones they like."  
  
Impmon "Huh? That doesn't make any sense!"  
  
Guilmon "Yes it does! I'll explain it to you when your older."  
  
Impmon "Grrr. Well not that's it's any of your business, but yeah have been spying on Jeri, she's nice. The way I remember her anyway... Which way is Takato's school?"  
  
  
  
Guilmon pointed the right direction and Impmon walked away not entirely satisfied with the response. The thought of being treated like a kid by GUILMON of all people and digimon. Still..... his curiosity got the better of him and he soon found his way to Takato's school. He was thinking about the fact that Guilmon could now smell him and was wondering if he, himself, was also starting to merge back with the real world. Even if he couldn't do anything on his own, he had made it a personal mission to watch over Jeri. He remembered how nice she was to him in Takato's timeline.  
  
  
  
Impmon "...Either way this should be fun."  
  
  
  
*** Yamaki's Residence ***  
  
  
  
Yamaki had borrowed a new laptop and was, again, scanning through the files looking for his precious Juggernaut program from where he left off. Riley was working in a different section of Hypnos' database, but with the same goal. Yamaki had found a list of sub-routine files and was working on tracing one of them to Juggernauts core program when an odd file caught his eye.  
  
  
  
Yamaki "Hmm? What's this?"  
  
Riley "Found something?"  
  
Yamaki "Yeah, take a look."  
  
  
  
Riley peered over her associates shoulder seeing a pretty much ordinary screen. Only one window was open and it was displaying a bunch files with a variety of symbols displayed next to them. She scanned the screen a couple times before she finally figured out what had caught Yamaki's eye. One file at the bottom simply read "Ronnie" and had a red Digital Hazard icon next to it. Yamaki moved the mouse over and double- clicked. Immediately design specs began showering the screen.  
  
  
  
Riley "What is it?"  
  
Yamaki "I don't know and I don't care, I'm going to continue looking for Juggernaut."  
  
Riley "Use my computer then, I wanna take another look at this."  
  
Yamaki "Fine, just don't have to much fun."  
  
  
  
Riley switched computers and looked over at the blond next to her. It sounded like Yamaki had tried to make a joke. She saw him gazing ineptly at the screen, grinning sourly as if it was really funny but she didn't say anything. Since this was the first time Yamaki ever smiled in her presence she figured it would be better to savor the moment.  
  
  
  
***Back at Takato's school***  
  
  
  
The sun shone trough the windows of the classroom, another clear day which made it that much worse that they had to be cooped up in an undersized room for hours. The kids from Mrs. Asagi's class lined up in there seats. Everyone knew that, even if Mrs. Asagi wasn't the worst teacher, she was definitely the most strict. When Mrs. Asagi walked in and read the attendance, she breathed a sigh of relief when she found out Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri had returned. She didn't know where Henry had gone but she was going to hold him back after school and find out later. (A/N: Keep in mind, Henry only went to the digital world to fetch his sister in this timeline and it wasn't planned.)  
  
  
  
Mrs. Asagi "Alright class, I hope you all remembered to bring your homework."  
  
  
  
The class groaned while Mrs. Asagi sorted through some paper that had been left on her desk. Takato walked in through the door, being intangible was no excuse to not use the door, he was having a bit of resistance passing through things anyway since his Influence Level went up the night before.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Asagi "Oh it seems we have two new students today!"  
  
  
  
Takato looked at the teacher on that note. He had just reached the end of the class and turned toward his seat. He began walking towards his seat curious of who the new student was.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Asagi "Please say hello to Rika Nonaka, and Ryo Akiyama"  
  
  
  
Takato got so distracted he didn't realize he passed his seat and walked through the window, falling out one end of the school and landing with a sickening thud. A second later the sword that he was wearing landed on his head. Some of the students that were doing PE in the courtyard turned, swearing they heard something make one hell of an impact. (A/N: Just remember he's still a human.)  
  
  
  
Takato "ooo~oooo."  
  
Impmon **Well that was weird..... Meh, he'll be fine.**  
  
  
  
Impmon had just gotten to the roof in time to see Takato's little mishap. He began his decent down to the lower rooms and was looking for something to cause mischief.  
  
  
  
***Back in the Class***  
  
  
  
The class looked at the two new students, one pretty girl with red hair tied back in a ponytail and the other with brown hair slouching over to one side. Kazu and Kenta were going wild with the arrival of their idol, but one quick glare from Rika shut them up easily.  
  
  
  
Rika **Oh crap, I finally get out that stuffy private school and straight into Ryo's territory.**  
  
{Ryo smiled innocently} "Hey Rika, guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other."  
  
Rika **Awww crap. Where's Beelzemon when you need him?**  
  
  
  
Kazu, always there to make a rude remark, made a life-threatening mistake and whistled at the two. Ryo blushed, Rika got ticked off. The next thing Mrs. Asagi knew, the class was in chaos. Kazu was running for his life with Ryo desperately trying to stop Rika from chasing him and failing. Of course, Kazu didn't have the sense it took to stop whistling and Rika only seemed to get angrier and stronger. The kids were divided, half trying to help Kazu escape from Rika's clutches and the other have hoping he got caught. Kazu bolted out of the room with the rest of the class in hot pursuit.  
  
  
  
Rika "Kazu, your ass is grass and I'm the lawnmower."  
  
Mrs. Asagi "......It's going to be one of those days."  
  
Takato "oooo~oooo"  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile at the Matsuki's Residence***  
  
  
  
Renamon stood back admiring her handiwork. The room is just as Rika would have wanted it, simple, conventional, and not a pink thing in sight. Matsuki's father, Takehiro, had suggested leaving a bookshelf in the room in case Rika wanted to read anytime. There was a small table in the center with a mat next to it, and a real bed (not one of those sleeping bag like things Rika's got her mother's house.) off to the side. Takato's mother had left in some dolls and what-not but Renamon was quick to remove them. Takehiro was leaning on a bookshelf next to Renamon kinda confused by the lack of style and glad he didn't have to move that last heavy bookshelf.  
  
  
  
Takehiro "Well that should about do it."  
  
Renamon "Thanks for your help."  
  
Takehiro "No problem. Well I better get back downstairs before my wife yells at me... again, I mean."  
  
{Renamon laughed} "Alright, mind if I take one of these books to Rika? Knowing her, she's probably going out of her mind with boredom by now."  
  
Takehiro "Nope not at all, just don't scare any of the kids like you did our customers. Besides I think it's good that kids still read nowadays with all those video games and TV."  
  
{Mia from downstairs} "HONEY!!! I could really use your help."  
  
Takehiro "Er, better go, I've been summoned."  
  
  
  
Takehiro went downstairs grinning the way he usually did leaving Renamon to examine the books. After scanning through a few of them she found one interesting drama, which she intended to read for herself later, and one horror, which is about the only thing that can keep Rika awake in the middle of a class. However when she pulled the horror novel out something else came out of the bookshelf with it and fell to the ground landing lightly.  
  
She looked down and picked up a small notebook, it didn't look like something the Matsuki's would own. Her interest got the better of her and she open the book up revealing a bunch of messy writing and numbers. It took her a couple page to realize what she was looking at but she realized that they were status properties for a digimon. She searched through the pages looking for which digimon it was referring to. She made note of the fact that whatever digimon this was it was an abnormally powerful rookie. Her eyes went wide when she came across a small picture. It looked messy like it had been drawn by a kid, but it was obvious who the picture was depicting.  
  
  
  
Renamon "Guilmon...?"  
  
  
  
She sighed when she realized none of this was dated so she had no idea when this was made. But her eyes came across a bit of writing on the bottom of the page. It read "I wish I had a real digimon". Renamon forgot about her plans to see Rika and Guilmon and continued scanning through the book. She noticed an improvement in drawing when she came across more information and a picture of Growlmon. She scanned the rest of the booklet looking for WarGrowlmon and whatever his Mega form was. (A/N: Damn if only she knew about Megidramon, eh?) She reached the end with a little luck, just not the one she was looking for. Whoever owned this book had apparently signed his name at the end. She read the words and she dropped the other books she was holding when her memory reminded her of who it belonged to.  
  
  
  
Renamon **Property of Takato Matsuki? As in the same Takato that infiltrated Rika's dream and saved her, and as in the same Matsuki family that this building belongs to? Should I tell Rika about this? or Jeri? She was Guilmon's Tamer as far as Renamon knew. Or... Impmon?**  
  
  
  
Renamon eventually decided she'd ask Guilmon himself about it later, preferably before she saw Takato again. She picked up the books she dropped and went to drop one of them off at Rika's school.  
  
  
  
***3 hours later***  
  
  
  
All of the Tamer's except Suzie, who was to young to go to school, Ryo, who disappeared as soon a lunch started, and Rika, who was still hunting, er, looking for Kazu, were sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Takato had woken up only an hour ago and his head was still reeling from the earlier fall. He sat down on the floor and tried to get a glimpse of what he missed, apart from Rika's entrance.  
  
  
  
Kazu "So, you think Rika's still gonna kill me?"  
  
Takato "Oooo~ooo. I don't think there's anything on this world that'll stop her."  
  
Henry "I'd run if I were you."  
  
Kazu "Gimme a break I've been running from her all morning."  
  
Kenta "I still can't believe we actually got back home thanks to that symbol."  
  
Jeri "Any idea why Rika has one on her hand? I hope it's nothing bad."  
  
Takato "You've got no idea..."  
  
Kazu "I've got no idea. But anyway if were something bad I'm sure it would've happened by now, right?"  
  
{Henry brightened a bit at this remark} "Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
Takato "Kazu being right... That's not something you hear often."  
  
Calumon "I don't think that symbol is bad!"  
  
  
  
Everyone turned to the sudden appearance Calumon, who had hopped up onto the table and began doing a Kirby-dance. Jeri was delighted to see him at first, but that quickly faded when she remembered that the little digimon wasn't supposed to be at the school.  
  
  
  
Jeri "What are you doing here, Calumon?"  
  
Calumon "I just saw a lot of people playing outside and decide to join them, then I saw Rika chasing Kazu and decided to look around for you.  
  
{Kazu sweatdropped} "Uh, what makes you think that symbol isn't bad?"  
  
Calumon "Well, partly because it's Guilmon's symbol and Guilmon is really nice, and partly because, well, I just don't think the Digital World would create something like that."  
  
Takato **Huh? Well I drew Guilmon... oh yeah the Digignomes were the ones who actually made him real. Hmm. Kazu and Calumon both had a spark of intelligence, will wonders never cease...**  
  
Jeri "But still...... Hazard Leomon....."  
  
Takato "Oh right, I wonder why that happened."  
  
Henry "Don't worry Jeri, he saved us. He was watching over us, same as always."  
  
  
  
Jeri turned and stared back at Henry for a moment while Kenta stepped back giving the two some privacy. Kazu, again, let his thoughts be known.  
  
  
  
Kazu "You two want a room or something?"  
  
  
  
Jeri and henry both looked at Kazu then blushed deeply. Takato realized he should have left to but his head was still hurting from the fall earlier. Now he was grinning at the display in front of him. He was eagerly awaiting what was going to happen next when Kenta ran over and broke up the delightful little scene.  
  
  
  
Kenta "Have any of you seen Marine Angemon anywhere...?"  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile: The top floor of School***  
  
  
  
Rika was walking up the stairs to the roof. The Cafeteria was too obvious a place too hide and she looked everywhere else. The roof seemed the last logical place for that loudmouth Kazu to hide. She swung the door open, fortunately it didn't make an impact against the wall, and thus, no sound. She was muttering what she was going to do to Kazu to herself.  
  
  
  
Rika "When I get my hands on-"  
  
Ryo " -Hazard? What are you talking about."  
  
  
  
Rika heard a voice coming from behind and quickly ducked out of sight before Ryo or his partner, Monodramon spotted her. Her ears perked at the mention of the Hazard and she was anxious to find out more.  
  
  
  
Monodramon "Something keeps trying to split me apart, back to the way I, er we were when you found us."  
  
Rika (What the-)  
  
Ryo **Milleniumon...**  
  
Ryo "What does?"  
  
Monodramon "The Hazard. I can feel it when I get close to that dragon thing."  
  
Ryo "You mean Guilmon? Is he the Hazard?"  
  
Monodramon "He's definitely got something to do with it, but that's not the name I keep hearing. Hey does the name Takato sound familiar?"  
  
Rika **Gogglehead?**  
  
Ryo "Yeah, a bit... But I can't remember where I've heard it before."  
  
Monodramon "Me neither. But I'm sure it was somewhere in the digital world."  
  
Ryo "What makes you say that?"  
  
Monodramon "...Megidramon."  
  
Rika **What?**  
  
Ryo "Who?"  
  
Monodramon "Someone important, that's all I can remember."  
  
Ryo "...Lemme know if you figure anything else out... about Takato, Guilmon, Megidramon, or that girl from before."  
  
Monodramon "Alice. Will do! I better go now before someone finds us."  
  
Ryo "Alright, take care buddy."  
  
Rika **What the hell is going on?!?!**  
  
  
  
Rika went back downstairs careful not to make a sound. Her thoughts were distracting her so much she didn't even realize Renamon standing directly in front of her and nearly walked right into the vulpine digimon. She stopped less than a foot away, Renamon was holding something out to her. Rika took it and studied it.  
  
  
  
Renamon "A little something I thought I'd lend you. You could use it to stay awake in class."  
  
Rika "Thanks Renamon, what's the other book for?"  
  
Renamon "Myself, since I'm not training as much I'd figured I'd try reading to occupy myself."  
  
{Rika read the title} "Drama? I thought you'd prefer action/adventure kinda stuff."  
  
{Renamon chuckled in that way that only she can do} "Common misconception, you don't need a bunch of explosion's and blood to have an interesting story."  
  
{Rika smiled} "Well it doesn't hurt."  
  
Renamon "I figured you'd say that. Have fun ignoring your teacher."  
  
Rika "I will, c'ya."  
  
  
  
The second after Renamon phased out Rika smacked herself in the head and groaned aloud. She had forgotten to tell Renamon about Ryo's little chat with Monodramon.  
  
  
  
Rika **But Gogglehead was right, she is fun to talk to.**  
  
Ryo "Something on your mind?"  
  
  
  
Rika nearly leapt out of her skin when she heard Ryo's voice, but tried to remain calm. She was worried he would figure out that she had listened in on the conversation between Ryo and his partner.  
  
  
  
Rika "Nothing that's any of your business. Now go away."  
  
Ryo "Why are you up here?"  
  
Rika **Awww CRAP!!!**  
  
Rika "I just came up here to **Think fast! Think fast!** get a book from Renamon. I didn't wanna scare all those stupid babies downstairs."  
  
{Ryo laughed innocently} "Yeah she does seem to have that effect on people, especially when she appears out of nowhere."  
  
Rika "They're right to be afraid of her. We're the strongest... Hey why were you up here? ~ Sarcasm ~ Should you be downstairs being admired the by the general public?"  
  
{Ryo smiled his So-Perfect-It's-Irritating smile} "Actually I came up here to get away from them, I'm afraid they might suffocate me if they find me. Well, I'm gonna head downstairs and rejoin the living, wanna come?"  
  
Rika "Not on your-"  
  
  
  
BANG  
  
  
  
Rika and Ryo both turned towards the staircase, where the sound of a massive explosion had come from. They heard some screaming and rushed downstairs, where they were greeted with a horrifying sight. A massive wall of fire blanketed more than just a couple of rooms on one side of the school, the doors were completely blocked. The other tamers had already reached the location.  
  
  
  
Rika "What's going on?"  
  
Kazu "Something in the teachers lounge exploded."  
  
Jeri "Mrs. Asagi is in there!"  
  
Ryo **Damn! Monodramon went home already!**  
  
Rika "Renamon, get ready"  
  
  
  
Renamon appeared next to Rika slightly annoyed to have been taken away from her reading. She quickly got rid of that notion when she realized why she had been summoned. Rika was already drawing her cards out when the school janitor came running up behind them. Renamon addressed the new face with an intimidating stare, as usual.  
  
  
  
Janitor "Everyone get out of the building!!! This fire has gone all the way done to the basement and is getting closer to the propane tank that heats this school!"  
  
Henry "If it catches..."  
  
Kazu "...Were toast."  
  
Kenta "But Marine Angemon is still in here somewhere."  
  
Kazu "Nevermind that, he's a Mega! Mrs. Asagi is the one we should worry about."  
  
Jeri "I've been to the basement before, there's no way we can evacuate so many people before the propane tanks explodes."  
  
Renamon "Rika, we have to save the people of the school."  
  
Rika "What? But... Mrs. Asagi..."  
  
  
  
Rika stood unsure of what to do, it seemed to be a lose-lose situation. It stung the thought that she wasn't strong, or fast enough to help everyone. Renamon stood looking relatively calm. However the same thing was going through her mind. All she could do is wait for her Tamer's decision. A thought passed through her head that was not her own, but she recognized it regardless.  
  
  
  
***Combination Unlocked***  
  
Influence Level: 3  
  
Merge Level: 3  
  
Hazard level: 2  
  
____________l  
  
Telepathy  
  
  
  
Takato **I'll take care of Mrs. Asagi, You take care of the propane downstairs!**  
  
Rika **Gogglehead? Is that you?**  
  
{Takato Laughed in his mind} **Of course, who else is stupid enough to run into a firestorm**  
  
Rika **Kazu!**  
  
Takato **...Good point.**  
  
  
  
Takato ran into the fire while Rika darted downstairs with Renamon close behind her. She already had an energize card and a number of Ice and water type card, most of them being Ice Meramon cards. Getting through the fire wasn't a problem, the problem was that there so much of it, it seemed to come back every time Rika put a bit of it out.  
  
  
  
Rika "Damn! Damn! Damn! The fire is too bloody strong."  
  
Renamon "It doesn't matter to me, I won't lose to this."  
  
Rika "Well let's see, we can't stop the fire... But mabey we can cut it off."  
  
Renamon "Do you have a card that will allow you to do that?"  
  
Rika "I don't know..."  
  
  
  
Rika sorted through her deck looking for any kind of shield or barrier card that could help. She wasn't having any luck.  
  
  
  
Rika **I-I can't find a card that can help.**  
  
Takato **...Don't give up.**  
  
Rika **Gogglehead, again?**  
  
Takato **Rika, you've got more drive and skill than anyone I've ever know, if you can't do this... No one can.**  
  
{Rika smiled at those last words} **...Of course I can, stupid Gogglehead.**  
  
  
  
As if on cue Rika uncovered a blue card at the end of her deck and swiped it without a moments notice. Renamon Matrix Digivolved into Taomon and made a light shield protecting herself, Rika, and the over-heated propane tank from the heat of the fire.  
  
  
  
Rika "How long is this barrier going to last?"  
  
Taomon "Long enough for something capable of putting out the fire to arrive. What caused the fire anyway?"  
  
Rika "Beats me."  
  
  
  
Rika and Taomon had engaged each other in a conversation when they noticed the fire turn black and seeming be pulled away by some other unseen force. Back towards the teachers lounge. After the fire had completely cleared out, Taomon spoke.  
  
  
  
Taomon "...What on earth caused THAT to happen?"  
  
Rika "Shall we find out?"  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile: Upstairs***  
  
  
  
Mrs. Asagi looked at the small form that had saved her from certain death. A small, black, floating seahorse-like thing with an odd red triangle design on it's stomach. She was nearly in tears and the shock and smoke had weakened her, but when the little thing touched her, she felt as good as new. She got to her feet, still trying to grasp what happened only a few moments ago.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
She was suffocating due to the smoke when a small pink digimon with a heart on it's belly formed a barrier of hearts around her. Despite the little thing's efforts, she was still running out of air when it turned black and the heart changed in a odd design. The fire also turned black when it muttered "Ocean Hazard" and the midget monster began absorbing all of the fire... which left them in their current situation.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
  
  
***Hazard Marine Angemon***  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Mega  
  
Class: Tainted Heart Monster  
  
Attacks: Ocean Hazard, ???, ???, ???, ???.  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Jeri "Is it like... Hazard Leomon?"  
  
  
  
Rika leapt up the stairs three at a time and stopped at the sight of there newly transformed companion. It took one good, long look at Rika... then reverted to the same as it always was. Kenta rushed over and tackled his partner to the ground squealing happily. He was glad to he his partner back to it's normal self. Ryo had walked over and was complimenting Rika on a job well done but she didn't hear a thing he said.  
  
  
  
Rika **How did you do it Gogglehead? How?**  
  
Takato **I believed in myself, do did the same and look how you faired. You made a miracle happen.**  
  
Rika **It was just luck that I got a blue card, Renamon didn't need one anyway.**  
  
{Takato laughed to himself} **Of course, Rika... But... that blue card... You made it. It wasn't luck. I'll tell you more about this later.**  
  
Rika **Whatever...and, Thanks...Gogglehead.**  
  
*^*  
  
Jeri "Wow Kenta, you and Marine Angemon saved Mrs. Asagi."  
  
Kazu "Not bad, not bad at all."  
  
Henry "Very impressive, both you and Rika...Rika?"  
  
Mrs. Asagi "Th-thank you. For your efforts, I won't assign any homework."  
  
Everyone **...That's it?**  
  
  
  
Rika lunged at Kazu from behind and managed to get him in a headlock. Immediately chaos broke out with some people helping Kazu, some helping Rika, and some like the majority of the girls and teacher getting caught in the cross fire. Takato noticed a red flashing coming from his digivice and looked down to see he had gained two new levels.  
  
  
  
*** Level Gained ***  
  
Influence Level: 3  
  
Merge Level: 4  
  
Digivolve Level: 2  
  
Hazard Level: 2  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Impmon "Hey... Takato."  
  
  
  
Takato looked over to see Impmon. He was tense and diverting his eyes from one spot to another making it obvious that something was bothering him. Takato straightened up and aligned the sword on his back so it hung properly. When he was done, he looked up and addressed Impmon with the same smile as always.  
  
  
  
Takato "What's up?"  
  
Impmon "I... uh, er. That is to say..."  
  
Takato "Boy, you stutter more than Kenta after 6 cups of coffee."  
  
Impmon "... I caused the fire."  
  
{Takato's grin faded and he spoke softly} "What?"  
  
{Impmon panicked} "It was an accident I swear!!! I just found out that if I go through anything digital, it explodes! It won't happen again I promise!"  
  
{Takato's goofy grin returned} "Oh, okay. As long as it was an honest mistake. I'm going to see Guilmon now, wanna come?"  
  
{Impmon's mouth was hanging open} "Your, your not angry?"  
  
Takato "Should I be? You said it was a mistake and no one was hurt... heck, my levels even went up thanks to this. Now let's go home, I never thought school could take up so much energy."  
  
Impmon **Looks like I was right about you after all. I still had my doubt up to this moment but... your really something else Takato...  
  
  
  
...Tamer.**  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
Regless: How's that for a chapter, I always love the school scene's in anime and I did my best to make this as ludicrous as possible.  
  
Takato: YOU BLEW IT UP!!!  
  
Regless: Not bad, eh? (Oh yeah, hard core Canadian right there)  
  
Takato: THANK YOU!!!  
  
Regless: Stop yelling or I'll wake Black up.  
  
Takato: Alright.  
  
{Black Terriermon kicks the door down, walks in, hog ties Regless, and walks out saying "I'm not evil"}  
  
Black from next room: SHUT UP IN THERE.  
  
Takato: ...Wow you know some very interesting people.  
  
Regless: I prefer the term evil as opposed to interesting!  
  
Black: I saaaid SHUT UP IN THERE!!!  
  
Regless: Momentai!  
  
Black: That's it! Where's my shotgun?  
  
{Takato bolts for the door}  
  
Takato: See ya, nice chatting an all an BYE.  
  
Regless: R&R before Black shoots me please. 


	12. 11 Black Hazard

Regless: Alright! first off, my explanation of things that happened in the last chapter. Takato can be seen by people when they don't focus on him so is that he's like a shadow just out of the corner of your eye.  
  
Black: Kinda like what you are to the Science Teacher  
  
Regless: Exactly. Next, Impmon's Tamer. Takato has no idea he's been partnered with Impmon, and for all those loyal Takato/Guilmon partnership fans, I'm not planning to change that. You'll see how it pans out later. I personally don't like Ai and Mako but I assure you, I've got a much more appropriate Tamer for Impmon and I doubt it will even be in this story. (I'm putting thoughts together for an Impmon spin-off or sequel, not sure which one yet.)  
  
Black: ...A sequel? Meh, I wonder how that would work.  
  
Regless: ......Are you gonna interrupt me throughout the whole story.  
  
Black: Maybe.  
  
Regless: ...Anyway, I've got quite a few more things to do before I bring in any Guilmon's Mega forms.  
  
Black: I think your just lazy.  
  
Regless: ERHERM! And finally BlackTerriermon is evil. Ha Ha Ha.  
  
{Black moves to padlock the door, then jumps out the window} "He's gonna kill YOOOOoooouuuu..."  
  
Regless "Crap there goes my bodyguard."  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 11 - Black Hazard  
  
  
  
A week had past since the fire at school. It didn't take long for things to get back to normal, especially with a teacher like Mrs. Asagi who was shoveling on the homework, same as always, the very next day. The repairs to the school were almost done and the Tamers were all breathing a sigh of relief now that the troubles seemed to have past. Well, for most of the Tamers, anyway.  
  
Rika was sitting next to the pond outside of her house. Renamon was on the Sakura tree which was near the pond. Renamon seemed to be so enthralled in her book that she lost her balance a couple times. Perhaps a bit over a week ago Rika would've have been furious if she did that, but now it was hilarious. Rika did the same thing, slipping off the rock she was sitting on, more than a couple times which sparked a similar reaction from Renamon, though she was much better at hiding it. The sun shone through the pink petals of the tree casting a warm light onto the Tamer and her partner. Renamon looked down for a moment.  
  
  
  
Renamon "Rika, there is something I've been meaning to tell you."  
  
Rika "Let's hear it."  
  
Renamon "First, is Takato around?"  
  
Rika "Hang on I'll check."  
  
Rika **Gogglehead?**  
  
  
  
Rika's thoughts were met only be silence. She put her own book down and faced Renamon shaking her head.  
  
  
  
Renamon "Good, I found an odd little item about a week ago. I meant to tell you earlier but I wanted to talk to Guilmon first."  
  
Rika "Alright..."  
  
Renamon "It's a little notepad, used by a kid, seems to be a couple months old."  
  
{Rika took her usual smart-alecky tone of voice} "Your avoiding the point, Renamon."  
  
{Renamon took out the notepad and handed it to Rika} "I think this notepad was used to create Guilmon."  
  
Rika "...Say what?"  
  
Renamon "This notepad has all of Guilmon's vital and non-vital statistics in it. His strength, attack, element, size... You name it. It also has information on Guilmon's digivolved form. It's like this notepad was the blueprint for Guilmon."  
  
Rika "Alright, it's a little weird the way Guilmon showed up, and if this actually was the blueprint for Guilmon, I admit it's strange the way Guilmon came into being... But this isn't dated and could've been drawn by anyone at anytime."  
  
Renamon "It may not be dated but there's a name signed on the last page."  
  
{Rika flipped through to the last page} "...You gotta be kidding me. Wait is this the Matsuki house that I partially live in?"  
  
Renamon "Well that is where I found it."  
  
Rika "...I'm going to ask Gogglehead about this later. Oh! Before I forget again, have you heard the name Megidramon before?"  
  
Renamon **What the... Did Impmon tell her as well?**  
  
Renamon "Yes I vaguely recall hearing it somewhere before."  
  
Rika "Do you know where?"  
  
Renamon "...No, may I ask where you heard it though?"  
  
Renamon **I need to make sure she heard it from the same source as I did. Who else could know that name any? Apart from Takato.**  
  
Rika "I overheard Ryo talking about it with his partner, and the Hazard too. It's trying to divide his Monodramon or something. I didn't understand a lot of it."  
  
Renamon "...You were spying on Ryo?"  
  
{Rika's normal expression turned to a glare} "Don't even go there, I was looking to kill Kazu and just happened to encounter Ryo and that stupid malformed dragon of his."  
  
Renamon "...So then I was right... You like Takato!?"  
  
  
  
Rika's glare switched to a surprised look. The statement had caught her completely off guard and forced her to blush deeply. She slipped off her rock again leaving Renamon to chuckle to herself, happy with the response she received.  
  
  
  
Renamon "I had a feeling you did, it's actually quite obvious."  
  
Rika "Gogglehead...? N-No way. Hey, he's nice but he's still a-"  
  
Renamon "-Gogglehead? Of course he is, you've called him that a million times but you haven't gotten angry at him at all."  
  
Rika "That's not true when I first saw him he came out of nowhere and landed on... er, me!"  
  
Renamon "Your blushing again."  
  
{Rika gritted her teeth slightly} "Am not... {Calmed herself down} Oh bye the way, you can expect an apology from my mother sometime time today."  
  
Renamon "For what?"  
  
Rika "For calling you a kitsune."  
  
Renamon **She called me a kitsune?**  
  
Renamon "Does this have something to do with those arrangement you worked out with your mother last week."  
  
Rika "Yeah, I have to go to a photo-shoot today in a dress that's all pink. I think she chose the color I hate most on purpose... Do you wanna come?"  
  
Renamon "Hoping I'll scare everyone away and the shoot will be cancelled?"  
  
Rika "Only partly, it would be nice to have a friendly face there."  
  
Renamon "Takato's your friend, should I ask him to come along."  
  
{Rika blushed furiously} "And have him see me? No way!"  
  
Renamon "Too bad, I'm sure he would've enjoyed it."  
  
  
  
Rika gave Renamon that patented "I'm going to kill you" glare but stopped when she heard Jeri running towards school from outside the gate of her home. She realize she better do the same or...  
  
  
  
Rika "I'm gonna be late... again!"  
  
Renamon "Have fun!"  
  
  
  
Rika made a sarcastic gagging motion before flying out the door and bolting right past Jeri. She had been late before and the last thing she wanted was to be stuck in school longer than she had too.  
  
  
  
Renamon "...I wonder what Guilmon's up to."  
  
  
  
***Over at Guilmon's Shed***  
  
  
  
Takato and Guilmon were relaxing in the sun. Jeri had asked Guilmon to make sure Calumon didn't follow her this time and Guilmon was happy to oblige. Impmon was there too and kept casting nervous glances over at Takato, who was completely oblivious to it as always.  
  
  
  
Takato "Renamon was asking about WHAT???"  
  
Guilmon "Some digimon called Megidramon. Do you know him?"  
  
Takato **He doesn't remember? Well, that's good. Guess that also means she doesn't know anything about it other than it's name.**  
  
Takato "Don't worry about it, but I need to have a serious talk about that with Renamon."  
  
Takato **Preferably before she finds out who and what Megidramon is.**  
  
Impmon **Bet Takato's thinking the same thing I am... I wonder if I should tell him what I remember... Maybe later.**  
  
  
  
At that moment the peace was shattered by Takato's screaming as Renamon did her usual teleportation and scared Takato yet again. He had doubled over and landed on his sword which was getting increasingly uncomfortable. Impmon was rolling on the ground laughing so hard while Guilmon had covered his ears. Renamon thought the cowering baby dragon was just being rude and was about to slap him when Guilmon looked up.  
  
  
  
Guilmon "You really should stop scaring Takatomon."  
  
Renamon "Takato? He's here?"  
  
Guilmon "He's on the ground over there, heaving."  
  
Impmon "Hey fox-face, how ya doin?"  
  
Renamon "ACH-OO. That was odd, I've never sneezed before."  
  
Takato "Hi Renamon, not that you can hear me but what brings you here?"  
  
Guilmon "...Takatomon wants to know brings you here"  
  
Takato "I'm not a mon!"  
  
{Renamon flushed} **I didn't realize that he would be here, guess I'll make something up.**  
  
Renamon "I came to talk to Takato about this new digimon I've been hearing about, Megidramon."  
  
Impmon **Pfft. That's a lie, how'd she know Takato was even going to be here.**  
  
Takato "Oh, uh, Megidramon... umm... How is Rika doing?"  
  
Guilmon "Takatomon's trying to change the subject by asking how Rika is doing."  
  
Takato **Do you have to narrate like that? Now she's not gonna let me get away with that.**  
  
Impmon "You know for a pineapple head, you catch on quick to certain things don't you?"  
  
Renamon "Rika's fine, what about Megidramon?"  
  
Guilmon "Takatomooon, Impmon called me a pineapple head, again."  
  
{Takato starting speaking in nagging tone of voice} "Impmon, don't call Guilmon names. Guilmon, you should've ignored Impmon, now Renamon probably gonna freak learning that he's still alive.  
  
Renamon **Hmmm, that little Imp is here too? I don't want to have to deal with him again.**  
  
Renamon "...Perhaps it would be better if I resumed this conversation when I can talk to Takato more directly."  
  
  
  
Before anyone could stop her, Renamon had all but faded from view. Guilmon had his head turned in a tilt, confused as to why Renamon had taken off so suddenly. Takato was standing still, having expecting a completely different reaction from Renamon. As the pieces in his mind began to fall together he turned toward Impmon, only to see an empty tree branch. A few leaves fell past Takato's face while he considered going after the small Rookie, but he remember that since Impmon was also intangible, he had a one in a million chance of finding him. Instead he just slumped back down, thinking of the things he could do to kill time, as he slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
***A Few Hours Later With Rika***  
  
  
  
Rumiko was waiting in the main room where all the pictures and posing (For those who wanted to) took place. Rika was in the back room getting changed and taking as long as she possibly could without going back on her deal. Renamon was waiting outside, next to the changing room door. There were a bunch of others girls in the room as well, most being older and significantly happier than Rika was at that moment. Most of them were also too thin to even know the definition of real food. Rika just finished putting on a straw hat with a wide rim and decorated with pink flowers while she was trying to calm her nerves.  
  
Rumiko "Rika, hurry up honey! You don't want to be late for your 'Fashion Premier' do you?"  
  
Rika **Fashion Premier? What is she talking about? This is one lousy picture and that's it! I should just ask Renamon to go nuts... Then again sleeping in the rain wasn't much fun last time, even if I did see Gogglehead... Maybe I should have asked him to come anyway...**  
  
  
  
More yelling broke through Rika's thoughts who blushed then got pissed when she realized that she was acting like a normal girl. She marched out of the room like a soldier chanting to herself **Just one shot. Just one shot...**  
  
  
  
***Takato's Dream***  
  
  
  
Takato had been dreaming of Rika a few minutes ago, now he was in total blackness. He was speaking to a voice, the same one he had heard when Megidramon was first destroyed. It had been a while since Takato had hear it last but he was still less than eager to hear it again.  
  
Dark Voice "Not bad Takato, but you've still got a decent amount to do."  
  
Takato "You again! Just when I think your gone..."  
  
Dark Voice "Oh come now, I'm hurt."  
  
Takato "Ya right! Why won't you leave me alone."  
  
Dark Voice "What did I do to deserve such malice?"  
  
Takato "You tried to make me give up on my friends! You said I couldn't help them!"  
  
Dark Voice "And you can't, not without my help anyway."  
  
Takato "Huh? First you were telling me that my friends and I were dead, now you want to help? I don't get it, what do you want?"  
  
Dark Voice "That is my business, not yours. However I suppose there is no problem in my saying that I've taken an interest in you, young Takato. From the moment I realized the Hazard had not completely killed you, my interest was sparked."  
  
Takato "...Who are you?"  
  
Dark Voice "Again, my business. But I will tell you this, Rika is going to be attacked... Soon, very, very, very, soon. Now listen carefully, I don't like you and I'm going to kill you sooner or later."  
  
{Takato glared into the darkness} "Not if-"  
  
Dark Voice "-DO YOU WANT TO HELP RIKA OR NOT!!!"  
  
(Silence filled the air)  
  
Dark Voice "...Good. Now this digimon works for someone I hate more than you. Though I am pleased with his recent personality change... I owe it too him to take his life and the life of his followers."  
  
  
  
Takato stood in the darkness nodding as the dark entity around explained to him what to do. His thoughts were very clear despite his chaotic situation. Despite what the voice had just said about wanting to kill him, it really did seem to want Takato to win the next fight. And with it's advice, he would.  
  
  
  
***Back At The Modeling Station***  
  
  
  
Rika's family had gathered in front of a scene where they were going to shoot the picture with the photographer. The photographer, Rumiko, and Mrs. Makino stood facing Rika and Renamon. Most people were uneasy except for Rumiko who seemed to have an almost plastered on smile.  
  
  
  
Rumiko "Renamon, I'm sorry I called you a Kitsune... even thoOOW" (A/N: She was going to say "...though she kinda resembles one, don't you think?")  
  
{Mrs. Makino had stepped on her daughters foot and was shaking her head} (Rumiko lets not push our luck.)  
  
Rika "Whoever you are, I'm sorry I shoOOW" (A/N: She was going to say "...shoved that stupid camera into your stupid head.")  
  
{Renamon had stepped on Rika's foot and was ginning wickedly at Mrs. Makino who was now doing the same thing back.} (Rika, no more melees today, hmmm?)  
  
  
  
Rika sighed remembering she had fought with Kazu and Ryo about 8 different times today, and went over to the scene. Rumiko sighed reluctantly at the apology but since hers wasn't all that great either, she let it slide.  
  
  
  
Rika "Let's go! The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can leave."  
  
Rumiko "Now, now, Rika, we agreed this would be a good picture so smile."  
  
{Rika smiled forcefully} **C'mon, take the bloody picture... If he uses that "camera is your boyfriend" line again, I'm going to break his kneecaps.**  
  
  
  
The camera man didn't say anything, he was too afraid of what Rika might do to him if he did. He was focusing hard on the picture, so much so he didn't notice something out of the corner of his eye. He snapped the picture and exhaled deeply. He didn't even realize he was holding his breathe until the tension had lifted and Rumiko cried out.  
  
  
  
Rumiko "Finally, this will be on the cover of every teen magazine I can find!"  
  
Rika "WHAT??? You said ONE picture!"  
  
Rumiko "It is only one picture... used hundreds of thousands of times."  
  
Renamon "Rika! ...Something's wrong. I can feel it."  
  
  
  
Rika didn't even have time to ask what she meant as an explosion rocked the foundation of the building and sent it straight into the ground...  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
Kazu " Huff Hey everybody, Huff did you see that?"  
  
Jeri "Yeah, that explosion... pant Do you think that's what our digivices were trying to show us?"  
  
Henry "I'd say so, It's a digital field! I'll meet you guys there."  
  
Terriermon "Gee I hope I can get some decent practice out of it this time!"  
  
Guilmon "I hope the people in there are alright."  
  
Kazu "C'mon Gardromon, Huff hurry up."  
  
Gardromon "Why don't you use a hyper speed card on me?"  
  
Kazu "I did!"  
  
Gardromon "My, that's embarrassing."  
  
  
  
Henry bolted past the other Tamers. They had received a strange signal when a Red Hazard Sign appeared on all their digivice and pointed them to the building that was now in ruins. It's had been a while since there last fight and everyone was hoping this one would be closer to the norm. However the Hazard usually meant something important was going to happen, and it wasn't about to disappoint.  
  
  
  
Kazu "Hey! Huff since when is Henry such a speed demon?"  
  
Kenta "He... does... do... martial arts... you know"  
  
Kazu "But he wasn't even tired!"  
  
Jeri "We'll worry about that later. Right now Pant we just need to worry about the people in that building."  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Cyberdramon "It's here again, and it's a digimon this time..."  
  
Ryo "You must really want to fight if it's mere presence caused you to digivolve."  
  
Cyberdramon "I'm going to load it's data."  
  
Ryo "... Don't. I want to see this Hazard you were talking about. If things get too intense for the other Tamers, we'll help, but not until then. Alright?"  
  
Cyberdramon "..."  
  
Ryo "RIGHT?!"  
  
Cyberdramon "...Grrr. FINE!"  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Rika opened her eyes wearily and took in her surroundings, Ruble that was once a building was falling everywhere. A Ying Yang symbol in the floor that seemed to be creating a shield around them, protecting them from the falling debris. Rika stood up grabbing onto her D-Arc, which had slipped out of her hand as the building fell. She looked around relieved to see her mother and grandmother were alright, both conscious. The photographer was behind them and out cold. Her mom was searching for something and her grandma was sitting on her knees contently with her eyes closed.  
  
Taomon "Rika, are you alright?"  
  
Rika "Yeah, Guess I got the blue card just in time."  
  
Rumiko "Oh No! The film, the film!"  
  
Taomon "Let's find out what caused this."  
  
Rika "Alright, let's go"  
  
Rumiko "Hold it, young lady!"  
  
Rika **Crap, I forgot about her.**  
  
Rumiko "Your not going anywhere... Not if I have anything to say about it."  
  
Rika "Mother, I have to go! This is what I do!"  
  
Rumiko "You're my child and I forbid it! We can argue about it after we get home."  
  
Rika "NO!!!"  
  
??? "Let her go."  
  
  
  
All eyes turned to the new voice, Rika had a twinge of fear when she recognized who it was. Taomon moved back and took up a defensive stance while trying to strengthen her barrier. Rumiko seemed curious of look in her daughters eyes. She had never known Rika to act afraid of anyone or anything. The red-headed Tamer's digivice activated and introduced Rumiko and her mother to the new, demonic face.  
  
  
  
***Beelzemon: Blaster Mode***  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Mega  
  
Class: Demon Lord  
  
Attacks: Corona Blaster / Corona Destroyer / Fist of the Beast King / Darkness Claw.  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Beelzemon "I could delete this new digimon myself but that would involve sticking around long enough for Gogglehead to show up and I don't feel like explaining how I know about Megidramon."  
  
Taomon "That's not the first time you mentioned that digimon, who is he?"  
  
Beelzemon "Nevermind, it's better that you forget that name."  
  
Taomon "But you're the one that told me about him!"  
  
Beelzemon "A mistake, I remember it better now. Take my word that it's better that you forget about that name."  
  
Rumiko "I think your just a coward, imagine letting a little girl fight your battles for you."  
  
Rika "I am NOT a little girl!"  
  
Beelzemon "And I am NOT a coward!"  
  
Mrs. Makino "Perhaps, but you all act like children regardless."  
  
  
  
Everyone turned to Mrs. Makino who had insulted them all, and not even bothered to open her eyes. She opened her mouth to impart more wisdom while Taomon watched from the side.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Makino "Rumiko, you need to understand that Rika is growing up and doesn't need you to watch over her every second... Rika, you need to understand that you and Taomon are strong, but not invincible... and... Beelzemon was it? You need to understand that turning down a fight doesn't necessarily make you a coward."  
  
~ Dead Silence ~  
  
Taomon **Good sense.**  
  
Rika "...Taomon, let's go. The others might already be here."  
  
Beelzemon "...Hold it, you need to know, The Hazard Sign is always the weak spot."  
  
Taomon "We're fighting another embodiment of the Hazard?"  
  
Beelzemon "Yeah, the Sovereigns former slave, Caturamon. I'll help out till Takato gets here."  
  
Rika "We don't need your help!"  
  
Beelzemon "Not your choice girly... {Impmon paused taking in Rika's appearance. She was glaring at him fiercly but he didn't seem to car} ...Nice dress by the way."  
  
{SMACK}  
  
{Taomon stood with her mouth open} **I can't believe she punched a Mega in the face.**  
  
  
  
Rika walked past Beelzemon ignoring the stunned looks behind her. She motioned for Taomon to follow her into the falling debris. Taomon walked past an unmoving Beelzemon without batting an eye. Beelzemon finally curled his lips into a sneer after Rika and her partner had disappeared from view.  
  
  
  
Beelzemon "Hey lady, nice daughter ya got there."  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Rapidmon "Tri-Beam"  
  
Gardromon "Guardian Missile"  
  
WarGrowlmon "Atomic Blaster"  
  
  
  
Hazard Caturamon (Referred as just "Caturamon hereafter") leapt back before unleashing his counter attack. He looked much like his normal counterpart except for the obvious change in color to black and red, a Black Hazard sign on it's underbelly, red narrower eyes, and it's teeth with hideously deformed and mangled. He was fighting the Tamers in a small clearing amongst the falling rocks and debris that surrounded them.  
  
  
  
Caturamon "Howl of the Hazard."  
  
  
  
Caturamon sent a wave of Red energy that acted more like an incredibly powerful sonic wave, ripping through the digimons attacks and then through the digimon. Rapidmon was able to dodge but when he brought his gun-arm up to let loose another attack, he noticed Caturamon had disappeared... and reappeared right next to him. Caturamon lunged forward and drove his whole weight into Rapidmon, sending him back into Gardromon who was already striving to get up. Then he turned his focus to Wargrowlmon and the Hazard symbol on it's breast-plate.  
  
  
  
Caturamon "Megidramon... you must be destroyed... HERE and NOW!!!"  
  
Jeri **Megidramon? Is that Guilmon's Mega form?**  
  
{Kenta shuddered} "Call me nuts, but does that name send a chill up anyone else's spine?"  
  
Caturamon "Hazard Spear!"  
  
  
  
Caturamon had expected to make the death blow but a barrier deflected his attack. Looking down he saw a small digimon and easily recognized it as a Marine Angemon. WarGrowlmon used Caturamon's temporary lack of focus and lunged forward from his sitting position.  
  
  
  
WarGrowlmon "Radiation Blade"  
  
  
  
The attack hit dead on and Caturamon went down to his knees. The digimon and their partners thought they had won until Caturamon got back up seemed to be fine. WarGrowlmon moved in for another "Radiation Blade" attack but Caturamon teleported behind him and got ready for a "Hazard Spear" attack.  
  
  
  
Caturamon "Hazard-"  
  
Taomon "-Talisman of Light!"  
  
  
  
Caturamon was forcefully thrown into the debris by Taomon. The Tamers smiled when they saw her and noticed Rika didn't seem to be with her. Taomon advanced past Rapidmon and Gardromon, who both could've used there help getting back up, and went straight to WarGrowlmon.  
  
  
  
Taomon "Looks like I got here just in time."  
  
WarGrowlmon "Yeah, I hit him but he won't go down."  
  
Rapidmon ~Sarcastic~ "Oh sure, just ignore me and my buddy here, and go straight to the bread snarking doofus over there."  
  
Henry "Terriermon... I mean, Rapidmon!"  
  
Rapidmon "What?"  
  
Caturamon "Such, Insolence!!!"  
  
  
  
Caturamon busted out of the clouds of dust and rock and didn't even address the digimon. Right now he was solely focused on the Tamers, after all the digimon couldn't fight without their digimon, right? Caturamon went for the small group of humans but the digimon got in his way. Even if the Hazard was making him stronger than an Ultimate should be, he couldn't just barge through three Ultimates, a Champion, and a Mega. His nose picked up a new scent and he suddenly realized he wouldn't have too. He turned 80 degrees and ran straight ahead, straight to where Rika had been hiding...  
  
  
  
Taomon "RIKA RUN!!!"  
  
{Henry pointed to a small figure in the distance} "Wait, who is that?"  
  
  
  
Rika didn't need any more instruction. She had been hiding behind a wall since she didn't want everyone else to see what she wearing. Caturamon toppled the wall just as Rika got far enough away from it that she wouldn't be hurt and was about to pursue when a rock that was more like a pebble to the Dog Deva pegged him in the side of the head.  
  
  
  
***Level Gained***  
  
Influence Level: 4  
  
Merge Level: 4  
  
Digivolve Level: 3  
  
Hazard level: 2  
  
***Combination Unlocked***  
  
Influence Level: 4  
  
Merge Level: 4  
  
***  
  
Biomerge (A/N: Not the digivolution to clear things up, that'll come later.)  
  
***New Partner - Guilmon***  
  
  
  
***Level Gained***  
  
Rejuvination:4  
  
Digivolution: 3  
  
Tamer: 4/4  
  
Hazard: 0  
  
***^***  
  
(A/N: A friendly reminder that Jeri's level go up to four while Takato go up to five.)  
  
  
  
Caturamon **Will I even be free of these mindless pests?**  
  
  
  
Caturamon turned to see who his assailant was, a small boy with a blue shirt, blue tinted goggles, brown hair, and a mean looking sword hanging down behind his kneecaps. Caturamon also noted he had a digivice which meant he must be a Tamer... but where was his digimon? Caturamon's glare ceased when he noticed the Red Hazard symbol on the Tamers hands and he took up a fighting stance.  
  
  
  
Rapidmon "Taomon? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
Taomon "Unless my eyes deceive me, I am looking straight at one."  
  
Kazu "Eh? Hey not all of us are mind-readers, ya know. What the heck do you mean?"  
  
Taomon "The symbol on the boy's hands should tell you everything you need to know."  
  
WarGrowlmon ~Happily~ "TAKATOMON!!!"  
  
Henry "Wait, is this the same Takatomon as from before?"  
  
Taomon "I believe so... Let's help him before he gets himself killed."  
  
Calumon "Yay! Yay! He's back!"  
  
Takato **Was it just my imagination or was Rika wearing a dress?**  
  
  
  
Caturamon dived at Takato who ducked instinctively causing Caturamon to ram into the other digimon that were approaching from behind, mainly Gardromon who was sent flying back and then was too weak to move. Caturamon spun on a dime and lashed at Rapidmon with his tail and then went at Rapidmon using his body. WarGrowlmon moved to intercept but Caturamon just teleported behind Rapidmon.  
  
  
  
Caturamon "Hazard Spear"  
  
  
  
Caturamon shot out a lance of black energy. It wasn't strong enough to destroy Rapidmon but it did, however send him back to the Rookie form. Caturamon raised a leg to stomp Terriermon out of existence but Taomon made a shield, while Henry swiped a Hyper Speed card so Terriermon could get away.  
  
  
  
WarGrowlmon "Radiation Blade"  
  
  
  
WarGrowlmon gave Caturamon an uppercut lifting the Deva off his front feet for a few seconds. Takato ran under the raging Deva with his sword ready. He pointed it straight up when he was in position. When Caturamon came back down he didn't even notice his chest had gone right through Takato's sword, right where the Hazard symbol was.  
  
At first, not nothing seemed to happen apart from a more than awkward silence. Then Caturamon's oversized form began to crack and splinter. Black light began to pour out of him and he let out a howl that could wake the dead and cause them to try and kill themselves again.  
  
  
  
Takato **Hey... What suppose to happen now?**  
  
Dark Voice **He explodes, good luck with that, by the way... Your going to need it.**  
  
  
  
Takato heard screaming but he could made out from who or where it was coming from over the Deva constant howling. The sound was so intense it hurt, A LOT. Pain seared through every inch of his body while he screamed in agony. The screeching of the digimon above him was worse that it's "Howl of the Hazard" attack. The last thing Takato remember seeing before darkness blanketed his vision was the hideously deformed face... Then everything just... seemed... to...  
  
  
  
stop...  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Regless: Heh heh, I originally wanted to spread this out a bit more, but it works this way too I think. Boy, don'tcha wanna learn how Gogglehead gets out of this one eh? Oh and since Black Jump out of a window not to long ago, I made a replacement.  
  
{Regless points to a scarecrow painted Black and with a piece of paper stapled to his forehead that read "Black"}  
  
Regless: What? No good? Alright... Fortunately I gotta "Make a Muse" thing right here. I just pick who ever I want and... poof! Let's try... Davis!  
  
{Presses a button and Davis appears}  
  
Davis "Uh... What's going on?"  
  
Regless "You get the honor of being my Muse."  
  
Davis "You Jerk I was on a Date with Kari!!! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get her to say yes?"  
  
Regless "No problem, I can fix this!"  
  
{Regless presses another button and Yolie appears}  
  
Yolie "Huh? Where did Ken go?"  
  
Davis "Kaaarri"  
  
Yolie "Keeeeen"  
  
Regless "Wait I can fix this!"  
  
{Presses two button and teleports Davis to Ken and Yolie to Kari}  
  
Black the Scarecrow "They are sooo gonna kick your ass when they find you."  
  
Regless "They can get in line with BlackTerriermon."  
  
  
  
R&R and all that. Sorry this one isn't as big as my last too but I've been... uh sick? With... uh Cancer? Yeah that's it I got Aids or something like that. Have a nice weak all. Oh and Black is officially no longer letting me use him as a Muse, something about making him seem too violent. Oh well. 


	13. 12 Savior Part 1

Regless: Whew, the thirteenth installment and twelfth chapter  
  
Terriermon: Wow I never thought you would get past chapter 5  
  
Regless: What the hell? Oh it's you, why do you keep coming here?  
  
{Terriermon Raids the fridge} "No Suzie and lotsa free food!"  
  
Regless: Hey that's my sushi!  
  
Terriermon: Mine now!  
  
{Terriermon downs the food in one gulp}  
  
Regless: So I guess this is a good time to tell you I like lotsa spicy stuff like Wasabi on food!  
  
{Terriermon starts spitting out fireballs}  
  
Regless: ~Sigh~ I knew this would happen. Sink's over there, Ice is in the fridge, your going to need both. Anyway, now the next chapter. R&R. I hope this chapter is as good as the rest, the number 13 is evil.  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 12 - Savior Part 1  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Rumiko and her mother stood helplessly facing a wall of dust that obstructed their view. They had heard and unearthly howling not too long ago an were now sincerely worried about Rika's safety. Mrs. Makino was very calm in spite of the situation, she had come to trust Renamon as a friend in their recent talks together. Rumiko, on the other hand, was pacing violently.  
  
  
  
Rumiko "We shouldn't have let go."  
  
Mrs. Makino "Now, now dear. Rika will be fine with Renamon protecting her."  
  
Rumiko "But what about that... GUY... you know, he looked like a fallen angel."  
  
Mrs. Makino "Beelzemon was his name. He seemed... interesting."  
  
Rumiko "Interesting?! He seemed downright evil!"  
  
Mrs. Makino "I don't think so, he was nice enough to offer advice and he even said he was going to help Rika after she punched him, granted it took him a few moments but I think that reaction is understandable."  
  
  
  
Rika called out to her mother through the wall of smoke as soon as Mrs. Makino finished talking. Rumiko couldn't hear what she said but she was able to get the general gist of it when a bruised Rika raced into view from beyond the dust cloud, a devolved Renamon behind her, each holding an arm of a limp form. The form was none other than Takato, finally having merged with the real world and already unconscious again. Both children looked to be in poor condition. Rika had a scratches over every few inches of her body, and a host of other internally bruises and injuries that were not visible. If you asked she would lie and say the falling rocks did it. Takato looked like someone had tried to run him over with a car... and succeeded.  
  
  
  
Rumiko "What happened? Are you all right?  
  
Rika "Yeah I'm fine, but 'HE' needs our help."  
  
{Rika motioned to Takato}  
  
Rumiko "What about that other guy that went in after you?"  
  
{Rika and Renamon both lowered their heads.}  
  
Renamon "We don't have time to explain. We must get him to your house, now! And you should call a Doctor"  
  
  
  
Rika took off leaving her mother and grandmother to catch up to her, she wasn't waiting around to chat anymore. She had her teeth gritted trying to ignore the pain that the injuries from the fight had caused her.  
  
  
  
Rika **Beelzemon... Sacrificed himself... for Ta-Gogglehead. And now he's real. What on earth is happening.**  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Ryo "So that's Takato then?"  
  
Cyberdramon "Yeah, I can feel it... That's him."  
  
Ryo "Oookay. Hey are the other Tamers alright?"  
  
Cyberdramon "They are insignificant."  
  
Ryo "That's cold, even for you."  
  
Cyberdramon "...They're fine, Marine Angemon and Andromon defended them."  
  
Ryo "Andromon, huh? Kazu's becoming more of a Tamer every time I see him."  
  
Cyberdramon "They all are. To bad Beelzemon had to go off, I would have like to fight him, he had a warrior's soul."  
  
Ryo "Go off...? Wasn't he destroyed?"  
  
Cyberdramon "No, just moved to another dimension. We can go back there one day, then I can fight him."  
  
Ryo ~Sigh~ "That's really all you think about, isn't it?!"  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Kazu stood in the center of the chaos that was once the battle scene against a corrupted Deva. He was hurting a bit from the explosion that the Deva had caused... No, explosion wasn't the right word... It closer resembled a black hole of some sort. Kazu was still trying to figure out what had happened when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Kazu whirled around seeing the unconscious forms of Guilmon, Terriermon, Calumon, and Kenta all stacked on one of Andromon's shoulders. He had digivolved and defended the group from the explosion with Marine Angemon. The force still managed to knock nearly everybody else out though. Kazu turned to where he knew Henry was standing to see him holding Jeri in his arms, not a mark on him. Jeri however was cut all over and out cold like the rest of Kazu's friends.  
  
  
  
Kazu "Hey Henry! You alright?"  
  
Henry "...Never felt better."  
  
Kazu "Yeah whatever. Guilmon's hut is only a couple blocks from here, we can put everybody down over there and wait till they wake up."  
  
Henry "..."  
  
  
  
Both Andromon and Henry looked like they had something to say but kept there mouths closed. Henry turned around started walking in the direction of Guilmon's home. Kazu noticed something about Henry when he walked past him, not even his clothes were torn and seem to be... smiling...? In a situation like this? Kazu brushed the thought from his head and hopped up onto Andromon's free shoulder.  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Rumiko "Alright set him down in your room."  
  
  
  
Rika nodded and carried the unconscious Tamer to her mat on the floor. Rika's room was dark and simple with only a sleeping mat and a table in the center which she used to practice her card skills. Rumiko went to call a doctor while Mrs. Makino got some spare blankets and brought them back to Rika's room. She looked at her granddaughter wearily. Rika was propping Takato's head up on a pillow. Mrs. Makino was surprised Rika even knew how to do that given her marks in Home-Economy classes.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Makino "So who is he and why weren't we allowed to take him to the hospital? It's closer than this place is."  
  
Renamon "Remember what I told you about a boy name Takato appearing in Rika's dreams and opening her up to other people?"  
  
Mrs. Makino "Yes..."  
  
Renamon "THAT'S Takato Matsuki"  
  
Mrs. Makino "...How is that-"  
  
Renamon "-Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
Mrs. Makino "...She seems very worried about him."  
  
  
  
Renamon nodded, a light smile crossing her lips. Rumiko bounded into the room with medicine in one hand and the phone in the other. She had her usual smile as if everything was going to be alright. She addressed Rika sharply.  
  
  
  
Rumiko "Alright, now who are the boys parents? I can tell them the truth or just make something up if you want."  
  
~Silence~  
  
Mrs. Makino "...I don't think were going to have a problem with that."  
  
  
  
***A Couple Hours Later, At Guilmon's Shed***  
  
  
  
Everyone had huddled around Kazu inside the shed except for Henry who had dropped off Jeri and then left without saying a word. They were tired and still hurting from the fight with Hazard Caturamon. It was very dark outside and the stars shone clearly without a cloud in the sky. The digimon had also woken up and seemed to be in the same state as the humans. Terriermon was too tired to even make one of his smart remarks, something of which the entire group was thankful for.  
  
  
  
Kenta "Does the Hazard ever NOT cause things to explode or be destroyed in some way?  
  
Kazu "Beats me. Is everyone finally awake?"  
  
{Everyone groaned in response to Kazu's question}  
  
Jeri "Hey where's Henry?"  
  
Kazu "Beats me. He dropped you off then went somewhere by himself. I think the last fight might have shaken him up a little."  
  
Kenta "What happened to that other kid, the one with the goggles."  
  
Kazu "Looked to me like he was swallowed up by that black dome thing with Beelzemon. But I didn't get a very good look."  
  
{Jeri cringed at the mention of that name} "Beelzemon... Why was he here. How is he even still alive. Didn't Hazard Leomon cause him to blow up?"  
  
Andromon "Hmm. I don't understand either. Coming back from deletion should be impossible according to my databanks."  
  
Kenta "Hey, did anyone else think that kid looked kinda familiar?"  
  
Jeri "Yeah, he had Hazard signs on his hands... And Taomon called him Takato."  
  
Kazu "Oh right as in the Takatomon that Calumon and Guilmon were telling us about."  
  
  
  
Everyone turned to Guilmon and the small white creme puff that was sleeping and blowing nose-bubbles on his head. Guilmon stood silently and tilted his head still unsure of what the other Tamers wanted. Kazu stepped up to the large rookie with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
  
  
Kazu "Alright, now this has gone on far enough. Who is Takato."  
  
Guilmon "My Tamer."  
  
{Jeri looked a bit worried at that statement.} "Umm, But I thought I was your Tamer."  
  
Guilmon "Takato didn't want me to get hurt so he let Jeri be my partner until he came back into existence."  
  
Kenta "How did he get erased from existence in the first place?"  
  
Guilmon "I don't know, he doesn't want to talk about it with me. I think it has something to do with a mean digimon called Megidramon though."  
  
  
  
Calumon shuffled himself around on Guilmon's head for a bit before waking up and address all the faces that were staring in his direction. He rubbed his eyes and his ears grew as big as they can before he let out his usual playful giggle and jumped into Jeri's arms.  
  
  
  
Kenta "Hey Calumon. You said you saw Takato in your dreams, right? Can you tell us anything about him?"  
  
Calumon "He makes great... GUILMON BREAD."  
  
  
  
Those last too words sent Calumon and Guilmon into a fit and jumping and lousy dancing. Everyone else sweatdropped trying to figure how to get a decent answer out of the In-Training. Looking at the two sing and dance they realized... It wasn't going to be easy. Jeri started giggling while Andromon stepped forward and tried to clarify what Guilmon bread was.  
  
  
  
Guilmon "It a loaf of bread shaped like my head."  
  
Calumon "You can get it at the Matsuki Bakery because Takatomon taught Rika how to make it a couple days ago."  
  
Kazu "That's actually a pretty good idea. Surprised I didn't think of it."  
  
{Guilmon tilted his head again, confused} "But you did think of it. You told Takatomon's parents about it and then Takatomon got angry at you because his parents weren't suppose to know about me."  
  
  
  
Guilmon received peculiar stares from everyone except Calumon. Kazu stepped forward and began with more questions. His tone of voice had gotten slightly louder with the sudden revelations. Jeri and Kenta stood back, now just as curious as Kazu.  
  
  
  
Kazu "I've seen this guy before?"  
  
Guilmon "Yeah. Before he wiped himself out, he was good friends with all of you. We even saved Rika from Ice Devimon and a berserk Gargomon and got Henry to let Terriermon fight for once."  
  
Kazu "... Dude, this is confusing. I wonder how he was able to fit into all of our lives like that."  
  
Jeri "Sounds like he made them better..."  
  
  
  
At that moment Guilmon's pupils narrows into slits and his form began to flash and flicker the way an old video tape does sometimes if you paused it. Jeri noticed it immediately and moved closed to the baby dragon who now had his nose turned up and was sniffing the way he does when he senses a digimon nearby.  
  
  
  
Jeri "G-Guilmon? Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
Guilmon just growled lowly until he flickered complete out of sight. Jeri switched her digivice to compass mode to locate Guilmon. He was a fair distance away and it would take some time to reach him. Jeri rushed in the direction the digivice pointed her with Kazu, Kenta, and the digimon behind her.  
  
  
  
***Rika's Room***  
  
  
  
Doctor "Curious... I wonder what these symbols covering the young man's body mean."  
  
Rika "Nevermind that, is he going to be alright?"  
  
Doctor "Well he seems to be recovering, he breathing is easier and more regular than when I got here. But still, the symbols don't look like tattoos."  
  
Rika **Pfft, enough with damn symbols... Still can't believe what happened back there though.**  
  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
  
  
Takato was pinned under Hazard Caturamon and was in extreme agony while the beast began to explode. The dark light that poured from the cracks forming all over the corrupt Deva burned like acid. Rika had instructed Taomon to get Takato out of there but none of the digimon seemed to be able to get close enough. It looked like the young Gogglehead might perish right then and their when a voice started speaking calmly to Rika. She turned to the side to see Beelzemon, poised and ready to fight.  
  
  
  
Beelzemon "I kinda figured you'd need my help, so listen and listen good. I'll knock Fido off Gogglehead and hold him off, you and Renamon pull him to safety. Understood?"  
  
  
  
Rika nodded and dashed out from her hiding place towards Takato, who had finally passed out, while Beelzemon seemingly disappeared from the fight. He reappeared again right next to Hazard Caturamon when the oversized dog's arm completely fell apart. Beelzemon brought his fist up in a strong right uppercut that lifted what was left of Caturamon eight meters completely off the ground. Rika and Taomon slid forward so that they were already half turned and ready to start running back. They grabbed Takato by the arms and ran back to safety. Caturamon finally erupted completely right when Beelzemon was coming in for another blow. Beelzemon was swallowed by the expanding black light and disappeared. Rika and Renamon were also swallowed by it but because they were just on the rim they were able to dive out. Rika got to her feet and sensed she had a couple cuts on her skin, the puffy dress and worked something like a weak armor though and she realized she had also probably broken something but she didn't know, or care what right now. Taomon was forced back into her Rookie form and was wonder how Rika was still able to move so fast after that explosion. They ran towards Rika's mother and Grandmother figuring they'd be able to help.  
  
  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
  
  
Doctor "Anyway, I've given him some meds now all he has to do is sleep. We'll get better prognosis once time passes."  
  
  
  
Takato's eyes open slowly but to the astonishment of everybody, mainly the doctor. Rika rushed over to his side, holding his hand, while he scanned the room trying to figure out where he was but it didn't seem that he had been there before. Finally his eyes settled on Rika and he cringed.  
  
  
  
Doctor **That shouldn't be possible! He should be unconscious for at least a week or two with those injuries."  
  
Takato "Guess I must've died..."  
  
Rika "What makes you say that, Gogglehead?"  
  
Takato "Cause there is no way the Rika I know would be caught dead wearing that."  
  
  
  
Rika blushed and her concerned expression and state of mind did a one- eighty. She tightened her grip on the Gogglehead's hand, crushing it. Renamon eventually had to pry her off of him as she started going for his neck. Regardless of the near death experience, Takato was smiling as Renamon escorted Rika outside.  
  
  
  
Takato **Now THAT'S the Rika I know... Guess I'm not dead yet. I wonder how I survived**  
  
Takato "Umm, excuse me. Where am I?"  
  
{Rumiko smiled politely} "This is Rika's bedroom. I'm a bit worried about the circumstances but at least she finally brought a boy home!"  
  
{Takato blushed furiously} **...Is she for real? Wait, does that mean Rika saved me? I'll have to thank her next time I see her.**  
  
Takato "Umm, sorry to be such a burden."  
  
Mrs. Makino "Think nothing of it. So you're the young man that's been appearing in Rika's dreams... I thought you be taller."  
  
Takato "She told you about that?"  
  
{Mrs. Makino shook her head} "No, Renamon told me."  
  
Takato "Oh."  
  
Doctor "Well you should get some sleep, may I ask everyone to leave the room."  
  
  
  
Rumiko nodded before getting up and exiting with her mother. She seemed unusually happy about something but Takato could only guess at what. The doctor was the last to leave. He turned back and looked at Takato before disappearing around the corner. He still couldn't believe a boy with such injuries was able to stay conscious and talk so easily. Takato didn't even seem to be straining himself, something that both intrigued and worried the doctor.  
  
  
  
Takato **I'm finally back where I belong... I should see Guilmon soon.**  
  
  
  
And that thought embedded into his mind he drifted back into a peaceful slumber.  
  
  
  
***Elsewhere In The City***  
  
  
  
Another young man walked down the streets. He had dark blue hair and an orange vest. It was odd that someone his age would be out so late but he didn't seem to be attracting any unwanted attention. He was muttering something to himself feverishly, too low for anyone else to hear. He also had a rapidly flashing, Green Hazard sign on his left hand. Henry walked focused on his destination, the Nonaka household.  
  
  
  
**The Red Hazard is weakened... Now is my time to awaken, my chance to strike.**  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Regless: Yeah the chapter is a little short but I wanted to finish it before I went to my dad's house cause his computer is EVIL.  
  
BlackTerriermon: To you, everything is evil!  
  
Regless: ...What's your point?  
  
BlackTerriermon: Nothing. HEY YOLIE I FOUND HIM.  
  
Regless: Crap.  
  
{Regless races full speed while Yolie and Davis enter the room}  
  
Davis: What are you doing?  
  
Regless: Running away!  
  
Yolie: That only works if your not going in circles.  
  
Regless: Alright.  
  
{Starts running around in squares}  
  
Yolie: Are we really gonna do this to him, he seems kinda pathetic already.  
  
Davis: Well we can't let him get off clean. He ruined our dates remember.  
  
{Regless trips and falls out the window}  
  
BlackTerriermon: ...They really need to shut that window.  
  
Davis: I can't help feeling partially responsible. Oh well let's go home! 


	14. 12 Savior Part 2

Regless: Alright. First the obvious, I don't own digimon or anything and that should already be obvious since this is a fan fiction sight but anyway... I'm sure your all wondering what the **** has been going on with Henry. This chapter should explain that.  
  
Terriermon: And end up leaving you more confused than when you starting reading this damn thing.  
  
Regless: Note to self; MOVE!  
  
Terriermon: Momentai. I'll find you no matter where you try to hide. ~ Evil laugh ~  
  
Regless: Alright... Looks like I'll need a restraining order too. Anyway back with the fic. Oh an I've addressed all reviewers individually at the bottom of the fic. Just so many of you this time.  
  
Terriermon: He's also got another fic; Viral State. It's basically a fic tribute to Virus Types that kick ass (Focuses on Impmon so far but that will change). BlackTerriermon your in if you want. Don't worry you'll be free from unnecessary abuse if you agree. But only unnecessary abuse.  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter One - Savior (Part 2 ; Enter Sakuyamon)  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Rika stood outside her home. She was looking at the moon thinking about the symbols that covered Takato's body... And about what she was going to do to him if he dared to EVER mention he had seen her in a dress. She shuddered visibly thinking about what her new friends or even Mrs. Asagi would say about that. Renamon was sitting on the wall that surrounded the Nonaka residence also thinking. But her thoughts kept going back to Hazard Caturamon and how Beelzemon had sacrificed himself.  
  
  
  
Rika "Renamon?"  
  
Renamon "Yes Rika?"  
  
Rika "...It's going to be a long night."  
  
Renamon looked down at her Tamer, lost in thought "...Can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend it with."  
  
  
  
Rika made a small smirk for a moment, then her expression went back to normal. Down the narrow she saw someone, perhaps the last person she'd expect to see so late into the night. Henry Wong was walking down the middle of the alley from her left. He seemed depressed with his head looking at the floor. His movements were sluggish, like he was having trouble supporting his own weight. She was reminded of the zombies she had been reading about in the Horror novel Renamon had given her. The thing that caught Renamon's eye the most though, was the flashing green Hazard sign on his hand.  
  
  
  
Renamon "Rika, be on your guard!"  
  
Rika nodded and put on her violet shades "Hey Henry! You Alright, you don't look so well."  
  
Henry "..."  
  
Rika "Henry? ...Renamon, stop him from approaching. There something really wrong here."  
  
Renamon nodded and disappeared, only to reappear a few feet in front of the dark-haired Tamer. Henry clenching his fist with the Hazard sign on it, and lunged forward...  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
A single figure leapt the roof-tops with uncanny ease. At first glance the figure would seem to be a normal human male, obviously in good shape. A closer examination would reveal that the "Human" was heavily armored. Justimon had sensed the awaken of a great power and was on his way towards the Nonaka household. However two other figures emerged from the shadows behind him, one was a girl in a black dress, the other was a large canine of some sort. To large to be a normal dog, it was apparent that it was another digimon.  
  
  
  
Dobermon "Grau Realm!"  
  
  
  
Justimon stopped and span around on his heal, bring his other leg around the opposite side and delivering an effective round-kick to the offending attack. He planted his leg and took in the new faces... No only one was a new face, he had seen the girl before in the digital world.  
  
  
  
Justimon "Your... Alice, right?"  
  
The girl nodded slightly, but didn't remove her gaze from Justimon "Yes, I am here to inform you of what's happening to the girl Tamer's home."  
  
Justimon "What? How did you get out of the digital world?"  
  
Alice "That is unimportant. When you reach the house Rika will be unconscious. The Green Hazard can put things to sleep-"  
  
Justimon cut her off before he had a chance to continue "Green Hazard? There's more than one color?"  
  
Alice continued calmly "Shut up. Megidramon has awaken to reclaim the Green Hazard, you must stop that from happening."  
  
Justimon regained his composure **That name again** "Megidramon... Wait you said reclaim, why should I stop him from taking what already his?"  
  
Alice "...I can see why Rika doesn't like you. If you must know, Megidramon is the Hazard's shell, Takato is it's keeper, all pieces should go back to Takato. If you still have any more qualms, then just do this as a favor to Azulongmon, he is the one that sent me."  
  
Ryo "..."  
  
Alice "Oh, and whatever you do, do NOT attack Megidramon's chest, where the hazard symbol is. It will unleash his true power."  
  
  
  
Justimon waited for a moment before finally taking off. That comment about Rika seemed to effect him a little more than he would admit. But he was more intrigued about what Alice had said about Takato being the Hazard's Keeper. It was hard to believe such a young boy was capable of controlling such power, but then again... He and his partner had both proven what they could do, in their own way and time.  
  
  
  
***The Nonaka Residence***  
  
  
  
Henry let Rika slump to the ground. He didn't need to kill her, just get her out of the way. His intention was to put her to sleep but Rika's Blue Hazard repulsed his own abilities. He had to knock her out instead. His eyes turned sharply to Renamon who was getting up after a solid kick. No normal human could beat the Vulpine warrior, but the Green Hazard made Henry closer to a monster.  
  
Henry ran towards to fox-like figure and it jumped back and out of the way. Henry's speed proved to be much more than anticipated though, as he was already at Renamon destination before she landed. He threw his left hand up to her face and a neon green light engulfed the two. Renamon slumped down to her knees then fell forward, asleep. Henry looked back and surveyed his work with a repulsing grin before hoping over the wall that surrounded Rika's home and resuming his trek to the Red Hazard... He had no idea what he was walking into.  
  
The second Henry entered the house he could tell something was off. Henry didn't know who Rika's family were but there should have at least someone else around... Yet, surprisingly, there wasn't. He shrugged and continue forward finding his way into Rika's room. Henry's human side was surprised Rika's room was so... plain. But, then again, it made perfect sense after you added the Rika's personality factor. He spied Takato in the corner and was about to step forward when he heard a low growl. A silhouette became visible pressed into a corner behind Takato but it was to dark to see what it was.  
  
  
  
Henry **What the? Is this Red Hazard's last line of defense. Is it Growlmon... No it's bigger, Wargrowlmon? Whatever it is I can just put to sleep, then Takato will be mine.**  
  
  
  
Henry stepped forward relinquishing his safety. The silhouette lunged forward and bashed into Henry, knocking him through the door with no effort. It was moving faster than Henry anticipated, much faster than Wargrowlmon. When it came outside Henry saw that he had just made a grave error in trying to kill Takato. He only had time to process one thought as he struggled to get up before the beast charged him again.  
  
  
  
Henry **Megidramon...**  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Yamaki "Riley what are you doing?"  
  
Riley "Trying to rebuild this... DAMN ARC."  
  
Yamaki "...Not going well?"  
  
Riley "These systems aren't working, it's like the entire system is either encrypted, Invalid, corrupt, or all of the above. Stupid Grani program!"  
  
  
  
Yamaki stopped staring at the computer screen, he was recently having a large amount of luck restoring Juggernaut. The Hypnos Complex was also being rebuilt at a surprising pace. Yamaki had managed to convince his superiors that Hypnos was actually quite effective at dealing with "Wild Ones". So when he asked them to pitch in to restore Hypnos, better than ever, they practically jumped at the chance. He turned slightly toward the screen Riley was working on and smiled slightly at Riley's rare frustration.  
  
  
  
Yamaki "It 'seems' like that because it is. There not a single recognizable programming language in sight."  
  
Riley "But I'm following the instructions perfectly! Grrr, I will figure this thing out if it's the last thing I do."  
  
Yamaki "Fine, but I expect you to be ready when Hypnos is fully operational again."  
  
Riley "Don't worry, I will be."  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Rika awoke with a start and took in her surroundings. She was in a dark alley and, next to her, was Renamon standing at attention. There wasn't anything distinguishing about the alley apart from the other girl in it. A blond-haired blue-eyed girl with a black skirt/dress and a large dog at her side. She approached, seemingly please that Rika had finally woken up.  
  
  
  
Alice "Have a nice nap?"  
  
Rika "...What happened? Who are you?  
  
Alice "I am Alice, nice to meet you."  
  
Rika "I had the weirdest dream Henry attacked me."  
  
Alice "He did. The Green Hazard has awoken and now Henry is trying to kill Takato to take the other pieces."  
  
Rika "Other Pieces?"  
  
Alice "Yes. Beelzemon's White Hazard, your own Blue Hazard that Takato acquired from your dream, Zhuqiaomon's Black Hazard..."  
  
Rika "We never fought a Zhu-whatever-you-call-it."  
  
Alice "No but you fought Caturamon who was using some of Zhuqiaomon's power. It's close enough the real thing. Don't interrupt again please. And finally Takato's Perfect Hazard. That would be all five pieces."  
  
Rika "Then I got to go help Takato now."  
  
Alice "I think Takato is getting all the help he needs for the moment. Anyway I need your assistance. I am going to give you something, one of Takato's miracles that never took place. My purpose here was to give this to Takato himself, but he seems incapacitated. And Henry is... well that should be obvious."  
  
Rika "What is this 'gift'?"  
  
Alice "...The ability to reach to Mega. Let us hope your bond with your partner is strong enough or you will probably decompose when you try this."  
  
Rika "There's a comforting thought."  
  
Renamon "We will pass this test easily. Our bond has become much stronger in the last week or so."  
  
Alice smiled lightly again "You mean since you met Takato. Yes, he has the tendency to bring out the best in people... Kinda reminds me of a Guardian Angel."  
  
Rika **There it is again. He's been called that more than once... Am I the only one who doesn't see it?**  
  
Alice "Dobermon!"  
  
  
  
The large dog stepped forward. Rika didn't bother analyzing it since it didn't seem important. The dog had a gruff voice that matched his size to a tee.  
  
  
  
Dobermon "Don't worry, this won't hurt."  
  
Rika "Me? Worry? Remember, your talking to Digimon Queen."  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Back with Justimon, the fight was not going too well. It was occurring right outside Rika's home, the wooden gate had been crushed by Megidramon. Justimon had made his way to Megidramon and managed to free Henry, who was still conscious, surprisingly. Justimon was, by far, the superior fighter... But Megidramon just wasn't weakening. The Hazard Sign on his chest kept flashing Black. Ryo, longed for the chance to rip it out, but based on what Alice had said. It would be a critical error to attack the Hazard Sign on Megidramon. Henry was trying to steer clear of the fight and towards Rika's room, but Megidramon made sure he got nowhere near Takato.  
  
On a Rooftop a few meters away three figures stood. One of an older woman, one of a little girl, and one of a large dog type digimon. They were looking at the fight, the older woman seemed somewhat nervous, but she stepped forward anyway her silhouette become fully visible in the moonlight. She spoke in Rika's and Renamon's voice.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "I have to fight that?"  
  
Alice "Yes, that is Megidramon."  
  
Sakuyamon "Anything I should know about this thing?"  
  
Alice "Just one thing, don't attack the Hazard symbol."  
  
Sakuyamon "Why, it's been a weakness on every digimon infected by the Hazard that I've encountered so far."  
  
Alice "...Rika, attacking the Hazard may destroy Megidramon, but you'll do much more harm than good. Attacking the Hazard is what got you and so many others infected with the Hazard to begin with... It's also what wiped Takato out."  
  
Sakuyamon **What? ..........I see.... He told me he made a mistake before when we were in the digital world, was this it?**  
  
Alice "Don't worry Rika, it's alright to be scar... Nevermind." **I see why Takato admires her now.**  
  
  
  
Alice thought Rika would be scared or unsure of herself after the transformation, Rika had showed just how wrong she was by leaping into the Melee below. All eyes turned to the new fighter's sleek form. Megidramon rushed her while Henry used that moment to slip away back towards the Nonaka household. If he could Take Takato's Hazard Megidramon should go back to his Rookie form.  
  
  
  
Alice **That's odd, Megidramon wasn't just fighting, he was defending Takato till now. I didn't think it had the intelligence to actually defend anything. And why is the Hazard symbol glowing black, I was told it was suppose to glow red."  
  
  
  
Henry reached the Rika's bedroom for the second time today. The Green Hazard was flashing brightly as ever and Henry opened the door expecting to find an unconscious young man asleep in the corner. What he saw instead caused him to step back, turn around, and start running away again. Megidramon had scared him to much to actually be surprised by anything at this moment, but he still knew when he was in trouble.  
  
  
  
Henry **Geez, just two seconds with Takato, that's all I wanted. What do I get instead; Psycho Dragon and THAT...**  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon and Justimon weren't faring well against the Dragon opponent. Sakuyamon was doing almost the exact thing Justimon was; superior fighting skills but Megidramon just refused to go down, or flinch for that matter. Megidramon tossed Justimon to the floor for about the eighth time. Ryo and Cyberdramon were finally beginning to feel their strength leave them.  
  
  
  
Rika **Bloody, hell. I can beat it if I just attack it in the chest... So what's stopping me. It's not like I care about the people who are going to have to deal with this later... What Alice said... I don't want me and Renamon to go back to how we were before, I don't want to lose my friends; Henry, Jeri, Calumon, even Kazu and Kenta... Takato...Now is where you show up and start making stuff go boom, tell me...**  
  
Sakuyamon "...How do I beat this thing!!!"  
  
??? "It's easy, just hit it in the chest."  
  
Alice **That voice... It's not possible, is it?**  
  
Sakuyamon spun around but did not see the owner of the voice "If I do that that, I'll just make things worse."  
  
??? "Why?"  
  
Sakuyamon spun around again forgetting about Megidramon who was preoccupied with a weakened Justimon "Because it's Megidramon. He's... different for some reason."  
  
??? "That is only a weak copy. Strike him in the chest and he will fall, just like Hazard Caturamon."  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon span around one last time. The voice seemed somewhat familiar but it was to distorted to recognize. She was unsure about listening to a voice she couldn't even see, but it seemed she had no other alternative. Megidramon hesitated with it's next attack, it had finished with Justimon who had de-digivolved. Sakuyamon didn't notice Ryo split from his partner as they had moved into an alley to do it. but now Sakuyamon knew Megidramon weakness. Unlike the real Megidramon this one was able to think about what would be best for itself. Sakuyamon readied herself unsure of what to expect when Rapidmon, Marine Angemon, and Andromon lined up with their respective partners behind her. Henry was among them, the Green Hazard symbol had stopped flashing at last.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "Hey Henry, you look like your feeling better."  
  
Henry "Uhh Renamon...?"  
  
Sakuyamon "Kinda, I'll explain later."  
  
Rapidmon "We found Henry with the knight digimon. He was pretty eager to get back here and help beat THAT, whatever it is."  
  
Jeri was crying just at the sight of the beast **It is horrible... So why does it look so familiar?**  
  
Sakuyamon "Knight?"  
  
  
  
No one else had a chance to respond as Megidramon had lashed out again. Ryo ran around him and went to double check on Takato, it was all he could do in his human form. The dark dragon struck at Sakuyamon but she was just too fast. She moved to the side while Rapidmon and Andromon leapt forward grabbing it's arms and holding him back as long as they could. Megidramon went to launch a fireball but Marine Angemon blocked it with his barrier while Sakuyamon switched the direction she was moving and ended up back where she started; right in front of Megidramon with a clear shot to the chest. The beast howled but got no mercy from Rika. She struck and the serpent imploded in a few seconds leaving no trace of it's form behind. It was quite and non-dramatic end for such a beast. Sakuyamon sped off before anyone had a chance to question her about what she said before about "Kinda" being Renamon. It was at that moment Ryo ran back.  
  
  
  
Ryo "Guys! Takato's gone."  
  
Kazu "you mean the kid with goggles? How do you even know he was here?"  
  
Ryo looked at the rooftops to see Alice had disappeared "I just... Nevermind."  
  
Jeri "My digivice says Guilmon's inside Rika's home, I hope he wasn't hurt by that monster."  
  
The group started towards to door before Henry turned back to Ryo "Coming?"  
  
Ryo sweatdropped slightly "Nah I've already been in Rika's room once today. I think I'll just head home."  
  
Ryo waited till Henry was out of sight before he said anything else. "Alright, Alice. You can come out now."  
  
  
  
Alice stepped out of the alley, Dobermon at her side as always. She seemed depressed... Even more so than usual.  
  
  
  
Alice "Sorry, if I had known that was only a copy of Megidramon..."  
  
Ryo "No sweat."  
  
Alice didn't seem to lighten up "..."  
  
Ryo "Uhh Hey! You know digivolving makes me hungry. I was going to get something to eat. Wanna come with?"  
  
Alice kept her usual monotone facial expression "...Is the Legendary Tamer asking me out on a date."  
  
Ryo "I guess, but if your not hungry then..."  
  
Alice "...Sure, where are we going?"  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Everyone ran into the gate to see Rika and Renamon standing in front of the door to her room. She didn't look very pleased with the display in front of her. A bunch of kids with the mouths hanging open and a crushed gate behind them.  
  
  
  
Rika **Mom's definitely gonna want an explanation for that tomorrow.** "Knock!"  
  
Kazu motion to the tattered mess behind him "On that? No way, I might get a splinter."  
  
Kenta "Renamon, your Digivolved form was really cool, how did you-"  
  
Jeri "Guilmon! Guilmon's straight ahead."  
  
Rika **That dumb red dino? Straight ahead? As in, in my room?**  
  
  
  
Jeri rushed by Rika and the rest of the Tamers followed suit. The slide the door open to reveal Takato sprawled out as much as possible on the opposite side of the room that he was suppose to be on, with Guilmon's face looming a few inches above him. The group was evidently unable to hide their surprise. Guilmon too looked surprised at the multitude of people ahead of him.  
  
  
  
Guilmon "...Jeri I found him."  
  
Jeri "That's... nice."  
  
Rika "Gogglehead? And I thought I was a restless sleeper."  
  
Henry **Takato Matsuki in the flesh, again... I'm gonna have to have a little chat with you when you wake up.**  
  
Mrs. Nonaka "What's going on here?"  
  
  
  
Everyone except Rika, who was helping Takato back to his bed, froze and turned to see Rika's grandmother appear from a corner that apparently led to her room. She was in a robe and seemed pretty tired, but she was awake enough to recognize Rika's friends from common burglars. She put on a warm smile and began to speak.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Nonaka "If you were so worried about Takato you could've just asked to come over." She motioned to the gateway and the Tamers + digimon bowed their heads sheepishly "Well, come into the living room. You can talk in the living room while Takato gets the sleep he needs. I'll make some tea for you all."  
  
  
  
The group smiled happily and swarmed towards the living room, a nice warm beverage was just what they needed to calm their nerves. Rika was going to but stopped when she noticed Guilmon wasn't moving away from Takato. She was about to call to him when she noticed his digivice flashing. She moved close to him and read the words in her mind.  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
***Level Gained***  
  
Influence Level: 4  
  
Merge Level: 5  
  
Digivolve Level: 4  
  
Hazard Level: 3/1  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Rika paused for a moment **What the hell? What is this...? And what's 3/1 all about?. Damn Gogglehead, you're a lot of trouble for just one kid...**  
  
Guilmon pierced through her thoughts "He's waking up! Yay!"  
  
Rika "Shush. He needs his sleep."  
  
Takato open one eye lazily and looked at Rika... Then his instincts kicked in and he panicked "Ack!" The sudden movement caused him to feel his injuries all over again "Ooogh. Rika? Why are you here?"  
  
Rika "I'm taking care of you Gogglehead. Not by choice, of course."  
  
Takato smile weakly "Of course... Rika?"  
  
Rika set herself up leaning against the wall next to Takato "Yeah?"  
  
Takato seemed to drift off as he spoke, closing his eyes "I had the weirdest dream. There was a princess and a knight and a dragon too."  
  
Rika "So?"  
  
Takato "You were the princess, I was the knight, and Guilmon was a dragon."  
  
Rika **That's kinda weird.** her lips curled into a smile when she realized she could mess with his head "So Gogglehead, did you save your princess from the Dragon?"  
  
Takato seemed almost like he was in dreamland already. He was too tired to even consider the notion of blushing at this point "No... She saved me when no one else could. My savior... my Guardian Angel... Thank you... Sakuyamon."  
  
Rika **Oh it's no fun if he's too tired to be embarrassed. Oh well, I'll just bring this up next time he's awake.**  
  
Renamon appeared behind Rika "He knows of our fusion form. He called Guilmon the dragon, meaning he is the REAL Megidramon... And he referred to himself as the knight. We should find out what else he knows."  
  
Rika turned so that her eyes met her partners "Don't like being the warrior princess?"  
  
Renamon "It's not that it's just-"  
  
Rika "Gogglehead will tell us when he's ready. We'll just have to trust him in the mean time."  
  
Renamon "I like him too Rika but why wait? This could be important!"  
  
Rika "...Because, Renamon... Were his friends. Now lets go have some tea."  
  
  
  
Rika walked past her partner leaving her in a daze. No one had ever defended Rika before Takato, much less the other way around. But here it was happening, Rika was putting 'being the best' aside, for someone she considered a friend. Renamon's thoughts trailed back to what Alice had told her earlier...  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
Alice: Yes, he has the tendency to bring out the best in people...  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Renamon turned to the doorway, she could hear Rika chasing Terriermon around for a rude comment about why she stayed in the room with Takato for so long. But Terriermon wasn't afraid, he was laughing with friends. And so was Rika, a concept Renamon had been waiting for her partner to rediscover for the longest time.  
  
  
  
Renamon **Savior... Well Takato. Just who is protecting who?**  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Regless: Alright I'll do a quick finish tonight since I'm dying to upload this.  
  
Anime fan; To clear things up about Henry. He was under influence of the Hazard much like Rika, but his took longer to awaken but it had it's own intelligence factor.  
  
DC & BlackTerriermon; I know we've had our differences with my calling you evil and trying to get black to shoot you an all, But my money's on you in Daneel Rush's "Forget the Y2K: This is Madness" Fic.  
  
Reader; Sorry for the late update but I've been:  
  
A) Sick  
  
B) Working  
  
C) Lazy  
  
D) School  
  
E) Graphic Arts stuff  
  
F) Other  
  
G) All of the Above -----This One  
  
Zero; First off there is no way I'm gonna type your full name when I'm this close to done, I mean the nerve! Really! (Joking) I'm glad you like my story and I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Sugah High; Thanks for the review, You've been reviewing everyone of my chapters since I started and since this is my first fanfic it's been a real help. (gets all emotional and stuff) I'll be fine... Anyone got a Kleenex?  
  
Sora Potter; Here ya go. But who is Pete?  
  
Maverick; Well he tried but he just had wave after wave of bad luck. That's for the review.  
  
; Thank you for having the easiest name to spell. I am considering making Gallantmon Crimson mode the Hero of my spin off / sequel fic: Viral State. The hero to this has already been selected and will probably surprise you. Who is it? Keep reading to fic out. 


	15. 13 Crutches and Crushes Part 1

Regless: Wassup all? I'm back. Someone mentioned they were confused by all the Hazards so here it, put simply. (I hope). There's still some bits of it I want to leat out in the story though, so bear that in mind. Oh and I'm new to this Fanfic thing so could anyone tell me how to erase extra reviews? It says put in the review ID but... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?  
  
*^*  
  
The Pieces: When Beelzemon defeated Megidramon his power was split into 5 pieces which turn up as different colored Symbols which where acquired to the people who were caught in Megidramon's explosion. They are Black (Zhuqiaomon), Red (Takato), Blue (Rika), Green (Henry), and White (Beelzemon). All Hazards try to take over their host and so far, the black one has not been stopped and the Red hasn't even awakened.  
  
Infected: If your infected with the Hazard you become under it's control and the symbol appears somewhere on you (Usually the hand) Each piece has different goals. Green wants to take the power of the other Hazards to become complete, that's why Henry wanted to kill Takato when his finally awakened. While Rika's wanted only to destroy it's host.  
  
Black Hazard: Zhuqiaomon is sending his creations after the tamer to try and retake they other pieces and destroy humanity. Regardless of this fact, Hazard Caturamon and the Megidramon from last chapter were NOT the real threat. Zhuqiaomon is.  
  
Black: Shut up, your talking too much.  
  
Regless: Sorry, sorry! On with the fic.  
  
Black: You forgot to mention to R&R please and this moron doesn't own digimon."  
  
Regless: Where the love?  
  
Black: Wherever you hid my wallet.  
  
{Regless sweatdrops} "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 13 - Crutches and Crushed  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Black Zhuqiaomon **Hmm, first Caturamon then my Megidramon copy. They are proving harder to dispatch than I thought. No matter. I will crush them, it's only a matter of time... The woman digimon defeated my last pet... I will need some more information on her, Then maybe I can... Yes, yes that should leave the Keeper of the Hazard with his hands full as well. How delightful.**  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Rika open one eye groggily. She hadn't slept well since she was forced to do so on the couch. It may have been softer, but that didn't make it any more comfortable. Also, the fact that she had slept in her clothes didn't help. She had been thinking about the new symbols that snaked their way up her arm the same way Takato's did. The only definable difference was that hers were blue while Takato's were red. And hers didn't go across her chest the way Takato's did.  
  
  
  
Rika **Oh crap, I forgot about the homework for school today. Oh well.**  
  
  
  
She sighed looking around for a clock so she could see the time. It had been two days since the copy of Megidramon had reared it's ugly head. Her grandmother had suggested sleeping in the same room as Takato to keep him company, but there was no way that was going to happen. She had turned red and shrugged it off, trying to avoid the stares and grins of the other kids. Kazu and Terriermon seemed especially amused with massive grins that stretched from ear to ear.  
  
  
  
Rika yawned sleepily **...I might have said yes if there weren't so many people around.** "Oh man, is there a clock anywhere?"  
  
Takato "It's about 7:00 am"  
  
  
  
Rika looked up recognizing the voice instantly. It was Takato, he was leaning to his left on a crutch while holding out a plate of eggs, sausages and some other things she didn't recognize. He had his usual clothes on plus his trademark goggles, as well as... a backpack? He had the same oversized grin he always, did. Apparently he had forgotten the talk a couple nights ago. Rika smiled knowing this was the perfect time to mess with his head, but first.  
  
  
  
Rika "Gogglehead, what are you doing walking around? You ought to be sleeping like me and I should be the one bring you the food."  
  
Takato "Well, I usual have to wake up earlier to get to school and old habits die hard, so I figured I'd use the extra time to make breakfast."  
  
  
  
Rika sat up rolling her eyes and put on her violet shades. Her hair was still in a ponytail, basically the only thing that different was the fact that she looked to tired to kill any body... for the moment anyway. She took the plate and rested it on her lap, fighting off a blush at all the bedside manner.  
  
  
  
Rika "Umm, thanks Gogglehead. Uhh... Do... you remember what you said a couple nights ago?"  
  
  
  
Takato thought about it for a second before his face went redder than the time he accidentally mistook the girls washroom for the guys.  
  
  
  
Takato "I, uh- I"  
  
  
  
Takato was putting extra pressure on the crutch now and it finally gave out, send him straight into the ground. Rika ignored him and picked up the fork, smiling. That was even more fun than she thought it would be. She looked at Takato on the floor, he hadn't bothered to get up and was staring at her intently wondering if what he said last night was too much or not. Rika seemed to read his mind.  
  
  
  
Rika offered him her hand "Don't worry about, Gogglehead. I took it as a compliment."  
  
  
  
Takato was pulled back to his feet by Rika, who was surprisingly strong. She helped him with his crutch before heading to her room.  
  
  
  
Rika turned before entering the door "Come in here, and I'll bury you alive."  
  
Takato sweatdropped "R-right."  
  
Mrs. Makino "I think she likes you."  
  
Takato turned to see Rika's grandmother, who was smiling gently as always. "What makes you say that?"  
  
Mrs. Makino "She helped you up, she never helped anyone before she went to the digital world."  
  
Takato "Tell me about it."  
  
Mrs. Makino looked shocked slightly "You were there?"  
  
Takato "...How much do you know about me?"  
  
Mrs. Makino "Only that you appeared in Rika's dream before the real world."  
  
Takato "I was in the real world before that, I kinda wiped myself out... it's complicated."  
  
Mrs. Makino nodded understanding Takato's unwillingness to push the subject "Sit and eat something. Today's your first day of school so had best keep your strength up."  
  
  
  
Takato nodded and sat down at the table where Mrs. Makino had put his food. Rika's mother had pulled some strings to put Takato in school. She was temporarily taking care of Takato as though he were her own son, until he got better. They would decide what to do about him after he was fully healed. Jeri and Henry had come over to see him in the last few days hoping to talk with him but he was always asleep, or at a doctors appointment. Today would be first day he actually saw them face to face in what seemed like forever.  
  
Rika walked back out of the room, after she finished making sure she didn't look as bad as she felt. All night with no sleep can do that to a person. She sat down next to Takato and ate without saying a word. She was so tired she didn't even notice the young Gogglehead keep giving her quick glances. He finally stopped after he finished his meal and his thoughts trailed off to school and his dragon type partner.  
  
  
  
Takato **I wonder what Guilmon's doing.**  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Renamon "Say it!"  
  
Guilmon "That's no fair."  
  
Renamon "SAY IT!"  
  
Guilmon "Awww fine... You win."  
  
  
  
Renamon hoped off Guilmon. The conflict had all started nearly an hour earlier when Guilmon surprised her by pushing her out of her tree. (Don't ask me how Guilmon got up there, I don't know) She landed on her feet but was still less than pleased with Guilmon's actions. She chased him down grabbed him when he spun around and tackled her again. Apparently the baby dragon was playing tag, without Renamon knowing of course. When she finally did realize what he was doing, she was still 'it' and was not about to lose to Guilmon on anything. Thus the two ended up playing together till long after sunrise.  
  
  
  
Guilmon "That's not how you play."  
  
Renamon "Who cares? I won!"  
  
Guilmon "...What do you want to play now?"  
  
Renamon "Your not tired?"  
  
Guilmon "Nope. What do you want to play now?"  
  
Renamon "Nothing, I was going to read my book."  
  
Guilmon "Read? Takato told me about that once but I don't know how to read."  
  
Renamon chuckled "It's easy. Come here and I'll read it too you."  
  
Guilmon "Okee-Dookie."  
  
  
  
Guilmon sat down below Renamon who was already back in her tree as she began reading. Guilmon listened happily totally focused on what she was saying after the first syllable came out of her mouth.  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Takato **Please don't be Ms. Asagi! Please don't be Ms. Asagi.**  
  
  
  
Takato had been chanting in the back of his head since he got into the car with Rika. His old school was considerably father away from Rika's house and Takato couldn't ride his bike, not that he even had one anymore. Rika seemed flustered the entire way. She didn't want the other kids to think she was just some rich girl. She had noticed Takato seemed to be on edge too. Seeing the way he was feeling kind of relaxed her, she found it amusing whenever he panicked or froze and became embarrassed. It just made her want to smile at the boy's odd antics.  
  
The car finally stopped and the two got out leaving the chauffeur to drive off. He would be back to pick them up when school ended.  
  
  
  
Takato **Just like I remembered it.** "Uhh, Rika?"  
  
Rika turned. She still had her shades on "What is it Gogglehead?"  
  
Takato "Do you know who my teacher is?"  
  
Rika "Well, your in the same class as me so that would be Ms. Asagi."  
  
Takato **Awww nuts, exactly like I remembered it.**  
  
Rika "Bring your sword?"  
  
Takato "No, why?"  
  
Rika "Pity! That would have made a memorable impression."  
  
Takato sweatdropped as he started off towards school "It's too heavy for me when I'm like this. You wouldn't want me to fall over in the middle of class would you?."  
  
Rika "...Actually..."  
  
Takato "Nevermind."  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Rika **Where's gogglehead? We split up when we entered the school so Takato could find his locker but he should be here by now, class started five minutes ago.**  
  
Ms. Asagi "Alright class we should have a new student... Oh it seems he's not here yet. Oh well, I'll just introduce him when he gets here." **And give him a thousand lines of "I will not be late for class for the rest of the year."** (A/N: If only she knew)  
  
  
  
Takato hobbled into the room finally grinning sheepishly. Ms. Asagi was staring at him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
Ms. Asagi **I know I've seen him before.**  
  
Takato bowed his head "Sorry I'm late. I, umm, fell down the stairs."  
  
The class erupted in laughter but Ms. Asagi silenced them "Is that why you have the crutches?"  
  
Takato "Nope, other way around. I wouldn't have fallen down if these crutches weren't in the way."  
  
Ms. Asagi "...Alright then. Why don't you introduce yourself."  
  
Takato nodded and turned to the class "Hi everyone. I'm Takato and I'm a foreign exchange student even though my parents are both Japanese. I'm living at Rika's house for the time being."  
  
Rika **Did he 'have' to say that last part?**  
  
  
  
Everyone turned to Rika in disbelief. In the short time she had attended the school she became very well known for her violent streak. Now a kid that was living in her house showed up looking like his legs were broken. Naturally, this was going to cause a lot of rumors, and problems for Rika.  
  
  
  
Rika **Your dead, Gogglehead.**  
  
Takato "Any questions?"  
  
  
  
Neither Rika or her 'friends' raised their hand. They had all worked on the foreign student lie together. The other students, though were still curious.  
  
  
  
Girl #1 "Where do you come from?"  
  
Takato began to sweat nervously "Uh, Guam!"  
  
Rika **Guam? Is that even a real place? Oh just kill me now.**  
  
Guy #1 "How did you get injured?"  
  
Takato "Uhh... Got hit by a truck, no car, no person riding a bike... Yeah that's it."  
  
Henry sweatdropped **He's really bad at lieing.**  
  
Guy #2 "Is Rika really as violent as they say?"  
  
Takato smiled, this question was easy "I'd tell you but she's kill me."  
  
Rika "Damn straight!"  
  
Girl #2 "What's with those symbols on you arm?"  
  
Takato "They're... native tattoos."  
  
Girl #2 "Are the ones on Rika's arm tattoos too?"  
  
Rika "Oh no you don't. Keep me out of this!"  
  
To bad Takato was already in mid-sentence and it was too late to stop him. It's also to bad Takato spoke before he actually thought about what he was saying "Uhh, those are just a rash... She's allergic... to uh, people." **...I...am...so...dead...**  
  
Everyone looked at Rika and moved away a bit while the poor girl was red with embarrassment. "...goggleHEAD!!!"  
  
Takato "No, wait, Rika, please!"  
  
  
  
Takato backed up and began flailing one of his arms wildly as he put his weight on the other side of his body. The rest of the class seemed almost as scared as Takato was at that moment. The boy continues trying to ward Rika off as she got up from her seat. Then thing went from bad to worse as Takato backed up a bit to much and his hand knocked over the teachers coffee which had been sitting, innocently, on the edge of her desk. It spilt all over the papers and files while Ms. Asagi pushed off the desk with her feet, hoping to avoid staining her skirt and blouse.  
  
  
  
Takato "ACK! I'm so sorry! Here, lemme help you with that."  
  
  
  
Takato reached for the tipped-over mug with both hands, which would normally be a good thing in this situation... Too bad his legs weren't strong enough to support him and he end up doing a face plant right into the teacher's desk. The class burst out laughing, even Henry and Jeri... who had, up until this point only shown concern. Rika hopped over her desk in one fluid motion and was lunging for Takato's neck. Ms. Asagi was desperately trying to restore order, but when Rika got started, she was damn near impossible to stop.  
  
  
  
Takato **School is dangerous...**  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Takato's eyes bolted open. He wasn't in school, he was floating above a beach bathed in a place of everlasting darkness. How he had gotten there was anyone's guess. He looked around, the floating feeling was same as the time he saw Rika in a dream, but there scenery this time was definitely different. It looked like it was almost straight out of a TV show, his favorite TV show in fact. It looked like he was in the Dark Ocean.  
  
  
  
Takato "Am- Am I dreaming again."  
  
  
  
Takato was able to see a small figure in the distance. It was too small to make out from where he was now, but when he squinted his eyes and focused on, he found himself being drawn to it... until he was just a few feet away. The figure shocked him, it was Daemon, and he was mumbling something.  
  
  
  
Daemon "Blasted girl, this complicates things. She'll have to be done away with as well... but it'll much harder now that both must die. This is not good, not good."  
  
Takato **That voice is kinda familiar** "Umm, Excuse me. Where am I?"  
  
  
  
Daemon lifted his head slowly, like he knew who was behind him. He turned and faced the boy. Takato knew Daemon from the series, but the thought of being destroyed by a cartoon character had only just occurred to him when he saw the Dark Overlord's glare. Daemon folded his arms and began to speak.  
  
  
  
Daemon "Alright, this should be good. How did you get here, to the Dark Ocean of all worlds?"  
  
Takato "I've got no idea... Umm is this the same Dark Ocean that Ken and Kari trapped you in?"  
  
Daemon "Are there any others?"  
  
Takato "Good point. It's just this place isn't real so it's kinda confusing."  
  
Daemon floated over and leered at the boy "What makes you so sure it's not real?"  
  
Takato stuttered "Uh-uh-uh."  
  
Daemon "Speak up! Boy!"  
  
Takato gulped "Well it's just that this is just a TV show so none of it can be real, right?"  
  
Daemon's lips curled into a sneer "Let me tell you a little something about the quadrants... Huh?"  
  
  
  
Takato's form had begun to dissipate as Daemon was talking. Now not much of him remained. After the boy had seemingly dissolved into nothing Daemon went back to his thoughts, deeply amused by this latest encounter. He wasn't at all concerned about the boy's power to move into other worlds through his dreams, he had known about it for quite some time. And that power was going to help Daemon escape one day.  
  
  
  
Daemon **I guess I should find out what he overheard. But then again, I don't want him to recognize my voice... I suppose I'll just leave him for now.**  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Takato's eyes bolted open the same way as before. He wasn't in the dark Ocean he was in a white room line with beds and cabinets.  
  
  
  
Takato **Well it's not my class but at least it's closer. Wait. What am I doing here?** His eyes went to the form in front of him, a girl about his age, Rika.  
  
Rika used her best baby voice "Awww. Poor baby having bad dreams about bad digimon?"  
  
Takato "...Actually... Yes."  
  
Rika "...Oh... Anyway, I brought you your lunch." She held out a small bag  
  
Takato took he bag grinning widely "Thanks Rika, that was nice of you."  
  
Rika "Teacher asked me to."  
  
Takato's grin faded a bit "Figures. Hey Rika?"  
  
Rika "Yeah?"  
  
Takato "Did I really made a complete fool out of myself on the fist day or was that just part of the nightmare?"  
  
Rika "Stupid Gogglehead. Of course it was real. What gave you the right to say this damn thing on my arm was a rash anyway?"  
  
Takato looked at his hands "Sorry... I didn't think fast enough."  
  
Rika "...Anyway, it was still funny when you smacked your head into the desk."  
  
Takato smiled at her again "Glad you enjoyed it."  
  
  
  
Rika gained a bit more color in her cheeks as she took a seat on Takato's bed. She was kind of tired after she had gotten lost looking for the nurses room. She hadn't been there before so it took quite a while for her to find the room. The next few moments were spent in an awkward silence. Rika was leaning against the wall. She seemed quite comfortable considering the room she was in.  
  
  
  
Takato "...Sorry."  
  
Rika turned to him a little surprised "For what?"  
  
Takato "Well, you probably want to be outside with your friends, but instead your in here babysitting me... Then there's still the rash thing."  
  
Rika "Don't worry about it. I'd rather be in here than outside contending with Ryo, Kazu, and Terriermon. And besides, what's done is done. Do It again though, and I'll give more than just a concussion."  
  
Takato smiled seemingly unintimidated "Sounds fair."  
  
Rika **Does this kid ever stop smiling?**  
  
  
  
Rika looked at him for a moment then went back to looking at the floor as a group of other kids made their way into the room and stopped in front of Takato. It was his other friends, Jeri, Henry, Ryo, Kazu and Kenta... Nope, just Kazu. Takato assumed Kenta was busy taking care of Marine Angemon since he wasn't here. Rika began to look nervous but Takato could only guess as to why.  
  
  
  
Kazu "What's up Chumly?"  
  
Takato "Chumly?" **Darn it, not again.**  
  
Jeri "We came here to see you since-"  
  
Kazu "-Rika schooled you. No pun intended."  
  
Ryo "Speaking of which, Rika what are you doing here?"  
  
Takato "Rika just stopped by to-" CRACK "AHHH!!!"  
  
{Rika was till sitting but had her arm jabbed into one of Takato's legs}  
  
Rika "Whoops, my bad. I came here to get away from you, Ryo."  
  
Ryo **Ouch.** "Whatever."  
  
Takato **Why'd she do that? She must still be ticked off about earlier, I'll have to find a way to make it up to her.**  
  
Henry raised his hand "Anyway, we were also hoping you could clear a few things up about this symbol."  
  
Takato "Well, I'll answer what I can... Rika you can stop crushing my leg now."  
  
Rika "Huh?" The girl looked down to see she still had her arm jabbed into Takato's leg. She withdrew it immediately blushing slightly "Sorry about that."  
  
Everyone ... **Did Rika just apologize?**  
  
Rika "...What?"  
  
Everyone spoke in unison "Nothing" then they looked at each other and exchanged glances.  
  
Kazu "Riiight. So, who or what are you?"  
  
Takato "Takato Matsuki. I'm a human, Duh!"  
  
Henry "What does this symbol mean?"  
  
Takato "It means 'The Hazard'. Basically it destroys stuff."  
  
Henry "Is that why I tried to kill you a couple notes ago night?"  
  
{The group was surprised at Henry's bluntness but he didn't care.}  
  
Takato "...You did what?"  
  
Henry **You gotta be kidding me. All the commotion and he didn't wake up?** ~Sigh~ "Nevermind."  
  
Ryo "What's up with Megidramon?"  
  
Takato looked back down at his hands "Umm, do I have to tell you?"  
  
Everyone nodded except Rika who spoke before Takato got another chance "Relax, Gogglehead. I'll tell them if you want me too."  
  
Takato "You know?"  
  
Rika nodded. Takato was shocked as she began to speak "Megidramon is-"  
  
Takato "Guilmon's corrupt Mega form."  
  
  
  
The group gaped at him in surprise. It was hard to believe that sweat little Guilmon could become such a creature. Jeri felt her knees get weak. Even if Guilmon had told her that she was no longer his Tamer she still felt bad for him.  
  
  
  
Jeri "You've got to be lieing. Guilmon, would never be like that... ever."  
  
Takato began twiddling his fingers nervously "Your right Jeri. You really are. But I got like that once... I'll tell you how Megidramon showed up, now is as good a time as any."  
  
  
  
The Tamers' all back up and took a seat one of the numerous other beds. Ryo was particularly interested. He had heard a lot about the beast from Alice on their little date after the Megidramon copy was defeated. One thing he hadn't heard though, was how such a monster came into existence. Alice had no idea either. It wasn't a natural occurrence, that much was obvious.  
  
  
  
Takato "Alright, I guess I'll start from the beginning. I guess it all started a long time ago when I had a dream about Rika."  
  
  
  
Everyone turned to Rika who was blushing. Takato realized how that sounded and quickly adjusted his words.  
  
  
  
Takato "Well, not a dream exactly. It was more like a vision. I think it was the next day when I found a blue card. I swiped it into my card reader and it turned into a D-Arc. Anyway later that day I swiped a drawing I did of an imaginary digimon. At first nothing happened but then the D-Arc began reading the statistics on it's own."  
  
Rika "I saw that picture. It was in the Matsuki Bakery in Takehiro's study. Renamon found it when she was helping him move some things. But... you weren't real yet, so why did that book stay around?"  
  
Takato shrugged "I honestly have no clue."  
  
Jeri "What does this have to do with Megidramon."  
  
Takato "I'm getting to that. Anyway the next day the digimon I drew, Guilmon, was real. I think that, because I created him, our bond was stronger than most." Takato paused and laughed a bit, looking at Rika. "It's a good thing I made him extra strong for a Rookie, or Renamon would've loaded his data months ago."  
  
Rika "..."  
  
Takato "Anyway, I was friends with all of you, except Ryo of course."  
  
Kazu "Yeah, Guilmon already told us that much."  
  
Takato "Anyway when we went to the Digital World to get Calumon, we eventually met Beelzemon. Impmon was our friend too... But he was willing to give everything he had for power. We were all doing our best to defeat him. But no matter how many of us there were... Beelzemon was just to strong."  
  
Jeri "Yeah... He was a monster."  
  
Takato looked down as a wave of sadness washed over him remembering what happened next "Not as much as I was apparently."  
  
Rika "..." **...Why would say that after all you've done... Was it that bad for you?**  
  
Takato "Jeri... You said Guilmon would never become like that, and you were right. I was one who starting acting out of control. I lost my head for just a minute... And when I... Guilmon was... bigger. We could feel each others pain, and each others hatred too it seems... It's ironic when you think about it. I used to get worried about Guilmon when he digivolved because I wasn't sure I could control him... but in the end I was the one who ended up going out of control."  
  
Rika **So that's it.** "...What happened next."  
  
Takato "Beelzemon... Well, Makuramon was telling Beelzemon what a weakling he was and he wouldn't accept it. He loaded Makuramon's data, then used his attack to load Rapidmon's and Taomon's data. He fought off Megidramon and attacked him in the chest... There was a big explosion and when I woke up I didn't quite exist anymore." **And you were right next to me trying to help me up... Rika.**  
  
Kazu "Intense stuff."  
  
Ryo nodded "How did you get back to this dimension."  
  
Takato "Well I decided to watch over all of you. Even if I couldn't be seen, heard, felt or anything else I could still do my best. Then I found out I could influence things like dreams and those orbs of spare data, I was even able to merge with the Arc. The more I did stuff like that the closer I cam to being real. Hazard Caturamon was the last step."  
  
Henry "Well... That clears a lot up. Just one more thing."  
  
Takato "Shoot."  
  
Henry "Was that rash thing the best explanation you could come out with?"  
  
Rika "Drop it."  
  
  
  
Everyone started to laugh. It was a good way to break the tension that Takato's story had accumulated. After a few moments Takato finally looked up at the rest of the tamers.  
  
  
  
Takato "So anyone know where Kenta went?"  
  
Kazu "He's probably looking for Marine Angemon again."  
  
Takato "Again?"  
  
Henry "Yep he disappears at least once every day and Kenta goes to look for him."  
  
Takato "Umm, then shouldn't we help him."  
  
Kazu "Hmm. Help... Him... Now there's a thought."  
  
Jeri "I think that's a good idea. After all we don't want a repeat of yesterday."  
  
Takato "Yesterday?"  
  
Rika "The little fish got caught in the microwave."  
  
Ryo "He had to use his attack to avoid getting nuked."  
  
Takato "Yikes, then maybe we should split up to find him faster."  
  
Kazu's eyes beamed at that statement "I'm with Ryo, I'm with Ryo."  
  
Ryo **Damn**  
  
Henry "I'll go with Takato since I got a few more questions I want to ask him."  
  
Takato "Oh! Alright."  
  
Jeri "Well Rika, looks like it's just you and me."  
  
Rika ~Sarcasm~ "Oh goodie."  
  
  
  
The three groups took off after they all figured out which floor they were going to take. Rika had to be dragged since she really wasn't looking forward to walking around looking for someone else's digimon. Jeri, on the other hand, was practically jumping for joy. She was just glad she didn't get teamed up with Kazu. Takato and Henry took the bottom floor since Henry remembered what Takato said about falling down the stairs. Kazu and Ryo took the middle floor for no particular reason which left Rika and Jeri with the roof.  
  
  
  
***Takato and Henry***  
  
  
  
Takato "So where should look for Marine Angemon?"  
  
Henry "Let's try the café first."  
  
Takato started on his crutches "Sounds good. Oh and you said you still had more questions for me?"  
  
Henry "Well yeah, but first I wanted to tell you something else. I remember both timelines."  
  
  
  
Takato looked back in surprised at that statement. His lack of attention to what he was doing caused him to slip and fall again.  
  
  
  
Henry ~Sigh~ "You need to stay focused on what your doing Takato, or else the simplest things will get you and you'll miss out. Big Time."  
  
Takato was smiling from his position on the ground "Wise words to live by."  
  
  
  
***Rika and Jeri***  
  
  
  
Two figures stood on the roof of the building. The rim was fenced and the air was fresh. No one else was around. Jeri was in the middle taking in the fresh air, while Rika stood behind craning her head left and right. Unfortunately there was no sign of Marine Angemon. Rika wasn't exactly happy about being in the open. On her way up she had heard numerous rumors about herself and Gogglehead.  
  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"I heard that boy isn't really an exchange student, that he gets paid to act like her friend."  
  
"Really? I heard she locks him up at night, and that she broke his legs to make it harder for him to escape"  
  
"Your both wrong. She's the daughter of some high official of the government and the boy is a genetic experimentation of theirs" (A/N: So far that closest j/k)  
  
"I heard that they're lovers!"  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
  
  
Rika had beaten every single one of those kids up in the hall. It wasn't that hard, they had no idea how to fight and Rika got some good practice as Sakuyamon. She still felt angry about it though, angry that such thoughts would continue no matter how many time she crippled the idiots.  
  
  
  
Rika **Stupid Gogglehead**  
  
Jeri "The air is so refreshing up here!"  
  
Rika "Whatever, let's just find the fish and head back."  
  
Jeri "Hold it, there something I wanted to ask you..."  
  
Rika narrowed her eyes behind her violet shades "Alright. What is it."  
  
Jeri looked down at her feet "Well, it's just that you and Henry have been Tamers longer then I have... So I was just wondering..."  
  
Rika "What? You need digimon tips for when you get your next partner?"  
  
Jeri began to turn red "It's not that... Umm..."  
  
Rika leaned over in the direction of her friend "Come on, I don't have all day."  
  
Jeri held her sock puppet up and spoke in a higher voice "Do-you-know-what- Henry-likes-in-a-girl? ...Ruff"  
  
Rika "Huh? ...Did you just ask me... No! Why would I?"  
  
Jeri "Well I just thought..."  
  
Rika "Look, if you want to ask anyone you should ask Takato. He knew Henry pretty well before the idiot erased himself."  
  
Jeri "Takato... Alright thanks Rika... Wait you just used his normal name!"  
  
Rika balled up her first and held it in front of Jeri's face menacingly "Pardon?"  
  
Jeri took off for the staircase "Uh, er. Nothing."  
  
Rika "Wait we haven't found... Oh whatever." Rika raced after her  
  
  
  
***Back to Takato and Henry***  
  
  
  
The best friends had finally made their way to the café. Takato had tripped and nearly broken something two more times but he was grinning like an idiot the way he always did when he entered through the double door. It was great finally having someone you could talk too about everything that had happened. Granted Takato had Guilmon but he didn't always make the most intelligent conversation.  
  
  
  
Henry "Alright, next question. When I woke up I saw this huge knight digimon leaning over me. Do have any idea who that was?"  
  
Takato shifted his eyes upward and tilted his head "Doesn't ring a bell, sorry. I was sleeping right until you guys came into Rika's room so there a lot of that stuff that I wouldn't know. Did you find any other trace of it?"  
  
Henry "Nothing. Mabey it's connected to Renamon's new Mega form."  
  
Takato "Renamon's got a Mega form? Since when."  
  
Henry "Since Megidramon. She's really pretty; long white hair, gold fox helmet, brass staff. Kinda like the priestesses you read about in books."  
  
Takato **Sounds kinda like my dream. Oh well, it's probably nothing** "Alright, my turn. How did you guys get Hazard Caturamon off of me?"  
  
Henry shifted uncomfortable "Beelzemon knocked him off and Rika pulled you to safety. Beelzemon was..."  
  
Takato "...Was what? ...OH" Takato finally realized what Henry was getting at "...I see. Rest in Peace Impmon, wherever you are." (A/N: If he only knew)  
  
Henry waited silently for a moment with eyes closed, to show respect. Then he opened them leaned over to Takato "Alright my turn. Do you still like Jeri?"  
  
Takato stepped back at Henry's closeness... right before he fell again **I really suck at this walking thing, don't I?** "Uh, Well..." **Huh, before, when I thought about her I got all nervous and stuff... but it feels so casual now.** "No. I've hardly even talked to her since Megidramon."  
  
Henry breather a sigh of relief "That's goo- I mean. Good for you Takato."  
  
Takato "Good for me? What are you talking about."  
  
  
  
Takato suddenly became very aware of the rosy color in his friends face. And the fact that Jeri was jogging behind him holding her sock puppet proudly. a thought came to Takato as Henry still didn't realize she was there  
  
  
  
Takato **Henry's normally pretty confident but not when it comes this kind of stuff... Maybe I can help him out with that. Yes I got an idea. Oh this'll work out perfect... I hope. If it doesn't I'm in trouble**  
  
Takato continued speaking softly and solemnly so noone else other than himself, Henry and Jeri could hear "Wait you mean to say you like me?"  
  
  
  
Jeri froze at in her place those words. Takato was looking very serious on this outside but inside he was smiling as he was smart enough to figure out what the reaction would be. And the reaction would be just what he and she wanted.  
  
  
  
Henry "WHAT? No you fool, I like JERI... A LOT"  
  
Takato **bulls-eye.**  
  
Henry continued on still not having figured out Takato was messing him on purpose "What are yo-"  
  
  
  
He stopped as soon as he noticed Takato was pointing behind him. He turned slowly to see Jeri with one arm behind her back and the other holding up the infamous sock puppet. She was blushing bright red and grinding the ball of her foot into the floor nervously.  
  
  
  
Jeri's Sock-Puppet "Ruff. Did you mean what you said about Jeri? Ruff."  
  
Henry nodded stupidly he was at a complete loss for words in this situation.  
  
Jeri "I- I... I think we should talk about this somewhere where there aren't so many people."  
  
  
  
Henry looked around becoming suddenly aware that this was all occurring in the café at lunch time. Jeri grabbed his hand and led him out the large white double-doors. Takato was still trying to get back to his feet when he was pulled up by someone or something that could probably bench press him a hundred times and not even break a sweat. He sweatdropped when he realized that person was Rika.  
  
  
  
Rika "What is it Gogglehead? Not happy to see me?"  
  
Takato "I'm always happy to see you. Wait I mean uh, I."  
  
Rika "Whatever."  
  
  
  
Takato began to fidget around as his face started turning red. It was a good things Rika's shades were violet or she would have easily noticed. She handed him his crutches and was smiling about something. When she gave them back to Takato she brought her face dangerously close to his.  
  
  
  
Rika "That was a nice match-maker move with Henry there. I must say I'm impressed."  
  
Takato began blushing again at the complement. **Why can't I stop myself from doing that?** "Uh thanks Rika."  
  
Rika "What, not talking as much. That's a sham-I mean a blessing. Anyway, my point is, if you try anything like that on me and Ryo, I'm going to bury you and Guilmon, alive."  
  
  
  
Takato twitched nervously as Rika turned walked off. He could easily picture himself trying to claw his way out a coffin 6 feet under. When she was out of sight he breathed a sigh of relief. But his thoughts went back to his actions when Rika was around only a few seconds earlier and the statement about Ryo that caused him to cringe inwardly.  
  
  
  
Takato **You and Ryo? I think I'd die before I let that happen... Wait what am I thinking. I feel kind queasy. Maybe I'm just not feeling well. Yeah... That's probably it.**  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Regless: Well there ya go, I managed to give Daemon a part and did a lot of the romance stuff. Less than half of what I wanted. But it was long enough so I figured I'd put the rest in another chapter.  
  
Black: Smooth move what he did with Jeri. Why can't I ever be that smooth.  
  
Regless: Beats me I'll ask the real you when I see him.  
  
Black: The rumors were good too.  
  
Regless: Thanks I'm setting up a scene with more of them including... well I'll just keep that to myself. Anyway it's Friday so I'll probably upload a couple of chapter or two of Viral State. Now time to address everyone individually again. Cracks his knuckles.  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
To Digidestined Of Courage And His Evil Companion Black Terriermon-  
  
First off, one of you should get a shorter name. Next glad you liked the last chapter, this one doesn't have as much fighting in it but I'm hoping it's still interested. Thank for the review.  
  
To D3Fan-  
  
I doubt that'll happen in the next chapter. Something I like to do is drag secrets out as long as I can. The best part the Hazard become well known as a source of disarray, so what do you think is gonna happen if they see a knight digimon with that symbol on it? Well see ya.  
  
To Sugah High-  
  
Thankies. I've seen some of your other reviews so I think we got similar tastes. Ciao.  
  
To Firehedgehog-  
  
Arigato (Hope I spelt that right) I'm glad to see the two chapter you put up on your catalyst of light series as well. Mmm Davis Pancakes. Oh and which couple do you like better Davis/Kari or Davis/Yolie? I'm gonna put one of them in my other fic.  
  
To Digifan-  
  
Yep No one yet knows about Takato's ability to Biomerge. Even Takato. The mystery part of that is Alice never turned him back into data. I'll probably have to explain that later but for now... It's my little secret.  
  
To Animefan-  
  
I answered your confusion at the top (I hope). If you got anymore questions, lemme know. And, as always, thanks for the review.  
  
To Energy-  
  
Feel free to gush on and on, I love compliments. ^_^ . Hope you enjoy this chapter. C'ya.  
  
To (X4)-  
  
Thanks for have the easiest name to spell ever. LOL. Anyway, the hazard does give Takato abilities, some of which include things he's already done and some that have yet to come out. But he won't be going Super Saiyan anytime soon if that's what you mean. I going to keep it so is that he has more practical skills such as. Thanks for the review.  
  
To Peter Kim-  
  
How's that? He's suppose to be largely a secret so I don't want to put him in yet. Plus there's also Black Zhuqiaomon, the D-Reaper, and the Hazard itself as an antagonist so... Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. C'ya.  
  
To Dalero-  
  
Two words: Thank you.  
  
I look forward to future reviews (Sorry about the lack of originality here but I'm kinda tired.) 


	16. 13 Crutches and Crushes Part 2

Regless: Back again. Figured I might as well get some more work on this done before I went to dads.  
  
Black: Lucky bastard, you don't have to baby-sit the little freaks at dads.  
  
Regless grins: Yep. Anyway. Peter said that I had already given away the ending in Viral State but I think I still got a few surprises in this one.  
  
BlackTerriermon: Crimson Blast  
  
{Regless watches the fireball sail by and Black gets pegged in the back of the head which forces him out the window.}  
  
Black Screaming from two stories below: YOU HIT THE WRONG PERSON YOU... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!  
  
Regless: LOL. I'm pretty sure I mentioned this before but me and Black share an Account. He hasn't called ya evil once where I've done it about... a good 60 times. Nice shot by the way. Oh and I'm gonna hold off on my other fic for a while, I finally got a good idea for how to continue it but I need to take care some things in this one first.  
  
  
  
{ = Actions  
  
** = Thoughts  
  
" = Dialogue  
  
~ = Telepathy  
  
  
  
Black: You forgot to mention you don't own digimon. For crying out loud are you trying to get sued or what?  
  
Regless: Officially... No.  
  
  
  
Hazard List: I got good feedback from the last one so I figured I'd do a complete list this time. The list will basically contain the color of the Hazard, who it belongs to, it's 'personality', the ability it gives Takato when fully acquired, and it's current possessor.  
  
  
  
Red Hazard (Takato) - Hatred/Rage - Strength, Speed, Megidramon, Power - Takato  
  
White Hazard (Beelzemon) - Infectious - Shifting Dimensions - Takato  
  
Black Hazard (Zhuqiaomon) - Greed - Creation - Zhuqiaomon/Rika (Zhuqiaomon creates his minions. This does have it's limitations of course I.E. can't recreate Azulongmon)  
  
Blue Hazard (Rika) - Suicidal - Makes Nightmares - Takato  
  
Green Hazard (Henry) - Deceitful - Telepathy - Takato  
  
  
  
And I won't say what happens when Takato maxes-out his levels or collects all the Hazards.  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 13 - Crutches and Crushes (Part 2)  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
??? "Alright I understand why you chose me but why do I have to look like this?"  
  
Black Zhuqiaomon "I want you to separate the Keeper from 'her'."  
  
??? "And she looks like this when she's not fighting?"  
  
Black Zhuqiaomon "Yes"  
  
??? "Alright, but isn't this a bit much? I mean this seems kind of a round- about way of getting that Keeper kid."  
  
Black Zhuqiaomon "He's already defeated Hazard Caturamon, then 'she' defeated my Megidramon copy. What's worse is that now she has part of the Black Hazard within her... Part of MY power."  
  
??? "What about the Keeper, how many does he have?"  
  
Black Zhuqiaomon "Four, but only three are active. His own has not awakened yet. Be cautious, I don't know what abilities these give him."  
  
??? "Who cares? As long as we don't have to worry about Megidramon there's no problem. Besides, I can handle some girl so you plans' sure to be a success.  
  
Black Zhuqiaomon "Then go now" **Hmm, everything is ready for my next plan. Sakuyamon, you are mine.**  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
The class settled down for the second half of the day to start. There was still no sign on Marine Angemon. Henry and Jeri had reentered the class together after lunch. Kazu made a comment about it so Rika chucked her eraser at him and nailed him right in the ear. Kazu was still looking around trying to find out where the offending piece of rubber had come from. Takato hadn't shown up yet either. Rika was thinking she might have scared him to much earlier, when he finally hopped into class with only one crutch. He was looking pretty beaten with red hand prints across his face, with Kenta and Marine Angemon right behind.  
  
  
  
Takato "Sorry I'm late, I feel down the stairs again."  
  
Kenta "And again and again and again and a-  
  
Takato "Zip it, I got Marine Angemon for you."  
  
{Kenta turned bright red at that statement while Rika exchanged a confused glance with Jeri.}  
  
Ms. Asagi "That's no excuse, there's a ramp on the other side of the school."  
  
Takato "Other side? But I still would've been late."  
  
Kenta "Just less injured."  
  
Takato "...Next time you get Marine Angemon."  
  
Marine Angemon "Pi, pi pi?"  
  
Kenta looked at his partner in his pocket "No he's just being mean."  
  
Ms. Asagi "Well I'll let it slide since I don't want to hold up the class anymore. But next time you get a detention."  
  
  
  
Takato and Kenta nodded in unison before finally taking a seat. Rika was looking curiously at Takato, wondering what had happened. After Takato took his seat next to her, she waited for the teacher to start talking again before she finally asked him where Marine Angemon had been hiding all that time. Takato turned slightly red when he responded.  
  
  
  
Takato "Where no man dares to go."  
  
Rika "...Girls washroom?"  
  
Takato turned extremely red "Umm... yeah."  
  
Rika "...Didn't think you had it in you Gogglehead."  
  
Takato's blush went away when he became he to defend himself against the implied accusation "What? No, it wasn't like that. Kenta was too afraid to go in and we had to get Marine Angemon out of there somehow before he scared someone."  
  
Rika "Most girls I've seen wouldn't be afraid of a small pink fish."  
  
Takato "Yeah, most the girls in the locker room weren't afraid either. When I got in there they were talking about how he was "Soooo Cuuuute"."  
  
Rika smiled at the thought until something finally occurred to her "Wait Gogglehead, you didn't spy on me when you were still invisible did you?"  
  
Takato turned beat red again "No- no. Of course not."  
  
Rika leaned over and was giving him the evil eye "You sure...?"  
  
Takato moved over until he was only half off his chair "Y-yes I'm sure."  
  
Rika moved back to how she was sitting before only with her arms now folded pretending as if she was hurt by the young boy's words "Guess that means you don't think I'm very attractive."  
  
Takato turned red **What the?** "Of course I do... Wait, your messing with me on purpose like you did this morning aren't you."  
  
Rika **Rats, he figured it out** "Well, ya. But thanks anyways for the compliment."  
  
Takato **I wonder why she keeps doing that** "Uhh... No problem."  
  
  
  
Takato and Rika turned back to the class to find out that EVERYONE had turned in their seat and was eagerly listening in on their conversation, including the teacher who stood at the head of the class with her arms folded looking deeply unamused.  
  
  
  
Rika **Awww crap.**  
  
Takato "Umm how much did you all hear?"  
  
Ryo "Since 'What? No, it wasn't like that.'."  
  
Takato & Rika **Awww crap.**  
  
Jeri "I hope you weren't spying on any of us while you were invisible."  
  
Takato "Of course I wasn't." **I think my credibility just went way down.**  
  
Henry "Nothing wrong with talking to a friend, just next time, please do it out of class."  
  
Ms. Asagi "Couldn't have said it better myself."  
  
Kazu "What, no way. Keep going you two. That was way more interesting than Ms. Asagi's lecture."  
  
Takato **Kazu... Have you ever even heard the word tact?**  
  
Ms. Asagi "Alright, Takato. I'll see you after school. Rika, since this is your first warning...today, I'll overlook it. Now everyone turn back to the front before I put you all in detention."  
  
  
  
The class groaned and turned back to their seats as Ms. Asagi resumed her lecture. About an hour later she caught Takato doodling something in class.  
  
  
  
Ms. Asagi "Takato, I hope those are notes about what you've learned today."  
  
Takato looked up and stared blankly. The entire class turned to him again **Damn, busted** "......True!"  
  
Ms. Asagi sighed "And what is true, may I ask?"  
  
Takato **I have no idea.** "... That uf"  
  
Rika had elbowed Takato in the ribs and whispered something while she was leaning on her hand so noone could see her mouth move. "That you were taking notes about today's class"  
  
Takato smiled brightly "That I was taking noted about today's class... (Thanks Rika.)"  
  
Rika "No problem, Gogglehead."  
  
  
  
The class reluctantly turned back to the blackboard at Ms. Asagi's command. The rest of the day went by without much trouble. Rika had fallen asleep at one point and almost fell over but, of course, Takato was right next to her and kept that from happening. The bell finally rung and Ms. Asagi finished reading out the homework. The class left after that except for Takato who still had a detention. He waved goodbye to his friends and most waved back, Rika just nodded in response as she left.  
  
  
  
Takato sat slumped in his chair "So teach, what do you want me to do?"  
  
Ms. Asagi "Four things."  
  
Takato **Damn.**  
  
Ms. Asagi "Don't call me 'Teach', sit up straight, do your homework, and clean the classroom, then you can go."  
  
Takato straightened himself immediately grinning nervously. "Okay. Oh and thanks for earlier."  
  
Ms. Asagi "Pardon?"  
  
Takato "Yeah, asking Rika to deliver my lunch to me."  
  
Ms. Asagi stared blankly "...Actually she asked me for permission to do that and I said 'no'. I was a little nervous about her violent streak but I guess she did it anyway."  
  
Takato "You mean. She stopped by just because she wanted too?" **Is that why she jabbed her elbow into my leg when I was at the nurses office? To keep me from talking?**  
  
Ms. Asagi smiled ever so slightly "Seems like it. I'm Impressed your still alive to he honest, Matsuki. She seems pretty..."  
  
Takato "...Violent. Yeah, I know. But she's nice if you get to know her... I think."  
  
  
  
Ms. Asagi nodded and walked out the door while Takato pulled out his books. He was reminded of the time he had a detention and there was Jeri to keep him company. This time, however, he couldn't help hoping that Rika would appear in the doorway. He surprised when someone did, even if it wasn't Rika, it was a more than welcome sight.  
  
  
  
Takato "Hey Henry! What are you doing here?"  
  
Henry "I couldn't let you face Ms. Asagi alone, now could I?"  
  
Takato nodded "Yeah thanks, but she's not here."  
  
Henry nodded "No problem, then I'll just help you get out of here earlier. What do you need to do?"  
  
Takato point to his books "How about you do my homework, and I clean the classroom."  
  
Henry smiled and shook his head "Afraid not. You do your own homework and I'LL clean the classroom."  
  
Takato frowned as he went back to reading his textbook "Alright. Some best friend you turned out to be."  
  
Henry was still smiling "You'll thank me when your older."  
  
Takato "...Oh yeah, how did things go with Jeri?"  
  
Henry had just begun to clean the blackboards "Great, thanks to you. But don't freak me out like that again, alright? I really thought you were serious."  
  
Takato had a smile from ear to ear then his smile faded and he turned slightly pink "Glad to here it. Oh and umm... do you have any... advice?"  
  
Henry turned to his friend to find him nervously laying with his pen "For what?"  
  
Takato's cheeks brightened a little more "For...girls?"  
  
Henry smiled at the last word "Looks like someone else has a crush of their own. Well every person is different, who is it that your thinking of?"  
  
Takato muttered it out blushing even more ".........Rika."  
  
Henry "Pardon, didn't quite hear that."  
  
Takato "......RIKA!!!"  
  
Rika "What?"  
  
  
  
The two boys turned to figure in the doorway. Rika was holding the crutch that Takato had lost earlier. And, is if on command, he slipped off his chair and collided with the floor. Leaving Henry and Rika to sweatdrop at their friends behavior. Climbed back onto his chair, still blushing from before. Again, Rika's specs hid Takato's obvious feelings.  
  
  
  
Takato "What are you doing here?"  
  
Rika smirked "Nice to see you too Gogglehead. And to answer your question I got your crutch out of the girls washroom."  
  
Henry "Uhh Takato... Why were you in the girls washroom?"  
  
Takato nervously got redder with the embarrassment "It was just to get Marine Angemon. I swear."  
  
Henry "...Alright."  
  
Rika handed Takato his long lost crutch then turned to leave. "See ya later Gogglehead."  
  
When she was out of sight Takato glared at his friend "Was that payback for the little trick I played on you with Jeri?"  
  
Henry "Nope, I honestly didn't know she was just standing there."  
  
Takato expression softened "Yeah well... Do you have any advice?"  
  
Henry "Hmmm for most girls 'yes'... For Rika 'no'... Why do you like her so much anyways. I mean, she's not exactly the nicest girl I've met even if she's improved greatly from the time I met her."  
  
Takato "Well, I don't know how to explain it really. It's kinda like... every time I'm about to fall, she's there to catch to me. I realize I sound like a total wuss but... I can't stop thinking about her."  
  
  
  
Takato's mind trailed back to when he made Guilmon digivolve to Megidramon and Rika was the only one trying to help him get to his feet. Then to the fight with Hazard Caturamon, he had been knocked out but based on what he had heard... Rika pulled him out of explosion of some type, and finally today when he didn't know what to say to the teacher and Rika told him how to get out of trouble.  
  
  
  
Henry "Yeah, you two make a good team."  
  
Takato "Uhh, pardon?"  
  
Henry "What? Don't tell me you've forgotten about Ice Devimon, or when Yamaki's communicator switched on while we were in that cave? You've been helping her too you know.  
  
Takato "Yeah but, she wouldn't remember any of that."  
  
Henry "Oh how about when you toppled that tree in the digital world or when you merged with the Arc. Even if you had to be saved by Rika, it was you that destroyed Hazard Caturamon when everything else had failed."  
  
Takato "Y-You really think so?"  
  
Henry "Of course! Even if you don't act like it most the time... You kinda remind me of... what was it... you that brown haired... Tai, the digidestined of Courage. And anyway, If you want advice on how to impress her you might trying asking the people who know her best."  
  
Takato sighed looked at the numbers on his page "Yeah but, well... She doesn't branch out all that much."  
  
Henry "True... But she was with Jeri earlier and I'm sure Renamon might have an idea or two."  
  
Takato "RENAMON of course!!!  
  
  
  
Takato packed his books up by knocking them into his bag with one fluid motion and bolted out the door toppling his desk as he got up. Henry dropped the chalk brushes and tried to stop Takato as he had only been in detention for about 5 minutes and he was sure Ms. Asagi wouldn't like him skipping out. Takato was already out the door by the time he took his first step.  
  
  
  
Henry **For a guy with crutches that can't help tripping and falling every five seconds... and considering I was closer to the door than he was... He really moves fast.**  
  
  
  
At that moment Ms. Asagi walked back, apparently Takato had gotten out of sight before she entered the hallway just outside because she was eyeing Henry and the mess left by the two boys curiously.  
  
  
  
Henry "Uhh There's a rational explanation for this I assure you."  
  
Ms. Asagi smiled "I'll bet there is and you can write me an essay about it due tomorrow after your done cleaning up."  
  
Henry "R-right..." **Takato, you are so dead when I get out of here.**  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile: with Renamon***  
  
  
  
The vulpine digimon looked down at the slumbering form beneath her. Guilmon had fallen asleep a short while ago and was now dreaming peacefully. She couldn't help but envy him a little. He always seemed so carefree, so innocent. Maybe because he wasn't raised in the digital world the way she was.  
  
  
  
Renamon "Guilmon... Guilmon, wake up."  
  
  
  
Guilmon yawned and opened his eyes and looked up at the tree where Renamon was. The first thing he notice was the color of the sky had changed since he had last been awake. It was a glossy golden color that seemed to fit the atmosphere perfectly. A couple leaves fell around him.  
  
  
  
Guilmon "What is it Renamon?"  
  
Renamon "You were sleeping... Was my story too dull for you?"  
  
Guilmon blinked with his usual innocence "No, your voice put me to sleep. Softer voice."  
  
Renamon "...I think I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
Guilmon "It was. I really enjoy listening to you."  
  
Renamon placed the book next to her "Why thank you, Guilmon."  
  
  
  
Renamon's face turned pinkish when she noticed something running towards her... No, not running... Hopping? Takato was going as fast as he possibly could through Shinjuku Park. He almost went past Guilmon but stopped when he remembered his dragon friend could help him.  
  
  
  
Guilmon "Hi Takato, did you bring bread?"  
  
Takato was so busy looking for Renamon the question seemed to take him off guard. "Uhh, Bread? No, sorry."  
  
Guilmon "Peanut Butter?"  
  
Takato shook his head "I'll have some with me tomorrow, I hope."  
  
  
  
Guilmon pouted a bit which Renamon smirked at from her spot in the tree. What Takato said next though took her by surprise.  
  
  
  
Takato "Umm, Guilmon. have you seen Renamon?"  
  
Renamon phased out, then back in fight behind Takato kicking up a bit of dust as she did do "Right here."  
  
Takato cried out in surprise and lost his balance. This time however Guilmon caught him and looked at his Tamer with a big grin "She's been reading me stories."  
  
Takato regained his footing "That's... something I never thought would happen in my lifetime."  
  
Renamon blushed a little but it was not noticeable "..."  
  
Takato "Umm, Renamon?"  
  
Renamon "Yes?"  
  
Takato began to fidget nervously "Do you know what Rika likes?"  
  
Renamon put a paw on her chin and looked up "Rare cards, Digimon, Jeans..."  
  
Takato blushed a little "Umm... That's not quite what I meant."  
  
Renamon lowered he head a bit so she could see Takato out of the bottom of her eyes "Then what did you mean?"  
  
Takato blushed a lot "Well..."  
  
Guilmon "Takato wants to know how to get Rika to like him."  
  
Takato looked up and gawked at his partner "W-Who told you?"  
  
Guilmon scratched his head with one big pointy claw. "I don't know I just knew that what you were thinking."  
  
Renamon looked impressed "You two never cease to amazing me. And to answer you question I don't think Rika wants anything to do with that sort of thing."  
  
Takato sighed looking down at his feet "...Oh..."  
  
Renamon "However, if you were to become her friend, you may stand a small, small, chance."  
  
Takato "But, I am her friend."  
  
Renamon smirked at him in that way only she can "I guess that means you have that small, small, chance."  
  
Takato **Does she have to keep saying it like that. There's gotta be a way to reach Rika somehow.** His Hazard sign flashed for a moment. "Well thanks anyway Renamon, I think I'll head over too the Bakery, Guilmon you wanna come?"  
  
Guilmon "Yay! Guilmon Bread."  
  
Renamon "What?"  
  
Takato "Oh I showed Rika how to make Guilmon break, you can find out if you wanna come too. I'm pretty sure she's working there today."  
  
Renamon "Alright." **More time with Guilmon...Not bad.**  
  
Takato **Huh? If she wanted to see Rika, she'd just teleport... I wonder why she's walking with us...** He then looked at Guilmon who was walking with a smile and his eyes closed **And he seems even happier than usual... I wonder why.**  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Rika "Thank you and come again" **You pompous bastard.**  
  
  
  
Rika waved to the customer who was leaving while he snorted as he trudged out the door. It was one of those customers who thought he could pull a fast one on her just because she was a kid. He didn't count on her stubbornness and when he asked to see the manager Rika refused. She knew she was right and some jerk was not about to prove otherwise. The entire group was huddled into the bakery eating and talking casually.  
  
  
  
Kazu "Remind me never to try that."  
  
Rika "I'll make sure to do that."  
  
Kenta "Here Marine Angemon try this."  
  
  
  
Kenta tried feeding his digimon but the piece seemed to be too big and the small digimon began choking on it. Kenta was trying to give it the Hiemlick Maneuver (A/N I am so sure I spelt that one wrong. But my spell check doesn't cover it. Lemme know of the correct spelling if you know it.) when a flash startled both of them.  
  
  
  
Jeri took the camera away from the front of her face "That's one for the scrap book."  
  
Alice "...You're a very interesting bunch of people."  
  
Ryo "Yeah, just watch out for Rika. She'll getcha."  
  
Rika "Damn straight."  
  
Kazu "What about Takato, I'd hate to be on the sharp end of 'Chumly's' sword"  
  
Kenta "I wonder where he got it from."  
  
Jeri looked down a bit "It kinda reminds me of Leomon's sword."  
  
Ryo "Didn't one of you mention something about a Hazard Leomon?"  
  
Rika "Yeah... You don't think..."  
  
Kazu "Think what?"  
  
Alice "If your wondering if Hazard Leomon's, Leomon's and Takato's swords are all the same, then I can tell you right now, they are."  
  
Kenta "Huh? But... How?"  
  
Alice "...It's very simple. Taka-"  
  
Rika "Quiet over there. If you want to know 'How?' so bad you ask Takato himself and he'll tell you if he thinks you need to know. It's bad karma to go behind his back like that."  
  
The Tamers' glanced at Rika in surprise. There was an awkward silence for a moment until Jeri spoke "Your right Rika. Were sorry."  
  
Ryo lowered his head **That was thoughtless of me. I've got my own secrets with Milleniumon. I know I wouldn't want people to go behind my back to figure it out.** He looked up at Rika, and covered his seriousness with his usual cocky attitude "Awfully defensive of him, aren't we."  
  
  
  
Rika looked around to make sure there were no other customers/witnesses then lunged at Ryo, diving over the counter and reaching for his neck. It was at that moment that Takato and the gang finally entered the little bakery. Takato took in the sight in front of him and then looked at Guilmon, pleading for answers. Guilmon was already going for the bread.  
  
  
  
Rika smacked the dino on the hand when he reached for a piece "Oh no you don't. You have to pay just like everyone else."  
  
Guilmon turned to Takato whimpering "Do I have too?"  
  
Rika glared at the dragon in front of her "Why are you asking him?"  
  
Takato "Because this was my house before I wiped myself out, remember. I used to Guilmon bread all the time, guess I have to pay this time though."  
  
Renamon phased in next to Rika "One piece can't hurt, can it?"  
  
Rika "..." **No but I don't want anyone to get the idea I like him or anything**  
  
Takato "Don't worry, I'll pay for it... Huh? Oh, who are you?" Takato noticed a new girl he hadn't seen before standing next to Ryo.  
  
Alice "My name is Alice. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Takato "Oh, I'm-"  
  
Alice kept her blank stare "Takato Matsuki, I know."  
  
Takato "Ooookay. Nice to meet you too." Takato smiled and put one crutch against the wall as he fidgeted for change.  
  
  
  
Takato took out some spare change that roughly qualified as his allowance before. He bought all he could afford, one loaf, and Guilmon downed it in a second. Then Takato's mother came into the main room and looked at the boy that had formerly been her son. She stopped the second she saw and stared at him, Takato doing the same. She didn't even notice the large Dino-Dragon trying to sneak off with more bread. There was a good moment of silence. Something in Takato's eyes told the other Tamers' to keep quiet as well.  
  
  
  
Mia "...Takehiro... Come here."  
  
A man entered and stood next to his wife. His stare was the same as the woman's "...Uh.... Hi."  
  
Takato bowed formally "Hello..."  
  
Mia "I'm sorry... but, have I seen you before?"  
  
Takato **I'm sorry mom... dad...**  
  
  
  
Takato spoke firmly and without a hesitation, it was a first for most the Tamers'... hearing him act so serious. His voice nor his stare wavered for even a second. Rika was looking at the boy curiously and could have sworn he wasn't using his crutches at that moment.  
  
  
  
Takato "...No... We've never met..."  
  
Guilmon looked at his Tamer confused "But Takato, you said-"  
  
Takato looked at Guilmon nervously and the symbol on his hand flashed green though noone seemed to notice it ~Please don't say anything Guilmon. Please, just don't say anything.~  
  
Guilmon paused for a moment, then went back to trying to steal more bread "Nevermind."  
  
  
  
Another awkward silence passed into the room. Despite Takato words Mia and her husband continued to stare, disbelievingly. Rika wanted to say something to break the tension but there was nothing she could do without being completely rude. Thankfully Guilmon came to Takato's rescue.  
  
  
  
Guilmon sniffed the air for a moment, then glanced at Mia "I smell something burning."  
  
Mia "Oh no!!! The dough!"  
  
Takato sighed in relief as his parent rushed into a back room. "That was close."  
  
Renamon "Those were you parents... That must have been hard you Takato."  
  
Jeri "Your parents? But then, why?"  
  
Kazu "Yeah dude, what were you thinking?"  
  
Takato looked around as the room seem to focus in on him. Even Rika looked interested. "I heard a saying once about burning your bridges behind you... I don't know if I'll ever be remembered from before, but... I don't want my mom and dad to spend their time waiting for a reality that might not even happen. For now, it's better that I'm just an acquaintance of theirs."  
  
Ryo narrowed his eyes a bit at Takato "I see, how noble. I don't know if I would've been able to do that in your position, giving up your parents isn't something I've ever really thought about."  
  
Kenta "Same here, even when I went to the digital world I always expected to get back and my parents waiting for me."  
  
Jeri looked down "I lost my mother sometime ago. My father hasn't been the same since."  
  
Jeri's Sock Puppet "But at least Jeri still had someone -Ruff-"  
  
  
  
Jeri felt a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Henry with a grim expression behind his blue shades. It was uncertain of how long he had been there but it looked like he just arrived. He had found his way to the bakery with the intention of getting Takato back for stranding him with Ms. Asagi, but now he couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy in front of him. Terriermon, who was perched on Henry's head, did not feel the same way, however.  
  
  
  
Terriermon "Besides, with Rika and Renamon, who needs normal parents?"  
  
Renamon "And just what does that mean?"  
  
Takato looked leaned on his crutch with larger than life smile as the mood lightened "I think he means I'm afraid your going to take me over your knee or ask me to sit in a corner every time I trip or spill something."  
  
Rika "Which is about ten times per hour."  
  
  
  
Everyone laughed as the Takato flushed with the embarrassment. He backed up a bit and slipped off his crutch right onto the floor which just caused them to laugh more. He climbed back to his feet as Mia Matsuki reentered the room. Rika was muttering to Renamon too low for anyone else to here, while Mia exchanged greetings with Guilmon.  
  
  
  
Rika "He slipped again, you think he's doing it on purpose?"  
  
Renamon "I can't tell. Have you noticed... He seems to be a nothing more than a simple digimon fan-boy at first but..."  
  
Rika "...Every time a situation gets rough he always rises to the challenge."  
  
Renamon "Just like you and me..."  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile at Hypnos***  
  
  
  
Yamaki had an expression of sincere annoyance on his face and was toying with his lighter as usual. The fuel for it had run out but it still helped relieve the tension. A new digimon was biomerging with incredible ease, but all that was showing up on the scanners was the digital field. Also his best engineer, Riley, was off playing with some program called Grani. Yamaki had already considered using the Juggernaut again but since this digimon was not showing up on the scanners, he assumed it be able to avoid his favorite digimon deletion program as well.  
  
  
  
Yamaki "Blast it Riley, where are you?"  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile On Top Of The Hypnos Complex***  
  
  
  
??? "That was so easy, I bet their still looking for me in that Digital Field. Oh well, stupid humans. Which such low intelligence and power, I can defeat them easily. Who needs to separate Sakuyamon and the Keeper, I'll destroy them both, right now."  
  
  
  
***Several Hours Later***  
  
  
  
Rika, Takato, and Renamon were all walking home together. Well, Takato was hopping but that's beside the point. Guilmon had gone back to his hut. Rika was smiling and laughing about some of the things Takato did to try and help, then ended up completely embarrassing himself. Like when he tried to help Rika kneed the dough in flour and Guilmon sneezed in it leaving everyone perfectly white.  
  
  
  
Takato was laughing so hard he had trouble moving "That was funny. Rika you looked like a ghost."  
  
Rika was simply smiling "Yeah well you weren't looking too good either, gogglehead. You've heard the term four-eyes right."  
  
Takato stopped abruptly and tries to see goggles from their position on his head. "Did anyone get a picture?"  
  
Rika "I think Jeri did, We- I'll get a copy from her later... The best was when Renamon showed up behind Guilmon when he was looking for bread."  
  
Takato "Oh yeah, he was so surprised he fell into the oven. That was a lot of fun."  
  
Renamon "Then maybe you should stop by more often."  
  
Takato looked at Renamon who just winked at him with her head turned up. It took him a moment to get the message "...Okay."  
  
Rika **What was that about?** "Mmm? We're here."  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
A dark figure crept through the shadows eyeing the three in front **Looks like I've finally found them... Rika, your mine.**  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Regless: Well that seemed an appropriate time to end that. Hey Black you still alive.  
  
Black: You... are... so... dead...  
  
Regless: Looks like that fall really took it out of him. Anyway, I'll address you peeps that reviewed my last chapter individually now... DAMN THERE ARE A LOT OF YOU... Better get started then.  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
To Peter Kim-  
  
I think I got enough surprises left in this one to keep you guessing. Thanks for the review and sorry for writing so slowly.  
  
To R6-  
  
WOOHOO, small name. Thanks for the compliments and I hope that takes care of your Marine Angemon question. Rika and Takato is a hard couple to do cause Rika's so violent, still worth it though.  
  
To Digimon Kid-  
  
I put in a bit more Rena/Guilmon for ya but they aren't the main focus. I don't having any trouble believing that could happen to a friend of your since you get along best with people you can associate with. And reading is one of the highest forms of communication. (I THINK) Thanks for the review.  
  
To Mathais-8888-  
  
Glad it wasn't 666. Anyway thanks for the review and commending me and all. Megidramon was given way to little credit in the anime (In my opinion) which is one of the reason I wrote this. Thanks again.  
  
To Sora Potter*~*i aready reviewed signed in!*~*-  
  
You need a smaller name, J/K. Anyway I was giving it all she got captain, it just wasn't going any faster. Thanks for the review ^_^  
  
To Tatsu-no-Houou-  
  
Thanks you, I'll be bringing Hazard Leomon back for another appearance soon. Like, next chapter soon.  
  
To Takato and his Evil sidekick, YamiTakato... Or is it the other war around?-  
  
Well anyway, thanks but the name is still al long as ever, LOL. Thanks for the review as well, sorry the update was so slow... But I'm lazy.  
  
To Anime Fan-  
  
Hope ya like the new Hazard list and I'm running out of fancy words that say thank-you. Wait! I remembered one, Arigato.  
  
To DC and BT-  
  
You got three of the first four letter of the alphabet in your initials... No point to that just ranting. Again Black Terriermon, beautiful shot. If you wanna finish Black off just take the elevator. And thanks for the reviews, RUKATO FOREVER.  
  
To D3Fan-  
  
Regless: Why are you apologizing? Me confused. Me go back to shrink.  
  
Black: Uhh thanks for the compliment but it's Regless's story  
  
Regless: Eh? BT!!! HE'S HERE HE'S HERE, YOU SHOOT HIM, I'LL HOLD HIM DOWN.  
  
Black: Like hell you will. C'ya  
  
To Nerdvana-  
  
Black: I doubt were going to make it through all these people.  
  
Regless: Shut up and let me talk. Thanks for the review. Yes it was evil, that was a good idea and I used a variation of it I hadn't intended to in this fic. Your also correct about the Hazards, I gave Rika one cause she'll need it to be to keep up with Takato. Initials are EVIL ...But I'm lazy so I used them anyway.  
  
To Energy-  
  
Back again, thanks for the review. Yeah I was worried about the shounen ai part a bit, but it was for a good cause, right. Since this is my first fic, writing that scene was kinda like doing two words then going... "Duh, what now?" Sorry about that neighbors pounding holes in your wall thing, but hey, mabey you should ask if you can join them. I know I'm really good at putting holes in things.  
  
To the guy with the easiest name to spell-  
  
It's so easy I felt like doing needless writing to negate it. Anyway, thanks for the review. I've seen a fair amount of Gundam Wing but not G. He will have some power to back him up, but not until his own Hazard becomes active. I was intending to make Milleniumon a villian before but it's just one character too many. I'm going to put him in Viral State, since he is a virus and that's what that fic is all about, Virus's that kick arse.  
  
To Sugah High-  
  
Yep-ep, I liked that part too... When I was done. Hope you like this chapter. C'ya and thanks for the review.  
  
To Lone Walker-  
  
I'm the slow walker. But anyway thanks for the review. Megidramon is a kick arse digimon and he's still got some stuff to do in this fic ^_^.  
  
To Dark Child-  
  
Black: Finally the last one.  
  
Regless: Awww shut up. Thanks for the review. As far as I'm concerned it just isn't Takato if he isn't practically tripping over his own feet. I'm a sucker for unlikely heroes and saves at the last possible second, what else can I say? Bye Bye all. 


	17. 14 A Friend In Deed Part 1

Regless: WOOHOO, A hundred reviews. And here I was happy to get any more than twenty. As always, I've addressed you all at bottom.  
  
Black: Anyway, neither of us own digimon or the characters. Just the plot in this story.  
  
Regless: I think we need to put more effort into our disclaimers.  
  
Black: Well since your typing on my behalf, it's kinda your choice now isn't it.  
  
Regless: Good point. Nah, a good disclaimer has to much writing and fancy words.  
  
Black: Like one of those law documents.  
  
Regless: Yep. R&R please. Oh and one more thing. Just finished reading the 4th chapter of the third installment of the Tamers Forever series (Honestly, how do you underline and bold things?) BT that was kickass. Damn spell check, it's a work if I say it's a word.  
  
Black: Sorry this one's a little short. It's two part like the last two chapters as well. Oh and someone mentioned the Rukato becoming stale, all in good time... Oh wait that time is now. This should mess things around."  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 14 - A Friend Indeed (Part 1)  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Black Zhuqiaomon stood above another figure. His expression was serious (Not that you could tell on a giant bird) but it didn't seem to be displeased or glad about anything. Even though his minion had located her objective, there was still a great deal to be done. And this new player had an important role.  
  
  
  
Black Zhuqiaomon "Once she separates them, you know what do?"  
  
??? "It is in my blood, master."  
  
Black Zhuqiaomon "Good. I trust I need not warn you of what will happen should you fail... Oh, and one more thing. You were at Hypnos despite my orders not to go to the Real World yet... How do you explain yourself."  
  
The unknown digimon's voice seemed to have an almost mocking tone when it replied "You're a Virus, correct? Then I've saved you from your Angel."  
  
Black Zhuqiaomon growled, dissatisfied with the response "...You will explain yourself further later. For now, it is almost time for you to leave. Take the Hazard my servant, go and take what's rightfully mine;  
  
  
  
ChaosGallantmon!!!"  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
Rika and Renamon leapt back startled by the opposing figure. Takato tripped which counted as a duck when the figure lunged at them. They didn't get a good look at first, but when it landed next to Takato everyone saw their 'stalker'. She was standing with one foot on Takato's neck, preventing him from getting up. She looked an awful lot like Sakuyamon but she had blue armor instead of gold, and she seemed paler in the face. No one saw her coming, she was just suddenly there.  
  
  
  
Takato "Sa...ku..yamon? No your someone else."  
  
??? "How right you are, little guy."  
  
  
  
Rika took out her D-Arc and got a quick analyses of the unwelcome digimon.  
  
  
  
***Kuzuhamon***  
  
Type: Data  
  
Level: Mega  
  
Class: Demon Man Digimon  
  
Attacks: Womb Mandala, Reverse Tengu's Rice  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Kuzuhamon "Well, it's nice to finally meet you."  
  
Takato "Somehow I bet that's a one way feeling."  
  
Kuzuhamon "Why yes it is, little guy. But don't worry, you don't have to worry about me... You've got another problem entirely."  
  
  
  
Kuzuhamon reached down and grabbed Takato forcefully by the neck, right before she chucked him over the wall that circled Rika's home. Then she turned back to the other Tamer and her partner. Both Rika and Renamon were looking and listening for some sight of sound that would indicate their airborne friend was alright after he landed, but nothing was coming.  
  
  
  
Rika "Er, Takato!!!"  
  
Kuzuhamon "Tell you what, just to make this even... I'll even let you Biomerge."  
  
Rika gritted her teeth without letting them show **What? she knows about that?**  
  
Renamon "...Your arrogance is your weakness. Let's go Rika"  
  
Rika took off her shades and nodded "Biomerge Digivolution Activate"  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Takato was trying his best to get to his feet but he wasn't having much luck. His injuries kept stopping him every time he tried to move. He had been thrown halfway through Rika's house and had ended up in her room. He could see his sword laying in the far corner, but he couldn't reach it in his state. He fell on his back for a moment, looking at the hole in the roof his entrance made... Rika was gonna kill him as soon as she saw that. He put aside the hurt and began trying to stand up again.  
  
  
  
Takato "Blast, I've got to get back to Rika. Umm, Ms. Rumiko? Mrs. Makino?"  
  
  
  
Two figures, stepped into the room. They didn't seem to be in any sort of rush though. They could clearly hear the fight outside and yet, they acted like it didn't matter. Heck, Rumiko was even smiling  
  
  
  
Rumiko "Yes dear, is something wrong?"  
  
Takato glanced at her slightly nervous about her unusual reaction "...Uh, yeah... Could you, umm, pass me that sword over there?"  
  
Mrs. Makino was smiling as well, but it had no warmth to it, it was actually more frightening than pleasant. "What sword?"  
  
Takato pointed and looked in the direction he last saw his weapon "It's right over... Huh, It's... gone?"  
  
Rumiko "Maybe you were just dreaming."  
  
Takato pointed to the roof "Do you call that a..." **You gotta be kidding me**  
  
  
  
Takato stared at the roof, but no matter how long he did, it seemed to be in perfect condition, with no evidence that he had ever fallen through. The sound of fighting subsided and, when he looked back, he saw Rika standing next to her parents. There was a certain lack of tension that Takato just didn't understand. They were all smiling at him, and he didn't have any trouble admitting to himself he was slightly afraid.  
  
  
  
Takato "Oh uh, you took care of the digimon without my help?"  
  
Rika's smile turned into a sneer "Of course, since when have I ever needed your help. Not that you do much anyway. You just run away or get beaten."  
  
Takato "Hey, that was a little harsh."  
  
Rika "I'll show you a 'little' harsh"  
  
  
  
Rika walked up to Takato, grabbed him by his ankle and began dragging him out the door and around to the back of the complex. Takato struggled since his old injuries made the pain excruciating and steps of the house were far less than fun, but Rika's grip wouldn't relent. Rumiko followed her daughter doing nothing to help the poor young boy. When Rika finally had him behind the house, near the wall, she took his legs while her mother took Takato's hands. Takato was calling out for help but it do him no good as he was launched over the wall for the second time and landed on his back on the hard pavement.  
  
  
  
Takato **ugh. Ri...ika... why?**  
  
  
  
***Hypnos Building***  
  
  
  
Riley stormed in after receiving an unexpected surprise with her Grani project. The data had been completely deleted. She had been working on it so hard that she had been neglecting her usual duties when Hypnos became fully operational. Now it had all been for nothing. She took her old seat. Or at least it felt like her old seat. The rebuilt Hypnos complex was like a copy of it's former self.  
  
  
  
Yamaki "Riley? You seem... upset."  
  
Riley "That project I had been working on was just totally wiped out. It sucks... I was working so hard on it and then it just disappeared."  
  
Yamaki "Try not to dwell on it too much. It'll distract you from your current objective."  
  
Riley "I won't... But I was just starting to figure it out. I think it may be some kind of digimon."  
  
Yamaki "Then it's just as well that you didn't complete it. I don't know how that thing got on my computer but I don't want another Digimon that we have to try and locate right now."  
  
Riley "...Yes sir!"  
  
  
  
***Elsewhere***  
  
  
  
Rika sat in the alleys. Looking around she noticed it was the same one where she had ended up when she ran away from her mother after she got back from the digital world. But that didn't matter now, nothing seemed to. The fight had gone as one would expect, two closely matched digimon fighting. Rika even seemed to have the upper hand... Until Takato showed up with his sword, digivolved to Hazard Leomon and started attacking her. She never really thought about it, but when she was forced to either strike him down or get away... She chose to run. The feeling of having deserted a fight left Renamon feeling low. Rika seemed much worse though, and to top it off it was raining like last time too. For Rika that was a benefit she could cry from behind her violet shades and noone would notice. Regardless, she kept her tears to herself for now, at least until she figured things out.  
  
  
  
Rika "Renamon... Why do you think he did that?"  
  
Renamon shrugged. She couldn't seem to put her confusion into words.  
  
Rika "...We can't go back now..."  
  
Renamon picked her head up slightly "Maybe Guilmon... He might know something..."  
  
Rika nodded slightly, her gaze still fixed mainly on the ground "Yeah, could you go see him alone... I don't feel like doing much right now."  
  
Renamon paused, she had never seen her partner this sad, ever. "Yes... But at least get out of the rain. You'll catch your death of cold."  
  
Rika smiled a bit "Didn't Gogglehead say that once to me... In a dream."  
  
Renamon "..."  
  
Rika voice became distant and hollow "Maybe, if I go to sleep... I can see him again... And ask him... why he.... did... that...ZzZz"  
  
Renamon **Poor girl. I can take her to the Matsuki's Bakery. She should be alright there. Then I can see Guilmon.**  
  
  
  
******A Few Minutes Later******  
  
  
  
Renamon was at Guilmon's hut. Even before she entered there was evidence of a fight. She looked in to see the inside of the hut practically ripped apart. She looked around to find a massive hole in the back of the little shed. Inside was Guilmon, decompiling. Her eyes widened in panic as she hauled the Dragon out of his hole.  
  
  
  
Renamon covered his wound his her hand, it was a human trick but she was hoping it would work on digimon too "Guilmon, what happened?"  
  
Guilmon choked on his words "Hazard Leomon, attacked me."  
  
Renamon growled a bit "Takato..."  
  
Guilmon "No! not Takato! Smelled different."  
  
Renamon "Who else could it be?"  
  
Guilmon form began to destabilize "I don't know... strong though... took Takato's digivice, his sword, his friends are all under his control, his Hazards... Rika!!! She'll be in trouble now cause she has part of the Black Hazard. You be going to help her now."  
  
Renamon paused "Guilmon... You need my help as much as Rika"  
  
Guilmon "You worried about me? I change that!"  
  
  
  
Guilmon bit into his own arm before Renamon could stop him, causing himself to destabilize instantly.  
  
  
  
Renamon screamed "NOOO!!!"  
  
  
  
However it was already too late. His form reconfigured into spare data and floated around room. It sparkled brightly, lighting the inside of the shack. Renamon was in the middle of the room on her knees, staring blankly ahead as the spare data caused her to glow crimson in the darkness. She didn't bother to load the data, she didn't want to. Memories of herself and Guilmon began to intrude into her mind but she pushed them away remembering that Rika was still in danger. A small tear left her eye as she stood up walked out of the room..  
  
  
  
Renamon "Goodbye... Guilmon."  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile*** (A/N: I am so gonna get flamed for that last scene)  
  
  
  
Rika glanced around seeing nothing but a black void no matter where she turned "Where am I?"  
  
Takato's voice echoed behind her "I think it should be obvious."  
  
Rika spun to see her former friend "Takato...? What the hell is going on?"  
  
Takato drew his sword "I think it should be obvious."  
  
Rika Stepped back and she gritted her teeth "You have GOT to be kidding me."  
  
Takato stepped forward and grinned maliciously "I'm not kidding at all Rika. I'm am using your own Blue Hazard to give you a nightmare. The advantage of using a Hazard is... I can kill you in your dream."  
  
Rika took another step back "...You still haven't told me why your doing this."  
  
Takato "To put it simply... I'm doing this because you have a part of Black Hazard in you. I want it... I need it... and it will be mine."  
  
Rika "..."  
  
Takato stepped forward, a blue aura illuminated him "I am going to take it from you along with your life. I am going to crush you slowly and painfully. I guess I'm also doing this... because I enjoy it."  
  
Rika clenched her fist and ran at the sword holding figure in front of her "You can't possibly be Takato"  
  
Takato dodged the punch by slumping to the side still smiling, lifted his sword, and prepared to bring it down on her neck "It is finally mine..."  
  
Renamon "Not on your life!"  
  
  
  
A fox-like figure lunged at Takato, grabbing Rika's hand with one of her own. And with the other, attempting to backhand Takato. The boy bent- over backwards flipping in motion with the punch and doing a skillful dodge. He landed on his feet and crouched down... Right before diving back at Renamon. Renamon jumped back holding Rika in her arms and set her down on her feet.  
  
  
  
Rika "There's just no way... he can be Takato."  
  
Renamon "I know, his legs should still fractured from Hazard Caturamon. The real Takato couldn't do that... Not in that form."  
  
Rika Looked at Renamon and noticed her eyes seemed glossy "Renamon, are you alright? Did you find Guilmon?"  
  
Renamon closed her eyes and bit on her lower lip "Yes...He's gone... This monster, whatever he is... Got to him before me."  
  
Rika gaped at her partner "You- you've got to be kidding..."  
  
Renamon shook her head trying to hide her real sadness "I'm afraid not, Guilmon is no more."  
  
Rika "Sorry Renamon, I know you two were close... Alright then, we'll make him pay. Biomerge Digivolution Activate."  
  
  
  
Takato stood back impressed as the two forms in front of him merged into one. After they were done he looked the new figure over once. A smile crept up him and he put his sword down to do a mocking applause.  
  
  
  
Takato "Very impressive. I heard you were strong so naturally I thought this would be a challenge. It seems I've overestimated you though."  
  
Sakuyamon "I dare you to come here and say that."  
  
Takato "Very well."  
  
  
  
Takato took a step forward leaving his sword behind. The shadows engulfed him immediately and he faded from existence. When he was seen next he was standing right in front of Sakuyamon. How he got there so fast and without being seen was anyone's guess. The shadows wrapped around him and changed his form. When they cleared, Sakuyamon found herself face to face with a large knight. It was mostly black with blue plates rimmed with a bright gold color. As well as a Gold Hazard sign on it's chest that flashed blue.  
  
  
  
ChaosGallantmon "It seems I've over-estimated you."  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Takato found himself in the darkness. There was another form in front of him, leering. Takato was scared when he first saw her, but his expression grew solemn. This was his own dream and he was not going to be chased out of it. Even by Rika.  
  
  
  
Rika glared at the small, confused, boy in front of her "So Gogglehead. Looks like I'm better suited to use the Hazard after all. I guess that means there's no reason for you to live anymore... I am really gonna enjoy this."  
  
Takato stared back "I know your not Rika. Who are you really? Are you the one that attacked me in front of her house?"  
  
Rika stepped forward smiling "Use your eyes Gogglehead."  
  
Takato advanced as well, his voice slightly raised "I am. All I see is a greedy girl. Your not Rika."  
  
Rika growled "Your asking for a beating Gogglehead."  
  
Takato's Hazard symbol flashed red and an aura of the same color swept over him "Where is she?"  
  
Rika "Who?"  
  
Takato "Rika."  
  
Rika "I told you, I'm right in front of your air-clogged head."  
  
Takato "Wrong answer."  
  
  
  
Takato ran forward clenching his fist. He could feel the Hazard giving him extra speed and strength. He didn't move since his legs still had serious injuries that followed him into this... place. Rika ran forward, and the difference in power became obvious when the two clashed and Takato landed on his side. Rika turned and glared down at him.  
  
  
  
Rika "Alright Gogglehead. What gave me away? Was something wrong with this body."  
  
Takato smirked from his spot on the ground "Hmph. Your acting, to nice!"  
  
Rika "..."  
  
  
  
Rika was swept away in the shadows and in her place, another digimon stood. It looked similar to Sakuyamon only with blue armor and it was considerable paler. She eyed the limp form in front of her. After savoring the moment she walked over and picked Takato up by neck and proceeded to strangle him with one hand, smiling as she did so. Takato was kicking at her and it would've effected even some ultimate level digimon with his Hazard, but it was having no effect against this particular digimon.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "Well, it's been fun. It would've been more fun but you had to go figure things out. Oh well, no problem."  
  
  
  
She felt the struggling slow and her grin got even bigger...  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Black Zhuqiaomon "It's almost time for my grand entrance. With those infidels out of the way, it will be easy to conquer the real world. Hurry, my children. Destroy those feeble creatures now and clear my path to victory."  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
??? "Keeper, wake up."  
  
Takato "You again? Go away, I don't want to."  
  
??? "It's not your choice."  
  
Takato "Leave me alone."  
  
??? "Why?"  
  
Takato "Because it hurts when I'm awake."  
  
??? "Oh really?"  
  
Takato "Yes, it hurts. Now leave me alone."  
  
??? "Would you like to know what reeeeally hurts?"  
  
Takato "..."  
  
??? "Losing people you care about. I don't care for anyone but that doesn't mean I never have."  
  
Takato "Who are you?"  
  
??? "I was once a Seraphimon... You know what that is right?"  
  
Takato nodded "Yes" (A/N: For those that don't know, Seraphimon is a Mega level angel digimon and the digivolution of MangaAngemon.)  
  
??? "Then enough said. If you die here you will lose everything. Guilmon's in limbo with Anubimon, your existence here is the only thing keeping him for ending up in the same place as Leomon. You still remember him right?"  
  
Takato "Yes... Leomon... Guilmon... What about Rika?"  
  
??? "She's at the mercy of someone who could almost give me a run for my money and she doesn't even know it. She cannot win her next fight."  
  
Takato "But...I'm afraid...I still have no way to beat that monster, Kuzuhamon."  
  
??? "Then let me do it for you."  
  
Takato "What? How?"  
  
??? "Wake up!"  
  
  
  
Takato opened his eyes and was startled to find out where he was. It was the Dark Ocean... He had been here before not to long ago. In front of him was a Phantomon's Shadow Scythe. And behind him was Kuzuhamon facing someone, Takato could see a look of fear on her face, then he recognized who she was staring at and copied her expression.  
  
  
  
Takato "...Daemon?"  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. Oy, So many people. Well better get on it I guess. Oh did anyone else notice Gallantmon in Digimon Frontier. (I already know the answer but I feel the need to draw attention to it. Stupid evil dubbed version)  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
To D3Fan-  
  
Regless: Thank you for the review as always. And yes I see what you put up with... Wanna switch?  
  
Black: Hey!  
  
To Digimon Kid-  
  
Regless: I try to mention everyone now. LOL you would catch me saying reading is anything more than a waste of time two months ago. This really change fast. Oh and for the Digimon/Samurai Pizza Cats thing, that sound so Kawaii. But I'm not sure how that would work, E-Mail me if you got any idea of how to start it off or anything.  
  
To Sora Potter-  
  
Regless: Alright then. Thanks for the review. Hope ya like the chapter.  
  
To Vainamoinen-  
  
Regless: Thankies. The last two chapter were kinda like a breathing period so now it's time to mess everything up again. I see what else I can with Marine Angemon and thanks for the spelling of the heimlich maneuver, damn brainless spell check.  
  
To Energy-  
  
Regless: Wasssssup? Monkey be Makuramon, I don't know why it just is! And well, the mystery digimon have already been answered. Teacher! where? {Runs and hides}  
  
Black: ...Thanks for the review  
  
To Nerdvana-  
  
Regless: Thanks for the review. It probably worked out for the good of Takato's physical health that she didn't hear what he said. As far as everything else you said, I think I'll keep what I can to myself for now ^_^.  
  
To Dark Child-  
  
Regless: Well that's what's in the shadows, I wonder how many people saw that coming? Next chapter should be fun if I get some time to work on it. (Evil work hours stacking up cause of Christmas... DAMN)  
  
To ZeroDaiKunTakatoP88-  
  
Regless: A girl? ACK run in fear everyone!!! {Runs away screaming}  
  
Black: ...Smooth. Alright then Takato, thanks for the review. And as for Yami being sane at the moment, Regless is sane less than 90% of his life so that doesn't really matter. Rukato Forever.  
  
To Anime Fan-  
  
Regless: Thanks for the review. And as for Kawaii-ness being a word, it's a word if I say it's a word. Ha ha ha... uhh er. Anyway, YOU GOT IT. There is a clone of Rika running around. I was kinda wondering if anyone else would pick up on that. I'm not sure if you used that specific word and... uhh... Yeah. Have a nice weekend.  
  
To SerpentTreize-  
  
Regless: Well on the upside there was a great big Rena/Guilmon moment.  
  
Black: I don't think that's gonna cut it buddy.  
  
Regless: Shut up. Uhh yeah. That's what I like about Rukato too, they balance each other out and there both so... what's the word... Not perfect. Thanks for the review {Runs away dodging knives being chucked from the audience}  
  
To R6-  
  
Regless: Thanks for the review Marine Angemon has about as much of a gender as Kenta.  
  
Black: That was cruel.  
  
Regless: Sorry. And as for using Marine Angemon as a muse, I would but I think I'd get tired of writing Pi Pi Pi all that time. And Megidramon is even more violent than Black Terriermon. {Dodges a fireball} see?  
  
To Firehedgehog-  
  
Regless: Arigato (Got tired of thank-you). The color change is something I've been meaning you use for a while. Don't worry about the reviews and... Umm I forgot. Oh yeah, is Yami Hamtaro and evil hamster? If so I might rent him. Does he have to come back in perfect condition?  
  
To Digifan-  
  
Regless: Thanks, The next one is on it's way.  
  
To Lonewalker-  
  
Regless: Normally I'm not very good at writing humor so that was a nice compliment. thanks for the review as always and her is the next chappy.  
  
To Chibi Hunter-  
  
Regless: ...You wouldn't happen to be related to my family wouldya? LOL. Arigato and I think I'm a bit hungry right now... for... CHIBI SAUSAGES.  
  
Black: Leave others peoples muses alone. You already ticked off BT.  
  
Regless: You lucked out chibi, ha ha ha.  
  
To Somnolant World Maker-  
  
Regless: You got a point there, but some peeps liked it. Basically I wanted to show the Tamers trying to get back to a 'norm' of some kind, kinda like a resting period. Well, thanks for the Criticism. I hope this chapter is more to yer liking. And RUKATO FOREVER.  
  
*^*  
  
Regless: Awww no BT today. Oh well 


	18. 14 A Friend Indeed Part 2

Regless: Howdy! Sorry the last one was so short... but now the second part, which is extremely long. I'm sure your all worried about Guilmon.  
  
Renamon: YOUR MINE!!! {Lunges at Regless}  
  
Regless: Oh, a new fa- {Gets tackled to the ground}  
  
Renamon: What did you do to Guilmon?!?!  
  
Regless: I thought it was obvious. Now could you get off me I'm not in the mood for this sort of thing now.  
  
Renamon: Why you little... {Strangles Regless}  
  
Rika: Wait, let me help! {Strangles Regless}  
  
Black: ~Sigh~ He reminds me of Kazu only more annoying. Anyway since Regless is either dead or dying, I'll be writing this time. Neither I nor Regless own digimon.  
  
Regless: Little... Help!  
  
Black: ~Sigh~ {Gives Regless a breath mint and walks away with Regless trying to give him the finger} Now where was I? Oh yes, I'll address all reviewers at the end of the story and please enjoy the fic.  
  
  
  
** = Thoughts / Telepathy when the Green Hazard flashes  
  
" = Dialogue  
  
{ = Actions  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 14 - A Friend Indeed  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon climbed to her feet. This digimon in front of her was not even tired and advancing slowly. The fight had been lasting for a while, ChaosGallantmon was obviously winning but Sakuyamon's barriers were slowing him down significantly. The Demon Woman stood up formed another barrier while the larger of the two seem to frown in the darkness  
  
  
  
ChaosGallantmon **Just a matter of time, then I'll come for you... Takato**  
  
  
  
***The Dark Ocean***  
  
  
  
Kuzuhamon stood looking at the cloaked figure in front of her in annoyance. Her hunting game had suddenly gone wrong when the world around morphed to that of the Dark Ocean. In front of her Daemon, The Lord of Darkness, stood leering. She didn't know of him since she was only recently made using the Black Hazard.. Takato was shivering, partly of the intense cold, and partly due to fear. He had seen every episode of the digimon cartoon and backed up a bit on his good leg, hitting the scythe that was still lodged into the ground behind him. He checked to make sure this was real by pinching himself. Sure enough, it hurt.  
  
  
  
Kuzuhamon gritted her teeth "What the hell is going on? Why are you here?"  
  
Daemon pointed to Takato "I am here to stop you from killing the weakling over there."  
  
Takato **Does he mean me? I hope he means me!**  
  
Kuzuhamon "You, stop me? That's a laugh. I rip you into pieces little man."  
  
  
  
Daemon smirked though noone else could see it. Deleting over confident fools like the young Kuzuhamon was as much fun as slaughtering humans as far as he was concerned.  
  
  
  
Daemon "Now, now, my dear. That wasn't very ladylike."  
  
Kuzuhamon "Why you... Reverse Tengu's Rice!"  
  
  
  
Daemon stood still and let the attack collide with the air in front of him. It dissipated and Daemon kept his unwary fighting stance with his hands at his sides. Takato was still watching with awe. It was the same barrier he saw in the cartoon. He should have run away, but he was too interested in the fight to think clearly. After all it's not every day your thrown into your favorite cartoon.  
  
  
  
Daemon "Boy... Grab the scythe."  
  
Takato looked around "...Uh... Me?"  
  
Daemon "No. The other meat sack."  
  
Takato looked around again **I Guess that was sarcasm.**  
  
  
  
Takato walked over the scythe and studied it uncomfortably. A sharp threat from Damien caused him to hurry himself up and yank to the weapon from the ground. It came out suddenly causing him to fall over. He got to his feet and dusted himself off, all the while trying to avoid Daemon's icy glare. He finally looked back at the other two still unsure of himself.  
  
  
  
Takato "Umm, what do you want me to do?"  
  
Daemon turned his glare on Kuzuhamon "Help me kill her."  
  
Takato "What? Uhh, why do you need my help? I sure you could-"  
  
Daemon "SHUT UP. The Black Hazard is making her stronger than she should be. So I might need your help, understand?"  
  
Takato nodded dumbly "A-Alright. I can do it, for Guilmon and Rika."  
  
Kuzuhamon stepped forward spinning her staff slowly "I don't get it. What possible reason could a freak like you have for helping a whelp like that?"  
  
Daemon just smirked.  
  
  
  
***Limbo***  
  
  
  
Guilmon looked around as best he could. He was so tired he couldn't even move. After he had deleted himself to get Renamon to go to Rika, he ended up in a strange void. Above, in the distance, there was a small light. While below, there was a vast world of fire and chaos. Between the two, where Guilmon was floating, there was only darkness. He had just met another creature that went by the name Grani. Unfortunately, the two were separated when Anubimon came to take them to the after-life and Grani had left trying to escape the Lord of the Underworld's grasp.  
  
  
  
Guilmon spoke meekly ~Sigh~ "I wish I knew where I was?"  
  
Beelzemon appeared from the blackness and hovered next to Guilmon "Your in a kinda cross roads for the digimon afterlife. It's ruled by some freak called Anubimon."  
  
Guilmon "Beelzemon...? Ooh, you got wings!"  
  
Beelzemon "Yeah, this is my Blast-Mode. Nice to see ya again Pineapple head, how are things going... Wait, nevermind. What put you here."  
  
Guilmon "Some bad things are happening... A mean thing that looked like Takato attacked me... and Rika's in trouble too."  
  
Beelzemon smirked "Looks like I missed the party, oh well. There's not a lot we can do about it right now so we better move before that Anubimon guy shows up again. I'm stronger and faster than he is... but he's immortal."  
  
Guilmon "Okay. Thanks."  
  
  
  
***Behind the Matsuki Bakery***  
  
  
  
Henry sat behind he Matsuki Baker, his heart pounded in his lobes. Terriermon was perched on his head and seemed equally exhausted. They had both just ran/flew across the city being chased by Susie and the other Tamers. The Black Hazard had possessed them and tried to possess Henry as well. Fortunately the young boy seemed immune because of his past with the Green Hazard.  
  
  
  
Terriermon "I swear 'huff' they're acting weirder and weirder every day."  
  
Henry "For once 'pant pant' I agree with you. But we can't hurt them."  
  
Terriermon "Lemme digivolve and they won't feel a thing."  
  
Henry stood up "Terriermon!"  
  
Terriermon "I know, I know... But what can we do?"  
  
Henry began to analyze the situation "Well... We need someone with more computer expertise than me and equipment to back it up. We can't go back home without risking being caught..."  
  
Terriermon beamed "I know, what about the guys that built the chicken egg!"  
  
Henry looked at his partner puzzled "Egg....... You mean the Arc?"  
  
Terriermon just shrugged "You say potato, I say pototo."  
  
Henry "...That a good idea... I'm impressed."  
  
Terriermon frowned "You don't have to act so surprised ya know!"  
  
Henry had already started towards the Hypnos building. "Whatever, let's go!"  
  
  
  
***The Dark Ocean***  
  
  
  
Takato was leering at Kuzuhamon through his goggles. He looked almost as formidable as Daemon with the scythe clutched in his hands and held behind his back. Kuzuhamon looked back at him long enough for Daemon to send out his attack 'Evil Inferno'. She dodge and Takato advanced. She was still focused on Daemon so she didn't notice the boy behind her had a clear shot. Takato was about to let his skill be known... when he tripped over the blade with his bad leg and fell into Kuzuhamon's chest, face first.  
  
  
  
Kuzuhamon blinked... Then started to blush "PERVERT!"  
  
  
  
The Dark Priestess pushed Takato off of her and prepared her attack, 'Reverse Tengu's Rice' when Daemon moved to block it. Takato ran around the Dark Lord and swung the scythe again, the weight alone almost sent the boy sailing. Kuzuhamon didn't have to move to dodge, but the image of Takato tripping around his own weapon was making it exceedingly harder for her to concentrate. Takato tried again and this time the blade got caught in his shorts. He yanked on the handle and all at once of was free of pride, dignity, and an expensive pair of long shorts.  
  
Kuzuhamon took one look at Takato, turned completely red, and stood dumbfounded. Daemon cashed in on her lack of concentration and grabbed her arms from behind. The fight was over. Kuzuhamon struggled as a green light came up from Kuzuhamon's heart as if on command by Daemon. The evil digimon looked at it for a moment then let it float into Takato who stood in awe. The symbols that covered the young boys body flashed green for a moment, then subsided.  
  
  
  
***Level Gained***  
  
Influence: 4  
  
Merge: 5  
  
Digivolve: 5  
  
Hazard: 1  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Takato "What was that?"  
  
Daemon "The Green Hazard. Her partner must have the rest." **And one of the two that I need**  
  
Daemon "We've won. Boy, finish her."  
  
Takato's eyes widened "What? Why?"  
  
Daemon "If you let her go she'll just come after you again."  
  
Kuzuhamon snorted "Yeah right. After this pathetic fight, I doubt I'll ever even see the light of day if I go back to Zhuqiaomon."  
  
Takato "..."  
  
Daemon growled "She's lying..."  
  
Takato "...Even if she is... I can't just delete her in cold blood."  
  
Daemon "Fine, then allow me."  
  
  
  
Daemon tightened his grip and began to crush the other Mega. Takato stood still at first. He was having trouble trying to figure out if he should let Daemon delete his enemy or not. Then Kuzuhamon let out an ear piercing scream and Takato decided he couldn't watch this anymore. His Hazard Sign flashed red as he ran up, clutching the scythe in one hand and delivered a blow strong enough to cut deep into Daemon's arm; his movements didn't falter once and Daemon got a good look as to why... He made a mental note of the Red Hazard becoming active, even for a moment. Kuzuhamon broke free and flew away while Daemon was still glaring at the boy in front of him.  
  
  
  
Daemon "Alright...BOY!!! How do you explain yourself?"  
  
  
  
Takato was breathing heavily, it was one motion when he swung the scythe but the fear of striking Daemon had left him feeling drained him of his energy. He summoned his courage and answered Daemon, trying to avoid his piercing glare.  
  
  
  
Takato "Even if she is me enemy... I don't want to end up like you, killing people and enjoying it!"  
  
Daemon grabbed Takato by the neck and hoisted him off the ground. Takato could hear a haunting laugh coming from somewhere inside his hood "Heh...heh...heh. Alright then. I am not going to kill you because I still have a use for you... But if you do something like that again... I'm sure you can guess the results."  
  
  
  
Takato nodded before he was dropped back onto the ground, landing on his boxers. Daemon turned around to see that his victim had already left his field of vision. Growled about it slightly beneath his breath, but pushed his malice aside.  
  
  
  
Daemon "Now then... We need to eliminate the other threats, let's find your Guilmon."  
  
  
  
***Hypnos Headquarters***  
  
  
  
Henry advanced rapidly on the large towers. Rapidmon's speed and flying ability had enabled him to stay far ahead of his former friends. Their were two guards at the front and Henry was not about to stop for either of them. He didn't have time to play with formalities and asked Rapidmon if he would be so kind as to charge straight through the front door. As you probably guessed Rapidmon didn't need much convincing.  
  
The door was glass and Henry got a few scratches when he and his partner broke through, but nothing more. He was on one the upper floors in minutes trying to locate Yamaki and his team. He hadn't counted on there being so many rooms. It seemed no matter which one he check they all contained, either supplies or desks for some kind of tutoring program.  
  
  
  
Henry "We gotta stop wasting time. How many empty rooms can this building have?"  
  
Rapidmon closed another door and looked at his partner "One more it seems. there's nothing in this one either."  
  
Henry sighed and rested his forehead in his hand "We gotta find some sort of map or something. Do you know where we can find one?"  
  
Rapidmon pointed to something behind Henry "I got a better idea. Let's just follow the chick in the weird outfit."  
  
Henry "Rapidmon!"  
  
  
  
Henry looked up and turned around to where Rapidmon was pointing. Sure enough, there was a woman in an odd body suit that practically screamed 'FOLLOW ME'  
  
  
  
Henry "...Nevermind."  
  
Rapidmon and Henry dashed off in pursuit of the woman "Not even a Thank- you? Sheesh!"  
  
Henry "Fine. Thank you."  
  
Rapidmon "That's better."  
  
  
  
A moment later, Henry and Rapidmon burst through a large, locked, double-door and up a flight of stairs into a new room. Inside Yamaki was standing directly in front of the Tamer and his partner. Above there was a dome with two woman seated in some kind and teckno-chairs. Henry recognized one as the one they had followed. Most of the others were scientists with lab-coats but there was also a group of people in 'normal' clothes off to the left doing lord-knows-what with the a large computer terminal. Yamaki took a step forward.  
  
  
  
Yamaki surveyed the Digimon and Tamer with his eyes "Next time, just knock!"  
  
Henry "Yamaki right? We've got a serious problem!."  
  
Rapidmon "Henry's friends started acting like... well... Rika."  
  
Yamaki arched a brow  
  
Henry "He means they're trying to kill us."  
  
Yamaki "Hmmm, so that's what the disturbance was. Recently the Black Symbol has been showing up and messing with our files. A project Riley was working on was also completely deleted. Any information you can give us would be appreciated."  
  
  
  
Henry took a deep breath and began his explanation of everything he knew, starting with when they first saw the symbol in the digital world. He decided not to include his memories of the original timeline since they would only complicate things in this situation.  
  
  
  
***The Dark Ocean***  
  
  
  
Takato was walking next to Daemon. He was nervous for obvious reasons and the fact that he had accidentally shredded his own shorts did not help matters any. It hadn't been long since the fight with Kuzuhamon and to be honest, Takato was steadily beginning to feel more comfortable. That is, until Daemon stopped abruptly and looked around.  
  
  
  
Daemon "We're here."  
  
Takato looked around "Where, it all looks the same."  
  
Daemon "To you mabey, but there are certain parts of this world that are closer to parts of other worlds."  
  
Takato "...What?"  
  
Daemon **Stupid boy** "This is where I can connect you to the world that Guilmon is in."  
  
Takato "Oh... uh, thanks..."  
  
Daemon stood still as power welled up in his hands "Get ready for quite a show."  
  
Takato "Hey Daemon... Umm, not to sound ungrateful but... Why are you helping me?"  
  
Daemon "Helping you boy? Never thought of it that way. I'm doing this to help myself. Mabey one day I'll tell you how."  
  
  
  
Daemon let out a dark chuckle that coursed through Takato's spine. He then raised his hands and the space in front of him seemed to tear open revealing a world of gray with streets and buildings and every other thing you would find in everyday life.  
  
  
  
Takato turned back excitedly "Is that home? are they real?"  
  
Daemon nodded "I can open up portals to certain worlds but to me they are but windows. I cannot go through... That is why your are here. You shall retrieve your partner yourself, contact me telepathically when you get back to the real world and I will tell you how.... It's actually quite simple."  
  
Takato shot a glance back towards the portal "...Are you the voice I've been hearing in my head? The one that's been calling me weak and telling me what to do?"  
  
Daemon "...Yes. The simple fact is, I still don't like you or any other. I just want to leave this... pitiful shell of a world. I'm surprised you even survived Megidramon" **Things would be so much simpler if you hadn't.**  
  
Takato dove back into the real world "Thanks buddy!"  
  
The Portal closed leaving Daemon to himself "...Being thanked by a human... Will wonders never cease... No... Wait, perhaps I'm better off not knowing the answer to that just yet."  
  
  
  
***Back to Henry***  
  
  
  
Yamaki was sitting across from Henry with the rest of the Monster Makers "That's quite a fascinating story Henry. How about the rest of you. Find anyway to combat this 'Hazard'?"  
  
Shibumi spoke up for the others "Well is seems that this symbol is still digital in nature, based on the scans we got from it. We could use the Juggernaut at one percent. It would act as a sort of EMP disrupting the Hazard."  
  
Yamaki "I see, that way it wouldn't effect the digimon either... Why don't we just turn it up as high as it'll go. We don't need digimon in this world."  
  
Terriermon had gone back to his rookie form and made a nervous shout "HEY!"  
  
Henry "Because that might hurt Takato! Plus, you said the Hazard was giving you problems. I can affirm that they would be much worse if you came across a full piece and me and the rest of the Tamers and their digimon weren't around to guard you."  
  
Yamaki began flipping his lighter open and close at a high speed again. "Fine. Just one problem. We'll have go to the roof and turn it on manually since the Hazard cut off out link for the control room."  
  
Shibumi "Actually two problems. The Juggernaut will have a very limited range at that power level. Noone outside the building will be effected... I noticed your father wasn't here Henry.  
  
Henry looked down at his feet "...Yeah. He and Susie were the first to come at me."  
  
Terriermon "I was already running. No Miss Pretty Pants for me tonight!"  
  
Shibumi "And even if we use it while a Tamer is under control and inside the building, it might just come back as soon as they leave."  
  
Yamaki "Basically, this does nothing but buy us some time."  
  
Henry "That's all we need. I'm sure Takato and Rika can take care of the rest."  
  
Yamaki "...Fine. You and me will go to the roof together while the rest of you get back to your jobs."  
  
  
  
At that moment Riley burst in through the doors. It looked like she had just ran a marathon based out how she was kneeled over and short of breathe. Yamaki stood up and grabbed her arm, helping her back to her feet.  
  
  
  
Yamaki "Well? What is it?"  
  
Riley "The other Tamers... 'huff' ...they're attacking!!!"  
  
  
  
***Behind the Nonaka Residence***  
  
  
  
Takato stood in as mass red glitter swirled around him. He looked at it confused. It seemed... familiar to him. He was unsure if what had just happened to him was real or a dream, but then remember what Daemon asked him to do once he had made it back to the real world.  
  
  
  
Takato closed his eyes and his Hazard Symbol flashed green **Daemon?**  
  
Daemon spoke from some unknown place **Good, your back in your own world.**  
  
Takato **Alright so where's Guilmon?**  
  
Daemon **Floating around you. He was deleted by the same thing that is trying to destroy your beloved 'Rika' now.**  
  
Takato's mind went through a wave of nausea **What? B-But you said I could get him back somehow!**  
  
Daemon **And you can. Hold up your digivice, Boy.**  
  
Takato did as he was told **I wish he'd stop calling me that.**  
  
Daemon **...I'm still here... **  
  
  
  
Takato sweatdropped when he realized the data that swirled around him was beginning to converge on his location. His whole body began to glow a brilliant golden color. He didn't know it but in another world, the one ruled by Anubimon... His partner was disappearing. And a small digi-gnome, was hovering a few stories over the small boy's head.  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
Beelzemon "Hey, where ya going?"  
  
Guilmon took an upright position from within the void as his body began to fade out "I don't know, I just know Takatomon needs me. I'm going to where he is."  
  
Beelzemon grinned and folded his arms "And I was just beginning to enjoy our time together."  
  
Guilmon "Don't worry, Beelzemon. I'll tell Takatomon about you. He'll be glad to know your alright."  
  
Beelzemon "Thanks Pineapple head. I'll see ya again one day. Till then, lay low and stay away from Rika."  
  
Guilmon's body faded out more. It was all the way to his head now "Can't. Rika and Takatomon always together now." And with that he vanished completely  
  
Beelzemon spoke while a large figure, cloaked in the darkness loomed behind him "...Did he just say... Rika... and Takato? Nah."  
  
??? "You have defied judgement you the last time."  
  
Beelzemon spun around and got ready for another fight "Pfft. Anubimon, wanna bet?"  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
Takato opened his eyes slowly after he loaded the data of his partner. He felt dizzy and disoriented, and a few second later he knew why. He was on the back of a dragon... a very large, red, metal dragon. It didn't look a whole lot like Guilmon though. It looked more like some sort of Mecha. He called out to it just to be sure.  
  
  
  
Takato "G-Guilmon?" Takato shrunk back after he spoke those words. His voice had an echo and he didn't know why.  
  
Guilmon "Right with you Takatomon!" His voice had an echo also  
  
Takato "I'm not a mon...Correct me if I'm dreaming again, but am I riding on your back?"  
  
Guilmon "Nope that's Grani. He's like a digimon. I met him when I was deleted. I wanted to show him to Beelzemon but we got separated."  
  
Takato "Oookay... Then why is her here and where are you?"  
  
Guilmon "Mmm, I guess his data was floating around the place mine was. And I'm wherever you are."  
  
Takato "That's... great Guilmon. But that doesn't help me figure out where you are."  
  
Guilmon "Umm... Oh I got it. Look at your hand!"  
  
Takato did as he was told and nearly jumped out of his skin when he was his hand was larger than he remembered it, and armored in Silver. "What's going on!?"  
  
Guilmon "We're a digimon, we merged. We're Gallantmon now"  
  
Takato spoke sarcastically "Oh and I thought this would be confusing. Hey how come you know so much about this form already."  
  
Guilmon "I just... do I guess, but we better turn before we hit the big building."  
  
  
  
Takato looked ahead to see a large building dead ahead. It was one of the Hypnos Towers it looked like they were having some troubles. Some of the lights in the various rooms were flashing on and off, like they were having electrical troubles. Takato instinctively shifted his weight and turned just in time to avoid the massive spire. Being a part of Guilmon gave him knowledge of how to fight, maneuver, and defend himself. When he sailed past he could've sworn he saw Henry racing up the stairs. He looked pretty panicked like something else was wrong.  
  
  
  
Takato "Was it just me or was Henry at Hypnos?"  
  
Guilmon "I didn't get a good look but... Rika's in trouble too. Who should we help first?"  
  
Takato "...Rika... Henry should be able to take care of himself for now. Plus he's got Terriermon with him."  
  
Guilmon "That just makes me more worried."  
  
Takato "...You've got a point there. We should hurry." His Hazard flashed green **Daemon, where's Rika?**  
  
Daemon **She's at your old house... She's weakening, boy.**  
  
Takato **Would you stop calling me that?**  
  
Daemon **No.**  
  
Takato "Alright, Rika's at the Bakery, let's go!"  
  
  
  
***Back at Hypnos***  
  
  
  
Henry ran up the stairs with Rapidmon after a close encounter with Antylamon. The Black Hazard was giving his companions the ability to digivolve. His troubles were far from over though... The floor in front of him exploded open revealing Kazu and Andromon, both ready for combat. Fortunately Rapidmon was expecting something like this and rammed Andromon to the side while Henry jumped over the hole in the floor. Kazu lunged at him and Henry spun out of the way. Rapidmon knocked Kazu over the edge and into the gaping pit. He didn't have to worry about the boy's safety, not with the Hazard making Kazu roughly as strong as a Greymon.  
  
  
  
Kazu landed on his head in the main Digimon Tracking Room and didn't even flinch. He got up and jumped back up the opening without saying a word, it was a good 30 feet above him. Yamaki had his hands full with Kenta in same room Kazu landed in while Riley was doing her best to hold off Jeri. They were so involved in their own fight they didn't even notice a new figure enter the room, dragging Shibumi and another 'Monster Maker' behind him. It was Justimon. Even though Ryo was an exceptional human with an exceptional partner, he had fallen under the Black Hazards control just like everyone else. Alice entered the room with Dobermon at her side. Yamaki and the others were tossed aside like rag dolls before the group resumed their march to Henry's location.  
  
Meanwhile, on the roof, Henry was fiddling with a switchboard that connected the computer mainframe with the device that activated the Juggernaut. He knew this was only half his problem though since if their was noone back downstairs to use the mainframe... it would be useless. All he could do was pray while Rapidmon kept watch.  
  
  
  
Rapidmon "Hurry up, Henry."  
  
Henry "Patience is a virtue~"  
  
Rapidmon watched as Antylamon punched a hole through the roof from below and climbed out of it. The other digimon began doing the same. "Not in this case it's not!"  
  
Henry **Come on Henry, you've got to work faster! Everyone is counting on you... Jeri...she's counting on you. If nothing else then just do this for her.**  
  
  
  
Henry reached for a cluster of loose wires to connect then when his hand hit something solid and invisible, like a barrier. The wires were the last ones but he couldn't reach them. Looking up, he saw why. Kenta and his Marine Angemon were blocking the switchboard with a barrier. Henry would've had a gasket, but he was too afraid. After all he had fought against... all he had accomplished... and he was going to be stopped... by Kenta. The smaller boy had a dark grin on his face, one that made him look like a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Kenta grunted when he felt a heavy impact from behind. Marine Angemon moved to help his partner from whatever had attacked him but it would not be easy. Kenta had been attacked by another Mega level. Perhaps the last person Henry would expect to see, a dark version of Sakuyamon  
  
  
  
Henry "Huh? Thanks! But who are you?"  
  
Kuzuhamon "Kuzuhamon, I'm repaying a favor to your friend Takato now get back to work." **I can't go back to Zhuqiaomon or ChaosGallantmon, they'll delete me on sight for failing... I even got people in different worlds after me now. Stupid Daemon! I can't believe the only one who helped me is the same person I was going to annihilate... Takato.**  
  
Kenta "..."  
  
  
  
Henry got back to connecting the wires while sounds of the fight haunted him from behind, but he didn't dare look back. After a couple minutes, he was done, but he still needed someone on the floors below to activate the Juggernaut before it did any good. He turned around and called out for his partner.  
  
  
  
Henry "Rapid-"  
  
'WHAP'  
  
  
  
Henry was sent flying to the side by... Jeri? He landed on his side and rolled onto his back, looking at his partners and saw that Rapidmon had been taken down by Andromon and Antylamon while Kuzuhamon was also being held down with Marine Angemon hovering over her and Justimon keeping her in some kind of martial arts hold. They were all looking over to see the fight between Henry and Jeri, who was now holding a twisted metal pipe of some sort. Rapidmon de-digivolved while Andromon rested his foot on the bunnies torso.  
  
  
  
Terriermon "'ugh' Henry, I realizes she's your girlfriend, but your going to have to fight back."  
  
  
  
Henry blushed for a moment. The redness faded when he saw a pipe sailing towards his head. He rolled to the side and flipped to his feet  
  
  
  
Henry "Jeri It's me! Henry!"  
  
Jeri turned and started toward Henry slowly again "..."  
  
Henry "Come on, you know me!"  
  
Jeri swung at his head again and he ducked. "..."  
  
Henry stepped back a couple feet "Jeri, I was there when you lost Leomon... you were so sad... I just wanted you to be happy again. I don't want to fight you, ever!"  
  
  
  
Jeri swung the pipe upwards. Henry tried to dodge to the right, but the pipe caught his arm and sent a surge of pain though his body. He went down to one knee gripping his arm.  
  
  
  
Jeri turned towards where Henry had moved "..." she raised the pipe and swung down for the deathblow to Henry's head  
  
Henry lunged forward from his hunched-over position "NO!!!"  
  
  
  
The blue-haired Tamer dove at Jeri and got inside her swing. He wrapped his arms around her to prevent her ability to swing and hit him. Jeri moved the pipe and tried to plunge it through Henry's back but, fortunately, it was to dull. Henry only tightened his grip. Alice, who had been watching the fight with the same hollowness as the others climbed onto Doberman and advanced on Henry. She was stopped by small shock-wave that radiated from the switchboard Henry had just recently been adjusting. She gained a looked puzzled by her location, of course, Henry was glad to see any expression at all.  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
Daisy, Riley's partner was bouncing up and down after having turned on the Juggernaut at one percent "And to think, Yamaki called me a coward for hiding at a time like this. I am SOOO getting a raise!"  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
Kenta shuddered looking around "Why am I up here? I'm afraid of heights!"  
  
Justimon "I had the weirdest dream... wait... uhh."  
  
Alice was shooting daggers at Justimon with her eyes "Ryo, I thought you liked ME?!"  
  
Justimon looked confused "Huh? I do."  
  
Kuzuhamon "Then get off me"  
  
Suzie looked over as Justimon climbed to his feet and release his grip on Kuzuhamon "Wyo? Your that boy!"  
  
Kazu "You-You're a digimon!!!"  
  
Justimon "You noticed that too, huh?"  
  
Henry "But... how?"  
  
Justimon yawned while Alice rode over to him on Dobermon "I'll tell ya later, I'm tired."  
  
Kazu grinned and looked away from his idol "Fair enough. I think the real story is over there with Henry and Jeri anyway."  
  
Henry "Huh?"  
  
  
  
Henry looked back at Jeri and realized he was still holding on to her tightly. He blushed and began to release his grip slowly when Jeri reached around his back and pulled him back in. Henry went as red as a tomato.  
  
  
  
Henry "Uhh, Jeri..."  
  
Jeri "Let's... just stay like this a bit longer, okay?"  
  
Henry "Uhh..."  
  
Justimon blocked the view of the others "I think now would be a good time to get back home and give those two some alone time. We can ask about what happened tomorrow at school."  
  
  
  
The others sighed and began backwards slowly, making sure not to step on any debris or fall through one of the holes that they didn't remember creating. Suzie was a bit unsure of what to do since she lived with Henry so Kenta offered to take her home. She smiled and thanked the boy while Kazu complained about a headache that seemed to come from nowhere. Kuzuhamon wasn't moving at all however.  
  
  
  
Kazu "Jeez. It feels like I feel down a 30 foot hole."  
  
Kuzuhamon "...Everyone get ready, the fight's not over yet."  
  
  
  
Everyone turned and followed Kuzuhamon's stare... It seemed to be at nothing at first... Then the shadows started to move and the stars were eclipsed by something bigger. The sun ran over the mountains in the distance and illuminated the figure that hovered in the air. Noone seemed to recognize It at first. Then Justimon and Alice stepped forward while Kuzuhamon retreated a bit. In front of them resided a massive black bird with four wings, red eyes, and it was radiating black light.  
  
  
  
Kuzuhamon "Black Zhuqiaomon..."  
  
Black Zhuqiaomon "I have come to finish this for once and for all... " The destructive bird turned his glare on Kuzuhamon "Of course if I had any worthy followers, this would have been done a long time go."  
  
Kuzuhamon growled stepping back again while Justimon and Alice looked at her curiously. "Yeah, well you never mentioned Daemon... When that freak tried to delete me where the hell were you? Takato had to save me you freak!!! I think I'd rather be on his side."  
  
  
  
Now everyone was looking at her. The mention of the mystery kid Takato had peeked their interest.  
  
  
  
Black Zhuqiaomon "Daemon... Is that fool still trying to escape his prison? What an unexpected turn of events. Thank you for letting me know he still needs to be destroyed, as do you!"  
  
Alice ran over to Henry and Jeri "I have a gift for you, you'll need it to reach Mega and win this fight..."  
  
  
  
***Rika's Nightmare***  
  
  
  
Rika was backing up into the darkness. The fight had gone on to long and Sakuyamon had lost her Mega form. ChaosGallantmon loaded the spare data, which included Rika's part of the Black Hazard. Renamon was tossed to the side and now their defeat looked imminent... luckily, they seem to have a Guardian Angel. A beam erupted from the darkness and collided with ChaosGallantmon's back. He was stunned, but only temporarily. He turned to see the new source of his frustration while Rika dashed over to her partner who was barely conscious. Behind him, another knight-like digimon stood in all it's glory. A Black Hazard sign on it's chest and silver and red armor everywhere else. Complemented by a long cape that matched the crimson of his armor. (A/N: Grani was to big to get inside the Bakery so he's not in this fight.)  
  
  
  
ChaosGallantmon stood still and eyed his ultimate rival "..." **How could he be here? I took Guilmon's life... so how...? Wait, if he has Guilmon he might have Grani, this does not bode well. I'll have to destroy him here to ensure my survival.**  
  
Gallantmon spoke heatedly "You're the one! You're the one cause us so much trouble."  
  
ChaosGallantmon remained calm "...No, that would be the sovereign. And if you must know he's only doing it because YOUR Hazard is controlling him... Much like the way it controls me. The difference is... I am aware of what it is doing, while that idiot Zhuqiaomon can only take things at face value."  
  
Rika helped Renamon to her feet "Who... is that?"  
  
Renamon "That symbol... Guilmon?"  
  
Gallantmon "You bastard. Are you saying this is my fault?"  
  
ChaosGallantmon "...If you want to point fingers, we can trace it back to the digi-gnomes. The simple matter is that it no longer matters who's fault it is. Things are this way now and there's nothing you can do to change it... Unless you feel like using Megidramon again."  
  
Gallantmon "Megi...dra...mon... How do you know... about THAT?"  
  
ChaosGallantmon "You and Zhuqiaomon both give me so little credit. I knew things weren't right the second I was created this world. I looked into it and uncovered many things... By the way, how's Beelzemon doing in Anubimon's world?"  
  
Gallantmon **This guys knows as much as I do, mabey even more. I'll be sure not to underestimate him.**  
  
ChaosGallantmon clenched his hands and a spear formed in one while a shield appeared in the other. "I grow weary of all this idol chit-chat. Let's settle this the old fashioned way."  
  
  
  
Gallantmon nodded, then crouched down low will his hands morphed into weapons. His first move was a lunge forward that was easily dodged by ChaosGallantmon. Gallantmon turned and was smashed in the face the ChaosGallantmon's shield before he could raise his own. Takato didn't understand why, but the dark knight seemed to be much faster and stronger than himself. ChaosGallantmon jabbed at the Brave Monster with his other weapon, which was deflected downwards by the Aegis Shield. ChaosGallantmon smirked from somewhere deep inside his armor and lifted his lance upwards, carrying Gallantmon's weight with him and tossed his opponent behind himself. He turned around and got ready to resume the fight.  
  
  
  
Rika "We have to do something. That black knight thing is way stronger."  
  
Renamon "I... I'll try to Biomerge again."  
  
Rika nodded "This'll shut that jerk up."  
  
  
  
***DIGIMODIFY***  
  
Recharge Activate  
  
  
  
Rika "It's not much but I don't have any other cards that can help on me."  
  
Renamon nodded "Alright, then let's go."  
  
  
  
***Biomerge***  
  
Rika! Renamon! Biomerge to... Sakuyamon  
  
  
  
ChaosGallantmon eyed the figure in front of him as it tried to get up. He held out his shield as power began to swarm around it. "Demon's DISASTER!!!"  
  
  
  
A blast of black energy shot out from his shield with so much force it caused the Dark Knight to be pushed back. Gallantmon held up his shield as it was to late to dodge. He braced for the impact and the beam slammed into him hard, causing an explosion of darkness. ChaosGallantmon stood back and surveyed his handy-work. He knew it wasn't over though, his warrior's senses told him his opponent was still alive, but he never expected to see two opponents. Sakuyamon stood between Gallantmon's arms resting her staff at an angle on Gallantmon's shield. The two had been pushed back about 5 meters. A quick analyses explained what had happened; There was no way for either of the to block the attack separately so they combined Sakuyamon's 'Talisman Sphere' barrier with Gallantmon's Aegis shield to defend themselves.  
  
  
  
ChaosGallantmon **This could be a problem... Sakuyamon can keep up with me even with the Hazard boosting my speed... And Gallantmon's shield is strong enough to hurt me... I must NOT lose this fight.**  
  
  
  
ChaosGallantmon charged ahead and leapt at Gallantmon, who was still getting used to the speed of his dark counterpart. To Sakuyamon, though, he was practically going in slow motion. She ran under him and used her 'Talisman Sphere'. The barrier caught ChaosGallantmon's foot and tripped him up. Takato held out his shield and power began swarming around as the arrows icons engraved on it lit up. The shield started to vibrate. This wasn't just another attack for Takato, this was going to either make or break the battle since he was pouring all of his energy into. If it was blocked or avoided, Gallantmon would not be able to continue the battle due to exhaustion.  
  
The blasted launched out of the shield in much the same way ChaosGallantmon's did, however his spread light throughout the darkness while his opponents attack did the opposite. ChaosGallantmon rolled to his feet and turned from Sakuyamon to face Gallantmon on a dime. He raised his shield and the attack hit hard but ChaosGallantmon was having little trouble holding it off. Sakuyamon raced towards her friend and jumped in between his arms, resting her staff on his shield the way she had done before.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "We can't lose, Dragon Helix!"  
  
Gallantmon raised his lanced and held it with his shield. "And we won't! Not to him, the sovereign, or anyone else! Lightning Joust"  
  
Sakuyamon **That voice...!**  
  
  
  
The new attacks merge with one already being used. The beam became immensely larger and brighter, and poor ChaosGallantmon's form disappeared into the light. When the blast was finished Gallantmon and Sakuyamon found that he left behind a few Souvenirs, the White and Blue Hazards. Rika's part of the Black Hazard was nowhere to be found. He also left behind his shield, in pieces that dissolved rather quickly. Gallantmon and Sakuyamon approached the remnants and loaded them. Sakuyamon took the White Hazard, while Takato took the Blue Hazard and the shield's data.  
  
  
  
***Level Gained***  
  
Influence: 4  
  
Merge: 5  
  
Digivolution: 5  
  
Hazard: 2/1  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon turned towards the oversized knight and looked him over, he was almost exactly like his counterpart apart from the color. "Not bad for a Gogglehead."  
  
Gallantmon turned to Sakuyamon, too worried to be amused "Renamon, er Sakuyamon. Do you know where Rika is? I lost sight of her in the fight. I really hope she's not hurt."  
  
Rika smiled from inside Sakuyamon "I might, but I'm more curious has how you reached Mega, Gogglehead."  
  
Gallantmon "...Rika? Is that you?"  
  
Sakuyamon **Damn he figured it out again.** The Mega de-digivolved and looked up at the knight. Rika had a huge smirk on her face, Renamon was looking very concerned.  
  
Renamon stepped forward unable to hide her emotions very well "Guil- mon...?"  
  
Gallantmon de-digivolved as well leaving a dragon and a small boy in it's place. Guilmon spoke first with his usual childish voice and exaggerated waving "Hi Renamon! Why's your face leaking?"  
  
Renamon ran up and tackled the dragon to the ground and embraced him in her grip while Rika looked onward at the two "I thought you were gone forever!"  
  
Guilmon "Nope! just a little while. I wanted to listen to the rest of your stories..." Guilmon looked up and saw Renamon was still doing her best to hold back the tears. "Don't worry Renamon. I wouldn't go away for long. Just a little while because I needed to help Takatomon. You look nicer when your not leaking."  
  
Renamon smiled in spite of herself. "Alright. I'm just glad your back."  
  
Guilmon "Me too. It's gets boring without you and 'reading'."  
  
Rika was happy for Renamon, but did her best to cover it up "Honestly, sometimes they act more like children than Gogglehead."  
  
Takato pounced Rika and wrapped his arms around her as they landed together "I'm so glad your alright."  
  
Rika **Mabey not.**  
  
  
  
Rika opened her eyes and looked up at Takato. His face was only a few inches away from hers and he was in tears. Rika was lying under him resting on her arms, she was wearing a surprised expression when she saw the other Tamer's face.  
  
  
  
Takato rubbed his eyes with one hand while using the other to hold himself up. His voice came out through sobs "I... I was so worried about you Rika.... And I'm so sorry... I was doing my best to get here as fast as I could but... There was so much in my way. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it... Even after I got here I was just a sitting du-"  
  
Rika clamped Takato's mouth shut with one of her own hands. She was smiling, a rare expression to be seen on her to say the least "What do you mean your sorry? We beat an extremely powerful Mega digimon. You got here a little late but there one thing your attendance in school has shown me, your always late..."  
  
  
  
Rika chuckled at her own joke while Takato began to calm down. He was still rubbing his eyes though.  
  
  
  
Rika went into a half-smirk "Look, you may think that you just lucked out again but I don't. Your always there to help me and it works both ways, that's why we can't loose Gogglehead, because there's nothing we can't do together."  
  
Takato "...Thanks Rika."  
  
  
  
Takato began to climb to his feet, but Renamon had other ideas. She grabbed the hand Takato was using to prop himself up and gave it a hard yank. Guilmon was watching amused and didn't bother to stop her. Takato came crashing down back onto Rika and their faces mashed together. (A/N: Oh yeah, don't you know it.) Takato blindly moved his hand to catch himself but instead his hand met Rika's and held her back while she was about to instinctively punch him. Rika tried to toss the boy off by turning but his weight caused him to stay on. Takato was now frozen in panic, After a couple seconds she stopped struggling as well and they two just stayed like that for a few moments... Until they ran out of breathe. Takato backed off and got up first trying to figure out how that just happened. He was as red as the armor on his Mega form. Rika got up afterwards in much the same condition.  
  
  
  
Takato "...Uh, Rika?"  
  
Rika turned around, her expression suddenly became very angry "..."  
  
Takato "...I'm really sorry, it was an accident. But...Umm."  
  
  
  
Rika still looked furious and if Takato remembered a certain something he would know why.  
  
  
  
Rika "Takato......"  
  
Takato **Hey she used my name.**  
  
Rika "Where... are... your... shorts...?"  
  
Takato looked down to see only a pair of digimon boxers **Oh right, the fight with Kuzuhamon.** "Uhh... Rika! I assure you, there's a totally logical explanation if you'll just..."  
  
Rika "Stupid GOGGLEHEAD!!!" Takato was taken out with one punch to the jaw and the dream finally ended.  
  
  
  
Rika woke up with Renamon and Guilmon both smiling at each other. She was still blushing and Takato was out cold with a huge lump on his head, the punch had apparently carried over to the real world. He still didn't have any pants as well. Renamon picked the boy up and cradled him in her arms.  
  
  
  
Rika "..."  
  
Renamon ~Sigh~ "You really shouldn't hit him so hard. Anyway, the Matsuki's don't know your staying here so we should head back to your own house now."  
  
Guilmon "But me and Takatomon saw Henry before and he looked like he was in trouble."  
  
Rika "We're exhausted. Henry should be able to take care of himself. If we went now, we'd only be in the way."  
  
Guilmon nodded "I guess your right. With ChaosGallantmon out of the picture everyone should be back to normal so he'll be fine."  
  
Renamon/Rika **Everyone should be back to normal?**  
  
  
  
***Back at Hypnos...Again***  
  
  
  
Justimon flipped to his feet yet again. The rest of the Tamers' also got up from what was left of the rooftop. The fight against Zhuqiaomon was not going well, sure the Tamers had a stronger group, but nothing they did seemed to damage the Corrupt Sovereign.  
  
  
  
Black Zhuqiaomon spoke solemnly "Such... insects."  
  
MegaGargomon "Why won't he drop."  
  
Jeri **I still can't believe that's Henry. He's so cool.**  
  
Kenta "I bet it's because of the Hazard."  
  
Alice "Your correct. If we could strike it, we could win."  
  
Kazu "How can we strike it if we can't even see it."  
  
Kuzuhamon "It's on his back, where the wings start at the base of his neck. But you won't be able to reach it. He's stronger than a normal Sovereign."  
  
Jeri "A normal Sovereign, how many of these are there?"  
  
Alice "Four, most of them are nicer than this so don't worry about that for now."  
  
MegaGargomon "Could we please focus on the problem at hand?"  
  
Kenta "Alright I got an idea. Marine Angemon will make a shield around Andromon and MegaGargomon will give cover fire. Then Andromon will jump on his head and move to his back and hit the symbol. What do you think?"  
  
Black Zhuqiaomon "It would've been better if I wasn't here listening to every word you said."  
  
Kenta "Awe nuts."  
  
Black Zhuqiaomon "Crimson Blaze!!!"  
  
  
  
A wall of fire washed over the Tamers and their digimon. Marine Angemon, Kuzuhamon, Justimon, and MegaGargomon took most of the damage and were knocked out. The other Tamers' hadn't felt a thing but they knew the next attack would finish the fight.  
  
  
  
Zhuqiaomon "Time to end this! Good bye, Kuzuhamon."  
  
??? "Judecca Prison!"  
  
  
  
A bolt of light shot straight down from the sky and pierced through the massive bird's back. The Bird exploded into data and followed the beam towards the ground. The Tamers' that were still awake stood confused at what had just happened. Kuzuhamon woke up in time to see the last of the digimon fade away and looked over the edge to see what was happening to him.  
  
  
  
Kuzuhamon **What the? Why is ChaosGallantmon loading the Sovereigns data? How did he even beat the Sovereign anyway.**  
  
ChaosGallantmon used the data he just acquired to reform a shield in his hand"...you failed Kuzuhamon... No matter. Your data is too weak to be of any use to me anyway. I have all that I need." ChaosGallantmon disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Kazu began to walk over to the edge with Andromon at his side "Hey! What happened?"  
  
Kuzuhamon blocked his path and vision "Nothing, it was... " **Come on, think.** "Uh, Sakuyamon. She already ran off."  
  
Andromon **That's odd. My 3D scanner indicates it was not Sakuyamon...** "......"  
  
Kazu stopped and turned back to his friends "Oh is that all? I'll have to thank Renamon next time I see her. Let's all go home."  
  
Kenta was picking up Marine Angemon "No kidding. I'm still afraid of heights."  
  
MegaGargomon de-digivolved and Jeri helped the Tamer to his feet while Terriermon climbed onto her head. "Henry, are you all right?"  
  
Henry "Nothing a good 12 hours of sleep wouldn't cure."  
  
Terriermon "I second that..."  
  
Antylamon de-digivolved to Lopmon "A good nap would be nice..." The little digimon turned towards the rising sun in the distance. It's glow draped the world in it's golden light.  
  
  
  
"...To bad it's morning."  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Regless was still lying on the floor with Rika choking him: DAMN... finally done... this one is huge.  
  
Black: No kidding  
  
Renamon: I'm just glad you brought Guilmon back. And since you brought him back in his Mega form I decided I'd let you live.  
  
Regless: That's...nice....Why's Rika...still choking me?  
  
Black: I got a better question, why aren't you out of breathe yet?  
  
Rika made her grip even tighter: It just feels right.  
  
Regless: I am sooo -gak- using... Hamtaro next... chap...  
  
Black: Get off of him will ya. He just need to finish this last part then he's all yours.  
  
Rika let's go of Regless's neck: Fine  
  
Regless: Alright here we go in chronological order.  
  
  
  
To Digimon Kid  
  
Regless: I read the board and was a little confused. Demi-Devimon and Gatomon and... well, then entire good bird thing threw me off since I know Bad Bird was suppose to become good, but I never saw that episode. Heck, I don't remember a single full episode at all. Basically I might not be the best person for that partnership fic. Thanks for the review and I hope ya keep reading.  
  
To Adam-Kamiya  
  
Regless: I killed Guilmon cause I wanted to make things seem grim and I wanted Takato to load his data. (I have a feeling I'm going to be saying that a lot). Thanks for your review and... Oh and I have two questions, will the fic include your plot too or just your characters. And do you have any idea for the plot of the partnership?  
  
To Traveler  
  
Regless: Yep, your right / How's that for some massive battles? / and Thank- you. Hope you like this chapter. (It took forever to write to)  
  
Black: Use less words then ya dumbass  
  
Regless:...I hope Hamtaro isn't this mean.  
  
To Sora Potter  
  
Regless: ...Woo Hoo. I'm glad you found the time to review... even it is during the time your suppose to help your sister pick a dress.  
  
Black: If she's anything like my sister she won't agree with you no matter what you say.  
  
Regless: ACK, did you just imply that I was a girl?  
  
Black: No the little one that wants to marry Vin Diesel, remember.  
  
Regless: Oh yeah.  
  
To Anime Fan-  
  
Regless: Yep, and that clone of Rika is still alive. Believe me, you'll see more of her in the next fic. Daemon's gonna be keeping his reasons to himself for a while and as for Guilmon. I brought him back so leave me alone!!! ...Arigato. Rukato Forever!  
  
To R6-  
  
Your not the only one that hasn't spouted flames. I guess everyone knew I was going to bring him back. Besides the fic could've used a bit of drama anyway to help keep it interesting. As for Rika... I tried to lock her out she went after me anyway. She's like... Mustard Stains, you can't get rid of her.  
  
{Rika lunges at Regless and starts choking him some more.}  
  
To Sugah High-  
  
{Regless is still being choked}  
  
Black: Thank for the review. Sorry about the high pace of the last one but then again. {Points to Regless} Nancy Boy over there wrote it so whatever.  
  
To -  
  
Black: me and Regless share an account and write different stories on it even though I'm the official owner. Regless has this story and Viral State while I got Rabbit Games and the sequel... Course with the way Rika's going at him it might just be me again... oh well. Thanks for the review and I know what you mean about the dubbed version. Matt wasn't a bad character but it still blew my mind when Takuya had his voice. See ya.  
  
To D3Fan-  
  
Black: Thanks for the review, I'll relay it Regless if he regains consciousness. I knew he should've ran too... but well, he's an idiot.  
  
To SerpentTreize-  
  
Black: ...Boy Regless is really popular today. Uhh... hey, he's already brought Guilmon back, you can stop choking him now... {SerpentTreize is still choking Regless} ~Sigh~ Whatever. Have fun and thanks for the review  
  
To Chibi Hunter-  
  
Black: {Staring at chibi} ...The fool you are trying to reach is temporarily unavailable, please leave a message and he'll get back to you as soon as... Whatever. Thanks for the review.  
  
To Dark Child-  
  
Black: Daemon? Oh he's just here to be evil and mess stuff up. Glad you like the chapter, see ya.  
  
To Energy A.K.A. Hououmon-  
  
Black: Sup? I think Regless stopped breathing about 5 reviews ago so I don't think he'll be very afraid of you right now. Anyway, at least he brought Guilmon back. Thanks for the review as always and see ya.  
  
To Firehedgehog-  
  
Black: I'll stop by to pick up the evil hamster... I wonder if he's heard of my shotgun. Well anyway, thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
To LoneWalker-  
  
{Regless walks up behind Black with Serpent and Rika still choking him} :To you it's nonsense but when I think about it... he's kinda... right.  
  
Black: No kidding everything happened that he said would. Daemon burning stuff, Fire bird being eaten... well... absorbed but, you know... WAIT YOUR ALIVE?  
  
Regless: Duh. Thanks for the review buuuuuddy. ^_^  
  
Black: ...Don't do that.  
  
{Black and Regless walk off arguing with each other, Serpent and Rika are still choking him.} 


	19. 15 RikaRuki

Regless: And I'm still Alive! Woohoo.  
  
Black: Well I'm impressed. By the way, Regless told me he isn't finished messing with Takato's and Rika's relationship yet so this should be interesting.  
  
Regless: Oh hell yeah! Rika gonna have a little competition this time. You'll see what I mean in the first part of this chapter.  
  
Black:...I already know... It's an... interesting idea.  
  
Regless: Yep. So sit back and enjoy the...  
  
{Yami Hamtaro flies at Regless and bites him in the face}  
  
Regless: GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!!  
  
Black: By the way. None of us own digimon. It's a fan fiction site for crying out loud, you should already know that.  
  
Regless: GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!!  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 15 - Rika/Ruki  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
'Twas the morning after the morning that Zhuqiaomon had been defeated and silence was everywhere in the city. Some cars went to work but there was no screaming or shouting or honking at one another. Birds chirped but they were hardly a nuisance. Peace seemed to be everywhere at that one moment. There was no conflict anywhere as far as the eye could see. Golden light bathed the world as the danger of school drew ever closer.  
  
Jeri had asked if she could stay over at Henry's and had fallen asleep on the boy's shoulder in the middle of a movie. About ten minutes later he followed her example resting his head on hers. Renamon was also sleeping peacefully with her tail coiled around Guilmon in his hut. It didn't have the fresh air she was used to but it did have cover and warmth... Then again that might just have been Guilmon, who was snoring loud enough to cause small shockwaves through the world. Alice had stayed the night in Ryo's house since she was still having trouble locating her own father (A/N: Ya think she would have seen him at Hypnos but she didn't) and was happy to see the Digimon King in the morning, snoring almost as much as Guilmon  
  
Takato was asleep, much like everyone else. But something seemed to be making him uncomfortable and woke him up. It was a shame too. He was having a dream that Rika was sitting beside him with her hair down and wearing a baggy white sleeveless shirt and khaki shorts, keeping him company. He quickly pushed such unreal thoughts from his head and turned towards the alarm clock that rested on the floor near the futon mats that qualified as his bed. It was 6:00am and Takato was less than amused to say the least. He turned back and stared at the roof for a moment groggily.  
  
  
  
Takato "Oooo~What the? I got at least another hour before I have to get up. Mabey I can still have that dream a little longer before I have to really get up."  
  
  
  
Takato curled up into a human ball and realized he had next to no blanket on him. Probably the reason he woke up. He twisted a bit looking in every direction with as little movement as possible till he found the fluffy sheet. It was all lumped up behind him.  
  
  
  
Takato "Huh? Damn that must be why I woke up. Oh well."  
  
  
  
Takato clutched the blanket in one hand and gave a small tug. It didn't move so he decided to increase his efforts. Again, it had no effect. Takato growled at the blanket for a moment. He shouldn't be having this problem at whatever time it was in the morning.  
  
  
  
Takato "Must be caught on a loose nail or something. Stupid blanket, come here!"  
  
  
  
Takato grabbed the blanket with his other hand and put his foot against the wall for leverage. He gave one mighty pull and the blanket finally gave. But it didn't feel like it was caught on something, it felt like it was weighted down. Takato was too tired to notice. He turned with his pull and ended up facing the other direction covered in warmth. A little to much warmth to be perfectly honest as he could feel something breathing on the back of his neck.  
  
  
  
Takato "Guilmon stop it." Takato got no answer and the breathing continued, however.  
  
Takato "Guilmon...?" Nothing could have prepared Takato for what he saw when he slowly turned to see who, or what, was behind him.  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile: Rika***  
  
  
  
Rika was sleeping on the couch again as had become her routine. She had gotten used to the limited space and the sound of her grandmother cooking breakfast everyday, and could now easily sleep through it all. Today however she was smiling in her sleep, thinking about a different Tamer that sold her her first kiss, despite the circumstances. The dream was going much the same way the event had but this time it was longer. Unfortunately, She was rudely awaked and was still blushing, by someone screaming in the next room.  
  
  
  
Takato "WHAT IN THE NAME OF...???"  
  
  
  
The person screaming was the same person she was thinking about so it was difficult for her to decide if she should be very angry or just glad. She took one look at the clock and decided to at least threaten the Gogglehead so he wouldn't do it again. She got up, still wearing her usual clothes since she didn't want anything weird to happen if the brown-haired boy got up in the middle of the night for a midnight snack and happened to see her. She walked into the room in a tired manner with her movements wavering and her hair in a mess.  
  
At first she thought she must have still been dreaming based on what she saw in the room...Perhaps nightmare would be a better word for it. Little did she know Takato started to believe the same thing the second Rika entered the room. Takato was in a vice grip by a girl still sleeping right next to him. He was struggling to get away, but the girls grip held firm. The girl had red hair the same as Rika's only hanging down, a baggy white sleeveless shirt and khaki shorts. She could have been Rika's clone if it wasn't for the massive difference in style. Rika pinched herself trying to wake herself up, it didn't work.  
  
  
  
Rika "Hey that hurt... Wait... If this isn't a dream then... GOGGLEHEAD! What are you doing?"  
  
  
  
By this point the girl had woken up, and sensing the chance to makes things worse for the ever unfortunate Takato, she sat up and stretched out as much as she could.  
  
  
  
??? "You were great, Takato!"  
  
Takato/Rika "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Takato "It's a lie, Rika! I, I, I, I, I."  
  
'POW'  
  
The mystery girl giggled "He's so cute when he confused or unconscious."  
  
Rika sweatdropped before turning her rage on the new face "What were you doing with MY Gogglehead?"  
  
??? "I thought that was pretty obvious. Why, jealous?"  
  
Rika blushed but managed to keep her cool "..."  
  
??? "The names Kuzuhamon. But that's to long so you can just call me Ruki."  
  
Rika "Kuzuhamon? You attacked us before! What are you doing here?"  
  
Ruki "Well let's see. Daemon wants me deleted, the Sovereigns want me deleted... or they will once they see the symbol on my hand... Zhuqiaomon would've wanted me deleted but he was destroyed by someone else who wants me deleted... So my options of where to go are limited."  
  
Rika spoke through clenched teeth "Your forgot me and Gogglehead want you deleted too."  
  
Ruki "Well I'm sure you do. But actually Takato is the reason I'm still alive." Ruki paused and got that little twinkle in her eye "He bravely fought a Mega Level digimon to save me from certain deletion."  
  
Rika **Oh man, she's obsessed... But why him? I mean, he's always goofing up and messing around and saying stupid things...... She just better keep her grubby hands off of him.**  
  
Mrs. Makino called from the kitchen "Hey you two, dinner's ready."  
  
Ruki "Alright, food!"  
  
Rika "What? NO!!! Your staying in here till I can figure out what to do with you."  
  
Ruki "No way! You better just step aside cause unlike you, I don't need Renamon to be around to use my strength as a Mega."  
  
  
  
Ruki went to walk passed Rika but she move to block the other girls path. She wasn't going to be intimidated by anyone no matter who they are. Takato groaned and managed to get to a sitting position despite extreme pain coursing through his entire body.  
  
  
  
Rika "I said you not going anywhere yet, and I meant it."  
  
Ruki snarled for a moment then she seemed to glow with happiness "Fine, you go eat your breakfast, and I'll stay here with Takato."  
  
  
  
Ruki eyed the confused, brown-haired tamer before grabbing him by the hand and leading him back towards the bed. Takato was too confused by the concussion Rika gave and, and was too scared that Rika might do it again to resist anything at that point. Rika's hand shot out like a bullet and grabs the other girls hair.  
  
  
  
Rika "Like hell you will!"  
  
Ruki grabbed the other girls hand with her own "I knew you liked him. And your darn right I will."  
  
  
  
That went on for about another five seconds before Ruki finally dropped Takato and went into a full blown cat fight with Rika. Takato watched in awe unable to tear his eyes away from the spectacle in front of him. Ruki was using scratches and bites while Rika preferred punches and headbutts. Either way it was better than any movie Takato had ever seen before in his life.  
  
After a couple more minutes and calls from Mrs. Makino, Takato finally got up looking casually ahead. The two girls were exhausted and on the floor. Takato glance at them both thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
Takato "Umm, you want anything while I'm at the dining room?"  
  
Rika "Yeah, could you just bring the food in here, I need to make sure she doesn't follow you."  
  
Ruki "Could you get some for me too?"  
  
  
  
Rika glared at Ruki while Takato just nodded and walked out the door towards the sound of Mrs. Makino calling them again.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Makino "Finally, what are you two doing in there?"  
  
Takato blushed at how that sounded "Oh nothing much. Can Rika have a second helping?"  
  
Mrs. Makino "But she hasn't finished her first yet."  
  
Takato "Uhh, she's dieting for the school pictures. She thinks she needs to put on more weight."  
  
Rika was sitting by the door with Ruki listening to what was happening **Gogglehead your toast the second you step back in here.**  
  
Ruki **Good one Takato.**  
  
  
  
Mrs. Makino sighed as she dished out another plate and handed it to Takato, who took it gratefully and bowed. He balanced the three plates on his arms and started back towards, what was formerly, Rika's bedroom. Mrs. Makino called out to him again.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Makino "Now Takato, where are you going?"  
  
Takato "Uhh, Rika's eating in the bedroom today."  
  
Mrs. Makino "Really, what's she doing in there that's so important in there?"  
  
Takato "Uhh, getting in touch with herself." **With punches and kicks.**  
  
Ruki snickered "That's one way of putting it."  
  
Rika growled "Shut up, my grandmother will here you."  
  
Ruki "So, we sound the same, remember."  
  
Rika "Just shut up."  
  
Mrs. Makino "Well it certainly sounds like she's getting In touch with herself... Alright, but please be careful not to make a mess."  
  
  
  
Takato replied and bowed his head slightly while the two girls in the room both sweatdropped. Takato got in and set the plates down on the low square table in the middle of room. Usually it was used for digimon cards, but now it would be used for dining. Everyone took one corner of the table and Takato sat between Rika and Ruki hoping to make sure they wouldn't attack each other... Unfortunately he never considered the possibility of Rika wanting to fight even more because her twin was sitting next to Takato. Breakfast went by pretty quickly for Takato. When he was finished he noticed Rika and Ruki were to busy glaring at each other to bother with such trivial matters of food.  
  
  
  
Takato "Wow, that was really good. Your grandma's a good cook, Rika!"  
  
Ruki smiled happily "Well if you still hungry you could always have some of mine."  
  
Rika didn't remove her glare **Think before you answer, Gogglehead.**  
  
Takato "Nah. I'm stuffed like a Christmas Roast... Uhh, hey we should get going if we don't want to be late for school."  
  
Rika "Oh right. We're going to be late. Why didn't you say something sooner Gogglehead?"  
  
Takato smiled like he knew something she didn't "You'll see."  
  
Rika "...? Anyway Ruki. you better not try anything while were gone."  
  
Ruki smiled innocently "Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
Takato "Uhh, are you gonna be alright hiding from Mrs. Makino?"  
  
Ruki "No problem. I'm pretty sure I can dodge the fossil till you get back."  
  
Takato gave a discomforted look before going to the door. "That wasn't very nice Ruki. Rika's grandmother is a good person."  
  
Rika got up and followed Takato, a small smile on her face **...Yes...**  
  
  
  
Rika followed Takato outside after saying goodbye to her grandmother. Her mother had already left for another day of modeling. As soon as Rika stepped outside she was in awe of what was in front her. A massive, red, mechanical dragon was sitting in her backyard. At first she though she was dreaming again but after recalling the fight with Ruki she knew otherwise.  
  
  
  
Rika gaped wide-eyed at the machine in front of her "What is that?"  
  
Takato "It's Grani. It's like a digimon of some sort... I don't really know where he came from but he came back with Guilmon."  
  
Rika "Grani? It has a name?"  
  
Takato "Why wouldn't he? Anyway, we'll be able to get to school much faster if we ride on his back."  
  
Rika still hadn't moved her eyes "It moves too?"  
  
Takato "Uh, he IS alive you know. And yes he flies."  
  
  
  
Takato started towards the dragon which opened his eyes at Takato's advancing form. Rika was still dumbfounded and hadn't moved at all. Even when Takato finally managed to get onto the creatures back she still gazed onward until Takato finally snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
  
  
Takato "Hey Rika! Are you coming or not?"  
  
Rika pointed to herself "Uh... me?"  
  
Takato finally began to catch on to Rika's hesitation "Rika? Are you scared?"  
  
Rika scowled at the other Tamer who only smiling in response "Of course not, Gogglehead! Move aside." **Oh crap. I hope this thing doesn't eat me.**  
  
  
  
Rika ran over to the dragon and attempted to get on. The sleek surface, however, made it difficult for her to get any footing. She looked up to see Takato stretching his hand out and took it before she slid off completely, and fell back onto the ground. She walked to roughly the center and stood in front of Takato.  
  
  
  
Rika "Alright, so how do I make it go."  
  
  
  
Grani, having heard Rika's request, fired up the engines and took off suddenly forcing Rika off balance. She fell backwards right into Takato who caught her gently in his arms. He was half expecting something that to happen. He remembered the feeling he got when he rode Grani as Gallantmon. He figured it would be significantly more intense now that he was back to a normal human.  
  
  
  
Takato "Easy. You really wouldn't want to fall off right now."  
  
Rika looked down at Takato's arms encircling her and blushed "Uh, err... uhh."  
  
  
  
Takato waited for Rika to regain her footing before he let her go. He smiled innocently when Grani went completely sideways and turned a corner. Again, Rika lost her balance and Takato caught her arm before she was 'gone with the wind'. When Grani turned back, Takato was able to help her regain her balance with Rika still blushing. This time, though, he didn't let go of her.  
  
  
  
Takato "It'll take a bit of getting used to so I'll, uhh... That is... if you don't mind...I'll just... help you get used to it."  
  
Rika smiled a bit "...Alright. Just, don't get any weird ideas" **I feel... kinda weird.**  
  
  
  
Takato positions himself extremely close to Rika and bit to the side and back. He turned to see her smiling at him. He just smiled back.  
  
  
  
Takato "Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
  
  
Takato and Rika turned back towards where they were heading to find the city a couple miles beneath them. Grani had no idea where Takato's school was so it had taken to the clouds. Down below, Takato could see the thousands of people scrambling in all directions and miniature cars that looks like ants, all engulfed in a golden morning hue. Takato could even have sworn he saw Henry and Jeri walked together towards one of the numerous buildings below.  
  
  
  
Rika "Hey Takato... Umm. We should come up here more often. Just cause there aren't so many annoying people, you know."  
  
Takato nodded "Sure." His Hazard sign flashed green. **Take us down there please, Grani.**  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
Takato and Rika were not the only ones observing the rest of the world... From the shadows of a vacant ally another being sat, propped up against the cold, damp walls. ChaosGallantmon winced in disgust as he saw the dragon in the skies. Since he was an alternate evolution, he knew about the problem posed by Grani. He was well aware that the mechanical beast could unlock Gallantmon's Crimson mode and switch the balance of power. He had been told by a voice in his head... Speaking of that voice.  
  
  
  
??? **My... my... Aren't you a sad sight indeed. Quit feeling sorry for yourself you fool.**  
  
ChaosGallantmon **Quiet. I am superior to a Sovereign you little whelp.**  
  
??? **And yet you are afraid... Afraid of a girl.**  
  
ChaosGallantmon **She was stronger the second time... Faster as well. I could feel it...**  
  
??? **I'm not surprised. Different digimon have various effects on each other. Still, that is nothing more than an excuse in the end. Why don't you fight back.**  
  
ChaosGallantmon **How? If I attack head-on those two will defeat me. If I separate them, they will find each other. Evidently, Kuzuhamon has also taken an interest in my nemesis so now I must contend with her... I wonder why she seems to adore him so much now...**  
  
??? **He saved her life despite her attempt to kill him.**  
  
ChaosGallantmon **Saved her... From who?**  
  
??? **Me!**  
  
ChaosGallantmon **Who are you?**  
  
??? **I am the one who brought Grani to this world in the first place. I am the reason Gallantmon was born a mere day or so ago instead of at the fight with Beelzemon. I am also the reason the Hazard has become so... tedious. You may address me as Daemon.**  
  
ChaosGallantmon **You brought Grani here, yet you warn me of it's presence... What are your motives?**  
  
Daemon **That does not matter now. I simply had to stop Zhuqiaomon from obtaining the Hazard. I am done with aiding the boy for now. Now I need your help to destroy him. I have no form so I can only influence others the way I am with you now.**  
  
ChaosGallantmon **My help... How sad that I cannot assist you... whatever you are. The digital world has been totally annihilated by the Chaos. Any Allies or digimon that I could recruit or load to help myself are destroyed.... As I will be, if I return to that wretched place.**  
  
Daemon **Silly little fool... The answer is right in front of you. Now listen closely and you will not lose.**  
  
ChaosGallantmon **Why should I listen to a word you say? You said it yourself, your just playing whichever side suits you.**  
  
Daemon **Because you have no other alternative. Besides I only need two things from the boy. The White and Red Hazards. This world... This entire existence will be yours, spare those two powers.**  
  
ChaosGallantmon **I saw the girl take the White Hazard.**  
  
Daemon **She can be dealt with as well. Now, again, listen to my words...**  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
The children from Takato's school circled around the massive mecha that rested in courtyard. Takato grabbed something, hopped off of Grani with Rika, and casually walked into school, followed by the gaze of numerous students. Rika turned to see Takato resting his sword on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Rika "Oh, you brought your sword today?"  
  
Takato "Yep. It was stolen by you-know-who a couple nights ago so I don't want to risk losing it again."  
  
  
  
Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and even the mellow Ms. Asagi was surprised by the entrance of the other two Tamers. Ryo had his usual cool look. To him, a giant robot in the backyard couldn't compete with the fact that Rika and Takato were riding it together.  
  
A few minutes later classes were started and the children piled into their respected rooms and waited for the teacher to call attendance. Takato had to go to the washroom and ended up being late again. But that wasn't the only news he was going to receive today.  
  
  
  
Ms. Asagi "Alright class it seems we have two new students today... Takato why do you have a sword in class."  
  
Takato **Damn I was hoping she wouldn't notice.**  
  
Kazu's voice overpower the, would be, argument between Takato and Ms. Asagi. "Again? Man all these people coming in halfway through the school year... I should've done that."  
  
Henry "Normally I'd laugh at that remark but he does have a point, what's with all the late entries?"  
  
Ms. Asagi "Beats me. Someone in the school board must be dragging their a... butt."  
  
Takato "I swear, one of these days she's actually going to say it."  
  
Rika "No kidding. I just hope I'm here when she does. That'll be good."  
  
  
  
Two kids entered the room. Takato recognized one and smiled. It was the new girl Ryo was hanging out with recently, Alice, still wearing the black dress Takato saw her in last time. Then he frowned when he saw the second person: Ruki A.K.A. Kuzuhamon.  
  
  
  
Ms. Asagi "Alright this is Alice and the one next to her is..."  
  
Ruki "Ruki Makino-Nonaka or vice versa. It's hard to remember the last bit, to long."  
  
Takato and Rika both sweatdropped when Takato's hazard flashed green **Hey Rika... Umm what's she doing here.**  
  
Rika **What the? Is that you Gogglehead?**  
  
Takato **Oh right. I forgot to mention these Hazard give me special powers... kinda like a super hero.**  
  
Rika smiled and got an odd glance from Ruki **Pfft, yeah! Walk-Into-Walls- Man! And anyway don't ask me, Gogglehead. Ask her.**  
  
Ruki "Anyway I'm Rika's twin sister. I usually go to a private school but Rika said she was having so much here, I decided to give this place a whirl."  
  
Takato noticed the other Tamers were all staring at him and Rika as if to ask 'what's going on here?' **Uh Ruki? Umm I thought you were going to stay home.**  
  
Ruki **What the? Is that you Gogglehead?**  
  
Takato sweatdropped **Uh yeah, I'll explain later. Back to the question.**  
  
Ruki **I got bored so I followed you.**  
  
Ms. Asagi "Alright, you may now take any of the empty seats in the classroom. Oh and by the way, there is a dance going to be held in the school gym the following Monday."  
  
Kazu **A dance? Hmm I don't wanna seem like a loser. Mabey I can ask Ruki.**  
  
Ruki **A dance? Mabey I can ask Takato.**  
  
Takato **A dance? Mabey I can ask Rika.**  
  
Rika **A dance? As in... a dress? No one better ask me.**  
  
Alice **A dance? I wonder if Ryo will ask me?**  
  
Ryo **A dance? Cool I'll ask Alice.**  
  
Jeri **A dance? I hope Henry asks me to go with hmm.**  
  
Henry "Hey Jeri. Umm would you like to go the dance with me?"  
  
  
  
The class seemed to freeze and turn towards Henry and the blushing Jeri. Takato was laughing inwardly while sat back enjoying the spectacle. Even Ms. Asagi was awaiting the girl's response.  
  
  
  
Takato's Hazard flashed green **Umm, Henry. Next time you might want to wait until you have more privacy to ask that.**  
  
Henry **...? Takato?**  
  
  
  
Henry blushed when he realized what he had done but was glad when Jeri nodded and held up her sock puppet.  
  
  
  
Jeri's Sock-puppet "-Ruff- Jeri says yes"  
  
  
  
With that resolved, Alice took the seat to the left of Ryo while Ruki sped over to where Takato was and sat in front of him. Rika was gritting her teeth and didn't even realized it. Ruki just smiled and ignored her, an act which just about caused Rika to lose it then and there. She managed to hold herself back, something that amazed the rest of the class. The class went normally and after a few hours lunch finally came. The class poured out of the room. Takato and Kazu had a friendly match of shoving each other out of the way to be the first out till Ruki shoved Takato forward and caused him to land on his face.  
  
  
  
Ruki "You win!"  
  
Kazu "Awe nuts."  
  
Takato got up and began walking to the cafeteria, followed by the numerous other tamers. "I win? Yeah right."  
  
Jeri smiled sweetly at Rika "Rika, why didn't you tell us you had a twin sister?"  
  
Rika "..."  
  
Ruki "She's just embarrassed. Besides, you know how she is."  
  
Rika "... I am sooo, gonna get you later."  
  
Kazu grabbed Kenta by the shoulder and slowed him down a bit "Hey Kenta, Ruki pretty good looking, huh?"  
  
Kenta blushed and looked at his feet "Uhh yeah. Why?"  
  
Kazu "Well I was just thinking: Henry and Jeri, Ryo and Alice... Heck I heard even Renamon and Guilmon were getting together. I was just thinking I would make a good match with Ruki."  
  
Kenta "You forgot Rika and Takato."  
  
Kazu "Rika and Takato? Where do you get these crazy ideas?"  
  
Kenta flushed again with embarrassment "Yeah well. Anyway I think if you wanna have a chance with Ruki you better move quick."  
  
Kazu "Why? "  
  
Kenta pointed forward "Cause she hanging off Takato's arm and it looks like Rika's about to tear her apart."  
  
  
  
***Ten Minutes Later***  
  
  
  
The Tamers' sat at a table in the cafeteria. Most of them were talking quietly amongst themselves while Kazu was hunched over with a swollen eyes. He made the mistake of getting between Rika and Ruki right when they were about to engage in mortal combat. Takato eventually had to break them up. For some reason neither of them wanted to risk punching the Gogglehead of the group while Kazu would have merely been a casualty of war.  
  
  
  
Kenta "Uh guys?"  
  
Takato "What is it?  
  
Kenta "Not to alarm you but... Marine Angemon is gone again."  
  
Henry "Well I was wondering how long before he disappeared again. Let's go find him. Should we use the same groups as the other day?"  
  
Ruki "I take it this happens often."  
  
Ryo "Oh yeah, It's become as natural as breathing for us."  
  
Kazu "Me and Ruki! Me and Ruki!"  
  
Ruki "Do I have to?"  
  
Henry "Well it would be the polite thing to do."  
  
Rika "Mind if I go with Henry this time?"  
  
Takato and Jeri both felt a twinge of jealously while Henry stood still looking as confused as anyone else.  
  
  
  
Takato "Uhh, sure I guess."  
  
Ruki "Hey Takato do you want to come with me and Kazu?"  
  
Rika growled and Henry noticed she had clenched her fist. "No he's going with Kenta instead."  
  
Kenta "Uhh okay..."  
  
Jeri "I'll come with you, Kenta."  
  
Now it was Henry's turn to feel jealous. "..."  
  
Alice turned to Ryo with a half smile that made her seem even more creepy than normal "Guess that just leaves me and you."  
  
Ryo smiled "Wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
  
  
The group finally split up and began there search. Rika and Henry took the roof and didn't bother to find out where everyone else was heading. Takato, Kenta, and Jeri took the courtyard with the last two groups took the lower floor and café.  
  
  
  
***On The Roof***  
  
  
  
Henry walked around the roof. there wasn't much place to hide but he still felt he had to look for the Mini-Mega "Find anything?"  
  
Rika "Nope, I'm not looking."  
  
Henry stopped and turned to Rika "Then, what are we doing up here."  
  
Rika "...Your Gogglehead's best friend right?"  
  
Henry "Uhh, yeah. Is there a problem?"  
  
Rika "Yeah. You know my twin sister? She isn't my twin."  
  
Henry answered quickly and calmly "I know"  
  
Rika "You... know?"  
  
Henry stated matter-of-factly "Yeah. I remember the time-line Takato's from."  
  
Rika **Both timelines?** "...Well anyways. That girl is Kuzuhamon. She tried to destroy us about a day or so ago but Gogglehead saved her from something. I just can't figure out why he would do that. To make matters worse, now she's practically hanging off of him."  
  
Henry "It's simple. Takato's nice, you'll probably never meet anyone like him. If he sees someone in trouble then he'll help that person no matter what... Well... Beelzemon was an exception."  
  
Rika "Beelzemon? Are you talking about Megidramon again?"  
  
Henry ".........I shouldn't be talking about that without Takato's permission. The point is Takato just seems to bring out the best in people. This... Kuzu... Ruki is no different."  
  
Rika **Didn't Alice say that?** "Alright. Thanks Brainiac but that still leaves one problem. How do I get rid of Ruki?"  
  
Henry "I'm not really sure how you would go about doing that. Mabey the... dance?"  
  
Rika "Don't even go there. Hey, do you really remember both timelines?"  
  
Henry nodded  
  
Rika let a queer smile cross her face "Do you have any funny stories of things the Gogglehead did?"  
  
Henry "Hundreds..."  
  
  
  
***The Courtyard.***  
  
  
  
Kenta, Takato, and Jeri were sitting on the steps outside. They had already searched once and found nothing. Then again, Marine Angemon was a Mega-Level digimon so there wasn't a whole lot to worry about. Takato and Jeri both had more important things on their minds.  
  
  
  
Takato "I wonder why Rika wanted to be with Henry?"  
  
Jeri "Same here. I hope she isn't thinking about asking him to the dance."  
  
Takato "Oh no, I hadn't even considered that possibility. Now I'm never gonna be able to get to sleep tonight."  
  
Kenta "Ha! I knew you liked Rika. Stupid Kazu doesn't know anything."  
  
Takato blushed "Well still. Hey Kenta, is there anyone you want to ask?"  
  
Kenta "Well there are a couple girls I might like to go with but I doubt they'd be caught dead with me."  
  
Takato "That's what I'm afraid of two."  
  
Kenta "But you and Rika get along so well together."  
  
Takato "Still, she doesn't like things like dresses and dancing, plus I'm not very good at it sooo... I think I might just forget it."  
  
Jeri's Sock-Puppet "-Ruff- Don't give up Takato. You stand more of a chance with her than anyone else I know. -Ruff- And there's gotta be someone somewhere that'll teach you how to dance -Ruff-"  
  
Kenta "The sock has a point there."  
  
Takato "Well... Umm."  
  
Henry came out of the doors and approached Takato from behind "Hey there. Why such a gloomy face."  
  
Kenta "He wants ask Rika to the dance but he's afraid she'll beat him up."  
  
Henry nodded "Yeah that sounds like something she'd do."  
  
Takato "I can't really dance anyway so I was just gonna leave it."  
  
At that moment the announcements came on "Attention students. The remained of your classes today are cancelled due to electricity problems. You can call your parents in the main office. Thank you and have a nice day."  
  
Kenta "Guess we know where Marine Angemon is. I better go get him."  
  
Kenta got up to fetch his partner when Kazu came from behind and blocked his path. "At least wait till I'm out of here first, then you can go get him."  
  
Takato "Yeah if you get him now it might just cause the teachers to start classes again."  
  
  
  
Kenta sighed and nodded and soon the entire group had collected at the front of the school. Rika and Takato hopped on Grani while the others waited for their parents to arrive. They were mostly worried about falling of the robot dragon's back. Takato dropped Rika off at home and then went over to Guilmon's hut to drop off some bread for his partner. Guilmon received it happily.  
  
  
  
Takato was lying down in the grass using his cased sword a bit like a pillow "You know Guilmon. It's been a while since we hung out like this."  
  
Guilmon was slumped over next to him "Yeah. But it's fun being with Renamon too. Even if she cheats on the games we play."  
  
Takato "Huh, cheats?"  
  
Guilmon "No matter which game were playing all she does is tackle me and hold me down till I say I lose... I lose a lot."  
  
Takato chuckled "I should get a picture. I can just imagine the look on Rika's face if she saw Renamon on top of you like that."  
  
Guilmon tilted his head as best he could and looked confused "??? Anyway. I found something Renamon wanted me to give to you."  
  
Takato "Hmm? What is it?"  
  
Guilmon held out a small 8x10 photo "I found it ripped up at the place where we fought Hazard Caturamon and Renamon got it fixed today."  
  
  
  
Takato stood up and stared at the photo in disbelief. Rika was actually wearing a dress... and smiling. Or at least in the picture she was. The young Gogglehead could only imagine what it took to get her into that thing, it was all pink with frills in various places. Takato's face was a deep red within seconds.  
  
  
  
Takato **Mabey... I should risk it... after all.** "That's it, I've decided! I'm going to ask Rika to the dance."  
  
Renamon's voice came from somewhere above Takato "Are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
Takato looked up to where he heard Renamon's voice and nodded "I do."  
  
Renamon "Well I'm surprised you have that much courage... But let me ask you, do you have any idea of how to dance?"  
  
Takato smiled "Not in the slightest."  
  
Renamon jumped down from her branch and landed next to the Gogglehead and his partner. "That's what I figured."  
  
Takato "I just need to find a girl with nothing better to do than to teach me how to dance... Hey Renamon......"  
  
Renamon "Don't ask me, I'm a fighter not a... Well I guess that's not completely true." She glanced at Guilmon then back at Takato with a slightly red tint on her face.  
  
Takato "So you'll help me?"  
  
Renamon "I'll do what I can but please don't expect any miracles."  
  
Takato smirked "Heh, no problem. The only miracle will be if Rika actually says 'yes'."  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
To DC and BT (To tired to using the long names right now ^_^) -  
  
Regless: Cookies and Bread? Are there any left? No? Damn y'all. Anyway thanks for the review. And Takato couldn't have taken the time because Rika parents were still under control of the Black Hazard and such. And there'll be more of you in my next chap okies? Okies!  
  
Black: ...Right... Anyway he was Gallantmon for a while anyway so I doubt he remembered he even had pants.  
  
To Anime Fan -  
  
Regless: How's that for Kuzuhamon. Heh, I figured if I gave Rika a bit of competition it'd be easier to move the romance side of this along.  
  
SerpentTreize -  
  
Regless: Ha, Lucy's got a girl's name.  
  
Black: Stop teasing the digimon dumbass.  
  
Regless: Oh sorry. It's fun messy with Takato cause he keeps tripping over stuff and manages to get into these weird situations. Yes Alice and Ryo like each other but it's not on the same level as Lee/Juri or anything. It's kinda a background romance thing.  
  
{Walks off cursing the site that told him ChaosGallantmon's weapon was Judecca Prison} Sorry. I might fix it later but since it's a minor mess up, I just might leave it all the same. And for the last comment, sorry but I got to go with the votes and right now Gato/Impmon is cleaning house. ^_^' Thanks for the review as always.  
  
Digimon Kid -  
  
Regless: Hmm I think I'll just leave that fic alone. The two don't mesh very well so I figure it'd just be best to leave it. Thanks for the site though and the... review? (I always wondered what happened after that comet/meteor thing.)  
  
Sora Potter -  
  
Regless: You gotta be the only person I know who can get hammered off of Dr. Pepper.  
  
Black: You the same with Coke, moron.  
  
Regless: The two are entirely different.  
  
Black: .........  
  
To ZeroDiaKunTakatoP88 -  
  
Regless: Thanks for the review. {Beats fanfic's server with a big metal bat.} Better or worse?  
  
To -  
  
Regless: I love you guys with ease names to spell. As for ArcaDeamon (I use the American names) I don't really have any room for new enemies in this fic. Rest assured he'll show up in my other one. It's the same with Milleniumon only at least with him I can at least see his states. (Anyone know where I could find a more in-depth history of these two)  
  
D3Fan -  
  
Regless: {Sees what Renamon and Guilmon are doing behind D3} DOWN IN FRONT. Anyone got a camera?  
  
Black: ...Thanks for the review. Hope to hear from ya again after this chapter.  
  
To Adam Kamiya -  
  
Regless: Sorry I haven't read it yet... Well I read the Char states then I saw the massive blocks of Text beneath it and ran away screaming. I might leave out the Digivolutions past Mega for most of your chars but I'll see what I can think of in terms of plot. Thanks for the review.  
  
To Sugah High -  
  
Regless: Yep, yep, I thought so to. I didn't realize this when I wrote it but apparently when using Sakuyamon. If you discard one Dukemon/Gallantmon card from your hand her attack doubles. Who would've thought.  
  
To Firehedgehog -  
  
Regless: I hear ya! I way to lazy to do... stuff! {gets glomped} ACK!!! I don't swing that way!  
  
Black: It's not a shotgun it's a candy bar.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Oh...  
  
Black: {Whacks Yami Hamtaro with his candy bar and causes him to pass out} Stupid hamster.  
  
To LoneWalker -  
  
Regless: LOL. Not when he's living with her. He's a dead man walking and it's just a matter of time. Thanks for the review and have a nice week. Or at least, nicer than mine.  
  
To Chibi-Hunter:  
  
Regless: Damn you got more weapon stashes than Black.  
  
Black: Pfft. That's what you think.  
  
Regless: Anyway to answer your question the two Hazards that were left had to be divided between the two somehow and even though it may seem like a fluke Rika got the white one, it'll be important later. Thanks for the Review.  
  
To R6 -  
  
Regless: It was a kiss. And even though it was accidental I thought it was sweet.  
  
Black: You sound like a girl you know.  
  
Regless: Uhh oh yeah. Anyway have fun... pledging? ...and thanks for the Review.  
  
{Rika walks up with R6's crowbar and breaks Regless's legs with it and then starts strangling him}  
  
To Angel of Hazard -  
  
{Regless is still being strangled} Guwahh  
  
Black: Regless says thank-you and that Rika isn't so bad once you run out of air and the hurting stops. As for how he survives it, I think his brain got lodged somewhere in his shoulder or something cause he can really hold his breath.  
  
To Hitomi No Ryu -  
  
{Regless still being choked}: I wrote what? Hmm I did too. Oh well, I wonder why I didn't see that mistake when I reread this thing. Hey Black, you read this thing why didn't you mention it.  
  
Black: Been a while since I saw that episode... How do you talk like that  
  
Regless: Whatever. Thanks for the futon info and the review.  
  
Rika: Stop breathing dammit!  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Suddenly I don't feel very safe.  
  
To Dark Child -  
  
Regless: When it gets to that part it will be one hell of a rumble. Arigato and thanks and all that. And see ya next chap. 


	20. 16 Midnight Sonata

Regless: Week the last chap was fun... if not extremely tedious. I came up for the dance idea AFTER I was done the chapter so I had to take out a perfectly good fight with ChaosGallantmon and redo the ending half.  
  
Black: He also mashed his finger at work so his normal 40-80 words a minute is now about 5-10. Makes me wonder why he's working on this anyway.  
  
Regless (Stupid ****ing arrow keys) It beats homework! (I am sooo gonna fail.)  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Hey slave! Get me some more popcorn.  
  
Regless: Stupid nut-bag hamster {Goes to get more popcorn and is tackled by Rika with a pepper spray in one hand and a stun gun in the other.} I've got to find out how she keep getting these before me-Zzzt!  
  
{Black sits looking at Regless} Highlight of my day, right there.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Okay but what are we going to do about the fic if Rika kills him?  
  
Black: Meh, you write it.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Woohoo! It's time to let my creative juices flow.  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 16 (Part one) - Midnight Sonata  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Jeri, Henry, and Terriermon followed Kenta through the park. It was two days since they had heard the news of the dance and the two were now enjoying a relaxing get together in the park, though not everyone had shown up yet. The smaller boy had run up to Henry, his partner, and Jeri only a few moments ago excitedly. He was now leading them with Marine Angemon to a secluded part of the park near to Guilmon's hut. The other Tamers had agreed to meet each-other at the park but she hadn't arrived. Kenta finally stopped in front of a small brush and crouched down. Then he turned and motioned for everyone else to do the same.  
  
  
  
Terriermon "Woah, that's something you don't see every day."  
  
Henry "Shhh."  
  
  
  
In front of the group in the bushes the was a small clearing with Renamon and Takato in the middle, and Guilmon off to the side watching. The weirdest part was what they were doing. Takato was swaying back and forth with his hands on Renamon's hips. The vulpine digimon had her hands on the boy's shoulders.  
  
  
  
Renamon shuffled her feet "Alright now move your feet like this."  
  
Takato "Like this?"  
  
Renamon "No, now your standing on my foot."  
  
Takato "Sorry... Like this?"  
  
Renamon "No now your standing on my other foot."  
  
Takato "Sorry, how about now?"  
  
Renamon looked down and saw Takato was now standing on both her feet. "......Take five."  
  
Takato "O-okay. Sorry I'm really not very good at this."  
  
Guilmon "Don't worry Takatomon. You'll get better."  
  
Takato faced his partner and nodded. "The question is, will I get better in time? The dance is in two days."  
  
Renamon hopped into a nearby tree and rested on the branch "Have you even asked Rika yet?"  
  
Takato looked down to his feet nervously and was about to reply when another high-pitched voice interrupted him "Hey! You and foxy-mon make a great couple."  
  
  
  
Takato turned to see Jeri, Kenta, Marine Angemon, and Henry with his fist shoved in Terriermon's mouth. He blushed while Renamon shrugged off the comment and Guilmon went over to greet everyone.  
  
  
  
Guilmon "Did you bring any bread?"  
  
Terriermon spat out Henry's fist "Bread? No dummy, is that all you think about?"  
  
Guilmon tilted his head thought for a second "No... I think about Renamon too."  
  
Terriermon sweatdropped "Go figure."  
  
Henry "So what's going on here."  
  
Takato was looking down at his feet sheepishly "Uhh practice."  
  
Jeri "You mean you took me advice...?  
  
Renamon "Is there a problem with that?"  
  
Jeri shook her head energetically "No Well I'm surprised that... Renamon... Well... you never seemed much of a dancer."  
  
Renamon "...Funny, I thought the same thing till two days ago."  
  
Jeri "So have you asked her yet?"  
  
Terriermon "Asked who for what? Sheesh Henry why do you always leave me out of things like this?"  
  
Henry rested his head on his hand as though he had a headache "Rika for the dance. And I always leave you out of things like this because-"  
  
Terriermon "Rika? Dance? You gotta be kidding me. The guy with two left feet and Digimon Ice Queen. Just tell me where to send the flowers for your funeral."  
  
Henry "-you talk to much."  
  
Takato shifted uncomfortably "Mmm no. I'm just waiting for the right time."  
  
Terriermon snickered "If your waiting for the right time try waiting 50 years to when she becomes senile."  
  
Henry "Terriermon!"  
  
Terriermon "What? It's true!"  
  
Takato "But, umm what are you all doing here?"  
  
Jeri's Sock-Puppet "Ruff-Did you forget we were meeting here today? Even if we weren't we usually come here just to relax after school.-Ruff"  
  
Takato nodded **Guess some things never change.**  
  
Guilmon "Let's go back I wanna say 'Hi' to everyone."  
  
Kenta fiddled for something in his pocket "Sure, but could and Renamon go back into that pose first so I can get a picture."  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile: Rika***  
  
  
  
Another group of figures were also in the park. Most of them chatting to or doing someone. One was off to the side, ignoring her surroundings.  
  
  
  
Rika **Just great. Jeri calls me up here to hang out and then stands with...**  
  
  
  
The girl turned her head to everyone else. Kazu was have a digimon battle with Alice. It was the 6th one and so far, Alice was undefeated. Ryo was right next to her giving any kind of advice that he could. Gardromon was doing his best to help too but it was no match compared to Ryo's skill and experience. Behind them, Dobermon and Strikemon were have a wrestling match since their Tamers seemed to be to involved in the game to notice anything else. Calumon was spinning around for no apparent reason and Ruki was next to Rika, talking as much as humanly possible. Rumiko and her mother had excepted Ruki as merely another foreign exchange student with an uncanny likeness to her daughter she now slept under the same roof. The fights between the two were endless.  
  
  
  
Rika **...Them. To bad Gogglehead isn't here. He always finds a way to screw up and make things interesting.**  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
Kazu "Hey Ryo. I'm thinking of asking Ruki to the dance. Got any tips?"  
  
Ryo "Hmm. I can't think of anything. How about you Alice?"  
  
Alice "Don't use some cheesy come on line. That'll just embarrass you."  
  
Kazu "Alright, wish me luck."  
  
Kazu got up and walked over to Ruki. Rika sense the presence of another annoying individual and moved away. "Hey Ruki. Do you wanna come to the dance with me."  
  
Ruki stared blankly back then started to giggle... then laugh... then before anyone knew it looked like she was having a seizer. A few minutes later she had finally calmed down. "That was a good one. Wait, you were serious?"  
  
Kazu sweatdropped slightly "Uh, no. It was just a joke. That's all." **...Ouch**  
  
Ryo "I feel kinda sorry for him."  
  
Alice "I wouldn't worry about it. I've never seen Kazu have the same emotion for more then two minutes." (A/N: Sorry for the Kazu bashing, I'll make up for it later. Trust me.)  
  
Takato "Hey everybody!"  
  
  
  
The group turned to see Takato and the rest of the group racing towards them. A couple seconds they were all lumped together in one small section of the park.  
  
  
  
Takato "Sorry that we're late."  
  
Ruki dove at Takato and knocked him into the ground causing him to land on his sword "Glad you could make it, Takato!"  
  
  
  
Ruki gave her cutest smile and wink while Rika glared at her counterpart from the shade. Takato blushed for a moment but that soon passed as everyone began chatting happily.  
  
  
  
***At Hypnos Headquarters***  
  
  
  
Riley sat in her usual chair, yawning. She was happy about the recent lack of wild digimon but it left her a little... bored. She turned to her partner who seemed to be feeling the same way judging by the fact that she was sitting limply with her head bobbing on one side of her. Yamaki entered the room a moment later and quickly noticed Riley's sleeping aid.  
  
  
  
Yamaki began snapping his lighter open and shut "Assistant! Wake up!"  
  
Daisy "Huh? Oh sorry."  
  
Riley chuckled "That's not going to look good on your evaluation."  
  
Daisy "Oh cram it. It's been too dull here lately. Sure the thing a few days ago was intense but this is getting to be to much nothing for me handle."  
  
Yamaki narrowed his eyes behind his thick shades "So then your upset about doing your job?"  
  
Daisy "It not that it's just... We don't do anything anymore. There no wild ones to stop anywhere. It's almost like...like..."  
  
Shibumi entered the room with the rest of the 'Monster Makers' behind him excluding Henry's dad "Like the digital world no longer exists."  
  
Daisy "Huh? Uh, yeah."  
  
Shibumi "That's hardly surprising. I've been analyzing the digital world and recently I've been finding that there is less and less to analyze."  
  
Yamaki "What do you mean."  
  
Shibumi "I've been finding newer, more primitive data in place of the old data that the Digital World consists of. At first I thought I was going nuts but the code seemed familiar so I checked some of my older programs. I eventually came across the D-Reaper program."  
  
Yamaki "What's this D-Reaper?"  
  
Shibumi "It's basically an old clean-up program that deletes data that's expanded beyond it's parameters. However the reason as to why it just dominated the digital world so suddenly is beyond me."  
  
Yamaki "...Do we have to worry about it in this world?"  
  
Shibumi "No. It's doesn't have the complex programming needed to Biomerge or anything even close to that for that matter."  
  
  
  
Yamaki made a sigh of relief. While Daisy smirked as she pondered other career choices. A small blip on the screen caught her attention. She pressed a few keys on the electronic board in front of her, frowned, then began pressing more keys. Riley began doing the same thing shortly after Daisy started.  
  
  
  
Daisy was muttering to herself "What the? No this can't be right. Stupid thing must be broken."  
  
Yamaki "Problem."  
  
Riley "Well it's just... according to the monitors there's a digimon very close. It just appeared out of thin air."  
  
Yamaki "How close?"  
  
Riley "Inside this room!"  
  
??? "That would be me. You may call me ChaosGallantmon"  
  
  
  
A creature crept out of the darkness and exposed itself as a dark knight. Shibumi and everyone else in the room shrunk back at the Mega's appearance except Yamaki. He gritted his teeth and leapt at the digimon since he had no idea what level it was. He was, of course, swatted away like a fly.  
  
  
  
ChaosGallantmon **Alright Daemon. I am here. What is the next step?**  
  
Daemon **Activate the Juggernaut, we will use it to draw the Chaos through to this world. I'll tell you which buttons to push.**  
  
ChaosGallantmon smirked beneath his armor as he followed his instructions to a T. **It is called the Chaos and I am ChaosGallantmon... I find the appropriateness of this situation amusing.**  
  
  
  
All across the world it could be seen... A hole in the sky formed like a Dark Omen for the rest of Japan to see. The Tamers saw it two and recognized it instantly. Yamaki had tried to use it at full power in both time-lines. Immediately the Tamers turned to their partners who sat quietly except for Terriermon. None of the were being drawn into the gaping void..  
  
  
  
ChaosGallantmon muttered to himself "What's wrong? nothing's happening!"  
  
Riley, Daisy, and ,Shibumi looked at the Mega curiously.  
  
Daemon **All in good time. Now destroy the terminal and sink the building so the Juggernaut will stay around. The reason it can't get here yet is because it's not sophisticated enough. We'll need one more thing and I know just how to get it.**  
  
ChaosGallantmon spoke aloud again receiving more odd glances. "Two days? Yes it will be done. The Sock-Puppet girl. Yes, yes I understand."  
  
  
  
With that the dark knight spread his arms and fired his attacks in both directions, turned slightly then repeated the process. A few seconds later the building was in ruins and ChaosGallantmon had disappeared into the shadows.  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile: The Tamers***  
  
  
  
Terriermon eyed the Juggernaut curiously. Last time he saw the hole in the sky it was sucking him into it but today, nothing. Terriermon turned and saw a massive red mechanical dragon emerge from another secluded part of the park and land near the rest of the Tamers. Takato, Rika, Ruki, and Guilmon were already climbing on.  
  
  
  
Terriermon "Wow what's that?"  
  
Takato "A friend of mine."  
  
Terriermon "Do you have any normal friends, except for me?"  
  
Takato smiled "What makes you so sure your normal?"  
  
Terriermon "My natural charm and charisma."  
  
Rika "Yeah right, whatever."  
  
Henry "Hey Takato, do you need anyone else to come along?"  
  
Takato "I should be alright with Rika and Ruki. Besides, were just going to check it out. We don't know for sure that something's wrong yet."  
  
Terriermon pointed back to the building "How 'bout now?"  
  
Takato turned to see the building was now burning to the ground **Grani, let's go.**  
  
  
  
At that thought Grani launched forward towards the building. He was there in a couple minutes but he was having trouble finding an entrance through all the debris.  
  
  
  
Takato "Looks like we'll have to jump off Grani to get inside."  
  
Ruki nodded "Yeah it doesn't look like there's any other way in."  
  
  
  
Grani had heard the Tamers/Digimon's conversations and was more than happy to assist them. It opened it's mouth and a ball of thermal energy appeared. It was small at first but it drew in power quickly. A second later Grani launched the ball forwards and blew a massive hole in the side of the building.  
  
  
  
Guilmon "Ooo~ooo."  
  
Rika looked calmly at Takato ".........You never said it could breath fire."  
  
Ruki "Yeah, what gives?"  
  
Takato seemed more surprised than the other two. "I didn't know he could... Anyway lets go. Everyone split up and search for survivors. Grani will stay here and wait for us to finish."  
  
Rika stepped forward "Renamon."  
  
Renamon appeared next to her Tamer "Yes, Rika?"  
  
Rika "Let's go. BIOMERGE!"  
  
Takato "Were going to Guilmon. BIOMERGE!"  
  
  
  
Ruki's form shifted to that of Kuzuhamon and she flew through the opening. As did Sakuyamon and Gallantmon. At once they were bombarded with falling debris. Gallantmon used his shield as a hard hat while the other two used there barriers. Most of the rescue mission went as would be expected. Until Gallantmon was on his last search and went into the main computer room. There were more people in this room than any of the others and if he made another round trip to Grani and back, he wasn't sure he'd have enough time to excavate them all.  
  
  
  
Gallantmon "Hmmm... To many for me to carry like this... I got an idea!"  
  
  
  
Gallantmon was smothered in light and a moment later two smaller figures stood in it's place. Takato took out two cards from his pocket while Guilmon gathered the fallen scientists.  
  
  
  
Takato closed his eyes and one of the cards changed it's appearance to a blue card "Alright. Matrix Digivolution."  
  
  
  
Guilmon Digivolve too... WARGROWLMON.  
  
  
  
Takato "And next up we have... Marine Angemon!"  
  
  
  
WarGrowlmon was encased in a pink barrier. He followed Takato's next instruction to pick up the scientists and carry them out. Takato was about to climb on WarGrowlmon afterward when one of the scientists, Riley, regained consciousness and manage to mutter something.  
  
  
  
Riley "Yamaki... Further back."  
  
Takato unsheathed his sword "Awww nuts. WarGrowlmon, you go on ahead of me. I'll be with you in a couple minutes."  
  
WarGrowlmon "Okay Takatomon."  
  
Takato "I'm not a... I'll argue with ya later."  
  
  
  
Takato and WarGrowlmon both went in their own directions. Takato was having difficulty defending himself from the large chunks of exploding building and having to cut through the doors that were still locked only seemed to make that all the more tedious.  
  
  
  
Takato muttered bitterly to himself "Suddenly Ms. Asagi doesn't seem so bad. Huh? There he is! Am I really gonna have to carry him?"  
  
Yamaki "No..."  
  
  
  
The well dressed man climbed to his feet, holding his head. Then he turned to the young boy wielding a Broad Sword.  
  
  
  
Yamaki "Hmm. Looks like I've been out for longer than I thought. Let's go.  
  
Takato nodded and began running back towards the entrance "Yes sir. What happened here?"  
  
Yamaki "Some kind of black night digimon attacked this place. I didn't get his level so I figured it was possible he was only a champion."  
  
Takato **Black Knight? No it can't be. I thought we destroyed him.**  
  
Yamaki "Something wrong. You look like you have something on your mind."  
  
Takato "Umm... It's nothing. Don't worry about." **This guy must be built like a rock to fight a Mega like that and live.**  
  
Yamaki "Is it just me or do you feel lighter."  
  
  
  
As Takato and Yamaki went down another flight of stairs they were confused... then horrified at what they saw. Apparently the section of the building they were had just broken off from the main part and was now sailing towards the ground.  
  
  
  
Yamaki stopped and stared ahead for a moment "... This is a predicament."  
  
Takato edged close to the end of the stairs "No it's not! Lets jump."  
  
Yamaki turned to boy and looked at him blankly "......I must have misheard you......"  
  
Takato "You heard just fine."  
  
  
  
Takato grabbed Yamaki by the hand and leapt forward. The two fell for a bit until a harsh impact nailed them from the side. Yamaki was relieved to see he wasn't dead yet. He was less than pleased to find out he was on the back of a massive dragon with another dragon digimon at the helm. He was accompanied by a female digimon that looked something like a Dark Priestess with blue armor. Takato was partly grinning and partly gasping for air. He hadn't shown it but he was just as scared as Yamaki was.  
  
  
  
Takato sheathed his sword "Well that was fun, right Guilmon?"  
  
Guilmon "Lets do it again."  
  
Kuzuhamon sweatdropped "Let's not."  
  
Guilmon pouted "Awww."  
  
Renamon appeared behind the miniature dragon "Now Guilmon. Let's just relax."  
  
Guilmon brightened immediately seeing Renamon "Okee Dokee."  
  
Takato turned curiously to Renamon not have bothered to get up off his but "Hey Renamon, where's Rika?"  
  
Rika's voice came from below Takato "And here I thought you had forgotten me."  
  
  
  
Takato turned looked down and saw the legs of Rika sticking out from under him. Turning the other way, he saw Rika's broken heart T-Shirt, and her face, and his fist... several times. Rika practically KO's Takato and Kuzuhamon rushed to his side and helped him to his feet as soon as she good.  
  
  
  
Ruki **Yes! Maybe I won't have to scare away Rika after all if she scares Takato herself.**  
  
Renamon was distracted by another sound coming from her Tamer "Rika, are you... growling?"  
  
Rika "Of course not. Why would I be?"  
  
Guilmon "Umm... Hole in sky not going away."  
  
Yamaki finally averted his gaze from the amusing antics of the Tamers and friend. "Yes. The digimon that attacked us made sure we couldn't deactivate the Juggernaut."  
  
Takato "Umm. Not that I'm complaining but why isn't it sucking our digimon in?"  
  
Yamaki "To put it in terms even a child could understand... It's on reverse."  
  
Rika "Alright then why is nothing coming out?"  
  
Kuzuhamon "There's nothing left... Hazard Caturamon and the Megidramon copy destroyed all the digimon. The Chaos should have finished off the world by now."  
  
Takato stared at Kuzuhamon in disbelief. "Th-there's nothing left?"  
  
Kuzuhamon "About a giant red blob...The Chaos... and that's it little guy."  
  
Yamaki **Chaos? D-Reaper? Giant red blob? I'll have to talk to Shibumi about this.**  
  
Renamon "Then what's going to happen?"  
  
Yamaki kept his usual tone "Nothing if the 'Chaos' can't get here. There's no reason to risk ourselves for an already dead world."  
  
Takato shifted nervously at Yamaki and motioned back to the Hypnos Complex... Or what was left of it. "Umm really? I could say the same for an 'already' burning building."  
  
Yamaki "This is entirely different."  
  
Takato and Guilmon both gave Yamaki the exact same look with their eyes slightly narrowed; Takato & Guilmon "Coward."  
  
Yamaki hesitated for a bit before replying **Getting insulted by a kid and his pet digimon? You have to be joking.** "Listen you little snot-nosed-"  
  
Takato's Hazard flashed green **Rika, Ruki, Renamon, Guilmon, you better hang on. Grani.**  
  
  
  
Grani responded with a barrel roll the caused Yamaki to fall off before he could finish his sentence. They were only a few feet off the ground at that point but Yamaki managed to hit the dirt next to a hospital with decent velocity, next to his other comrades who had been put down earlier... gentler.  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
Yamaki **Great. And now I'll have to deal with the administrative board. It's going to be one of those days.**  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
Takato looked down at his feet before he headed home. "Sorry about that everyone. It's just, people like him really bug me."  
  
Rika was smiling "No sweat. I'm surprised you had it in you, Gogglehead."  
  
Kuzuhamon was smiling at the brown-haired Tamer as well "Yeah, I didn't like him either."  
  
Renamon closed her eyes "I thought I was going to wretch just being in his presence."  
  
Guilmon tilted his head in his usual childlike innocence "But he was nice before. How come he's went back?"  
  
Takato shook his head **He still doesn't get the way timelines work fully.** "Hey Guilmon, remember how Rika was acting like her old self when you woke up in the Digital World after the fight with Beelzemon the first time? Well it the same with Yamaki."  
  
Guilmon "Does that mean Yamaki will be nice now that your back."  
  
Takato shrugged and hopped off as he finally landed in the backyard of the Nonaka residence. "I hope so... Hey, I think I'm just going to go to sleep today since I'm kinda tired from all the falling and running and explosions and stuff."  
  
Ruki went back to her human form, ran up to the boy and grabbed his arm "Sure Takato. Mind if I come with?"  
  
Takato went bright red and stumbled back a bit "Uhh, well, uhh." He suddenly felt a similar sensation on his other arm. He turned to see Rika.  
  
Rika pulled hard "Oh no you don't! Let go!."  
  
Ruki mimicked her twins movements, pulling the other direction "You first!"  
  
Takato "Uhh...Guilmon, help!"  
  
Guilmon looked at both Rika and Ruki before asking "Who should I help win?"  
  
Takato "Just help me!"  
  
Guilmon "Okay."  
  
  
  
Guilmon charged Takato and rammed into him hard, freeing him from the grip of the girls. Takato landed with his partner on top of him. Guilmon had started to get up when Rika dove on top and Ruki did the same right after creating a dog pile on Takato.  
  
  
  
Takato "Need........to........bre...athe"  
  
Renamon ran up from behind worriedly "Get off Guilmon!"  
  
  
  
Renamon jumped on top of the mess of people and squeezed the last of the air Takato had out of him. It would be several hours before he woke up in the middle of night. He could feel the cool air in the house. It was much more relaxing than being in a stuffy cramped building. He was lying on his back and could feel a gentle breath around his neck. Turning to the side he saw Ruki again, sleeping quietly and holding onto one side of his shirt.  
  
  
  
Takato's voice was almost a whisper "Huh? I thought Rika didn't want Ruki hanging around me."  
  
  
  
Turning to the other side to get a better view of his scenery, he saw Rika, doing much the same thing Ruki was. The two had him sandwiched with next to no room to squirm about. He eagerly began weighing the pros and cons of this situation and came to a perplexing conclusion. He may have been surrounded by beautiful girls but he had no room to get comfortable and go to sleep. Plus, if he accidentally woke Rika he could be in serious danger.  
  
  
  
Takato "Am I having a good day or a bad day? ....Well it doesn't really matter. I can't get to sleep like this. Maybe a glass of warm milk would fix that."  
  
  
  
Takato gently pried the smaller hands off of him and got up. He felt more like he was trying to escape from prison than simple going to the kitchen. He open the door which made a small creaking sound he hadn't noticed before. He silently cursed himself and went ahead into the kitchen. The milk was refreshing and he was already starting to feel sleepy from it again. Looking, around he could see the moonlight pouring into the household.  
  
  
  
Takato "Hmm... Everyone's asleep. I guess now is as good a time as any to practice what Renamon's been teaching me."  
  
  
  
Takato began to sway back and forth in the dimly lit kitchen, steadily picking his pace. After a few moment he was totally enthralled, dancing with his invisible partner. He was so enthralled with it he didn't even notice Rika approach from behind.  
  
  
  
Rika had put her shades back on "Stupid Gogglehead. You woke me up with your... dancing?"  
  
Takato stopped dead in his tracks and opened his eyes "Uhh, yeah sorry. It was supposed to be the Sonata."  
  
Rika "Well it was a pretty poor dance whatever it was. Are you practicing or what?"  
  
Takato "Well..."  
  
Rika could feel a twinge of jealousy at Takato's mystery dance partner. **I... feel weird again, why now?** "You are, aren't you. Well if that's how you dance then you should just avoid that event all together." **Especially if you Ruki's partner.**  
  
Takato blushed furiously. "Not... enough room in here to do it right."  
  
Rika "Hmm, you'd do better if you had more room?"  
  
Takato "Uhh."  
  
Rika "Alright, let's go outside, you can show me there."  
  
Takato "Show you?"  
  
Rika grabbed Takato's hand and pulled him outside. "Yeah Gogglehead."  
  
  
  
As soon as Takato was outside, Rika had her hands on his shoulders faster than he could react. They were dancing a second after that. Takato felt different dancing with Rika than with Renamon, it felt more natural to him. It could've been the fact that Renamon was a digimon, or it could've been that Rika was leading instead of Takato. Whatever the reason, the brown haired Tamer knew that this was quite possibly the most enjoyable moment he had in his life. It was as good as finding out he had a digimon partner, if not better. Rika however, seemed more rigid and intent on not making any mistakes. She kept her eyes on the boy in front of her as if judging him, a thought that made Takato a bit uncomfortable. The dance stopped as quickly as it had begun.  
  
  
  
There was a long awkward silence before Rika spoke again "...So who are you taking to the dance? Is it Ruki? If it is then you can just tell me."  
  
Takato **She doesn't know I wanna ask her?** "Well no one yet."  
  
Rika "Why not? It's not like your Kazu or Kenta."  
  
Takato began to turn red and looked at his feet "Well, there's someone I want to ask but I'm afraid of what she'll say."  
  
Rika "So you can fight Ultimate Level digimon without even Biomerging but you can't ask someone out? Your one weird kid. You should just ask anyway instead of putting it off... Who is this person anyway. If it's Ruki I'll- "  
  
Takato went into a deeper red "Uh no it's not her. It's umm..."  
  
Rika began to grow impatient "Speak up."  
  
Takato lifted his head enough to look Rika in the eye "Rika... Would you like to go to the dance with me?"  
  
Rika's whole body tensed with the sudden realization. It seemed so obvious now that she wondered why she didn't figure it out earlier. "..................I don't believe it... Sorry Goggle...uh, Takato. Those formal dances and stuff really aren't my thing. It's nothing against you though."  
  
Takato nodded "I know. That's why I was afraid to ask. But I guess I had to know for sure anyway."  
  
  
  
At that moment Ruki came out of the room and walked towards the two other voices rubbing her eyes. As soon as she saw Rika and Takato she dashed between them, almost knocking Rika over in the process.  
  
  
  
Ruki took one look at Takato and one at Rika "Hey, what's going on here and why wasn't I invited."  
  
Rika replied calmly "Nothing's going here and you weren't invited because it doesn't concern you."  
  
Ruki looked back at Takato "Oh really...? Well alright. Hey Takato, have you asked any one to the dance yet?"  
  
Takato lost his balance and backed up a bit at the surprise question "Uh well..."  
  
Rika panicked and spoke over Takato on reflex. "Uh, Yeah! he's going with me..." **...I can't... believe... I said that.**  
  
  
  
Both Ruki and Takato both turned to Rika with surprised looks on their faces. Ruki growled for a moment before stomping back off to the bedroom. Takato was still staring at Rika unable to believe what had just happened.  
  
  
  
Takato ".........Umm."  
  
Rika was seemingly unfazed "Finally. I thought she'd never leave."  
  
Takato "Did you mean what you said?"  
  
Now it was Rika's turn to blush "...uh, I guess... I'll be seeing you at the dance."  
  
Takato "...Okay. I guess I'll go back to bed then."  
  
Rika "Okay. You can sleep on the couch if you want. It's kinda cramped but it's softer."  
  
Takato nodded in agreement "Goodnight Rika."  
  
Rika "Goodnight... Gogglehead."  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Regless: That one took longer than I wanted. Oh well Hope you enjoy it. Now to the reviews.  
  
To Anime Fan -  
  
Regless: Well Grani does beat Air Canada... But anyway thanks for the review and it would've be any fun if Ruki/Rika killed each other. They can play minds games on Takato though ^_^  
  
To SerpentTreize (I'm doing both reviews in this one.) -  
  
Regless: I wasn't intending to put Kazu with anyone anyway. Not his lack of trying though. I figured I could squeeze in a few easy laughs is all. And yes ChaosGallantmon can become a good guy... But he makes such a nice bad guy though. Anyway I'm not quite sure what to do about that but I'll figure it out. And the best part of both your reviews is LUCEMON caved and I didn't have to say I'm sorry.  
  
{Yami Hamtaro walks in with Black's old shotgun and points it Regless} Wanna bet?  
  
Black: Excellent my pupil. Soon you will be Regless's master.  
  
{Regless sweatdrops} Uhh, heh heh... Sorry Lucemon.  
  
Black: Louder and with MORE FEELING!  
  
Regless: SORRY LUCEMON!  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Good now write that out one hundred times and your done.  
  
Black: Nice touch Yami.  
  
  
  
To D3FAN -  
  
Regless: perfect {Gets popcorn} I was intending to do that "He's mine! No he's mine" thing anyway. But all the same, thanks for the idea and the review.  
  
Black: Can't help ya sorry. There a Jap. to English (And vise versa) site that we could normally use but it's down for some reason or another.  
  
  
  
To R6 -  
  
Regless: How does Rika get those weapons before I do?  
  
Black: ...That would be my doing. Hey, it was funny... to me and my buddy Yami Hamtaro at least.  
  
Regless: That's more disturbing than cruel... But anyway. Yeah I love putting Marine Angemon in weird places. I still got more for the Henry/Jeri romance and a couple more surprises too.  
  
{Rika walks in and starts strangling Regless} This idiot here will be you if you don't give me Takato's shorts.  
  
Black & Yami Hamtaro: Heh heh heh.  
  
  
  
To Digimon Kid -  
  
Regless: I wish I saw the Ryoko thing but I've only seen about the first three fic of Tenchi Muyo... Stupid Kazaa. I got the idea from XXX movies and the fic; Swiftly Burning Ice. (J/K). And in response to the rest of your review:  
  
- What Rika doesn't know won't hurt her  
  
-Oh yeah! There's gonna be a BIG cat-fight coming up.  
  
  
  
To DC -  
  
{Regless catches 90% of the cookies and eats them} You read my mind, as you can plainly read. Don't count Ruki out yet though. ^_^  
  
{Yami Hamtaro catches one cookie and it crushed him} Help! Help!  
  
{Black ignores the cookies and glares at Regless} Did he just call me an aid?  
  
  
  
To Dark Child -  
  
Regless: Confusing? Maybe I should have chosen a different name but. I liked the Japanese one. It's so appropriate. Well Ruki asked Takato to the dance and were all still alive so that good... HEY WAIT! You gave Rika the stun gun!  
  
{Rika chokes Regless some more} Thanks I used up all the batteries!  
  
Black: Technically he gave me the stun gun and I gave it to Rika.  
  
Regless: Stupid aid.  
  
{Black cracks his knuckles} Pardon? No Ice Cream for you.  
  
  
  
To Energy -  
  
Regless: Sorry this chap isn't as interesting as some of the others. The next one will be. I hope. Oh and it was Black's threatening that changed my mind.  
  
Black: You may be stronger... But I know where he lives!  
  
  
  
To Yume Takato -  
  
Regless: LOL! I didn't even notice the name change till the second post. Marine Angemon was messing with the Circuit Breaker in the last chapter. Oh there's a list of Hazards on Chapter 13 I think... around there. You can use that if they get confusing. Also, Renamon/Guilmon is a background romance like Ryo/Alice but I'll see what I can do for the next chapter. ^_^'  
  
  
  
To Firehedgehog -  
  
Regless: Thanks for the reviews and 'Likes Me' my ass. That Hamster is a nightmare with fur. You gotta take him back.  
  
{Black tackles Regless} I like him. I was teaching him to hate all the same things I do.  
  
Regless: You were teaching him to hate ME!  
  
Black: ...Your point?  
  
Regless: ~Sigh~ Alright he can stay. I'll update the spin-off next cause that thing needs an update pretty badly.  
  
  
  
To LoneWalker -  
  
Regless: Glad you like it. You know, they say laughter is the best medicine. Just ask all the people tripping out of morphine or whatever it's called. I got more combat between Rika and Ruki coming up.  
  
  
  
To Max Acorn -  
  
Regless: Hell yeah. Max fighting D-Reaper and Beelzemon, sweat. Not a big fan of grownup DD/Tamers/Scanner/ fics though. I like it better when they're kids.  
  
  
  
To Sora Potter -  
  
{Regless drinks a gallon of Coke} RIKA AND TAKATO!!!!!!!!! OKAY!!! OKAY!!! OKAY GOOD LUCK WITH THE TREE!!! OKAY!!! maybe?  
  
  
  
To ? -  
  
Regless: LOL. That's a good point. RIKATO FOREVER BABY!  
  
To -  
  
Regless: Thanks for the review. I will! Even if I somehow get killed in the process.  
  
To -  
  
{Regless looks around and sees no one} Hmm. I seem to be talking to myself a lot recently. Anyway I've got my heart set on making this one a Rikato but in Viral State it might lean more the other way. Thanks for the review. 


	21. 16 Midnight Sonata Part 2

Rika: Hi all, Rika here. Your current author was unavailable so I'm filling in with the support of his aids.  
  
Yami Hamtaro does a lil dance: Yeah I'm an 'Aid' Take that third grade teacher! Just one thing, how did you get past the Rika repellant?  
  
Black: I locked Regless in the closet. I just couldn't help myself.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: What about Kazu? Is he in the closet to?  
  
Black: No, I shoved him in our sock drawer so the socks would muffle the screaming.  
  
Rika: Thanks for the careful consideration there. Anyway who's going to write this chapter.  
  
Everyone:...Hmmm  
  
Yami Hamtaro: I got it!  
  
Black: And by the way we don't own digimon, alright.  
  
Regless screams from the closet: BY the way, don't count on this chapter being as humorous as some of the others cause it focuses on ac couple of the more serious aspects of the story. And by special request; an undated Hazard list.  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
Red Hazard (Takato) - Hatred/Rage - Strength, Speed, Megidramon, Power - Takato  
  
White Hazard (Beelzemon) - Infectious - Shifting Dimensions - Rika  
  
Black Hazard (Zhuqiaomon) - Greed - Creation - ChaosGallantmon (Zhuqiaomon creates his minions. This does have it's limitations of course I.E. can't recreate Azulongmon)  
  
Blue Hazard (Rika) - Suicidal - Makes Nightmares - Takato  
  
Green Hazard (Henry) - Deceitful - Telepathy - Takato  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 16 (Part 2) - Ballroom Blitz  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Rika walked silently home from school with her head low. She was doing a lot of thinking about the events the night before and about the dance. Since Takato was nearly everywhere she went now, it seemed better to walk home to help clear her head. Ruki had already gone home with Grani and Takato, a thought that angered her just thinking about it, but it was the same feeling she got when she said she was going with Gogglehead.  
  
  
  
Rika frowned at the cement sidewalk **Damn, I really don't want to go to that thing. Then again, I don't want Ruki to go with him either. Looks like I'm screwed no matter what I do. Crap, then today I'll have to pick out a dress** Rika shuddered involuntarily  
  
  
  
After thinking about it a little more, her thoughts trailed back to this morning when she woke up. She recalled inviting Takato to sleep on the couch, and for the first hour both of the them were scrunched next to each other too nervous to even flinch. When she woke up, she was expecting to see Takato right next to her, instead he found him on the ground with one pillow and that's it. She silently wondered why he had gone back to the ground but was glad that 'At least it wasn't Ruki'. When he woke up he blushed at the mere sight of Rika and got nervous every time she come within a meter of him. Her thoughts were interrupted by another person jogging to catch up to her from behind. She turned to see Jeri, Calumon, and her, ever famous, sock-puppet.  
  
  
  
Jeri's Sock-Puppet "Ruff- I heard you were going to the dance with Takato. -Ruff"  
  
Calumon "Yay! I bet you'd look really nice in a dress and everything!"  
  
Rika **Damn, who else knows? ...Probably everyone by now.** Rika sighed heavily "Uh, yeah."  
  
Jeri frowned a bit "Well you don't sound too happy about it."  
  
Rika glared at her friend and spoke sarcastically "No, ya think? .........Sorry I just don't really wanna go the dance."  
  
Jeri "Then why are you going?"  
  
Rika "Ruki, I don't want her going with to the dance with Takato either."  
  
Henry, Kazu, and Kenta approached from behind with Kazu calling out loudly " Heh Heh. It sounds like you two are fighting over Takato." His actual thoughts were **Why not me?**  
  
Rika blushed, half from the truth of what he said, and half from the anger that he yelled that out across half a block. "I'm going to make you eat that visor, Kazu!"  
  
  
  
Henry motioned towards the distance and mentioned something about their idol, Ryo being over there. The two left immediately with Terriermon, by Henry's request, leaving just Rika, Jeri, and Henry. Calumon hopped away from Jeri and began spinning off somewhere.  
  
  
  
Rika "I hope they don't show up. Last thing I need is for them to see me in a dress... Wait Ryo will still be there, darnit."  
  
Henry "Look if you don't want to go to the dance just tell Takato and he'll understand, trust me on that one."  
  
Rika "Well yeah, but then there's Ruki."  
  
Henry thought for a moment "Well, just because you don't go to the dance doesn't mean you can't do something else like go to an arcade or something. That way Ruki still won't be able to ask him out."  
  
Rika thought about that for a moment then looked down at her feet, copying something Gogglehead did so many times before "Well yeah, that could work. But he really seemed intent on this dance thing."  
  
Jeri dropped her hand with the puppet on and looked very serious "..."  
  
Rika "Hmm? What is it Jeri?"  
  
Jeri "I'm just impressed that there something even the Digimon Queen is afraid of."  
  
Rika gave Jeri another glare, more out curiosity than anger though "Huh? Yeah right, what could I possibly be afraid of apart from Kazu's singing?"  
  
Jeri chuckled for a moment remembering Kazu in Choir "Your afraid to say no to Takato."  
  
Rika **I never thought of it like that.** ".....I'm going home. See ya."  
  
Jeri "Oh your mother invited us over today, mind we join you."  
  
Rika paused **That's odd** "Yeah I guess."  
  
  
  
Jeri nodded and followed along with Henry. They were at the Nonaka Residence a half an hour later an deeply surprised by what awaited her as she entered the living room. Everyone was home, Guilmon and Renamon... Rika's mother, grandmother, Kazu and Kenta had also managed to get ahead of her somehow. Ryo was accompanied by Alice, there was a cake in the middle of the living room. Finally here was Takato sitting next to the cake with his sword strapped around his waist. Terriermon and Calumon were stuffing themselves with the as much cake as their little hands could handle. She knew that her second home, the bakery, was once Takato's so it was a fair bet he made the food himself. Next to Takato there was... Ruki. Rika let a subconscious growl escape her throat as Henry and Jeri join the rest of the crowd, then signaled for Rika to follow. There was clothes and other fabrics spread out all over the room, to the point where it looked like they had all the clothes of all the people in Japan.  
  
  
  
Rika "Uh what's going on?"  
  
Rumiko turned to her daughter and her two companions "Oh good everyone else is here, now we can begin."  
  
Rika "...Takato?"  
  
Takato looked up and blushed seeing Rika "Oh uh, your mom found out that that, uh, we're going to the dance and came over here right away to help with the suits and dresses."  
  
Rika's mind panicked **Dresses...? oh no. Now she gonna use me like a life size Barbie and dress every way she possibly can and say 'That's soooo cute' and... Wait, did he say suits?** Rika chuckled to herself picturing a Takato/Penguin hybrid waddling into the gym. **At least it's not a total loss.**  
  
Jeri looked over and noticed to Ruki who was already trying one of the numerous dresses. It was kind of odd since Rika's twin hadn't been invited to the dance yet by anyone that she knew of. Her eyes eventually rested on a Band-Aid wrapped around Ruki's finger.  
  
  
  
Jeri "Hey Ruki, what happened to your hand?"  
  
Ruki sweatdropped slightly "Uhh, well I was helping Takato bake the cake and I was kinda new at it. I kinda burnt myself." **Since I was only born/made a few days ago... How am I suppose to know how to cook or bake or whatever.**  
  
Rika snickered "Serves ya right anyway."  
  
Ruki sneered at her counterpart "Maybe it does, but at least Takato was here to help me with the Band-Aid. He was VERY gentle."  
  
  
  
Rika started growling low again while Takato had gone silent and started to blush deeper. Jeri took a few pieces of clothing and accessories along with Ruki and Alice and moved into a different room to change. Henry followed suite with Ryo only they went into a different room obviously. Kazu and Kenta were reluctant to try anything on since they didn't have a date yet, Takato was still blushing and seemed as nervous as ever. Rika couldn't help but notice that usually he was to calm or dense to blush at such minor things... So why was he acting like this today?  
  
  
  
Rumiko "Alright Rika, your turn."  
  
  
  
Rumiko walked over to her daughter with a purple satin dress and began arguing with Rika in order to get her to wear it. Takato was still trying to figure out what suited him best, to be honest, this dance had already proved to be more trouble than he anticipated. But the hardest part was over, if he could ask Rika then he could pick a stupid tacky suit. He grabbed a couple things and then went into the room that held the forms of Henry and Ryo. Kazu and Kenta grabbed some stuff and followed afterwards.  
  
  
  
Renamon was looking at the table where most the accessories were located, then turned to Guilmon "Hmmm, they don't really have anything here for you."  
  
Guilmon tilted his head sideways and picked an item off the table "Really? I found some something for you." Guilmon stood up as tall as he could and placed his item behind Renamon's ear; a small flower, mainly white with dyed yellow tips.  
  
Renamon blushed, most of it was hidden under the fur but it as possible to seem a bit of red on her face "It's lovely."  
  
Rumiko sighed in frustration "I thought you wanted to go to the dance."  
  
Rika paused "......I really don't-"  
  
Takato "How do I look."  
  
  
  
At that moment Takato reentered the room. He looked kinda goofy in a traditional tux partly because he still had his goggles on. The rest of the boys followed close behind. Henry and Ryo looked impressive in there black suits. Henry's had a bright green undershirt and Ryo's was all black... Probably an idea he got from Alice. Kenta and Kazu came in last looking worse than Takato, all the clothes they chose were either to big or too small or something else. Kenta's hands didn't even leave the sleeves.  
  
  
  
Kenta "Hey, Marine Angemon disappeared again."  
  
  
  
Kenta looked around for a moment, dashed back into the room he had just come in, then the kitchen, then he scuttled around the room for a moment, then ran into the only room he hadn't entered with Takato calling after him.  
  
  
  
Takato "Hey that's the girl's-"  
  
Kazu "Dude, he's already gone."  
  
Henry "Well... I guess he'll figure it out. Wait Jeri's in there!" Henry took off after Kenta  
  
Kazu "I'd hate to be him right now... Hmm, maybe not actually."  
  
Ryo "Hey Rika, why aren't you getting dressed."  
  
  
  
Rika glared at Mr. Perfect but was unable to come up with an answer. Fortunately she didn't have to, Kenta and Henry were both tossed out of the room and quickly drew the attention away from Rika. Kenta had found Marine Angemon, but it had costed him about seven or eight red handprints across his face while Henry only had two. The girls exited the room wearing their normal clothes. They figured they'd 'save the surprise' for the dance. Takato was a bit disappointed though, he wondered what Ruki would've looked like.  
  
The group stayed over for dinner, courtesy of Rika's grandmother and Takato, who received complements and toasts. Guilmon was studying his Tamer very closely however, he noticed a recent change in his personality. Takato was more nervous than usual and every time Rika so much as looked at him, he blushed. After dessert ended, everyone who was not a resident left, one by one. As soon as the last person left Guilmon pulled his partner off to the side.  
  
  
  
Takato "What is it Guilmon?"  
  
Guilmon "Takatomon is acting funny, like Renamon does sometimes."  
  
Takato looked at his partner, confused "I'm not a mon... Funny, how?"  
  
Guilmon "You keep turning red and being quiet. I thought you were going to become a digimon, then you'd really be Takatomon."  
  
Takato sweatdropped "Well... that's..."  
  
Guilmon "Did something happen?"  
  
Takato took a deep breathe "Well, last night I got invited to sleep on the couch with Rika. It was really nerve racking at first but I eventually got to sleep. The thing is I forgot to mention I'm a restless sleeper."  
  
Guilmon "So?"  
  
Takato "Well, let's just say I woke up in an odd position. I had to move onto the floor and every time I see her I keep remembering... that."  
  
Guilmon tilted his head, the advantage of his innocence was he could ask the most awkward questions without any problem "What do you mean, 'odd position'?"  
  
Takato "Uhh... I'd rather not tell you."  
  
Guilmon "Hmm, did you wake up on top of her or something?"  
  
Takato "Well, that's definitely part of it."  
  
Guilmon decided not to push the subject anymore "Well, I hope you start acting normal Takatomon. Your making me nervous."  
  
Takato sweatdropped again "I'll do my best buddy... And for the hundredth time I'm not a mon."  
  
  
  
The rest of the evening past by rather quickly. Takato had slept in his usual bed and Rika next to him. As much as she wanted some time to think about the dance, she didn't want Ruki having Takato all to herself. The next day also passed rather quickly, or at least most of it. It was Monday which meant the dance would be held later that evening. Rika's friends all came over as well as Kazu and Ryo to get ready. All the girly clothes, Rumiko, as well as two of the most irritating people Rika ever met, proved to much for her and she went out for a walk, after promising Takato she'd meet him back at the dance.  
  
Rika walked silently thinking about what she was doing and why she was doing it. How long had it been since she was the ice cold Digimon Queen, and what made her change in the first place. It seemed so long ago since she a violent rebellious girl who ran away from home twice. She wondered what brought her back on both occasions, when did Henry and Kenta start to have a backbone. Her life was so much different, and she had one person to thank for it...  
  
  
  
Rika mumbled "Takato... Is that why I'm doing this even though I don't want to? Because I don't want to lose him to Ruki?"  
  
Renamon "Perhaps. He and his partner have certainly changed things haven't they."  
  
Rika looked up to her partner, getting a good look around she could see she was in a construction site. "...Whatever... Hey Renamon, do you remember what Alice called Biomerging?"  
  
Renamon thought for a moment, then nodded "One of Takato's miracles. I'll bet creating Guilmon was another."  
  
Rika held her arm up, getting a full view of the blue symbols that covered it "...Guardian Angel..."  
  
A voice startled Rika from behind "FOUND YOU!!!"  
  
  
  
Rika turned to see her darker counterpart in her digimon form, Kuzuhamon. It was obvious she wasn't here to get make-up tips. She was more on edge than normal. Renamon sensed her unusual disposition and appeared next to her Tamer.  
  
  
  
Rika "What do you want?"  
  
Kuzuhamon "I think I've already made that clear. My problem is you keep getting in my way. So I figured I'd just take your place."  
  
Rika **Is she talking about Gogglehead.** "...Whatever, it's about time I should start getting ready anyway. Renamon, let's go."  
  
Kuzuhamon "Not this time! Reverse Tengu's Rice."  
  
  
  
Renamon pulled Rika back in time to dodge the attack. Rika pulled out her digivice giving Kuzuhamon a look that could kill.  
  
  
  
Rika "Alright, you wanna play? Let's play. Biomerge!"  
  
  
  
Rika and Renamon's forms converged into one as multiple Sakura trees appeared around her. The new form dove into one and through it as though it were water, and came out as a woman in a black body suit with a white stomach. Next blue, pink, and yellow fox spirit surrounded the form and added gold armor, Sakuyamon scattered them away by twirling her staff.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "Let's get this over with."  
  
  
  
***1 Hour Later: Takato***  
  
  
  
Takato sat in a chair next to his friends, Kazu and Kenta. Neither of them had dates and Takato was still waiting for his. Kazu had official dubbed that section of the gym in which the dance was being held, The Singles Club. Takato was practically bored out of his mind and he knew he looked kinda goofy. Most of the suit was alright, if not a little big. But Takato was still wearing his goggles, he just couldn't bare to be without them.  
  
Looking around, Takato could see Henry and Jeri dancing closely. Henry actually looked like he was having a heart attack he was so nervous, something that made nearly everyone who saw them laugh. Fortunately Jeri was too close to get a decent look at her partner's face. The two were definitely the bell of the ball, Jeri in a snow-white dress that went below her knees and with bright yellow frills. It was obvious she had taken some sort of slow-dance class. Henry too was moving very fluidly despite the look on his face. Most of his suit was black with a plane bright green undershirt. Henry looked old enough to sneak into an R-rated movie. Up above, Marine Angemon was helping out with the dance too in his own way. He was sending down glitters of light that swirled around everyone in the center of the Gym, mainly Henry and Jeri though.  
  
Looking around some more, Takato noticed Ryo and Alice doing the same thing as Henry and Jeri, lord knows where their digimon were. Ryo was in an all black dress-code while Alice was the exact opposite. Her dress was similar to her old one in every way except color. This one was all white, which somehow made her eyes seem less freaky. Takato sighed and turned to the dragon beside him, who had entered this place against his better discretion hoping to see Renamon again.  
  
  
  
Takato was sitting with his sword against the wall next to him **I don't get it, Rika should be here by now. She seemed sincere so I don't think she'd just leave...**  
  
Another voice crossed the barriers into Takato's mind, It was easily recognizable a Daemon **I know where she is. It looks like she having quite a difficult time as well.**  
  
Takato **Huh? Daemon! Where is she?**  
  
Daemon spoke harshly as always **Easy, boy. She is fighting at the construction site a east of here. Better take Guilmon with you.**  
  
  
  
Takato got up in a second and rushed out the back door grabbing his sword without another word or thought and Guilmon on his heels. Kazu and Kenta just assumed he got tired of waiting. As soon as Takato was out the door he summoned Grani and the three were off. Takato biomerged as soon as he could also.  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile: Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon***  
  
  
  
Kuzuhamon flipped to her feet after recovering from Sakuyamon's last attack, even the two appeared evenly matched, Sakuyamon was a bit stronger and it showed. The gold armored digimon was panting, but there were no cuts or bruises on her, unlike her bluer clone. Kuzuhamon lashed out again nailing Sakuyamon in the gut with her staff, then grabbing her by the hair whiles she's hunched over and throwing her without giving herself a chance to recover. The fact that she attacked while recovering was what managed to take Sakuyamon by surprise and she was thrown back into the construction materials making an explosion of pieces of metal and dirt. A moment later she came walking back out of the dirt cloud, doing her best to make it seem like that hadn't hurt a bit.  
  
  
  
Renamon's voice echoed in Rika's head **You seem distracted**  
  
Rika **To be honest, I don't really want to go to the dance. And I can't believe were fighting over Gogglehead.**  
  
Renamon replied calmly as always **Rika, look ahead of you.**  
  
Rika did so from within her sphere, she a hurting Mega Level digimon struggling to keep herself standing, but unwilling to stay down. **...I don't get it...**  
  
Renamon **She is giving this fight everything she has. She can't win and she knows it, we're too strong. But she won't give up as long as she loves Takato. If your unsure about how you feel towards him, it might be better to let her win.**  
  
  
  
Kuzuhamon didn't have enough strength for another special attack, it had been over hour since the fight started and she was exhausted. Seeing Sakuyamon pause, she assumed this was her best chance to strike and she ran forwards, preparing to use her staff like a club.  
  
Rika **...No... I don't want to lose him... Not to her, or anyone else. It's time to finish this!**  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon lunged forward with the same motion. The two hit something and another explosion rocked the city. Beams and partially built structures were torn from the ground on which the stood and were sent hundreds of yards away due to the force of the attack. The odd thing was, the both expected to slash through each other with their staffs. Instead it felt like they tried to cut a rock with a butter knife. After the smoke and dust cleared they realized why; Gallantmon stood between them holding a staff in each hand. Grani was still in the air.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon **...Fast...**  
  
Gallantmon spoke with a tone of anger. He didn't like to see two of his friends fighting each other. "I trust you two have a good reason for this?"  
  
  
  
Everything was silent for a moment until Kuzuhamon finally crumpled beneath Gallantmon's glare and went down to her knees. Being totally depraved of all her energy she went back to her human form what startled Takato was what she was wearing. The same long purple satin dress Rumiko had offered her daughter the day before. Her hair was done up like Rika's as well instead of hanging down. From inside Gallantmon, Takato was in awe of what he saw.  
  
  
  
Ruki ".........I-I'm sorry... Takato." She turned around, and ran away.  
  
Gallantmon stood like a statue, still to unsure of what had just happened "Ruki... she seemed so sad...What...just happened?"  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon slumped down. With Kuzuhamon gone she was finally letting herself feel the effects of the Demon Woman's attacks. She quickly reverted back her normal selves and Gallantmon did the same, rushing to her side.  
  
  
  
Takato "Rika? Are you alright? What happened?"  
  
Rika smiled in response "I'm fine Gogglehead, I won."  
  
Takato **You won? But what about Ruki?** "...We should head back to the dance now or it'll be over by the time we get there."  
  
Rika's smile faded and she began looking nervous, Renamon eventually nudged her saying "Go on."  
  
Rika "Umm, Gogglehead. I'd hate to do this but... I really don't want to go to the dance. It's really...not me... you know."  
  
Takato looked a bit hurt at first, but after he thought about it a moment he laughed "You know, it seemed like fun when the teacher announced it... but, this has been the most annoying four days of my life. I kept stepping on Renamon's feet, sweating nervously every second I tried to ask you to come and didn't, Then there's...mm... Ruki, and to top it off; my goggles don't match my tux. And I'm sure there's more than I can't remember too."  
  
Rika was startled at the Gogglehead's response. He seemed so gun-ho with the idea before, she expected him to be... well, anything EXCEPT happy that they weren't going. "Gogglehead, You're a weird kid you know that?"  
  
Takato smiled brightly with Guilmon "Yep."  
  
Rika "So, do you wanna go home?"  
  
Takato glanced around nervously "Well I was hoping I could at least stay with you for a while. That is, only if you don't mind of course."  
  
Rika "I er..." **Why does it suddenly seem so hard to talk to him again?** "That is... I wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
Takato **...I hope Rika won't kill me for this.**  
  
  
  
Takato made a surprisingly daring move and clasped one of Rika's hands in his own. Rika may not have been wearing any fancy clothes or anything, but it was Rika all the same. He placed his next hand on her lower back and started swaying, slowly at first, but as Rika slowly got into it he began to pick up his pace. On one of the buildings nearby, however, Ruki was standing high on top the roof observing those below her. When she saw Takato and Rika dancing in a clearing in the construction, under the moonlight, a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
  
  
Ruki "...I guess it's no use........Goodbye... Takato."  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile: Back at the Dance***  
  
  
  
Daemon **I have led those two you fear away from this place. Now is the time to make your move.**  
  
  
  
Ms. Asagi sat by the door in the hallway watching the children enter and leave the Gym. She was surprised when she saw Takato returning, only he looked much different. He didn't have the same tux on that he'd left with. He was in more casual clothes. A scarlet T-shirt similar to his blue one and red-tinted ski-goggles. Black symbols on his arms instead of the red that she had become accustomed to. Black short-pants and darker hair. The weirdest thing though, was his eyes. They seemed to glow red.  
  
  
  
Ms. Asagi "Oh your back, don't worry. You don't need to pay once you've ready been insUGH"  
  
  
  
The dark youth had just rammed Ms. Asagi into a wall with one hand and without any effort. He didn't even slow as he entered the inside of the Gym. Kazu and Kenta called out rude remarks about him and Rika, so he made a mental note to kill them slowly later. Right now, he was far too focused on his objective. He passed by numerous people heading toward Henry and Jeri. A flash of his black aura and people went flying out from all around him like a shockwave just hit them. Henry turned to see his friend with an uncanny glare. The shadows inside the Gym wrapped around him calling out his true form, Chaos Gallantmon.  
  
Since no one in the Gym had ever seen Takato's true Mega form, that had no idea this was a darker form of it. Though everyone crowded around the knight that had just flung about eight people to the side with it's aura... The Tamers just thought 'Oh a dark knight, makes sense since his partner is a virus'. Jeri was about to ask why he biomerged but Henry realized some and his voice overrode hers.  
  
  
  
Henry "Hey Takato, I didn't know you could Biomerge too. But where's Guilmon?"  
  
ChaosGallantmon continued his power-walk forward "....."  
  
Henry "...TakatOGH!"  
  
  
  
Henry looked down to see a spear that had seemingly come from nowhere, go straight through his chest. ChaosGallantmon was silently thanking his former master for giving him a human form like what had been done with Kuzuhamon. This would've been much harder without it. The look in Henry's eyes was almost inhuman. The Dark Knight withdrew his lance leaving Henry to fall to the ground. By now Jeri was screaming and crying in unbearable high-pitched sounds. It did nothing to slow the Chaos Brave's advancement. He clasped half of Jeri in one hand resisting the urge to snap her into pieces and continued onward, fading into the shadows while Ryo silently cursed at not having his partner by him... A second later, he was gone.  
  
  
  
Henry was looking at the roof with dilated pupils and massive bleeding "Je...ri.........." His eyes shut completely before he could even finish the sentence with the image of ChaosGallantmon, burned into the back of his mind.  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Calumon spins out of the room after having written the fic and let's Regless out of the closet.  
  
Regless: Huh, oh finally I thought I'd never get out of there. Thanks for writing the next chapter Calumon. Now on the reviews.  
  
  
  
To SerpentTreize -  
  
Regless: I wonder how many of you saw that coming? Well, anyway; please don't kill me for getting Henry stabbed and Jeri kidnapped. Heh, heh, Go Serpent go, drink all the Pepsi you can. FIGHT THE POWER!!!  
  
Black: Someone get me a mouth gag.  
  
Rika: I would but he's got the Rika repellant.  
  
Black don't worry {Swipes the spay can away from Regless}  
  
Rika: Perfect {Chokes the life out of Regless}  
  
Yami Hamtaro: I wonder how he survives all that. Meh, must be some kind of masochist's thing. Anyway thanks for the review... if not an odd one.  
  
  
  
To Plot -  
  
Black: Yep, right into the light. Thanks for the review.  
  
  
  
To E-100 Alpha -  
  
Yami Hamtaro runs away from the reviewer and hides behind Black}  
  
Regless: I GAK... second that...  
  
Black **He can still speak?** ...Anyway... Perhaps not as big a cat fight as you were all expecting but big enough to a fair amount of damage to the city so, I think it was enough.  
  
  
  
To D3Fan -  
  
Black: Thanks for the review. I like the loud mouth people they make things more interesting... Minus Regless of course. Anyway have a nice week and whatnot.  
  
  
  
To Epsilon -  
  
Black: Well that would be interesting but I've got no idea what Regless is intending to do about that. Hey Rika, could you loosen your grip so Regless could answer that question?  
  
Rika: NO!!!  
  
Black: ...Well there you have it. But anyway I don't think he'd get rid of Ruki so... Have fun and thank for the review.  
  
  
  
To Firehedgehog -  
  
Regless squirms out of Rika's grip for a moment: UPDATE CATALYST OF LIGHT PLEASE!  
  
Rika gets her grip back: Bloody hell.  
  
Black: Thanks for the review, I'm not sure what's going on with Impmon and Takato in the other fic since there seem to be votes going either way. It's difficult to say. Anyway, have fun.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Look I'm liked more than the author here. Yay me, Yay me.  
  
Black: ...shut up, would ya?  
  
  
  
To Adam Kamiya -  
  
Black: How embarrassing. The first E-Mail you sent with a list of chars was deleted so could I trouble you to send it again. Still working on the Plot over here with Regless and I figured we'd put it on your account since it has your characters in it. So many people is making the plot difficult to piece together so were working on ways around that, again, as soon as we have something worth sending over we'll do so.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Thanks for the review???  
  
  
  
To LoneWalker -  
  
Black: An interesting thought, but the fact that the two hate each other so much might make that difficult.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: I dunno I wouldn't count Ruki out just yet.  
  
Rika looks up from strangling Regless} You wanna be next?  
  
Yami Hamtaro sweatdrops} Er, Nevermind.  
  
  
  
To Anime Fan -  
  
Black: Well the original idea was to do what you said with Ruki impersonating Rika, but then I had to incorporate ChaosGallantmon into this so it worked out as above. That would be a good way to work out the love triangle but then again I'm not writing this one so who knows what's going to happen with Ruki.  
  
Regless raises his hand in the back still be strangled by Rika}  
  
Black: By the way thanks for the weapons but I had to throw out the anti- hamster spray. You know, someone could get hurt. To answer your question about Viral State, yes Impmon is in the after life but only in the Limbo part of it. Every time Anubimon, keeper of the Underworld tries to take him away; he fights back and wins. Most digimon would only go there if they were killed, Beelzemon was sent there while still alive due to the Black Hazard so he's not going anywhere anytime soon. You just have to keep reading to link up the events.  
  
  
  
To -  
  
Black: Thanks for the review an all.  
  
  
  
To Max Acorn -  
  
Black: Ah such lovely language. Anyway thanks for the review, I don't think you have to worry about Henry hurting Jeri... ChaosGallantmon however... Well I think you get the picture. And if you feel the need to "Tear my ass from my Body", just remember: Calumon wrote this chapter.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: You meet the most interesting people here. ^_^  
  
  
  
To -  
  
Black: Thanks  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Thanks  
  
Rika: Thanks  
  
Regless: B...r.......ea.....the  
  
  
  
To -  
  
Black: Hey these weapons are one shot kills, shame on you. Tazers and African Fire Ants are one thing but we need him slightly alive so he can finish the story (He's not telling me how it's going to end.)  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Well we could always fire the weapons next to him and hurt him with the splash damage.  
  
Black: You're a genius. {Does what the Evil Hamster just suggested}  
  
Yami Hamtaro blushes}  
  
  
  
To Dark Child -  
  
Yami Hamtaro: How many more of you are there?  
  
Black: Shut up, anyway so you gave Regless my shotgun. Well Regless is an idiot if you look carefully you see Regless is jut using it to keep the table from wobbling. Thanks for the review though. (I think the Cat Fight should've been bigger.)  
  
  
  
To YumeTakato -  
  
Black: Relax I read your story. You're a good writer, but my knowledge of Yu-Gi-Oh is limited. Anyway thanks for the review and have a nice week.  
  
  
  
To R6 -  
  
Black: Oh crap I forgot Kazu in the sock drawer about three days ago when Calumon started writing... Meh, one more won't hurt. Thanks for the review though. By the way the Rika repellant works great, I haven't seen Renamon around and...  
  
Rika: It was Ruki you dolt!  
  
  
  
To Josh -  
  
Back: LOL that sounds amusing. It might a bit difficult to do Ruki now so I'll just pass the message along. I'd like to see that too actually.  
  
Rika: Oh reeeeaaaally?  
  
Black gets angry} Didn't mean it like that!  
  
  
  
To Lord Arm -  
  
Black: Well it was mentioned before that was going to be more of Rikato but I wouldn't count Ruki out just yet. Guess we'll see what happens.  
  
  
  
To Aeries -  
  
Black: Well we may not be trying to kill him yet but wait until this fic is over and you'll find out for sure. {Insert Evil Laugh here}  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Thanks for the review and have a nice week.  
  
  
  
To Anime Fan x2 -  
  
Yami Hamtaro:... Huh? What is this guy talking about.  
  
Black: Ha! MY weapons can be used any anybody. Even a child could raise hell. Regless however would probably shoot himself in the knee cap... his new one. The answer to both questions is yes. Thank you for your review. And what does Ja Ne mean?  
  
  
  
To Sora Potter -  
  
Black:... I have no idea how to reply to this one.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Give her some diet Pepper and maybe she'll go away.  
  
Black "Diet Pepper?"  
  
Regless gets up finally with Rika still choking him} "Don't make her go away! I like her. We speak the same language. Congrats on the tree, I tried mine but my little brother (NOT BLACK) Kept signing so I gave up and tried to pass out. Thanks for the review. 


	22. 17 Public Enemy Number One

Regless sits with a glass of rum and coke by the fireplace} Evening all. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
  
Black sits opposite to Regless with a cup of tea} As the title implies... This one has the after effects of the little rumble at the dance.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Uhh, why aren't you guys fighting or arguing?  
  
NeoWarGreymon is smoking his pipe next to Regless} They apparently have a period of being nice to each other every once in a while. I would've never guessed.  
  
Regless: Yep, Black's stock piling all the weapons till we start ticking each other off again.  
  
Black: I wonder why everyone thinks I hate you.  
  
Regless: Who knows, normal people are weird... I hope I said that right.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: No  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 17 - Public Enemy Number 1  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Henry opened one eye drowsily. Everything was still blurry but he was able to see that he was a bright room, with an irritating beeping background noise. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He didn't have the strength nor the capability to speak at this point. He tried shifting his head down to get a better look around but, again, even this simple task eluded him. He stopped trying after his eyes cleared a bit more and he realized there was someone next to him, Suzy, fast asleep and partly leaning on him. Lopmon and Calumon were on her lap. Looking down he noticed she was also holding his hand, but he was unable to feel it, or squeeze back.  
  
  
  
Henry gazed at the ceiling trying to gather his thoughts **What happened... I was dancing with Jeri. Then I saw Takato walking towards me. He biomerged for some reason... not all that surprising... wait I don't recall seeing his partner. And when did Alice give him that ability anyway? She said it was Takato's miracle... That knight had the Hazard symbol on it but, he was different. That couldn't have been Takato, he stabbed me and... took... Jeri! Where's Jeri!!!**  
  
  
  
Henry began squirming in his bed as best he could, the movement was enough to wake his little sister, who rushed out of the room and called in the boys parents. Lopmon came with her while Calumon just plopped onto the floor blowing nose bubbles sweetly. Henry's father and mother immediately bolted to Henry's sides and confined him from squirming and more.  
  
  
  
Janyu "Don't try to move, your still badly hurt. And there's a hole in your lungs too so don't try to speak."  
  
Lopmon "It's a good thing Marine Angemon was there, it was able to keep you stable till the doctors were done. You were hurt really bad, the fact that you didn't die instantly is both incredible and fortunate."  
  
Henry's mother had tears in her eyes already (Don't know her name) "You'll have to have more surgery... and a big scar but, the doctors say you be fine... eventually."  
  
Suzy "I was weally scared Henwy... You were all covered in red and... and..."  
  
Terriermon pooped up from behind Suzy "Yeesh, you think you would've known to run away from giant dark knight"  
  
  
  
Lopmon comforted her crying Tamer while Henry was still looking sympathetic... but annoyed. His parents told him to get some sleep and left the room except for Suzy and Lopmon, who went back to sleep next to their brother. They had told him of what happened but they left out the most important detail.  
  
  
  
Terriermon hopped onto Henry's chest "Hey buddy, you alright? ...Apart from the obvious I mean."  
  
Henry **Jeri...**  
  
  
  
Henry turned to his right, and noticed someone else in the room. She was unconscious, barely alive it seemed. It was Ms. Asagi, she looked mangled badly, like she had been hit by a car... or thrown into a wall. She had twice as many machines hooked up to her as Henry did, her breathing was regulated and her pulse monitored. There was a clipboard next to her bed of which Henry struggled to see. He shuddered when he read the words 'Coma' next to his teacher's name.  
  
  
  
Henry **What did this?**  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile: The Nonaka Residence***  
  
  
  
Rika woke up next to Takato with her arm touching his. She had slept there intending to ward off any sign of Ruki just in case but the contact triggered one of Takato's skills and they had shared a dream again, something they were getting accustomed to. They had talked for hours about nothing in particular. The odd thing was, they agreed on most of what they spoke of. Despite the fact that Ruki hadn't come home, she still went to sleep as she had done the previous nights. She was actually surprised not to find Ruki on his other side in the morning. It brought a feeling of relief... and a silence that was almost unnerving. Realizing how close they were, she blushed and got up carefully trying to wake up her Gogglehead. Rika walked into the kitchen trying to hide how good she felt, a small smile kept appearing and then disappearing time and time again. When she actually got to the kitchen she was greeted with her mother and grandmother, both sitting at the side of the table opposite to Rika.  
  
  
  
Rumiko "We need to talk."  
  
Rika paused for a moment "Oookay... What about?"  
  
Mrs. Nonaka "It's Takato dear. You see, we got a call late last night... It seems he attacked the dance at about midnight."  
  
Rika's eyes widened. That was simply impossible "What? No, he was with me the whole time."  
  
Rumiko "Come now, as much as I'd like to believe you, there were hundreds of people at that dance, all confirming it was Takato."  
  
Rika growled slightly "I told you, he was with me. We weren't anywhere near the dance."  
  
Mrs. Nonaka "Well... We can't ignore your feelings Rika, nor can ignore those of everyone else. There was been a warrant for his arrest."  
  
Rika narrowed her eyes. "What... When?"  
  
Rumiko took a sip of her coffee "They should be here any second. Rika, please don't make this difficult."  
  
Rika took a moment to think about this before making another response "Well... Can I at least say goodbye?"  
  
Rumiko nodded "Alright. Don't worry Rika I'm sure if he's innocent it'll be cleared up at the trial."  
  
Rika stepped back in surprise "Trial!?"  
  
Rumiko nodded "Well, what did you expect?"  
  
Rika took a gloomy expression "Nothing I guess."  
  
  
  
Rika walked into the bedroom and over to the snoring Gogglehead. He looked so helpless and goofy the way he was right then. Spread out in all directions, he had apparently made himself comfortable in the few moments Rika was away. He was muttering in his sleep too, Rika lean closer to figure out what he was saying. She blushed and stepped back when she realized Takato was muttering her name. Forcing redness in her cheeks away, she leaned over again, this time grabbing his nose to stop him from breathing. He began to sputter and wake up instantly.  
  
  
  
Takato "Rika? Huh, what's gives?"  
  
Rika slipped on her violet shades and grabbed a deck of digimon cards, slipping them into her back pocket "We're leaving, get ready."  
  
Takato got up in a haze and started reaching for his sword. He looked at Rika questioningly "But wh-"  
  
Rika cut him off "Don't ask questions either. Just call Grani and have him meet us on the roof. Renamon."  
  
Renamon appeared behind Takato and caused him to yelp in surprise. Smiling to herself, she turned to her tamer. "Something happen?"  
  
Rika swiped a card "Yeah, Cherrymon Activate! Fill the house with your mist."  
  
Renamon nodded without hesitation "Illusion Mist!"  
  
Rika "Good, Biomerge Activate."  
  
  
  
A minute later, Sakuyamon could hear her parent calling for her. The mist had managed to fill the house up completely and the Mega was leading the smaller human around by the hand.  
  
  
  
Takato "Would you please tell me what's going on?"  
  
A loud, partially distorted voice was suddenly heard "Takato Matsuki, we know your in there. Please come out with your hands up!"  
  
Takato "WHAT? Why?"  
  
Sakuyamon "You've been framed it seems. Apparently you were spotted at the dance... attacking people."  
  
Takato "No way, I left early and went to find you."  
  
Sakuyamon exited a door, they were still protected by the main gates of the residence, She grabbed Takato in her arms and leapt to the roof while her mother stumbled over to open the gate in a hurry. "I know but it's our word against a hundred others, so let's go."  
  
Takato stuttered as Grani appeared from the sky "Wh, where are we going?"  
  
Sakuyamon "...I haven't thought about that yet... For now, we'll just hide in the clouds."  
  
Takato looked up and gaped at the site above him "What clouds?"  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon looked up also as the dragon took off. The clouds were being eaten by the hole in the sky that was once no more than a tourist attraction. But it was also spilling something out, something red and almost beautiful... If it weren't for the fact that it was eating through the ground it landed on.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "What... is that?"  
  
Takato "Dunno, but we'll have to figure it out later cause right now we got company."  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon looked head. Sure enough, Takato was right. A couple of choppers were looming dead ahead. The first thing she noticed was that those were not police choppers. The ones the police used didn't have missiles attached to the sides. These were military, but why they were here was anyone's guess. Another loud, obnoxious, voice was spoken from another loud, obnoxious, megaphone.  
  
  
  
Announcement "Takato. You are to come with us."  
  
  
  
Takato looked and Rika hesitantly. He didn't want to go, but picking a fight with the Army wasn't something you just do on a whim. He needed a second opinion from the person he trusted most and got it when Sakuyamon nodded and spoke lowly.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "Your being to passive. Take a stand. You didn't attack anyone at the dance, so don't take the fall for it."  
  
Takato looked down a bit "But, those missiles could hurt Grani. I'm not sure I can shake them."  
  
Sakuyamon stepped in front of Takato, her back facing him "Leave these chumps to me, we'll meet...... at your parents' house, The Matsuki Bakery. Now... let's show them what we're made of Gogglehead."  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon jumped off of the dragon and fire a Spirit Strike warning shot to get the attention of the offending metal birds. They turned to defend themselves and Takato took off diving straight down. It would be easier to hide amongst the various buildings than it would be in the sky.  
  
  
  
Takato **I better get Guilmon.**  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile: Shinjuku Park***  
  
  
  
Gardromon "He's... strong for a... Rookie."  
  
Guilmon struggled against the grip of the larger Gardromon, who had to use a strength card just to hold the dino still. "Ugh, lemme go."  
  
Kazu "Not till you tell us why you attacked everyone at the dance."  
  
Guilmon "I told you I followed Takato and stayed with Renamon."  
  
Kenta "Kazu... Maybe he didn't do it. I don't remember seeing him there."  
  
Kazu "Get real, we all saw him. He stabbed Henry and kidnapped Jeri."  
  
Guilmon stopped struggling for a moment after hearing those words "Stabbed? Kidnapped? ...Takato isn't going like that."  
  
Kazu glared at Guilmon "stop pretending you don't know... Little help Kenta."  
  
  
  
Kazu heard the sound of something hitting the concrete sidewalk. When he turned to see what it was, all he saw a fist colliding into his face. Gardromon dropped Guilmon to help his, currently unconscious tamer. Unfortunately for him he was struck out of the way by a larger digimon, Cyberdramon. Marine Angemon climbed out of Kenta's pocket and began to heal everyone in site. Cyberdramon was itching for a good fight, but a little fairy that can heal damage as fast as you can cause it, didn't qualify. He grabbed Guilmon an his partner jumped on him. Alice finished putting Kazu down gently and hopped on Dobermon.  
  
  
  
Ryo "Alright let's go."  
  
Cyberdramon "To where?"  
  
Ryo pursed his lips "...hmm."  
  
Alice "The Bakery. I'm sure Takato will head there."  
  
Ryo looked at Alice and smiled "Alright, you heard the lady."  
  
Guilmon "Umm, thanks Ryo but... why are you helping me? I thought you would be on Kazu and Kenta's side."  
  
Ryo flashed that million dollar smile of his. "When you've been fighting for as long as me and Cyberdramon here, you learn a few things. Me and Alice both agree it wasn't Takato we saw at the dance."  
  
Alice "Yes, I got a clear look. Takato had no partner when he transformed into ChaosGallantmon... Besides it feels like I owe him. If he didn't figure out how to Biomerge on his own..."  
  
Dobermon spoke up in his usual gruff voice "Then I would have deleted myself giving him the ability."  
  
Guilmon had already stopped listening and gone feral as soon as ChaosGallantmon was mentioned. "He's still alive?"  
  
Ryo "You know something then?"  
  
Guilmon nodded again "He needs to be deleted. Now!"  
  
Alice "..." **He seems pretty upset with this ChaosGallantmon. I'll ask him about it when we get to the Matsuki's house.**  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Jeri drifted through the realms of consciousness, unable to move or even open her eyes to find out where she was. **W-What's happening?**  
  
Voice replied to her thoughts **Your being reformatted.**  
  
Jeri **What?! Into what?**  
  
Voice **Me.**  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Takato stood outside the door of his parents home. Or at least the people that used to be his parents. He lifted his hand to knock, but dropped it down. He had been doing that for five minutes. He knew his parents watched the news... They had probably heard of the warrant for his arrest. Would they turn him in if they found him? Would they just let him walk in? There was only one way to find out for sure but Takato hesitated still. Finally the door opened from the other side. His mother, Mia, was there, with a list in hand and a purse in the other. It was obvious she was just leaving to do some errands. She looked at the boy in front of her for a moment studying him carefully. Takato was looked at the ground nervously.  
  
  
  
Mia "...Did you do it?"  
  
Takato's head shot up and looked Mia in the eye "No! Of course not."  
  
Mia sighed "There's a lot of people who think you did... I'm not one of them. Come in."  
  
  
  
Takato did as he was told and saw his father making more dread. The man looked up, blinked, and nodded. Apparently he shared his wife's point of view, something Takato would be eternally grateful for. Since it might scare the customers away if they saw him in the main room, he went up to his old room, now Rika's, and looked around. It was very plain and matched her perfectly. The bed was a mess of covers all lumped and tangled together. Takato silently wondered why his parents hadn't remade the bed yet.  
  
  
  
Takato "...This room needs drapes or something..."  
  
  
  
Takato walked over took a seat on the bed. This was going to be a long, long day. Suddenly the covers shifted and knocked Takato off the bed. He gave a yelp of surprise when he landed on the floor, then the mass toppled over and landed on him. He surprised to see Ruki's face, still sleeping apparently.  
  
  
  
Takato "Ru-Ruki!"  
  
Ruki "ZzZz"  
  
  
  
Takato was temporarily paralyzed, heck you would be too if your were an elementary school student and a beautiful girl just rolled into your lap. Ruki's head bobbed up and down, coming dangerously close to Takato's. Pushing the feeling aside, he picked her up in his arms and put her back on the bed, making a mental note that she was heavier than she looked.  
  
  
  
Takato **So this is where she was, I wonder why...**  
  
Ruki "Mmm...mmm"  
  
  
  
Ruki began to wake up stretching and with her eyes still closed, Takato quickly turned the other way turning beat red. The digimon in disguise turned slightly sensing movement, she was surprised to see Takato facing the other way, and even more surprised to find him awake at this point in the day. The covers had fallen around her waist, and she suddenly realized why Takato wasn't looking at her. Since she didn't expect anyone else to come into the room, apart from Mia, she had decided to sleep in nothing more than a borrowed robe that was both too big, and undone. Ruki covered herself in a flash, but she didn't seem angry.  
  
  
  
Ruki "Uh, Takato? What are you doing here?" A thought crossed her mind "You didn't come here just for me, did you?"  
  
Takato turned an even deeper red, one that matched Guilmon's hue perfectly "Err, no. A lot of people think I attacked the dance last night so... I ran here."  
  
Ruki frowned slightly, but hid it well. Despite the fact that the bond between Takato and Rika was stronger than her own, she couldn't help but feel disappointed Takato hadn't come for her. "Wait you were there to stop me and Rika from fighting, you couldn't have been at the dance."  
  
Takato nodded "I know but they got a lot of people saying otherwise so..." Takato stood up, still not bothering to turn around "Hey Ruki, I never found out why you left yesterday, if it's something I did or-"  
  
Ruki "NO! It's not you. I just... I just don't feel like talking about it, okay?"  
  
Takato nodded "Anyway, I'm glad your alright."  
  
Ruki looked up a bit surprised "You are?"  
  
Takato nodded again, this time turning around partway "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Ruki blushed and looked down at her feet muttered "I dunno, I'm new at this... Thanks Takato."  
  
Mia came in the door at that moment and looked straight at Ruki "Hi, have you seen... Nevermind." Mia turned towards the Goggleheaded Tamer with a look of suspicion "What were you doing up here with Ruki?"  
  
Takato blushed and began waving his hands wildly "I-I just came up cause I didn't want the people below to recognize me from the news, I had no idea she was in here."  
  
Mia held out her hands "Well that's part of the reason I'm here, I got some contacts for you and some hair dye. You'll be able to go back into the general public with it. The other part was to warn you we have a sleeping girl in this room but, it looks like you already found out."  
  
  
  
Takato took the items hesitantly and gave them an odd look, he had no idea what he going to do with them. Mia seemed to pick up on this and looked over to Ruki.  
  
  
  
Mia "We only have to people working here today so could you help him with those?"  
  
Ruki nodded energetically but her thoughts were considerably different **No, I don't even know what they are.** "Sure, just let me get dressed first. Hey Takato, can you leave for a moment."  
  
Takato "Sure."  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
Takato stood next to a bathtub filled with water "Alright, it says on the box to soak hair thoroughly."  
  
Ruki "Okay! ...How?"  
  
Takato "Simple, I just dunk my head in the bathtub of water and leave it there few seconds."  
  
Ruki "Okay!"  
  
  
  
Ruki grabbed the side of Takato's head and, using her abnormal digimon strength, forced it into the tub. The had so much leverage she accidentally through the entire boy in... without giving him a chance to suck in a deep breathe. After a moment she pulled his head out. Takato was just glad to have oxygen again.  
  
  
  
Ruki "How long is a second?"  
  
Takato "Huff- -Huff- Just try -huff- saying one locomotive, then two, and so on. But let me take a breath this time!"  
  
Ruki responded with her usual cheerfulness. "Okay!"  
  
  
  
Takato took a deep breathe and waited to be submerged again... and waited... and waited. Finally he let it go.  
  
  
  
Takato "I had a breath y-"  
  
Ruki forced Takato's head into the tub again smiling widely **One locomotive. Two locomotive. Three locomotive...  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Half an hour later Takato and Ruki were finished. The contacts were even harder the hair-dye, but it was worth it. He was now unrecognizable to anyone that didn't know him personally. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled, then turned to his mother revealing blue eyes the same color as his shirt but some effect added to them made them sparkle. His hair, once a rich brown color, was now as white as Renamon's stomach.  
  
  
  
Takato "I can understand the blue contacts, but what's with the hair-dye?"  
  
Takehiro stepped in the room with a heavy bag of flower and motioned for Takato to follow him "My wife and I were gonna use it for Halloween but we never got around to it. He had to stay open to cover our dept."  
  
Takato "Dept?"  
  
Takehiro nodded again "We've had some problems here. Were alright most the time but whenever one of us has to get supplies or take care of something else... there just aren't enough people to keep up with the orders and such. That's why we were so lucky when Rika showed up on our doorstep." Takahiro smiled as he said the next sentence "It's like we have a guardian angel helping us out. But I don't suppose a modern kid like you would believe in fairy tales like that."  
  
Takato smiled back. This was almost like old times to him, a feeling that gave him warmth "I didn't believe in giant monsters from a cartoon stomping around the world either. But now..."  
  
Takehiro chuckled to himself "You got a point there... Anyway since Rika's not here I could use your help in making some bread. I don't suppose you have any experience with this, apart from watching Rika, do you?"  
  
Takato rolled up his sleeves "Just show me where the hair nets are."  
  
  
  
After few minutes of seating up, Takato was kneading the dough and flour next to his dad, something he had done a million times before but always took for granted. This time was definitely different. Every couple of seconds he would glance at Ruki, then try in vain to focus on what he was suppose to be doing.  
  
  
  
Takehiro "...You know, if you keep doing that Rika will probably get angry with you."  
  
Takato flushed "Uh, err, what?"  
  
Takehiro "You know what. I see you looking at Ruki. But you also like Rika. As nice as that is, you can't have them both. Your going to have to choose."  
  
Takato sighed surprised it was so obvious... then again this man was his father. "Yeah I guess, but I like both of them. It's like... I just don't want to lose either of them... Do I really have to choose?"  
  
Takehiro nodded "First off, don't ever say that out loud. And yes you do or you'll end up with no one. I used to be your exact situation back in my college years."  
  
Mia made her presence known at that moment "Oh really? I never heard THAT story before."  
  
Takehiro froze and cranked his head around to look at Mia nervously. Then he turned to Takato. "...See, this is why you never say that out loud."  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
Ruki was busy minding the till. She was really sad and slow when she showed up yesterday but Mia noticed she seemed to have recovered her usual energy after being with Takato for that short while. Mia had left out a piece of paper with the various prices and told her the basics of how to open the cash register and work the debit and credit card machine. (If you think people would use a credit card for two bucks, you'd be wrong) Her first customer walked in, a older man it seemed, and picked out his pastry, placing it on the counter.  
  
  
  
Ruki checked the sheet and turned back smiling "That'll be $1.75."  
  
Man "That must be a pricing error. I've been here before and it's only $1.50."  
  
Ruki checked the sheet again and turned back smiling "Nope, I'm right."  
  
The man dropped of $1.50 and turned for the door "Whatever."  
  
  
  
The second his back was turned Ruki's arm shot out across the counter. All three of the Matsuki's seemed to be arguing about something at the moment so no one even noticed her. She quickly got the customer in a headlock that was virtually unbreakable due to her digimon strength.  
  
  
  
Ruki was still smiling, after all the customers become uncomfortable if they see a sourpuss "$1.75 or I'll break your neck."  
  
  
  
The customer dropped a quarter and proceeding to dash out the door madly as Ruki released her grip to catch the 25 cents.  
  
  
  
Ruki was waving as the customer left "Have a nice day!" **Man, I'm good at this.**  
  
  
  
***1 hour Later***  
  
  
  
Rika bursted in through the door. It was harder than she thought to lose the army guys, even harder to do so without killing any of them. But she was concerned to find out if Takato was actually let inside, or if she'd have to go out looking for him again. She bolted in through the door and scoured the room. The first thing she noticed was Ruki, it looked like she was about to attack a customer from behind but quickly stopped when she noticed she had witnesses.  
  
  
  
Rika "Ruki... What are you doing here?"  
  
Ruki smile had just turned into a smirk "Making customers pay."  
  
Rika **I don't like the way that sounded** "Alright, is Takato here?"  
  
A boy called from the side "HEY! You got my name right. I'm over here Rika. I know I look a little different but, yeesh, I thought the goggles would give me away instantly."  
  
  
  
Rika blushed a bit having being caught using Takato's actual name. For some reason the thought of him made her nervous now that they weren't being chased by the authorities. She turned to see a white haired boy white a set of deep blue eyes and a sword slung across his waist. He almost looked, dare I say it, impressive. He was helping out with the store, currently stocking the shelves with the new favorite, Guilmon Bread.  
  
  
  
Rika "What the...?"  
  
Takato "It's just dye and contacts, so it'll be harder for people to recognize me."  
  
Rika reddened in the cheeks a bit "Oh well you look...uh...nice."  
  
Ruki beamed from her spot across the counter "I'll say, he looks kinda like a warrior... hmm, well, maybe an Angel. Doesn't matter anyway."  
  
  
  
Takato **...Angel...? Why do people keep calling me that?...**  
  
  
  
Mia raised her head and took a good look at the Gogglehead "Huh, hey your right. I didn't even notice before."  
  
Rika "Hey, ya know... You'd be harder to recognize without your goggles."  
  
Takato raised his hands defensively "No way, I just wouldn't be me without them."  
  
Rika **Well... That's true, Gogglehead.**  
  
  
  
The door opened again, this time three figures entered, Alice, Ryo and Guilmon. Cyberdramon and Dobermon were too big so they just took off and began watching the bakery in secret from a distance. Guilmon rushed in smelling bread and locked onto his partner like a homing missile.  
  
  
  
Takato "Guilmon, NO!"  
  
Guilmon "Guilmon, BREEEAAD" -Thump-  
  
Alice looked over to the Tamer and Partner lumped together in a squirming mass "...Cute..."  
  
Ryo "Hey everyone! Were here."  
  
Rika immediately spun around "Renamon!"  
  
Renamon appeared as usual, frightening everyone around her except Ryo and her own Tamer "Yes?"  
  
Rika "Ta... Gogglehead is innocent."  
  
Ryo kept wearing his usual smile like it was painted on "I know, that's why I brought Guilmon over. We should have some more guests here shortly."  
  
Alice turned to the other confused. Ryo hadn't mentioned anything to her about other guests "Others?"  
  
??? "We're already here."  
  
  
  
Everyone turned around to see Yamaki, Riley, Shibumi, and the rest of the monster makers apart from Henry's dad, who was still with his son at the hospital. The group studied the people in front of them.  
  
  
  
Shibumi's eyes rested on the Goggleheaded boy **He seems familiar**  
  
Yamaki "However bad you may think this is, I can assure you it's worse than you realize."  
  
Ruki came out from around the counter "Oh yeah, that's comforting."  
  
Takato joined the rest of the Tamers and Alice. "Huh, what do you mean by worse?"  
  
Riley "It has to do with that stuff that started spilling out of the Juggernaut program."  
  
Shibumi "We should sit down and get something to eat, this will take a bit of explaining."  
  
  
  
Everyone nodded except for Guilmon who was in heaven amongst all the food that was around him.  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
Renamon "So then why is that goo thing here?"  
  
Shibumi "Err, D-Reaper. Someone is helping it evolve. It could never cross into this world on it's own. Someone or something must want it to be here for some reason."  
  
Rika "Great, first Gogglehead gets framed and now this."  
  
Yamaki arched a brow "Pardon? I've been working on this so I haven't seen the news... What do you mean, framed?"  
  
Ryo "Someone looking like Takato showed up and turned into ChaosGallantmon. He attacked a bunch of kids at the school dance last night."  
  
Ruki Takato and Rika "WHAT?!?!"  
  
Guilmon turned his head from his food temporarily "Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you... that and I need more bread."  
  
Alice "So then you know him?"  
  
Ruki "Uh yeah... He... and I... he's kinda-"  
  
Takato cut Ruki off, he didn't want to find out what would happen if it was discovered Ruki was a Digimon made by Black Zhuqiaomon and his Hazard. "He's a servant of Zhuqiaomon. We met him a little while ago but... I thought we destroyed him."  
  
Ryo "Yeah, I saw that big bird a little while ago too. He was destroyed though."  
  
Ruki "..." **Thanks Takato.**  
  
Alice "ChaosGallantmon must be acting on his own then. But why would he want to bring the D-Reaper here? You said it was destructive to all digimon."  
  
Ryo "Perhaps he simply doesn't care. I've been in the digital world a long time. Some digimon thrive on destruction... Destruction of others... Destruction of the world... and even themselves..."  
  
**Milleniumon... You came back twice."  
  
Shibumi "At any rate, this D-Reaper has shown signs that it will continue to evolve. The longer we leave it, the more difficult it will become. I can set up something to help you that can help you fight it without being destroyed, but it will take some time so I suggest you take it easy today and get an early start tomorrow."  
  
Takato nodded "Sounds good. Hey maybe we should get Henry over here and explain it to him... Or does he think I'm guilty?"  
  
Guilmon "Yippee! Terriermon!"  
  
Renamon "Easy Guilmon. Let's have some more bread."  
  
Ryo "..."  
  
Rika noticed Ryo without a smile for once. "What's with the long faces?"  
  
Alice "ChaosGallantmon stabbed Henry and kidnapped Jeri. Henry is currently in critical care with Ms. Asagi... She was found embedded into a wall. The only reason either of them are alive is because of Marine Angemon."  
  
  
  
At once a cold silence filled the room as the shock pierced Takato like a knife in the heart. There were still voices but they faded into the background. It somehow seemed unlikely that Henry, of all people would be hurt so bad. He was always calm, collected, and strong. When Takato started out as a Tamer and Rika didn't like him, Henry was defending his friend all the time... and now he's in some hospital? Takato turned to see Renamon resting his hand and Guilmon's shoulder. Ruki was next to him saying something to comfort him but it was like everything had suddenly gone into slow motion. Rika was off with her own thoughts. Even the color seem faded.  
  
  
  
Takato asked the next question hesitantly, afraid of the answer "...Will he be alright?"  
  
Ryo "Difficult to say, he lost a lot of blood and the internal damage was... severe."  
  
Rika "...We can't let that freak get away with this! We'll make him pay."  
  
  
  
Takato's eyes flashed red, but the contacts kept his anger hidden. The Hazard sign flashed red as well for a moment but disappeared quickly and no one had even noticed. However when Takato spoke, everyone noticed his voice had a maliciousness to them that would frighten anyone. Ruki even stepped back nervously while Guilmon forcefully moved Renamon's paw off him growling very lowly. Renamon looked a bit hurt and her keen ears were the only ones to noticed it.  
  
  
  
Takato "...You have no idea how right you are..."  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Regless: Holy crap that took a long time to finish. Most of it was just waiting for me to get back to my mom's computer (I am sooo getting my own as soon as I can afford it.)  
  
Black: At least your done now so get on with the replies.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: I though Ruki was doing to leave Takato alone... how come she's back again.  
  
Black: She did, Takato found her anyway.  
  
  
  
To Anime Fan -  
  
Regless: Yep Henry's still alive and kicking but I doubt he'll be saving anyone for a while. Thanks for not giving Black anymore weapons. And as for the evil digimon thing. From the time he turned into the dark knight to the time he had disappeared again, only about three seconds passed, I should've wrote that in. It was really fast.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Does that make you a minute man. I heard their fast.  
  
Regless: ...Someone hurt him please.  
  
  
  
To DC and Evil BlackTerriermon -  
  
Regless: Yep. Things just keep getting worse. Especially with the D- Reaper making it's appearance. Woohoo this'll be fun.  
  
  
  
To SerpentTreize -  
  
Regless: Damn right he's still alive. Do you have any idea how many people would try to kill me if I killed Henry?  
  
Black: Me and Yami over there for starters.  
  
Regless: Exactly. Ruki's not going anywhere yet. She can't seem to stop running into Takato.  
  
  
  
To Max Acorn -  
  
Regless: Ahh yes. But I think putting Rika in a dress in front of that many people would've been a lil too far ooc. Still, that's not to say she'll never wear one. Sorry about Jeri, but she's not to get any relaxation... I am so dead.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Pikkan, welcome to the kill Regless club. He's a bat now get to work.  
  
Black: After Christmas!  
  
  
  
To -  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Woohoo. Weapons weapons and more weapons.  
  
Regless: ...I think he's worse than you now, Black.  
  
Black: Wouldn't surprise me... Why isn't Rika choking you yet.  
  
Regless shrugs.  
  
  
  
To YumeTakato -  
  
Regless: LOL iMac! That's a funny word.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops  
  
Regless: I got more embarrassing moments. And, I'm not a big Yu-Gi-Oh fan so I doubt I'll be finishing your fic anytime soon. Sorry.  
  
  
  
To -  
  
Black: Consider it done.  
  
Regless: Thanks for the christmas presents.  
  
Black: ...Why the hell isn't Rika choking you?  
  
  
  
To D3Fan -  
  
Regless: No evil Rika. But Takato is a wanted man.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: I'll say, Rika, Ruki, Japan, and so on and so forth.  
  
Regless: And as for ChaosGallantmon, we are steadily getting closer to the final fight. WHOOPIE.  
  
NeoWarGreymon socks Regless in the side of the head "Shut up!"  
  
Regless "Your still here?"  
  
  
  
To -  
  
NeoWarGreymon: Hey how are you. These people got rum and coke. This party kicks rocks... Needs some girls though. (Turns around and sees Rika and Ruki choking Regless) nevermind.  
  
  
  
To Energy -  
  
Black: Don't worry, he won't kill EVERYONE off. At the very least Marine Angemon will survive. Thanks for the review.  
  
  
  
To Wolfen_Man -  
  
Black: Good luck on the finals. I know they make us all a lil weird, why do you think I'm being nice(r) to Regless. It will focus on the real deals but Ruki ain't just going to be cut out so expect to see more from all the peeps.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Ha Ha. Hamsters don't have finals.  
  
Black: Lucky son of a *****.  
  
  
  
To Hillkid -  
  
Black: Evening.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Nice to meet'cha.  
  
NeoWarGreymon nods his head: ...  
  
Regless waves: Gak!  
  
  
  
To Damerei A -  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Hey your name is like Bl-ACKS  
  
Black chokes Yami Hamtaro: Shut up. Anyway thanks for the review. I think Regless should've done more with Ruki but I guess this works. Thanks again.  
  
  
  
To Firehedgehog -  
  
Black: Hell yeah, Kari and Takato. That'll be sweet if Rika somehow finds out and goes postal on the Child of Light. Ja Ne  
  
Regless **Heh heh. I got so many ideas for fic like that, another one being Milleniumon Vs Megidramon. But oh well, I got to many thought in my head to order them properly.**  
  
Everyone: Ja Ne  
  
  
  
To R6 -  
  
Black: Aww crap, now we got Kenta.  
  
Ruki stops choking Regless and pounces Kenta: Hey what's up. Looks like a few people want you me to get together.  
  
Kenta: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
  
Black: Smooth. Anyway, Thanks for the review. Me and Regless actually do have an idea of who to set Ruki up with... But I doubt you'll guess it.  
  
  
  
To Dark Child -  
  
Black: I heard ya. Thanks for the Review. To be honest, I'm half rooting for evil takato to win, he's evil and I like that.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: You need help.  
  
NeoWarGreymon: No, Regless needs help. Is he even alive at this point.  
  
Rika: Trust me, if that's all it took to kill him, he'd be dead by now.  
  
Black: ...Kinda feel sorry for him.  
  
  
  
To Devil of Hazzards -  
  
Black: Thanks for the review. Henry is still alive. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
  
  
To Sora Potter -  
  
Black: Again, I'm at a loss for how to reply.  
  
NeoWarGreymon: Give me five minutes with her and she'll speak normally again.  
  
Regless whacks NeoWarGreymon on the back of the head with a frying pan and knocks him out: All shall crumble before the might of my frying pa-  
  
Rika whacks Regless on the back of the head with a frying pan on knocks him out: He's tougher than he looks.  
  
  
  
To LoneWalker -  
  
Black: Heh, told that little saying to a friend of mine and she thought it was hilarious. Anyway thanks for the review and have a nice holiday. ChaosGallantmon Forever, heh.  
  
  
  
To Sugah High -  
  
Black: Those two are fine. Takato could be in serious trouble, looks like he got some feelings for her. How will this all end? Asking the dying Regless over there.  
  
  
  
To Josh -  
  
Black: Damn your really on the ball. Not fully healed, but enough to keep him alive. Thanks for the review.  
  
  
  
To -  
  
Black: There it's continued, don't kill him till he's at least done the fic.  
  
  
  
To Adam-Kamiya -  
  
Black: 1) ChaosGallantmon was made with that ability the same as Ruki, he just doesn't have the need to use it as much. He did use it when he tried to kill Rika earlier.  
  
2) Either this one or Viral State. Not sure yet.  
  
3) We got the ending but were not sure how many more chapters. (This fic was originally suppose to be only five chapter lone, were in the last rung of it now.)  
  
4) (Yami = Evil) + (Hamtaro = Anime Hamster) = Evil Anime Hamster.  
  
Regless: 5) Different universe. He thinks he'll finish this one up in Viral State. Different things happen to the various dolls. Some might be taken captive, some might be recovered before ChaosPiedmon gets away with them. I got your E-Mail but it's been REAALLLY busy. T.K. will be turned into a doll too because his digimon can heal the others. I have more info for you later, but for now... I would like to know if you have any idea where to find pics of Lilithmon or Dynastymon.  
  
  
  
To Kara -  
  
Black goes into Santa mode and place Kara on his lap: Sure he can glow and have flowing hair and Henry was stabbed because he was in the way. I'm taking it easy on Regless but them... {Motions to Rika, Yami Hamtaro, NeoWarGreymon} well... We should pray.  
  
  
  
Sooo many people (Passes out) 


	23. 18 Trail By Hatred

Regless: Damn. I was going for an outpouring of sympathy for poor Takato but it seems I rushed the chapter to much. This is an example of what happens when you try to do everything at once. I re-read the chapter and I agree with shadow, it does suck (Even though I was really pissed when I first read the review, LOL. I'm glad someone told me). I found way to many inconsistencies such as: Why would Takato take the subway when he has Grani? And stuff. Anyway I've decided to redo the chapter and include the funny parts in THIS one. That way I won't mess up the pace by going directly to extremely serious to funny and back and so on. Anyway this should be better all around. Won't bother replying to the reviews though, that'll be done in the next one. Okay? Okay! And don't feel obliged to reply to this one.  
  
Black: Alright, one more chapter and this'll be done. For future note. Jeri is going to be used differently than before. She is going to actually BE the D-Reaper for the purpose that 'You can't fight friends' Have a nice week all.  
  
Regless: And someone mentioned the stabbing thing with Jeri in the old chapter 23 being cruel... It's suppose to be. I'm trying to make CG as evil as possible. The final battle should be good but anyway... See ya.  
  
  
" = Dialogue  
** = Thoughts  
  
  
******^******  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 18 - Gathering Hope  
  
******^******  
  
  
Just on the outskirts of the city, multiple green tents had been pitched and soldiers in tacky green outfits scattered everywhere. The army had been called in to help get rid of the purple substance. They had also been asked to cooperate with the Tamers, something which did not turn out as well as it could've. While the military had received help from Ryo, Alice, Cyberdramon and Dobermon, Sakuyamon had led their choppers around with seemingly no purpose before disappearing. Takato and Guilmon had also gone into hiding. The commander was just now seeing the various newscasts about Takato and his alleged attack. The armies objective was simple. Evacuate the designated area and destroy all hostile objects that come out of the portal in the sky... However they had yet to see any hostile objects. The commander sighed to himself, thinking about how useful Yamaki's help would be right now... but that wasn't going to happen. Yamaki and his closest associates had all disappeared.  
  
The Commander sighed **Guess it'll be another long day**  
  
  
***Meanwhile: Matsuki Bakery***  
  
  
It was night, cold and quiet. The worst part was that the Tamers were stuck doing nothing until Shibumi finished his work on the Red Card, something that was becoming a great source of stress on everyone. Kenta and Kazu were still out 'hunting' Takato and/or Guilmon while Suzy and Henry were still at the hospital with their partners and siblings. There had been a sympathetic newscast about an hour ago and Henry was receiving support to recover from all over Japan, a thought that eased Takato slightly. Takato was also receiving a lot of publicity but not in a good way. Apart from the attempted murder and assault of various people, he was now charged with kidnapping Rika by... Rika's mother, who else? Rika considered coming forward to explain everything... but her mother had a habit of not listening to anyone. Plus that might also give away Takato's location. Ryo and Alice had left for a while, to keep Kazu and Kenta off of Takato's trail as well as monitor the D-Reaper. It was getting bigger and was now able to hold it's liquid form. It was evolving incredibly fast. Rika and Ruki were in the main room of the bakery, it had closed only half an hour ago.  
  
Ruki was sitting on the counter with a solemn look on her face "He... he wasn't to happy about what happened to Henry, was he?"  
  
Rika "That's an understatement. You know, I've seen him sad, happy, frustrated... But never mad."  
  
Ruki "I can't hear his footsteps anymore, you think he stopped pacing upstairs and went to sleep?"  
  
Rika gave Ruki a partial glare "Why should you care, I thought you were going to leave him alone."  
  
Ruki glanced back looking visibly hurt "M-Maybe I should... but... Even if I can't have him all to myself... I just don't want to see him get hurt. You know."  
  
Rika "..."  
  
Ruki "This probably makes no sense to you, it's really confusing to me. I just want to stay near him a little longer. Is that alright?"  
  
Rika "...NO...Not really... but then again, I guess Gogglehead could use all the help he can get. Henry was... is his best friend." **And I'll bet part of that was because he remembered both time-lines.**  
  
Ruki smiled innocently "Thanks... You know, you can actually be almost nice when you want to be."  
  
Rika frowned "Shut up."  
  
Ruki "And what's up with your mom, I heard she got a restraining order on Takato."  
  
Rika "She's... uhh, how do I put it?"  
  
Ruki got a sly smile again "Nuts?"  
  
Rika paused for a moment glaring at her counterpart, right before she broke out laughing "Actually, I think that's exactly what I'd call her."  
  
Ruki hopped off the counter and started towards the stairs "I'm gonna check on Takato, wanna stay here?"  
  
Rika frowned again, but it seemed more of a joke this time rather than actually dislike. "...And leave you and Gogglehead in a room together, I think not."  
  
  
The Digimon Queen and her counterpart reached the top of the stairs as usual and opened the door. Rika stepped in first, followed by Ruki. Takato was at the window looking off into the distance. Rika walked up beside him with Ruki on her heels. Takato didn't even seem to notice the two had entered the dreary room.  
  
  
Rika blushed slightly realizing she'd have to start the conversation this time, something she was precisely good at. "So... umm, where's Guilmon?"  
  
Takato turned looking slightly stunned at his friends sudden voice "Huh? Oh, Rika! Uh, I think he's on the roof with Renamon."  
  
Ruki stuck her face between Rika's and Takato's "Doing what?"  
  
Takato stumbled back and blushed visibly "Err, just... enjoying the view. Yeah, that's it."  
  
Ruki smiled again at Takato, while Rika was trying to move the Mega out of the way from behind "That's nice. Can I enjoy the view with you?"  
  
Takato blushed deeper as Ruki's forwardness continued to leave him backing up. "Uhhh~"  
  
Rika finally shoved Ruki out of the way "NO! I mean... uhhh." Rika shifted her gaze from Ruki to Takato, and blushed.  
  
Ruki bursted out laughing "Hey! How come your always turning red when your around him?"  
  
Rika grumbled towards her counterpart "Shut it, before me and Renamon load your data."  
  
  
At that moment Yamaki and Shibumi entered the room. Shibumi was holding an odd item in his hand so the Tamers couldn't see it while Yamaki flicked his lighter open and shut, a sure sign something was up. Shibumi had his usual expression as he finally opened his hand revealing... a red card?  
  
  
Shibumi "It's finished."  
  
Takato sweatdropped slightly. "Umm... What's finished?"  
  
Shibumi frowned and motioned to the red card "This!"  
  
Rika cut in "We can see that but what does it do, knucklehead?"  
  
Ruki glanced at Rika "...Do you have nicknames for everyone?"  
  
Shibumi shrugged off the comment "The D-Reaper is a data clean-up program that destroys everything that goes over the specific requirements... which is every digimon there is at this point."  
  
Ruki "Wait, I'm gonna be fighting something I can't touch?"  
  
Yamaki shifted his glance from behind his shades to Ruki "Why would you be fighting? Your just a human with no partner."  
  
Ruki sweatdropped "Uhh, nevermind."  
  
Yamaki "..."  
  
Takato stifled a laugh before turning back to Shibumi "So does that card have something to do with that?"  
  
Rika **Nice to see him smile again.**  
  
Shibumi nodded "Yes, this algorithm will make it so that you won't be decompiled. Think of it as an Hepatitis C shot without the needle.  
  
Takato shuddered "Good, I hate needles."  
  
Ruki ran over and pounced Shibumi with all her might (A/N: That's a lot of might too) "WOOHOO. Way to go Shiboomy, you're the man of the hour. Just wait till I get my hands on the D-Reaper thing. I'll punch it, kick it, strangle it... (She goes on like this)"  
  
Yamaki "...Weird girl..."  
  
Takato "That's great, how does it work?"  
  
Shibumi got up causing Ruki to roll backwards off his chest and end on in the same sitting position she was in a second ago, still calling out what she was going to do to the D-Reaper "It's Shibumi... and it's simple, slide it through your D-Arc, and that's it."  
  
Ruki suddenly stopped "D-Arc? No, I don't have one..." A thought suddenly crossed her mind as did a sly smile "Oh Takato..."  
  
Takato backed up a bit, the way she said those words sent chills up his spine "Uh yes Ruki?"  
  
Ruki pounced Takato hard enough to slam him into a wall and leave their indentation there "Would you be so kind as to be my Tamer?"  
  
Yamaki **...Kids... Their growing up faster and faster...**  
  
A new voice entered the conversation, saving Takato from answering a question that would probably get him hurt no matter how he answered. It was vaguely recognizable as Dobermon's and was coming from outside the window "Takato, Rika. You should leave, Kazu and Kenta have finally lost patients and are coming here to take a rest. If they see you..."  
  
Rika finished the sentence "... then we're screwed."  
  
Takato "I'll call Grani. But where are we going?"  
  
Ruki "I'm coming too. Hey, Takato. Your still worried about Henry right?"  
  
Takato nodded dumbly "Uh, yeah."  
  
Ruki "Then let's go see him."  
  
Yamaki "Wait it's not a good idea for a human with no partner to go there."  
  
Takato's Hazard flashed green, signaling Grani had been summoned "Won't the security or Henry's family stop us."  
  
Yamaki frowned as Takato ignored his comment "Hey, are you listening to me?"  
  
Rika and Ruki each knocked on their side of Takato's head "Hello, you have us and Grani. Getting in there through the window should be no problem."  
  
Yamaki nodded and turned towards downstairs sighing "Whatever you do is fine with me. It's not like I could stop you at this point even if I tried... Just stop that damn Jello thing from devouring everything."  
  
Shibumi handed the Red Card to Takato before following Yamaki "Good luck to you all."  
  
Ruki smiled and waved goodbye "Thanks Shiboomy!"  
  
The Monster Maker sweatdropped and glanced back at Ruki muttering to himself "Weird girl."  
  
  
Takato jumped out the window followed by Rika and Ruki. Grani come up from under them and made a quick stop at the roof to pick up Renamon and Guilmon. The two seemed to be transfixed on each other and Renamon was blushing. Guilmon could've been doing the same but his red skin hid it well and Takato made a mental note to ask Guilmon about what he was doing later.  
  
  
*^*  
  
  
One hour later the group of five hovered just outside Henry's window. (A/N: If your wondering, Dobermon gave them the room location which he got from Alice.) It was easy to give Kazu and Kenta the slip. He was reluctant to believe the Takato he knew would do such a thing. Takato, Rika, and Kuzuhamon hopped in through the window, which was conveniently left open. Takato practically tripped over his sword while the other two landed gracefully.   
  
  
Rika smirked and spoke sarcastically "Smooth Gogglehead, very smooth."  
  
  
Takato looked turned back but didn't have time to reply as a glowing green projectile headed towards him. Kuzuhamon yanked the boy out of the way just in time, then glared back at whoever shot the annoying little ball of energy. Her eyes rested on Terriermon, looking sternly at all three of them.  
  
  
Terriermon "Come back to finish him off? Well I won't let ya. Even though I'm not looking forward to fighting foxy-mon or the Mr. Mean Knight or... Hey you helped us defeat Hazard Zhuqiaomon. What are you doing with 'him'"  
  
Kuzuhamon "Takato is innocent. He was framed by a copy of himself."  
  
Terriermon rolled his eyes skeptically "Yeah sure, and Henry thinks of Jeri as 'just friends'"  
  
Henry woke up as his partner uttered that last comment "Terriermon!"  
  
Terriermon immediately shifted his attention to his bed-ridden Tamer "Momentai Henry. I'll get'em."  
  
Henry tried to get a better look at his partner "That's what I mean, don't."  
  
Terriermon paused for a moment "I must be hearing things. I could've sworn I heard you say, don't"  
  
Henry "You heard me just fine."  
  
Terriermon "Then you must be delusional from all the meds the doctors gave you."  
  
Henry frowned at the rabbit's attempt at Humor as he sat up in his bed. The gown he was given hid the scar in his chest and the pain from the new position caused him to wince until he got used to it "I'm fine. The meds wore off a while ago, plus Marine Angemon keeps stopping by. I couldn't even talk before a little while ago."  
  
Takato "Excuse me... Henry?"  
  
Henry smiled at his friend "Yes. I'll let you speak first because I have got quite a few questions for you."  
  
Takato nodded. Seeing his friend smile made him feel much more relaxed "I'm sorry for starters."  
  
Henry "...I still don't understand what's going on, but I'm sure it wasn't your fault."  
  
Terriermon grimaced "Yeah, all you did was stab Henry and kidnap Jeri, what's wrong with that?"  
  
Kuzuhamon pounced the rabbit and began throttling/choke him "You better say your sorry before I'm finished with you."  
  
Henry smiled at the two digimon, it looked like he was having trouble staying awake. "You're the one that helped us with that corrupt sovereign. Glad to see your doing well."  
  
Kuzuhamon looked up and smiled "Yep, I'm here to stay."  
  
Henry "So... what attacked the dance, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
Kuzuhamon raised her hand and began hopping up and down "I know! I know! Pick me."  
  
Rika finally cut back into the conversation. She was leaning against the wall next to the window "You were attack by a clone of Takato made by Zhuqiaomon and the Black Hazard."  
  
Henry "...? Is that true?"  
  
Takato nodded while Rika continued "He was one of two clones. The second is over by Terriermon, she's a clone of me."  
  
Terriermon gasped for breath as he tried to vacate the premises "That explains the violent streak."  
  
Henry paused for a moment deep in thought "So then you can both Biomerge?"  
  
Rika nodded "I merge with Renamon to become Sakuyamon, and Gogglehead with Guilmon to become Gallantmon... a WHITE knight."  
  
Kuzuhamon stopped chasing Terriermon for a moment and turned to Henry "ChaosGallantmon was that beam of light that destroyed Zhuqiaomon and loaded his data afterwards. He's focused, has Takato's luck, and Zhuqiaomon once told me that he can match Takato in every way."  
  
Henry "So he's the real enemy, huh? Alright, but I got three more questions."  
  
Takato "Shoot."  
  
Henry turned to the black and blue priestess "How come your on our side?"  
  
Terriermon "Yeah, what made you turn on Big Bird. Wait let me guess, you saw what Takato looked like as a digimon and switched sides to be with him?"  
  
  
Terriermon made kissing sounds causing him and his Tamer to laugh. A few seconds later they noticed Takato blushing, Kuzuhamon looking normal and serious, and Rika gritting her teeth. Terriermon gasped and moved back in shock.  
  
  
Terriermon "Are you serious?"  
  
Kuzuhamon **Well it had more to do with his saving me but...** "...Well basically, yeah. Why? Is there something funny about?"  
  
Rika **Her data is mine!**  
  
Henry held back another laugh... laughing hurt. He forced a serious express upon his face before he asked the next question "...Where's Jeri?"  
  
The atmosphere in the room darkened quickly, Takato spoke first "We don't know. We think it has something to do with the D-Reaper coming to this world."  
  
Henry looked puzzled "D-Reaper? Oh right, Ryo mentioned that... Takato..."  
  
Takato "Yes?"  
  
Henry "Where are you going now?"  
  
Takato shrugged, he had no idea where he was going from here so Rika took over "Were heading to the school, it should be safe and evacuated. We can rest there before attacking the D-Reaper in the morning."  
  
Henry nodded "Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
Takato "Sure, anything."  
  
Henry began reaching for something to stable himself with "Let me come with you."  
  
Takato frowned "Except that."  
  
Henry "Come on, I can still help with Terriermon."  
  
Terriermon ran over and hopped into his Tamer's lap "Yeah we'll knock the blobs block off."  
  
Rika used her trademark smirk "Are you kidding Brainiac? Your having enough trouble moving."  
  
Ruki **She really does have nicknames for everyone... I wanna nickname!**  
  
Henry looked at his partner "That's true but, I don't want to spend time sitting in bed doing nothing while Jeri's being held captive by that... monster."  
  
Takato "I can understand how you feel Henry. But you won't do anyone any good if you get hurt... more."  
  
Henry looked up at his Goggleheaded friend "But, PLEASE Takato? You'd do the same in my position."  
  
Takato frowned "No I wouldn't."  
  
Everyone turned to the Gogglehead, staring him down "Oh yes you would."  
  
Takato sweatdropped "Rika, Kuzuhamon, your not helping."  
  
Kuzuhamon "But it's true. You fought off Daemon to save me without your partner and while your legs were still recovering."  
  
Henry arched a brow and looked at his friend, Rika did the same "Oh, really? Well that settles it, I'm coming."  
  
Takato "But-"  
  
Rika "Save it Gogglehead. It's obvious your not going to win this one."  
  
Takato "...Oy, I bet I'll be charged with kidnapping Henry too... but alright. Is that it with the questions."  
  
Henry "Well, I do have one more."  
  
Takato paused "And what would that be?"  
  
Henry broke into a smile "What's up with that hair?"  
  
  
Takato sweatdropped as he began explaining his new look while Kuzuhamon stealthily retrieved the blue haired boy's clothes. Shortly afterwards, the Tamers and digimon hopped back outside to Grani who was waiting for them. Guilmon smiled at his Tamer while Renamon turned away, hiding the blush on her face. Again, Takato made a mental note to ask Guilmon what they were talking about.  
  
  
***One Hour Later: The School***  
  
  
The Tamers arrived to the evacuated district. The buildings were torn by fighting. Bullets embedded into cement walls while some buildings had all but collapsed on top of each other. Though Takato and the others had no idea who would be fighting here. They had yet to learn of the D-Reapers combat agents. Grani landed outside in the courtyard as was done before, but this time there were no children gathering around Oooing and Awwing. The place seemed dead and deserted, almost like a haunted house. Windows were shattered and rocks from the field cluttered everywhere. Inside wasn't much better. Severe cracks in the floor and broken lockers caused the party to watch their step. The lights were mostly broken and some weren't even attached to the roof at this point, and there were spots where the walls and been completely destroyed.  
  
  
Takato "Well... we're here."  
  
Ruki stepped in the decaying building "What a dump. So what now?"  
  
Henry "Well, I'm kinda tired. How bout we rest for a while."  
  
Terriermon "And save Jeri tomorrow. After all, we won't do any good if we're all exhausted."  
  
Renamon "Sounds good. Guilmon, may I speak with you alone."  
  
Guilmon "...? Okay."  
  
Rika "I could use a shower, it's been forever since I had one."  
  
Ruki "Shower? What's that?"  
  
Rika cringed "Come with me. You could probably use one too."  
  
  
The group dispersed leaving Takato in the hallway. Everyone seemed to have something to do except him. So he did the only thing that he could, walk around aimlessly, trying desperately to kill time. He saw Henry sleeping in one of the classrooms but Terriermon wasn't with him, a fact that left the young Gogglehead a little edgy. There was no telling where the bunny was or what kind of trouble he was most likely cause. A small while later he ended up on the roof, where Guilmon stood staring at the sky. His acute senses alerted him to his Tamers presence.  
  
  
Guilmon "Takatomon? What are you doing here?"  
  
Takato shrugged as he walked over to his partner "Just killing time. Where's Renamon?"  
  
Guilmon turned back to the stars "She disappeared when we were done talking."  
  
Takato "Oh? What were you talking about?"  
  
Guilmon "Renamon was wondering about some things."  
  
Takato became more curious "What kind of things?"  
  
Guilmon "Lots of things. The D-Reaper, ChaosGallantmon, Ruki, and me."  
  
Takato "That makes sense. A lot has happened, hasn't it."  
  
Guilmon just nodded before Takato continued "After the fight tomorrow... I hope this will all be over."  
  
Guilmon dropped his head from the starlit scenery "Yeah. Hey Takato, we'll be alright, won't we?"  
  
Takato looked his partner in the eyes. "Of course we will. We got our friends, and each other." **Henry...Ruki...and Rika...** "...Anyway, I'm gonna head back. Hey I'll bet the cafeteria is open. Want some Guilmon bread?"  
  
Guilmon began hopping up and down "Guilmon bread Guilmon bread, it's a loaf shaped like my head."  
  
Takato "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
  
Takato and his partner started back down the stairs, feeling a bit more refreshed. Again, Takato and his Dragon partner were faced with the decrepit school. It was still stunning how fast the place had been destroyed. It almost seemed to foreshadow something, but that's the thing about foreshadowing, you never know it till after it's happened. A sudden loud creaking sound caused the two figures to stop in their tracks.  
  
  
Takato "Who's there?"  
  
Guilmon "That sounded like it was coming from... beneath us?"  
  
  
Guilmon jumped to the side expecting his Tamer to do the same, but Takato's reflexes failed him at that moment as the floor fell apart right beneath him and sent him crashing into whatever was below. Fortunately, he wasn't seriously hurt apart from a splitting headache and a few seconds later he began climbing out of the wreckage. Making sure he had his sword, he tried to get a better view of where he currently was. There were tiled walls and floors, lockers, bathrooms... it seemed like he had fallen into the change rooms. Turning completely around, he saw something else... or to be more precise, someone else.  
  
  
(A/N: You guessed it)  
  
  
Rika "PERVERT!!!"  
  
  
One punch from Rika and Takato was out cold. Rika grabbed a towel and soon Guilmon was piggybacking his friend out of the forbidden territory after he made it down the stairs. Ruki stood off to the side and watched curiously since she didn't fully understand all that was happening. It was several hours before Takato awoke the next morning next to Henry. Golden light streamed through the window waking him and his blue haired friend up.  
  
  
Henry stood up and stretched as best he could "Morning already?"  
  
Takato just opened one eye and tried to roll over "Ugh, my aching head... Hey that's my line."  
  
Ruki bounced into the room with her usual energy "Hey you two. If you don't hurry then there won't be any D-Reaper left for you."  
  
Renamon phased into view, scaring Takato as always. She smiled at that before addressing the red haired girl "...But Ruki, you can't come. You don't have a partner."  
  
Ruki "Yeah, Rika explained it to me last night. But I'll still be routing for you Takato. Oh and the rest of you as well."  
  
  
Ryo, Monodramon, Alice and Dobermon also entered the room. Ryo had his usual charisma while Alice seemed upset... well, more upset.  
  
  
Ryo "Alright everyone, let's role."  
  
Alice "Be careful, all of you."  
  
Henry "Huh? Your not coming with us?"  
  
Alice shook her head "No, Dobermon is a close friend... But he is not my partner since I am not a Tamer so he can't go beyond his champion form. If we went with you, we'd just slow you down."  
  
Takato nodded "Don't worry, we'll be all right."  
  
  
Finally everyone left to join the rest of their friends who were waiting with Grani. Terriermon was smiling widely at Takato, he knew what happened the last night with Takato and Rika.  
  
  
Terriermon "Hey Goggles. How was the view last night."  
  
  
Takato blushed and muttered to himself "It was.. mmghmmgh" The end of the sentence was too low for anyone to hear.  
  
  
Rika on the other hand was trying to avoid eye contact with the Gogglehead. A moment later Henry, Rika, Ryo, Takato, and their respective partners were boarding the metallic dragon. It was difficult, but they managed to fit everyone on Grani and soon they were taking off towards the hole in the sky, still dripping out red liquid. It was odd though. Even though they could've been flying towards their death, their spirits were higher than ever.  
  
Ryo "Alright everyone."  
  
Rika "This is it."  
  
Henry "For Jeri"  
  
Renamon "For our friends."  
  
Guilmon "For Guilmon Bread and the fate of the world."  
  
Takato "For everyone. Let's go!"  
  
Terriermon finished as Grani took took, clinging to his partners head for dear life "And don't forget to Momentaaaaiiiiiii."  
  
******^****** 


	24. 19 Master Of The Hazard

***^***  
  
Important Notice: I have redone the last Chapter. Please reread or you will most likely be unable to understand this one.  
  
***^***  
  
Black: By the way, I've decided to discontinue the continuation of Rabbit Games (As if I need to point that out now) and have started working on another story about one of my own characters, Black... same character I got my pen name from.  
  
Regless: Oh, THANK YOU. That digimon story you were doing was a piece of crap. I mean every second I spent reading it was like putting my head in a vice with the handle slowly turning until I screamed in unbearable agony and pain.  
  
Black:...Thanks. Anyways, it's in Original, Fic/Anime & Manga. It's called Phantom Hearts. It's a little more serious but I'm trying to keep it lighthearted.  
  
Regless: It's a lot better than that other piece of crap.  
  
Black:.......Regless.  
  
Regless: Yeah?  
  
Black: I wouldn't go to sleep tonight.  
  
Regless:.......? No problem.  
  
*^*  
  
Regless is hiding in the closet: Alright it's time for the last chapter.  
  
Rika: Good, showdown with ChaosGallantmon. I'm gonna rip him apart.  
  
Black sweatdrops: Yeah... Good luck with that.  
  
Neowargreymon: Heeeere Reggy Reggy Reggy... I got some candy for you.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: He's in the closet. Get him.  
  
Regless sighs: It's gonna be a long night. Oh and sorry the update took so long but uh, well. Just look at the size of this and you'll understand why.  
  
  
  
** = Thoughts  
  
" = Dialogue  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Perfect Hazard - Chapter 19 - Master of Hazard  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, and MegaGargomon stepped/stomped through the woven floor of what appeared to be what was left of the digital world. Sakuyamon was in front, followed by Justimon, then Gallantmon making sure his friend was alright in the rear. They had swiped the Red Card and entered the Juggernaut, half expecting to be attacked as soon as they entered. Oddly, that was not the case. Instead there was just a hallway of red vines heading straight forward, not that anyone was complaining. There was no sign of any life within... whatever they were in. No sign of ChaosGallantmon... or Jeri.  
  
  
  
MegaGargomon's steps faltered "Ugh."  
  
Gallantmon "Are you alright? See, I told you this wasn't a very good idea, your still hurt."  
  
MegaGargomon quickly regained himself "Relax. I'm fine."  
  
*^*  
  
Henry **And I'll stay fine until we find Jeri, right Terriermon?**  
  
Terriermon **Momentai Henry. Of course.**  
  
*^*  
  
Justimon "This place is creepy. In all my travels in the Digital World I've never come across anything quite like this... The walls look alive."  
  
Sakuyamon looked back "And I thought I was the only one who noticed it. This place... What is it?"  
  
Gallantmon "Guess we won't know till we get to the end."  
  
Sakuyamon turned back to the front and folded her arms "Humph!"  
  
*^*  
  
Guilmon **What's she angry about, Takatomon?**  
  
Takato **Don't you remember. I fell into the shower rooms yesterday while she was... er... showering.**  
  
Guilmon **So?**  
  
Takato **So? Whaddaya mean so? I saw her.**  
  
Guilmon **...? I don't get it.**  
  
Takato **Oy. Let's just say I accidentally invaded her privacy.**  
  
Guilmon **Oh. Renamon likes it when I do that. Says it keeps her senses sharp when I try to sneak up on her.**  
  
Takato **You two... are both nuts. But I guess as long as your happy.**  
  
Guilmon replied in a tone that made it seem like he was smiling, wherever he was **We are!**  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
The group walked on a little more, grumbling and tossing back wild theories of where they were. Gallantmon even suggested that the entire thing they were walking in was the D-Reaper. It was crazy enough to make Sakuyamon stifle a sarcastic laugh. At last they came to a change in scenery... though it wasn't much of an improvement. It was a fork into the road, with one small path to the left, and a larger path to the right.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "Hmm. A fork in the path. Guess we'll be splitting up. I'll take Justi... nevermind. I'll take the right with-"  
  
MegaGargomon shouted out quickly "-I'll take the right with Justimon."  
  
Sakuyamon "...Nuts."  
  
*^*  
  
Takato's Hazard symbol flashed green **Thanks Henry.**  
  
Henry **No problem. I heard about what happened from Terriermon so, good luck.**  
  
Takato **Thanks... Hey wait! How did Terriermon find out?**  
  
Henry **Beats me.**  
  
*^*  
  
Gallantmon "Guess it's just you and me, Sakuyamon" The white knight laughed uneasily.  
  
Sakuyamon rolled her eyes from within her helmet "Wonderful... Just wonderful"  
  
  
  
The two parties separated, each going their own way. MegaGargomon and Justimon were off to save Jeri, the Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were off to do the final battle with the Dark Knight, ChaosGallantmon.  
  
  
  
Henry's path:  
  
  
  
The two Mega's walked... no strolled down new the hallway. Everything felt lighter without the tension that the Digimon Ice Queen radiated. The large Golem-like Mega continue to falter in his movements though, to the point where Justimon had to stop and wait for him to catch up.  
  
  
  
Justimon sighed "You shouldn't be here, you know."  
  
MegaGargomon "This injury is nothing. I have to save Jeri."  
  
Justimon "I wasn't referring to your injury... If you see Jeri, what will you do?"  
  
MegaGargomon looked down, the question seemed too obvious to be an actual question. It felt more like a test "Save her of course."  
  
Justimon sighed again "That's what I figured you'd say."  
  
MegaGargomon "Is there something wrong with that."  
  
Justimon "No, it's normal for someone in your position to say something like that. My only concern is that get caught up in the moment and get yourself hurt... What's that saying... Hero's die first... or something to that effect."  
  
MegaGargomon "..."  
  
Justimon "Anyway, let's go. There is no use complaining about it now."  
  
  
  
The two walked only a bit more, until they came up on a wall, same texture as everything else. They were about to turn around thinking it was a dead end when it opened up, as if on cue for something. They entered hesitantly with Justimon taking the lead. The new room was different from before. First off, the tendrils that wove together to make the landscape were now bigger and pulsating. The walls were curved and sloped to make a perfect sphere room. In the middle of the room there was a massive hole in the floor, sending surges of light and energy outward through the sickly red vines. The hole must've been at least 20 meters wide.  
  
  
  
Justimon "What the hell is this?"  
  
MegaGargomon advanced taking no note of his friends language "I think we found this thing's power source... So who gets to look over the edge first?"  
  
Justimon "You, you taller and I can't fly."  
  
MegaGargomon "You can't? I thought-"  
  
Justimon "I can jump extremely high, but I got no wings what so ever."  
  
MegaGargomon "...Alright."  
  
  
  
The massive Mega peered over the edge slowly, careful not to lose his balance with his hurting limbs. It appeared bottomless at first but as the Mecha squinted more he began to see something moving below in the darkness. As his head lingered over the hole, trying to get a better look into an endless pit, something lunged outward from it and swallowed MegaGargomon whole. It's size was incredible and it was made of the same vines as the rest of place. However they melded together at the top, where the mouth was. Several of the vines detached revealing blades at the end... all looming around Justimon.  
  
  
  
Justimon "I knew it was going to be one of those days."  
  
  
  
The creature bent over the smaller Mega, who turned around and noticed the entrance had closed. The blob-like thing didn't have any facial feature apart from a toothy grin that looked like it was cut out of a pumpkin, but it looked menacing regardless.  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
Cyberdramon "Let's rip it to pieces."  
  
Ryo "I'm with ya. But let's not go overboard. Remember, Henry and Terriermon are still in there."  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
One of the sickle arms lashed out Justimon. The Mega dodged the attack, then countered with his Trinity Arm. No damage. The D-Reaper struck out again, this time with all of it's arms. Justimon ducked the first blade and jumped the second. The third blade collided with him while he was in the air and unable to alter his trajectory. The attack was an experience the Tamer hadn't felt for a while. It actually hurt, and quite a bit as well.  
  
  
  
Justimon "Ugh. This is not good. My attack didn't even scratch it."  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile: MegaGargomon***  
  
  
  
The Mega began to glow brightly as it lost it's form, forcefully being separated into two smaller persons. Being swallowed by the D-Reaper creature had taken the last of the Blue haired Tamer's energy so that, even though Terriermon was relatively unhurt, they lost their Mega form regardless. It felt like they were falling forever before they finally hit the ground. It was soft... well, soft enough not to kill both of them on impact. Terriermon was obviously the first one up while Henry struggled to keep from going to sleep.  
  
  
  
Terriermon "Ooo. Never seen birds like that before."  
  
Henry "uhh... huh! What? Did you say something about birds."  
  
Terriermon looked back smiling as always "Come on Henry, get with it."  
  
  
  
Henry got up shakily and glanced at what his rude little partner was motioning to, almost falling back again as he did so. There were no walls to be seen here, just a red floor made of the same intertwining cords and tentacles and there was blackness everywhere else. Nearest Henry could figure, he was inside another part of this... world... if you even wanted to call it that. The creatures in front of him did have wings... but they were by no means birds. Birds have eyes and a beak... and they don't have cables coming out of their backside like puppets on strings. The worst part though, was the eye designs on the wings. The way the beings lined up next to each other, hiding whatever was in the darkness behind them left Henry uneasy...er. Something began emerging from it.  
  
It was a humanoid form a bit larger than Henry with over sized arms similar to Antylamon's only they were deep purple in color and one was shaped like a wolf of some sort. The feet were also oversize considering the legs were so thin. It's eyes were... hallow would be the best way to describe and it had no mouth. It had hair though it was only a mess of wires and plugs. The final detail Henry took note of was this entity had no cable, it was getting it's power from somewhere else.  
  
  
  
??? "Evening... Henry Wong... We have been awaiting your arrival. Your kind will be the next to fall after the digimon world. Then the humans, then the rest of organic life."  
  
Henry "Who...What are you."  
  
??? "I am D-Reapers primary agent, code named: The Reaper. I am a shell to: The Mother."  
  
Terriermon "Really? Didn't mommy teach you any social skills?"  
  
Henry "Terriermon, this is no time for that."  
  
Terriermon smirked and jumped into front of his Tamer "Momentai. I can take him, her, it, whatever."  
  
Henry "Wait, why are you doing this."  
  
The Reaper "...I follow The Mother's command."  
  
Terriermon "Ever consider adoption."  
  
Henry "Terriermon!" Henry stepped forward, nearly collapsing under his own weight.  
  
The Reaper "Hmm? Your injured? How mortal of you. Prepare to defend yourself."  
  
  
  
Henry took out a card and focused his thoughts, morphing it into a blue card. A second later The Reaper was facing one Rapidmon, primed and ready for battle. Henry drew his other cards, though he didn't have very many. Most of them he left back at home since he could Biomerge, and even before that he disliked fighting intensely. At least in this timeline he did. Henry took out a Hyper Speed Card and slashed it... The battle was on.  
  
  
  
Takato's Path:  
  
  
  
Gallantmon "Hello?"  
  
Sakuyamon "..."  
  
Gallantmon "Still not talking to me?"  
  
Sakuyamon "..."  
  
*^*  
  
Takato sighed heavily "This isn't working."  
  
Guilmon "Yeah. Please think of something Takatomon. Renamon not talking to me is getting me worried."  
  
Takato sighed again "It's not Renamon it's Rika. She must still be angry about before."  
  
Guilmon "So I'm not in trouble?"  
  
Takato "Not yet."  
  
Guilmon piped up happily "Oh goodie."  
  
Takato "Hey wait. You still gotta help me with Rika."  
  
Guilmon "Awww nuts... Well... Hey she got really energetic last time you called her your dream girl."  
  
Takato groaned "But that was in the other timeline."  
  
Guilmon "Doesn't that mean you won't have to worry about Rika burying you alive."  
  
Takato "...Not really. But it's worth a shot I guess."  
  
Guilmon "Make sure she hears us."  
  
*^*  
  
Gallantmon "Uh, hey."  
  
Sakuyamon carried on as if no sounds were made "..."  
  
Gallantmon "Er... Hey dream girl"  
  
Sakuyamon stopped dead getting visibly tense, then turned around slowly. The knight couldn't see her eyes, but he was sure they were narrowed at him "...What did you just call me?"  
  
Gallantmon **I'm dead.** "Uh it's something we, I, called you back in the original time-line... You- you didn't like it then either."  
  
Sakuyamon shifted her weight to one hip and refolded her arms "Gimme one good reason that I shouldn't just beat the crap out of you and toss you out of here. I could get ChaosGallantmon by myself if I had too."  
  
Gallantmon frowned behind his armor. Was she nuts? ...Wait, nevermind. "I don't think so. He seemed to be doing a real number on you last time you two met."  
  
Sakuyamon growled at the memory. She was only able to hold him off for so long before... Even Renamon felt a twinge of annoyance against Guilmon for needing his help. It wasn't very warrior-like. She spoke with deep sarcasm "Yeah and you did sooo much better."  
  
Gallantmon frowned again "No I was losing too. We defeated him together which is why I think it's a bad idea to go into this last fight ticked off at each other because of some little misunderstanding."  
  
Sakuyamon stepped up to Gallantmon doubling her volume and causing the knight to retreat a step "First off, WE aren't ticked off at EACH OTHER!!! I'M ticked off at YOU! And second, WHAT misunderstanding?!? You walked in on me in the shower you PERVERT!"  
  
Gallantmon "I didn't exactly walk in." **Though I can't say I'm not happy with the result.**  
  
Sakuyamon "Oh, my mistake. You fell in... biiig difference."  
  
Gallantmon regained his balance, which was hard with Sakuyamon trying to bowl him over the way she was "Yes it is a big difference. At least I didn't do it on purpose."  
  
Sakuyamon "The result is still the same."  
  
Gallantmon looked down shamefully "...Your right, the result is the same. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
Sakuyamon snorted "It'll take way more than that Gogglehead."  
  
*^*  
  
Takato **Come on Guilmon. Any more ideas?**  
  
Guilmon **Yep. Renamon gave it to me. An eye for an eye.**  
  
Takato **How come I don't like the sound of that?**  
  
*^*  
  
Gallantmon "...What if you saw Takatomon naked?"  
  
Sakuyamon "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
Alright that had definitely come from the part of Gallantmon that Guilmon controlled. Takato looked up from within his sphere, ready to gauge Rika's rage but she had the look that matched what Takato was feeling. Complete and total embarrassment. The brown haired (A/N: Yes it's still brown hair inside the sphere to don't bother pointing that one out to me.) boy's first response was to negate what his partner had said until he noticed the eerie quiet. Like before... only Rika didn't look angry this time. And judging by the way the feminine digimon was trying to hide her face, she was blushing. Takato had just acquired an edge in the argument, and he wasn't about to lose it either.  
  
  
  
Gallantmon "Come to think of it, it is kinda hot in here."  
  
Sakuyamon blushed deeper and spun around "You've got to be kidding me. You wouldn't dare."  
  
Gallantmon "Why? There is no one else here and I'm sure Renamon doesn't mind. Besides the D-Reaper is lethal only to digimon and Guilmon already has the Red Card in effect."  
  
Sakuyamon spoke in Renamon's voice "Doesn't matter to me, just remember where we are and why we're here."  
  
*^*  
  
Rika spoke bitterly "Thanks for the help Renamon."  
  
Renamon "Don't mention it."  
  
*^*  
  
Gallantmon "Alright! So there's no problem."  
  
Sakuyamon's blush deepened again "There's a big problem."  
  
Gallantmon arched an imaginary eyebrow "And that is...?"  
  
Sakuyamon "Look, if you do... that. ChaosGallantmon will be the least of your problems."  
  
Gallantmon "...Yes ma'am."  
  
  
  
The two walked on for a bit before Sakuyamon looked over to the knight. Obviously something he said had peeked her interest. The path also began to widen.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "Hey. In the other time line, did you really call me dream girl and live to talk about it."  
  
Gallantmon "Well, I survived but you said if I ever mentioned it again you would beat the crap out of me... Hey your talking to me on your own again."  
  
Sakuyamon mumbled "Shut up Gogglehead. Why would you be calling me that in the first place. Having fantasies about us or something." Rika was hoping the last sentence wouldn't be true, it would be too weird.  
  
Gallantmon "Not fantasies. It was a dream, I saw you and Renamon fighting a Linxmon. You were really cool. Shortly afterwards I made Guilmon."  
  
Sakuyamon glanced at the white knight "Riiight... You definitely a weird kid, that's for sure. Oh and by the way..."  
  
Gallantmon "Yes?"  
  
  
  
-SMACK-  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "Don't call me that again. Or I'll send you to dream land." The Dark Priestess finished the sentence with a smile  
  
Gallantmon was holding the side of his face "Uh Yes, Rika." **Well she's smiling again. That's good... isn't it?**  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon slowed her pace realizing the path had widened into a room. It was made of the same thick red cords weaving together to form a dome shaped room. In the middle of the room there was a figure, a small boy. With a red shirt and red tinted goggles. His eyes were hidden by a mess of hair but his mouth showed perfectly. He was smiling sadistically.  
  
  
  
Crimson Youth "Welcome all. I'm glad you could make it, though you walk terribly slow."  
  
Sakuyamon "Well if your really into save time, why don't you just turn around and bend over. Save us lots of time there."  
  
The Crimson Youth's smile widened "Cute. Anyway, how are you Takato, feeling alright? You should be. After all, it wasn't you I stabbed... it was your dimwit friend Henry."  
  
Gallantmon "Shut up." **I'm going to enjoy beating him down.**  
  
Crimson Youth "And don't worry about Jeri. Your other friends should have their hands full with her as we speak. Any questions before we begin? good...  
  
  
  
ChaosGallantmon Mode Change to...  
  
Normal Mode  
  
  
  
The small boy was replaced by a larger black knight in it's place. It drew it's weapons as did the two Mega Level digimon across from it. The fight was about to begin when darkness spread out from under the Dark Knight, turning the cords black. Sakuyamon stepped back in surprise but it didn't seem to matter to Gallantmon. Suddenly something occurred to the priestess.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "Hey, I got a couple questions. How come the D-Reaper didn't delete you."  
  
ChaosGallantmon "Simple. I partially control the D-Reaper's evolution with the Black Hazard. I simply caused it to evolve so it wouldn't harm me and only me."  
  
Gallantmon stepped forward "That's something that's been bugging me for a while. How come you can do all this with the Hazard when all I did was make Guilmon go ballistic?"  
  
ChaosGallantmon turned and blinked his two blue orbs before narrowing them again "All you did? Are you STUPID?! Daemon told me you were a moron but that is truly foolish."  
  
Gallantmon "what do you mean? ...Hey wait, did you say Daemon?"  
  
ChaosGallantmon sighed "Alright, since your going to die let me explain this to you slow enough so is that even you can understand."  
  
*^*  
  
Red Hazard (Takato) - Hatred/Rage - Strength, Speed, Megidramon, Power  
  
White Hazard (Beelzemon) - Infectious - Shifting Dimensions  
  
Black Hazard (Zhuqiaomon) - Greed - Creation - ChaosGallantmon (Zhuqiaomon creates his minions. This does have it's limitations of course I.E. can't recreate Azulongmon)  
  
Blue Hazard (Rika) - Suicidal - Makes Nightmares  
  
Green Hazard (Henry) - Deceitful - Telepathy  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
ChaosGallantmon "Get it?"  
  
Gallantmon "...Not even in the slightest."  
  
  
  
ChaosGallantmon slapped his head. It looked humorous seeing something so evil get frustrated by the impossible task by teaching Takato something useful. The Dark Knight was suddenly overcome with the regret of not kidnapping Ms. Asagi.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "I got it. The list he just gave us does the Hazard's color, who started with them, it's personality traits when it's in effect, and the ability it gives it's holder. But, what's it for."  
  
ChaosGallantmon sighed "Your all idiots. Takato, you especially. Since you remain ignorant of what you have spawned."  
  
Gallantmon kept it's pose "Insult me all you want, I still don't get it."  
  
ChaosGallantmon "Alright, I'll walk you through it. You used the Blue Hazard in your dream about Rika before you even met her, then the Green Hazard became active when you started feeling Guilmon's pain. The Red Hazard is obvious. You used it when you made Megidramon, and the White Hazard is responsible for removing you from this time line in Megidramon's explosion, Putting you back in during Hazard Caturamon's explosion, as well as your little run-ins with Daemon. He thanks you for the scar by the way."  
  
Gallantmon "That... actually makes sense to me."  
  
Sakuyamon "Huh? Are you serious Gogglehead?"  
  
Gallantmon "Well... Yeah. But you forgot one. When did I use the Black Hazard."  
  
ChaosGallantmon seemed to get annoyed once again "You still can't figure it out? Try thinking harder you fool. It's so obvious it can't get any closer."  
  
*^*  
  
Takato **Hey Guilmon, do you have any idea what he's talking about?**  
  
Guilmon growled **Who cares. Let's get him.**  
  
*^*  
  
Gallantmon "Alright enough talking. Let's finish this."  
  
Sakuyamon got into her ready stance "Bout time."  
  
ChaosGallantmon clasped his lance "Stupid little humans. Demon's Disaster!"  
  
  
  
Gallantmon dodged to the left while Sakuyamon shifted to the her right. The Dark Priestess easily got behind the lager and slower Dark Knight, then waited for her chance to strike. She didn't have to wait long however, Gallantmon charge his mirror image with his lance. The Dark Knight waited until the White Knight's lance was only inches from his face, glaring all the while.  
  
  
  
Gallantmon "Sakuyamon, Now!"  
  
Sakuyamon "Spirit Strike!"  
  
ChaosGallantmon "Attacking from behind... I'll make you pay for your lack of honor, woman."  
  
  
  
ChaosGallantmon angled the attack off with his own lance then turned left while pushing off to his right. The result sent Gallantmon stumbling into his friend's attack. ChaosGallantmon was looking forward, odd though. He had a perfect chance to strike at the Priestess during the mess up... so why didn't he. Only he knew the answer and he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was afraid. Afraid of what might happen if he successfully killed Rika before Takato. Daemon had told him what a great folly that would be, guaranteeing his destruction.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "Get out of my way Gogglehead."  
  
ChaosGallantmon "Your forms are impressive, Both of you. Now if only you had some skill... No matter. I guess even a Renamon losses it's edge when Tamed by a human."  
  
Sakuyamon "Oh shut up."  
  
Gallantmon "My aching head."  
  
Sakuyamon "I'll show you what's losing it's edge."  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon got up and lashed out towards ChaosGallantmon ready to take him down. Pity she didn't notice the surge of energy through the wires on the floor... The Dark Knight swung widely with his lance, an obvious motion and easy to dodge. The Priestess flipped over the knight's head and landed behind him, facing his back. She primed her staff quickly while the other was just start to turn around.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "Spirit Stri-ACK."  
  
  
  
The surge in the wires finally found their mark, not just harming her, but taking her completely out of her Mega form as well. Rika and Renamon were blasted backwards, then slid down the wall onto the floor, both breathing heavily. Renamon got up first then helped her Tamer. ChaosGallantmon had not pursued the kill, he was standing in the center of the room. Come to think of it, he hadn't even needed to move from that spot yet... not too reassuring, especially when your life is on the line... or the life of someone you care about.  
  
  
  
Rika **Don't lose Takato. Don't you dare lose.**  
  
  
  
Gallantmon held his lance ready shaking off the cobwebs while ChaosGallantmon had yet to take this fight seriously. The white knight leapt forward and crashed into the darker of the two with his shield in front. He knew he couldn't match ChaosGallantmon in strength, but perhaps by using his weight he could get the upper hand in the fight. So far it was working. The Dark Knight felt the full force of his counterpart and had to do backwards roll to keep from falling on his back. ChaosGallantmon landing facing ahead with his lance ready.  
  
  
  
ChaosGallantmon "Demon's Disas-"  
  
-POW-  
  
Gallantmon had used his spear as a baseball bat. He knew it wasn't stong enough to pierce the other's armor. This was much more effective. "You will not hurt my friends and you will especially NOT HURT RIKA OR RENAMON!!!"  
  
  
  
The Dark Knight now rolled to the side and struggled to get up. He didn't expect such a competent opponent this time. Gallantmon was practically running the fight... but he did so poorly in the first attack. Could it be because of the females... or is the Hazard merely giving him what he needs... anger. The Dark Knight couldn't tell. All he knew was that the was a heavy White Knight barreling down on him, fortunately he had come overly prepared for this fight. The Black Hazard flashed and the D- Reaper sent a rapid surge of energy, similar to the one before it only stronger... much, much stronger, through on of it's many interlocking cords. The energy locked onto Takato like a ground missile. It was to small to see clearly, but when it hit the White Knight you saw everything you needed to. It was sent flying into the wall while ChaosGallantmon got ready for his shield attack.  
  
  
  
Rika "Takato! You alright?"  
  
Renamon "Guilmon... It was just a scratch, right?"  
  
Gallantmon "Ooo. No I'm not. and those that was one hell of a scratch."  
  
ChaosGallantmon "You fought well and I shall remember this day warrior... Good Bye."  
  
  
  
The snake-like walls came to life and binded Gallantmon to his place, preventing any movement. Gallantmon simply wasn't strong enough after than attack to break free. The arrows on the Dark Knight's shield began to charge slowly. It looked grim. Gallantmon could feel sadness welling up inside of him as he continuously struggled against the D-Reaper. Not for himself though, but for everyone else. For Henry, who he still wanted revenge for. For Ruki, of whom he wanted to get to know better. For his parents and friends... even though some thought he was a criminal. It wasn't their fault. But most of all for Rika and Renamon. No one understood them better then Takato and Guilmon, and vice-versa. It was at the moment he felt an odd tingle near his left hand, he looked to see who it was and was greeted by the aggravated expressions of Rika and Renamon, trying desperately to break the bindings... Rika, she was beautiful even when agitated.  
  
  
  
Gallantmon "You... both."  
  
Rika "If you give up now and die on me I'll kill you."  
  
Takato's voice was stunned more than anything else but he managed to choke out "I believe you"  
  
Renamon "Guilmon, we still haven't finished reading that book together. Don't you want to know how it ends?"  
  
Guilmon's voice was a worried "I hope it has a happy ending. I like happy endings."  
  
  
  
With the combined strength, the three were able to pull that one arm free... Just before ChaosGallantmon fired his blast. He didn't bother stopping the girls because he knew his attack was strong enough to break even Gallantmon's shield. He let that attack go with a feeling of satisfaction that he was the superior, and that now that would never change. The blast collided with the White Knight as he rose his only free arm defensively. The explosion it caused generated a great deal of black light so potent it stung if you kept your eyes open. The explosion cleared revealing a broken knight... looking centuries old... Covering two figures with it's arm. He didn't even try to block his face. It's only priority was the ones closest to it. Rika looked up at the knight's face still in it's grasp but said nothing. She was still in shock and the once gallant face did nothing to ease her thoughts. It was hallow and chipped as if someone had sucked the life straight out of it... straight out of Takato. Renamon squirmed out it's grasp and backed away to get a better look. Another piece of armor fell off, revealing something black underneath.  
  
  
  
Renamon "No..."  
  
ChaosGallantmon looked over what he had done with pride "He was a worthy warrior... Now, Surrender and I'll make this painless.... As a favor to him."  
  
Rika turned around glaring. Her eyes were beginning to water so she put her Violet shades on. It was beneath her to cry in front of this THING "You bastard... I am GOING TO KILL YOU."  
  
  
  
Rika lunged out only to be tossed back effortless by the knight. Renamon tried the same and was tossed next to Rika, both were now hunched over and kneeling in front of their friend.  
  
  
  
ChaosGallantmon approaching slowly, flaunting his lance and making suggestive movements with it "I'm surprised you care so much. I've seen you cooperate and stand being near each other. But every other second I look your fighting with each other. Why did he care for you so much...? Perhaps you both would've had a more enjoyable life if one of you never existed."  
  
Rika gave a look that could kill to the Dark Knight "I know I would not have. He united me with everyone. From my mother whom I ran away from twice, to Renamon who was my partner but never my friend till he showed up.  
  
Renamon "I owe him for showing me to Guilmon and, as Rika said, my Tamer."  
  
ChaosGallantmon looked unimpressed "How nice... But what did he receive. He was beaten down by you constantly and... Look at him now. He didn't guard himself because he was to busy saving your worthless hides."  
  
Rika didn't notice a tear slip through her shades "It's... not true. We were his friends... They needed us as much as we needed them."  
  
Takato's voice came from the Gallantmon's body though it's face remained expressionless. "When Rika's around... I can't lose... Because I'm at my best... Which is more than you can handle... JUDECCA PRISON."  
  
  
  
Another beam of black energy bursted forth, this time heading AT ChaosGallantmon instead of away from him. The Dark Knight raised it shield and an explosion ensued. Once again black light illuminated the room, and once again there was a shield broken. When the light cleared ChaosGallantmon looked ahead, gripping his fragmented arm, only to see Gallantmon's armor peeling off to reveal another Dark Knight underneath... another ChaosGallantmon? That should be impossible, shouldn't it?  
  
  
  
Rika focussed on keeping her voice firm and swept away a few stray tears that had trickled down her face before Takato could see them "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Takato "The first time we defeated ChaosGallantmon...When you took back the White Hazard I took what was left, including the data of CG's shield. I didn't have a use for it before... but now I am going to make this insult to life regret his sins." (A/N: This happened in chapter 14part two or just 18... bet ya thought I forgot didn't ya.)  
  
Renamon clapped absent-mindedly "You do have a way with words don't you."  
  
Rika stood cautiously "How do you feel."  
  
The ChaosGallantmon nearest to her replied while cracking it's knuckles "...Angry."  
  
Then the wounded knight spoke "Grrr, Pitiful victory. Your world will still be dead by the time you get back."  
  
Renamon "Pardon?"  
  
Evil Chaos Gallantmon "Have you forgotten the D-Reaper? It's sending it's agents to earth now. Even if you have some strong digimon down there, they haven't used the Red Card. And as for me, well, I'm out of here."  
  
  
  
The wounded Dark Knight turned around as the gold symbol on his chest flashed with black light. It signaled the D-Reaper to cover his escape and, sure enough, it did. The cords in the floor and walls and roof tangled together in the middle of the room effectively making a wall. The good Dark Knight was too big and Rika and Renamon were too exhausted to make it through in time before the wall sealed up. The evil Dark Knight walked towards the exit chuckling to himself... When another attack knocked him back into the room. It was similar to Sakuyamon's but... different. A moment later another figure stepped out of the darkness.  
  
  
  
ChaosGallantmon "Kuzuhamon. You little wench. How could you be here without a partner."  
  
Kuzuhamon glared back "Beats me. But that doesn't matter. Where is 'he'?"  
  
ChaosGallantmon **...I am going to kill all of you.**  
  
  
  
The wall behind ChaosGallantmon ripped open revealing Sakuyamon, who had seemed a bit dazed, probably from Biomerging again, and a normal Gallantmon. The data Takato used to change into his darker half seemed to have a narrow time limit. A good thing for CG, but it didn't really help the Dark Knight at this point.  
  
  
  
Gallantmon "Kuzuhamon! What are you doing here?"  
  
Kuzuhamon smiled widely "I couldn't leave you alone with Rika. Who knows what you two would be doing here."  
  
Gallantmon looked at Sakuyamon, then blushed "..."  
  
ChaosGallantmon ".........Heh...Heh...Heh heh heh HA HA HA. You are the most interesting people I have ever met. But now I must destroy you I'm afraid. Pity. I didn't want to use this."  
  
Sakuyamon "Oh give it up already. Your beaten."  
  
ChaosGallantmon "Not even close, oh Dark Priestess."  
  
Kuzuhamon moved over next to Gallantmon cause Sakuyamon to growl and do the same thing "......"  
  
Gallantmon "Something wrong Kuzuhamon?"  
  
ChaosGallantmon "Something Zhuqiaomon told you, right?"  
  
Kuzuhamon "...Yeah, but I'm still not sure what it means. He said this guy could match Takato in every way possible."  
  
ChaosGallantmon "Heh heh heh. Why yes I can... and it's time I showed you what I can really do. Still, I didn't want to use this... but you forced me."  
  
Sakuyamon "Awww shut up. Spirit Strike."  
  
  
  
The cords leapt out of the ground and forged a makeshift shield, effectively blocking the attack and giving ChaosGallantmon the second he needed to accomplish his task.  
  
  
  
ChaosGallantmon Dark Digivolve to...  
  
BlackMegidramon!  
  
  
  
Gallantmon "...You have GOT to be kidding me."  
  
  
  
Black Megidramon looked like the normal one gone horribly wrong. It was mostly black with blue rims on it's armor, most of which was cracked. It had silver Hazard symbol on the armor and very round silver eyes. It's teeth were gnarled and the armor was curved at it's tip to form hooks and spikes. It's chest was easily the worst though. The original had armor plating on it's chest. This one looked like it's middle exploded and all that was left was some sort of crystal and a Hazard sign made of silver light. It's hand also bore the Hazard sign, and were significantly larger than it's counterparts; almost half to length of it's upper body.  
  
  
  
Kuzuhamon "Ewwie. It's so disgusting."  
  
Sakuyamon "Goggles, I think were in trouble."  
  
BlackMegidramon "heh heh heh. Give up, you've lost. You're tired and weak, your friends are being defeated as we speak, and the earth has probably fallen by now. Kuzuhamon was the only Mega worth anything there."  
  
Kuzuhamon snickered, causing everyone to look at her "Hee hee. Your wrong. You forgot about Calumon. Everyone down there has made it to the Mega Level. HiAndromon, Cherubimon, and, of course, Marine Angemon. The forces back in the Real World are winning."  
  
BlackMegidramon "Another hollow victory. The D-Reaper will never weaken while your friends may only last for so long."  
  
Sakuyamon "No problem, we'll just take you first, then deal with the D- Reaper."  
  
BlackMegidramon used his index claw and motioned for her come forward "Your welcome to try."  
  
  
  
At that moment the ground below ripped apart sending pieces of wire everywhere. Rapidmon flew out first with Henry clinging on to him, next came The Reaper, then finally the Scout Agents. The hole began to regenerate and Gallantmon turned to his friend.  
  
  
  
Gallantmon "Henry! Are you alright?"  
  
Rapidmon "What? Do I not exist?"  
  
Henry looked pale "I'm managing. It's looks like you've got troubles of your own though."  
  
Sakuyamon "Temporary setback!"  
  
Gallantmon "Kuzuhamon, could you help Henry? Me and Sakuyamon will take out Megidramon."  
  
Kuzuhamon "Awww. Alright."  
  
  
  
The blue armored woman flew towards The Reaper, she was only a few feet away when the wall to her right exploded. Dozens of cords with blades attached to the ends flew through the debris and sunk into the opposite wall, narrowing missing the Demon Woman and The Reaper and the Android with a human hanging from it. Justimon followed the blades smashing into the wall with his back. The next thing the Tamers saw was a large toothy grin plastered onto a blob-like face made out of the same cords as always woven tightly together. It looked like it was smiling but, then again, that might just be it's normal expression.  
  
  
  
BlackMegidramon "Still alive? You humans refuse to die, a problem that will be soon rectified."  
  
Sakuyamon "Hey Mr. Perfect, having trouble?"  
  
Justimon "Are you kidding, I'm just getting -cough- my groove on."  
  
  
  
The fight restarted with BlackMegidramon slashing at Gallantmon with his hand. Sakuyamon pulled him out of the way just in time. The Dark Dragon then slashed with his other sideways. Gallantmon grabbed Sakuyamon in his arms and jumped, landing a few meters away and putting the woman back on the ground.  
  
  
  
Gallantmon & Sakuyamon "Thanks."  
  
  
  
Behind them Rapidmon and Kuzuhamon could be seen outflanking The Reaper, though they weren't strong enough to do much damage and it always recovered quickly. Ryo seemed to be having the roughest time though, something Takato took note of. The Hazard symbol flashed green inside of Gallantmon's sphere.  
  
  
  
*^*  
  
Takato **Grani... I have a favor to ask of you...**  
  
*^*  
  
  
  
Takato was rocked from his thoughts when Sakuyamon gave him a hard shove, causing him to stumble over and inadvertently dodge BlackMegidramon's next attack.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "Stay awake Gogglehead! I... I just might need your help with this one."  
  
Gallantmon "Er, Yes. Alright."  
  
  
  
BlackMegidramon roared, sending out a shockwave all around that washed over everyone ground based. That would be Gallantmon, Henry, and Justimon. At first nothing seemed to happen but Kuzuhamon knew better. The attack had a delayed response; that is too say the force of the attack would hit everything at once a few seconds after the shockwave disappeared, and Henry would not be to take the shock. Kuzuhamon moved to his location and held her staff firm.  
  
  
  
Rapidmon "Hey where ya going Foxymon number two?"  
  
Kuzuhamon "Womb Mandala!"  
  
Henry "Huh?"  
  
  
  
The shockwave hit every as was expected, the force sent Gallant in backward as he charged in for another attack, making it look like he was just clothes-lined by something invisible. Justimon felt the attack from the side and it sent him into the air with his body twisted, when he landed, he didn't move apart the slow bobbing of his head. Sakuyamon, as the weakest Mega there, felt it the most. Her barrier cracked and she was slammed into the wall behind her. She tried getting up at first, but it wasn't any good. The attack took to much out of her. Oddly, the D-Reaper was completely unaffected.  
  
  
  
Gallantmon "That was... ugh... Everyone all right?"  
  
Kuzuhamon "I...I glad I was at least... able to help...I did what I could... Takato..."  
  
  
  
Gallantmon got up, the strain of the fights combine with that last attack had put too much strain on him. His armor was cracked, his shield was shedding pieces of silver and gold metal, and his entire right arm was completely destroyed. He motioned for Henry to check Kuzuhamon's pulse, he obliged, though he was a bit stunned at what the attack had done. Sakuyamon was keeping BlackMegidramon distracted as best she could.  
  
  
  
Gallantmon **One... Just one attack just about finished us... And I'll bet it wasn't his strongest...**  
  
Henry "She's alive, but she's out of it." Henry shifted his gaze "Looks like Justimon has about had it as well."  
  
The Reaper "Three targets neutralized."  
  
  
  
The smiling face leered at Justimon as best something could with no eyes. It studied the Mega's movement for a moment, or lack there of, realized the small form was defeated, and raised one bladed cord getting read to finish the job to finish the job. Grani exploded through the wall just then and increased it's speed. Takato asked Grani to help his friend, and that's just what it intended to do. It rammed into the blob, and was the grabbed by the tens of tentacles that made up the creatures body. The cords secured themselves, then threw the metallic dragon through the wall, ripping one of it wings off in the process. The wound made by Grani healed in only a few seconds.  
  
  
  
Henry "This isn't working! We need something else, something that could corrupt the programming of the D-Reaper and stop these guys."  
  
Sakuyamon "dammit we don't have anything like that. Hey Gogglehead, got any last minute ideas."  
  
*^*  
  
Takato **Something that corrupts the D-Reaper...**  
  
Guilmon **Takatomon, do you have an idea?**  
  
Takato frowned inside the sphere **Well... Yeah, but... I don't think it's a very good one... but... no... nevermind...**  
  
*^*  
  
Sakuyamon frowned, dodging another slash "Come on Gogglehead, wake up."  
  
Gallantmon snapped his head up, he was keeping his distance from the fights since he was broken so severely. He wouldn't be much help if he charged in now "Oh yes sorry."  
  
  
  
BlackMegidramon let out another roar, the shockwave catching everyone it had before. Only this time there was only one person who could take the force and two that need saving. An odd predicament no child should find themselves in. But he had one more chance.  
  
  
  
Takato's Hazard flashed green again **Grani... Help Ryo. This might well be the last thing we do together.**  
  
  
  
Grani did as asked firing it only remaining engine so is that is sort of crawled towards the unconscious Mega. Gallantmon ran over to Henry and took up a guarding stance. The shockwave came a few seconds later. Grani exploded into fire and Gallantmon exploded into light. The light and fire covered the room, Sakuyamon, was still facing BlackMegidramon and didn't notice the recent happening until it was too late.  
  
  
  
Henry "What the?!?!"  
  
Sakuyamon "TAKATO!!!"  
  
  
  
When the blast cleared, there was nothing but Ryo, Henry, Cyberdramon, and a hole in the ground. The Tamer's luck worsened as The Reaper finally defeated Rapidmon with a hard spinning round kick that that immediately forced Rapidmon back to his Rookie form. The Ultimate had put all his energy into delaying the fight since Kuzuhamon was defeated. While Sakuyamon was distracted, BlackMegidramon pinned her with a single claw.  
  
  
  
BlackMegidramon "You were so tedious little witch woman. I wonder if your meat has gotten tough from all the fighting... guess there is only one way to find out."  
  
Sakuyamon "No... Stupid dragon. It can't end like this."  
  
  
  
BlackMegidramon drew it's head closer to the Mega woman, she was the last one left able to fight. The Dark Dragon let out a chuckle as he slowly began to close his mouth right around the Dark Priestess's head.  
  
  
  
??? "Megido Flame"  
  
  
  
BlackMegidramon stopped what he was doing and looked towards the hole, where what can only be described as a river of fire was heading towards him. The Dark Dragon let go of Sakuyamon to brace himself while the woman jumped out of the way and turned to see her savior... Needless to say she was impressed... but not necessarily in a good way. She recognized the form from the clone Zhuqiaomon sent, it was Megidramon: the original and he wasn't looking very happy... scratch that... we was looking very happy, the kind of insane smile you only see in horror movies and the like. BlackMegidramon spread his arms quickly, dispersing the attack and sending fire in all directions.  
  
  
  
BlackMegidramon "YOU!!! Where did the human go?"  
  
Megidramon "GRAAAHHHH"  
  
  
  
Megidramon screamed, his Hell Howling attack. It didn't sent out a shockwave, but it had force, enough to cause BlackMegidramon to try and cover his ears. The evil dragon stuck out while it's prey was distracted. (A/N: Megidramon = Evil Dragon BlackMegidramon = Dark Dragon.)  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "G-Guilmon?"  
  
  
  
The evil dragon digimon paid no attention to the woman, it's only focus was killing. And after it's defeat at the hands of Beelzemon, a fight that was still fresh in it's mind, he was not going to lose to some cheap copy of himself. Currently Megidramon was trying to shove it's hand through it's darker side's chest against a wall. The wall was beginning to give under their combined weight and force, soon BlackMegidramon was forced through completely. A wave of broken cords where sent up all around the two, like dust... only red. Sakuyamon followed and noticed the D-Reaper and the blob heading towards the dueling dragons as well as the Evil Dragon.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "Guilmon! Where's Takato?"  
  
  
  
Takato's voice came from behind, back where Henry was. The demon woman turned around to see Takato standing over Henry, not visibly hurt, but he seemed... different. He wasn't at all concerned about the fight at hand. Instead, he was talking to Henry about something, though they were to far away to hear what.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon called out "Takato! Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
The boy looked up, then smiled at her. He thanked Henry for whatever information he had given him and the next thing he did left her amazed. He teleported, similar to Renamon's way of doing it. Sakuyamon rushed over to Henry forgetting about the twin dragons and picked the already injured boy up by his collar.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon started firing off as many questions as she could at once "What's going on? How did Takato do that? Where is he now?"  
  
Henry blinked then answered "I have no idea. I have no idea. And he asked me where the core was so I told him where. It's at the base of that blob thing, a room with a hole that radiates energy, to your right. He might be trying to destroy the D-Reaper somehow."  
  
*^*  
  
Renamon "Could he be..."  
  
Rika "Renamon?"  
  
Renamon "Perhaps he's trying to corrupt the D-Reaper programming."  
  
Rika "How?"  
  
Renamon "By using the Red Hazard. We have to stop him before he does something drastic."  
  
Rika "Alright."  
  
*^*  
  
Sakuyamon lowered the boy to his feet "Henry, will you be alright here?"  
  
Henry looked around then motioned to Megidramon, who was dominating everything except the blob "I think 'he' has everything under control. I'm gonna look for Jeri."  
  
Sakuyamon nodded "Alright see you later."  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
BlackMegidramon had heard Henry's conversation with Rika... if you call that a conversation "The Core? No... he wouldn't! I've got to get over there."  
  
  
  
BlackMegidramon waited till his raging counterpart was occupied with the blob again before taking off into the darkness. He did however leave one final bit of advice for Henry before he was completely gone though.  
  
  
  
BlackMegidramon "Hey Henry. Your looking for Jeri? Well you found her. She's been formatted into The Reaper. Having fun trying to keep Megidramon from eating her alive..."  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Takato stood in the core. He had come up with a plan to destroy the D-Reaper... though it would cost him, it needed to be done. That's why he wasn't concerned about Megidramon, he knew the dragon would die soon, so would he... If he ever figured out how to take care of his next problem. The base of the blob filled up the hole, keeping him from his destination. At the rate he was going he'd be an 80 year old by the time he actually got into the D-Reaper's core. His Hazard flashed green.  
  
  
  
Takato **Megidramon! I need your help.** ...A soft 'patting sound behind him alerted him to the presence of another. His hearing was much better now that he was using the Red Hazard 'with' Megidramon instead of just Megidramon by itself. "Who's there."  
  
A boy stepped out of the shadows, it was a boy all too familiar. Takato's other. ChaosGallantmon's human form. And he was brandishing a long sword with him. "Your heard me? I guess I was right about you."  
  
Takato "Pardon?"  
  
Crimson Youth smiled "I've had a theory about you and those symbol's covering your body... You're a digimon."  
  
Takato "Yeah... Gallantmon. Stupid evil twit."  
  
The Crimson Youth frowned and made a note of Takato's personality change. He was much more irritable, and fear seemed to be a fading memory "No... I mean about your normal self, the way you are now."  
  
Takato rolled his eyes "Just keep talking till Megidramon gets here. I'll tell him your theory while he chews your leg off... Damn idiot evil twit."  
  
Crimson Youth narrowed his eyes "...Shut up. It makes sense now when I think about it. You didn't need Dobermon's help to Biomerge. You were real in a digital field before you were real in this world, and you have traits same as any other digimon."  
  
Takato turned in slight interest "Traits? Like in the cartoon?"  
  
Crimson Youth smiled menacingly "Yes... Takatomon, Virus, Mega Level. Human Type Digimon and you attacks are... Perfect Hazard."  
  
Takato drew his sword, his eyes flashed red though the contacts along with every symbol on his body. New ones snaked their way up to his face and under his eyes. He began to glow an eerie crimson "Perfect Hazard... What a stupid name. Did you think of that by yourself?"  
  
Crimson Youth frowned again drawing his long sword "As a matter of fact..."  
  
Takato "Figures... Megidramon is taking too long. Let's settle this now." **Leomon, give me strength.**  
  
  
  
Takato made the first strike while the Crimson Youth was busy noting Takato's increase in aggression. Takato slashed downward while the other raised his sword to block. When the blades met ChaosGallantmon was forced down to one knee immediately. Considering he still had his Digimon strength, being out powered by such a little whelp was unheard of. Takato raised his knee and delivered a harsh front kick while stepping forward. The kick sent the Dark Knight/Child back two meters and Takato was already directly in front of him by the time he recovered. Takato slashed down quickly, it looked odd giving the sword was nearly the size of his body but it was powerful. The Crimson youth leaned over and shuffled forth. It was the only thing he could do to avoid losing a limb and slashed upwards using the reach of his blade. Takato phased out in the split second the blade WOULD'VE cut him. He phased in afterwards with an open shot anywhere on the Crimson Youth.  
  
  
  
Crimson Youth "WHAT?!?! NO!!!"  
  
  
  
Takato brought his sword across, but slowed down when the sound of breaking wires and Henry yelling caught his attention. It was enough for CG to doing several flashy backflips out of harms way. Both turned to see what the commotion was. Out of the darkness Megidramon, the blob, The Slayer, Henry, and Sakuyamon came. The Reaper had apparently lost her scouts and was circling around waiting for a new batch to be generated while trying to slow down Sakuyamon. The blob was chewing on Megidramon's arm... But Megidramon was chewing on it's neck so it was hard to say who had the upper hand. Henry was riding on Megidramon yelling something out. He was also doing something. He was... pounding Megidramon with his first? Oh yeah, that'll work.  
  
  
  
Crimson Youth sighed and turned to Takato. He had been looking forward to this little one on one "Can't we get some alone time?"  
  
Takato nodded "You said it. What's Henry doing."  
  
Crimson Youth "Trying to commit suicide it seems."  
  
  
  
The two laughed for a second... then glared at each other for laughing... The 'Hmph'ed and turned away with their arms folded. They looked more like twins then ever. Megidramon made his way over and started forcing the blob back into his hole while Sakuyamon picked Henry off Megidramon's head and dodged the Reaper.  
  
  
  
Takato smiled like this was an everyday thing "Hey everyone, how are you?"  
  
Sakuyamon stared disbelief at Takato "Are you nuts? Can you not see wha-"  
  
Henry cut in "Takato! Don't kill The Slayer, it's Jeri!"  
  
Sakuyamon nodded "Uh yeah. We need to turn her back somehow."  
  
  
  
The slayer lunged at Sakuyamon, forcing her away from Takato and into another fight. Henry still looked worried about what Takato would do while the Crimson Youth had started tapping his foot.  
  
  
  
Takato waved his friend off absent mindedly "Really? That's nice. HEY MEGIDRAMON, HURRY UP!"  
  
Henry grabbed his friend by the collar "Is that it?!?! Don't you care?!?! You have to stop this."  
  
Crimson Youth interrupted "HEY! You mind? We're in the middle of something here."  
  
Takato leaned forward and whispered in his friends ear "Look. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or Jeri. Just trust me... and... Goodbye."  
  
  
  
The Crimson Youth lashed out with his sword and Takato threw his friend to side... through the air... with one hand. Takato blocked the slashes and thrusts from all directions backing up towards the hole. He didn't need to beat CG, he just need to get to the core. The Red Hazard would take care of everything else from there. When he neared the edge he looked back over to see if his Dragon partner had finished... he had. The Crimson Youth was using every attack he had. (The only thing he lacks in his human form is his Digimon attacks... should've mentioned that in earlier chapters. Sorry) However Takato phased out every time the sword touched his skin. The Dark Knight had gotten his opponent to the edge, but he could do nothing further to make him fall off or even look up. Dozens of attacks but nothing hit... Well actually one hit, Henry ran up to the Crimson Youth from behind and punched him in the head then dropped to his knees from exhaustion. The action cause the child to fall through Takato into the hole while Takato laughed.  
  
  
  
Takato "You've got guts Henry... bravery... so... you know... watch over everyone while I'm gone."  
  
Henry took a deep breathe "Gone...? Wait! Where are you going."  
  
Takato shrugged "Hell maybe. Tell Rika I'm sorry I couldn't ride with her in the clouds again. This... this has to be done."  
  
Sakuyamon dropped to the ground next to Henry, carrying an unconscious Reaper on her shoulder. Henry took the creature from he and held it tenderly "Hey! I did it, we won. Now we just have to turn Jeri back and that's that."  
  
Takato "Sorry, your mistaken. Jeri won't turn back as long as the D-Reaper is alive... and this entire place, is the D-Reaper. That's why I'm going to destroy it's core."  
  
Sakuyamon smirked "No problem Gogglehead. I'll help. And you gotta show me how to teleport like Renamon does."  
  
Takato laughed "Sorry I'll have to do this alone... Megidramon might attack others... You know. Maybe I'll show you when I get back."  
  
Sakuyamon frowned "Oh yeah, what's up with using Megidramon all of a sudden. I ought to clobber you till you can't even remember who you are... But then, you've had enough of that for one day. Well, if that's really the way you want to finish off the D-Reaper I'll head back with Henry and Jeri. Kazu's probably gotten himself killed five times over by now."  
  
Henry nodded and picked up The Reaper making sure she didn't suddenly wake up and started toward the exit. "Alright. See you later Takato. And don't worry, I'll tell her."  
  
Takato nodded "Thanks"  
  
Sakuyamon's frowned deepened "Tell who what?"  
  
Takato shook his head "Nothing... It's nothing."  
  
Sakuyamon "Well, alright." The Dark Priestess started for the exit  
  
Takato "Uh, Sakuyamon."  
  
Sakuyamon turned around "Huh?"  
  
  
  
Takato stood on his tiptoes and kissed her once, quickly. Before she had the chance to stop him, or pound him as the case may be. She stepped back, unsure of what to do. Finally, she regained herself and glared at the boy in front who was smiling shyly though his blush. Even though the Hazard was making him... temperamental, it seemed nothing was different when Rika was near.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon "What was that for?"  
  
Takato became worried "You didn't like it?"  
  
Sakuyamon turned beat red in the span of an instant "Well I... I uh... Your dead, Gogglehead."  
  
Takato smiled light-heartedly "Not yet, try again in about... Ohhh five minutes."  
  
Sakuyamon's arched an eyebrow "What did you just say?"  
  
  
  
Takato's symbols flashed and he teleported.  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
The Crimson Youth stood up, he was in a room surging with energy. It was made of the same red Cords as everything else but that lit the room up instead of the usual 'Darkness in the Distance' scenery. Power could be felt every. The walls glowed light, the floors pulsated with life, Megidramon screamed in anger... wait... Megidramon? Yep still holding down the blob and waiting for his partner to arrive. The Crimson Youth picked his sword off the floor.  
  
  
  
Crimson Youth **Megidramon can't teleport.**  
  
Takato's voice **I heard that.**  
  
  
  
The other child appeared in front of CG smiling widely. The Dark Child lashed out with a jab but Takato merely phased out, phased back in to the left a little, and grabbed ChaosGallantmon by the neck.  
  
  
  
Takato "Hey. What was that attack you said, about me being a digimon?"  
  
Crimson Youth struggled, though he didn't need any air he was still trying to get free of Takato's vice-like grip. "Per- Perfect Hazard."  
  
Takato nodded than dropped the Crimson youth on his but "Ya know. Maybe that isn't so bad... Shall we give it a try?"  
  
Crimson Youth "What?! Here?!?!?! NO!!!"  
  
  
  
Takato smiled, the Red Hazard glowed brightly, bright enough to overpower the red of the light in the room. Bright enough to blind ChaosGallantmon, Megidramon, and distort the D-Reaper's senses beyond recognition. It was what the Red Hazard was meant to do. Destroy completely and utterly.  
  
  
  
"Perfect Hazard!"  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon was standing staring off at the abyss. Thinking about what Takato had just said to her. She jerked at two sudden explosions. One was close by, just down that the chasm, while other was a spire of blood red energy piercing the ground and reaching to the sky in the distance dead ahead. Another spire followed shortly after, to her right, then another behind her. Sakuyamon felt... nostalgic, like she had been in this type of situation before, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She felt a hand place itself on her shoulder and spun around to see Kuzuhamon. She was holding her side and her staff was nowhere to be seen, probably broken.  
  
  
  
Kuzuhamon "Where is he?  
  
Sakuyamon blinked then pointed to the pit, steadily filling up with fire "He's... down there."  
  
Kuzuhamon "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go down and drag his ass out of here."  
  
Sakuyamon looked down at the fire. It was intensely bright "But..." She stopped herself. She had never been afraid of anything before and this was no time to start. Shaking her head, she looked at her counterpart with a smile "Nevermind. Just make sure you don't slow me down."  
  
  
  
Both Megas leapt into the hole... They were so focused they didn't even notice the Hazard Sign on Sakuyamon's hand flash white...  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Henry raced through the halls of the D-Reaper, though they wouldn't be halls much longer. Everything was losing it's consistency and rapidly turning to mush. Henry wanted to leave, but he still had to get Terriermon, Ryo, and Cyberdramon. The pathway was closing in around him, there was to much distance to cover, and judging by the spires of energy emerging, he was out of time. The Reaper began to stir and struggled so that Henry dropped her. His wound prevented him from keeping a decent grip. The second she hit the floor she began to melt away... At least that's what it looked like. In reality it was just the D-Reaper shell that was melting away. A few seconds later there was the sleeping form of Jeri. Henry rushed to her side.  
  
  
  
Henry grabbed her shoulder and shook her lightly "Jeri! Jeri! Are you alright."  
  
Jeri "Henry... Oh! Hi. I had he weirdest dream." The girl looked around realizing it was NOT a dream. Her voice shivered involuntarily "...What's going on?"  
  
Henry "I'll tell you later. Right no we get to get out of here... Though I'm not really sure how we're going to do that. The walls have started melting together cutting off our exit. Can you move?"  
  
Jeri started to get up then stopped when she remembered something "Hey! I should be asking you that. Weren't you hurt by Takato before."  
  
Henry got up and sweatdropped nervously "Uhh, well it wasn't Takato. We can talk about this later."  
  
  
  
Henry looked around, now surround by the goop that was once the D- Reaper. It looked like there was no way out and that the two would not be able to escape but. But Hope arrived, in the form of Ryo and Cyberdramon. Terriermon was being carried with them shooting off his remarks about Henry and Jeri as always. He was ignored. Cyberdramon loaded his allies onto his shoulders then took off into the sky, and flew towards the exit. Jeri shuddered at the sight below, like a sea of red, flowing and churning and generally making everyone seasick. Cyberdramon stopped suddenly.  
  
  
  
Ryo "Not good."  
  
Henry looked over "What is it?"  
  
Ryo frowned drawing several cards "One of the energy spires... It's blocking the exit. We'll have to fly through if we want to escape. You guys ready?"  
  
Henry felt something grab his hand, Jeri. She was smiled and nodded. Terriermon plopped himself on his partner head and made his best battle stance. "We're ready."  
  
Terriermon "Let's go already. I'm not getting any younger here ya know."  
  
Ryo "alright everyone, brace yourself."  
  
  
  
Ryo swiped the first card and Henry was able to get a glimpse of the rest . Marine Angemon, Kuzuhamon, Sakuyamon, Taomon, and finally, the Aegis. Hopefully, that would be enough to make it through.  
  
  
  
***^***  
  
  
  
Kazu through up his hand and cheered. The D-Reaper was finally starting to lose ground after hours of battling. Kenta, Suzy, and Alice all rallied around him. Though he had to admit, things looked pretty bad when Kuzuhamon left the fight, the group had persevered with the help of Calumon and the military. Now they could see the fruits of their labor, a D-Reaper Agent, without the energy to support itself deleted without even being attacked. An explosion from inside the vortex caused him to worry though, Alice had told him that's where Henry had gone. (Though she kept the information from Henry's parents)  
  
  
  
Calumon "Wow! Bright lights."  
  
Kazu "Eh? Hey, what's going on."  
  
Kenta rushed up behind his friend "Hey, isn't that where Henry is? You think he's alright?"  
  
Alice frowned "Of course. He has Takato, Rika, and most of all Ryo with him."  
  
Kazu folded his arms and groaned "Sorry for not being enthusiastic about the Takato part. I'm still not sure I believe that story you told us earlier about there being two Takato's."  
  
Calumon "Wow. I think I see a birdie"  
  
Kazu "Huh?"  
  
  
  
Cyberdramon flew out of the firestorm, he was onto his last card, the Aegis and it was already half melted. The Dragon landed in front of the other Tamer's with Kazu jumping up and down and screaming something about how cool Ryo was.  
  
  
  
Alice walked up to Ryo and placed her hands on her hips. She smiled, a rare happening "Your late."  
  
Ryo smiled back casually "Really? Looks to me like I was just in time, again."  
  
Kazu finally took his attention off Ryo and onto Jeri, who was holding on tightly to Henry with her eyes scrunched closed "Hey! Your out of the fire now ya know. You can let him breathe." Then he turned to Henry "And shouldn't you be in, oh I don't know, A HOSPITAL MAYBE?  
  
Kenta laughed out loud "Yes mother."  
  
  
  
Jeri blushed and released her grip. Henry was dazed, confused, and as red as a tomato. Henry looked around, he was impressed with Kazu's partner but he was hoping against fate to see someone else.  
  
  
  
Henry "...Takato isn't here, is he?"  
  
Kazu "Takato? Nope. Guess he's still in there."  
  
Kenta "What happened... with the Dark Knight I mean."  
  
Henry "That guy was a copy made by Zhuqiaomon. Takato's fighting him now..." **...Or maybe he's already won. He was untouchable last I saw him**  
  
  
  
Another explosion occurred, this one stronger than the ones before it. That's because it was the finisher. The final explosion that wiped out the D-Reaper, the Juggernaut, and everything that remained inside the Digital World. Fire poured from the opening in air as the worlds were separated once again and the Juggernaut closed from the stress caused by the explosion. Henry and the others stood looking up in disbelief, there parents came up behind them, also looking in the same direction.  
  
  
  
Rumiko "Hey... Where's Rika."  
  
Henry turned to Rika's mother, and looked down "She was... in there..." Henry pointed to where the portal had been."  
  
Rumiko felt the strength in her legs leave her. She was helped by her mother who kept her gaze locked on the sky "No......No...It can't be true..." Tears began filling her eyes. The fire disappeared into the air. The fight... At long last... was over.  
  
  
  
***One Week Later***  
  
  
  
The city buzzed with life, people everywhere were reconstructing schools, offices, soccer fields and the like. There was also a memorial, to remember those who fought against the D-Reaper, and didn't make it out alive. Both Human and Digimon were welcome, and the Tamers were at the front next to the parents of the deceased. The Matsuki's were at the front as well by Henry's request though he wouldn't tell them his reasons. It rained that day... perfect. It was a lovely scene, hundreds of people, most who didn't even know the deceased gathered in the usual black outerwear. It took place in a field, under cherry trees. They were Renamon's favorite, and they were blooming now. The memorial passed by slowly with a great deal of passage reading and so one. It wasn't too long though, Rika had few friends and Takato had 13 years of his life erased. It ended with everyone dropping a flower or flowers onto the statue at the front, though those in attendance were forbidden to bring Pink flower by Rumiko's request. She, like Henry, kept he reason to herself. There was no need to explain. Henry went last, he wasn't wearing his suit, but his normal clothes instead. He stood in the rain without dropping his flower until Jeri walked up next to him.  
  
  
  
Jeri "Henry...?"  
  
Henry started talking as soon as he heard his name. He was looking at the flower "What do you think about this? It's pretty, right?"  
  
Jeri looked confused "Well, yeah. But-"  
  
Henry cut her off by handing the flower to her "Good, you take this. There's no need to for this since they aren't dead."  
  
Jeri shook her head "What?"  
  
Henry smiled "Takato, Guilmon, Renamon, Ruki, and Rika.... They aren't dead. Takato still talks to me sometimes. The Green Hazard is still active."  
  
Jeri "...Henry..."  
  
Henry "Don't worry. Thanks for caring though."  
  
  
  
Jeri took the flower hesitantly and kissed him lightly on the cheek. It really was pretty, Yellow with a green center. It seemed somehow appropriate. Henry turned away and started walking over to his family, Terriermon, and Lopmon. Jeri noticed something though... his hand, the one still covered from in symbols from the Green Hazard. It seemed to be glowing slightly... But then again, that was impossible... Wasn't it?  
  
  
  
******^******  
  
  
  
Regless: HOLY CRAP THAT WAS LONG. And I still have to show how Takato is alive in the epilogue. Relax, I'll get to it. I'm eager to close up this story so hopefully it won't take to long. Damn my aching self. And I have to Proofread all 36 pages of this too. Well here goes.  
  
  
  
To Riskomon -  
  
NeoWarGreymon: Yeah, lemme help! Oh wait the chapter was redone. Ahh well. Thanks for the review and have a nice week.  
  
  
  
To R6 (I love that name, so short and easy to spell) -  
  
Regless: I redid it. He was gonna be saved anyway but it works much better like this. Rukato forever. Thanks for the review.  
  
  
  
To SerpentTreize -  
  
Black: Yeah... I stopped watching when the second season came out only started watching digimon again cause of all the publicity of the third season. And thus, I liked it at that point.  
  
Regless: And cause of RIKA. The show needs more like her. Don't you think? RUKATO AND RIKATO and... sorry I lost my train of thought. Thanks for the review.  
  
  
  
To -  
  
Regless: The page didn't open completely, it ain't me and there's nothing wrong with it. Probably the sever so just try reloading the page. If that doesn't work chuck you computer out the damn window, scream profanities, and swing your cat around by the tail. Good luck and thanks for uh... increasing the number of reviews?  
  
Black: And there is still a couple more things mysteries to clear up, mainly how Kuzuhamon was able to enter the D-Reaper. And what is going on with Daemon.  
  
  
  
To DC and Evil Black Terriermon -  
  
Black gets ducks the first blast: You know, when you fight back you encourage Regless to call you that even more.  
  
Black starts dodging the other blasts: And the new version of chapter twenty three is much better than the one you reviewed.  
  
Yami Hamtaro runs at Black Terriermon with a peanut cannon: Leave my mental alone.  
  
Regless running away from evil chainsaw: LOL. RUKATO FOREVER BABY. And thanks for the review.  
  
  
  
To shadow -  
  
Regless sighs: Well that's not really what I call constructive criticism but anyway at least someone told me. I redid the chapter, hope ya like it. And thanks for the... flaming?  
  
  
  
To D3fan -  
  
Regless walks into the next room with a swollen head: He doesn't need to. he smacked me anyway. Takato was the worst though, he gave Black a bat, then Black was the worst again. Ohhh the humanity.  
  
  
  
To tigonwolf -  
  
Black peels reviewer's hand off of him: He wrote it. We don't work together on the same story. Here's a baseball bat, go nuts.  
  
Regless screaming like a girl: ACK! I changed it, I made it better. Lemme go. Uhh COULD ONE OF MY MUSES PLEASE HELP ME?  
  
Neowargreymon shook his head: ...  
  
Yami Hamtaro: I think I speak for everyone when I say NO.  
  
  
  
To Anime Fan (I'll reply to the second one, okay?) -  
  
Regless uses his Anti-Everything Muse cannon... Problem is, he's holding it backwards. He shoots himself in the head: ...  
  
Rika: Okay... Is he finally dead?  
  
Black: No, he's done that before.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: How can he take so much punishment?  
  
Black: He looks human but he's a shadow beast, this stuff rolls right off him.  
  
Neowargreymon: No wonder... can I strangle him now.  
  
Black: Go for it. Thanks for the review.  
  
  
  
To Gregory Stephen/nightdragon0 -  
  
Regless being choked, enough said: Gak  
  
Yami Hamtaro: I like fireworks. This chapter was lotsa fun cause it was the final fight and it was huge. I hope this answers your question. Ja Ne.  
  
  
  
To -  
  
Regless: Hiii! I'm taking good care of your Muse!  
  
Neowargreymon: Pfft. More like the other way around. Cyber Blade!  
  
Regless: Tremble with fear caused by my running away attack. {Runs away}  
  
  
  
To Sugah High -  
  
Black: Evening. Sorry that chapter wasn't up earlier, me and Regless both worked on it bust it was just freaking huge. We'll get the Epilogue soon... I hope. Take care and thanks for the review.  
  
  
  
To Adam Kamiya -  
  
Regless: I've replied. I'll talk to you more after I've got this finished. Take care till then and thanks for the review.  
  
  
  
To Dark Child -  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Regless says not to worry about reviewing so much... Well he's trying to anyway. Rika's got him held down.  
  
Black: Christmas and new years both blew chunks. Between bouncing checks, Getting sick, Dud parties, and the screaming and whining of adults and kids alike... We are both NOT looking forward to next year. Glad you had a nice time though. Redid last chapter, hope you like it. Thanks for the review and see ya later.  
  
  
  
To Sora Potter -  
  
Black:... What?  
  
Regless: Man I don't want to drive. I want the license but I can take the bus for anywhere I want to go, plus there's insurance, gas, and maintenance. But I guess I'll have to learn sooner or later, just be careful when I do. There's a fifty/fifty chance I'll accidentally ran you off the road at 200 MPH. Congrats with the tree and good luck with the Pussy...cat.  
  
Yami Hamtaro shivers: Did he have to say it like that?  
  
Black: Unfortunately yes. He'll die if he doesn't.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: So what's the problem?  
  
  
  
To YumeTakato -  
  
Regless: Yay your energetic again. Your were all dark before, too much like black.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: True.  
  
Regless: I thank you for your review.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: False.  
  
Regless: ...BLACK, SHUT THE FURBALL UP.  
  
  
  
To Neverwhere -  
  
Black: I agree. This is much better than last time. Thanks for the review.  
  
Regless: Yep yep. Takato saves the day and yadda yadda yadda. See you around.  
  
  
  
To Firehedgehog -  
  
Regless: Hmm, more like writers overload. It wasn't that I didn't have any ideas, it was that I had to many ideas and not enough time or space to use them since the fic was drawing to a close. Anyway I fixed it.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Black's teaching me Ninjitsu so I can kill Regless.  
  
Regless:... Since when?  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Since your first beating.  
  
Regless: ...By who?  
  
  
  
To -  
  
Everyone sits and eats tea and crumpets. Regless speaks: Reverse psychology... Go figure. I DON'T want another crumpet.  
  
Crumpet pegs Regless in the head and knocks him out. Black speaks: Nice shot Yami.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Feels so good to be so kind.  
  
  
  
To Silver Warrior -  
  
Regless and Black bow: Thank you thank you. I took lot of right and three ass cushions but we did it.  
  
Black: I was the moral support, he'd be lost without me.  
  
Yami Hamtaro: Anyway, thanks for the review. See ya around. It's just the epilogue then we can focus on the sequel and smaller stories.  
  
  
  
To Lonewalker -  
  
Rika: I realized it... what's your point?  
  
Regless: ...She's scary... like so many other girls I ask out.  
  
Black: Pfft, whatever. Thanks for the review. See ya. 


	25. 20 The Epilogue

Regless: And I'm back for the last little tidbit. The epilogue. Damn when I started this thing it was only suppose to be 5 chapters long. Takato gets erased, Takato gets back, Takato defeats final boss. Well, here I am 24 chapter later. Have fun ready, this will also link this fic to the sequel, Viral State.

Yami Hamtaro: I got the popcorn! Everyone else is taking a break, they figured this isn't going to be long enough to give you a decent beating.

Regless: ...Oh... How nice. Well, without further ado.

* * *

**Perfect Hazard - Epilogue

* * *

**

Takato woke up drearily. The world was black around him save for a glowing white floor. He was floating somewhere like he was in space, though, to be honest, he had no way of knowing that for sure. Everything seemed the same, there was no wind, no sound, only a slight moving sensation. He immediately went to move and realized his was restrained. Looking down, he was several chains wrapped around him, leading off in front of him. There was another chain as well. It went past him though, Takato turned around to ChaosGallantmon's human form being dragged with him.

Takato whined "What ever happened to the old days when I dreamed of Kari and Digimon was a TV show?"

Crimson Youth frowned "Stupid baby. Look at what you did. Were both dead now."

Takato "Dead...? I thought it would be... different. You know, doves and stuff for me and pitchforks and fire for you."

Crimson Youth "This is limbo where judgement is passed. It's the final stop before being either reformatted, or sent to Purgatory. Anubimon rules this realm. He's a Mega and an immortal one, so we're basically screwed."

Takato floated over to his clone "What's this we stuff? I'm nice, I'll get reformatted. You're the one that's going to Digi-hell."

Crimson Youth shuffled under the chains, trying to get a foot free so he could kick Takato, preferably in the head "Hello, Red Hazard ring a bell? You going down with me, moron!"

Takato felt something give the chain a yank away from the Crimson Youth "Hey, that's not good. Can we escape?"

Crimson Youth "No."

Takato "What if we work together?"

Crimson Youth "Heh. If you can get these chains off me, I'll gladly put aside my hatred for you to punch Anubimon a couple times."

Takato "Damn... I don't know how to get the chains off... Hey. Why are we both here? I thought I'd go to human limbo, being a human and all."

Crimson Youth chuckled "Apparently I was right about you being a digimon, Takatomon. You were removed from the world as data, and came back in the real world, still as data. The Hazard gave you attributes. There is no difference between you and a normal digimon, except for the whole Tamer thing."

Takato frowned "Did you just call me Takatomon?"

Crimson Youth laughed again "Yep."

An long silenced passed before Takato eventually spoke again. Chaos Gallantmon was trying to go to sleep.

Takato "Hey. Umm... WAKE UP!"

Crimson Youth "mmm mph. Huh? Oh it's just you. What do you want now?"

Takato "I was hoping you could answer some questions for me."

Crimson Youth glanced over "...no."

Takato "What?! Why? it's not like we having anything better to do."

Crimson Youth closed his eyes "...Well if it makes you happy... then definitely NO."

Takato "Pleeaase. How come Rika and Henry were able to be the Deva's without me? I mean, not to sound conceited or anything but-"

Crimson Youth called out with his eyes still closed "Shut up.........The time line still had to follow the same path because you only removed yourself and nothing else. It's fate's way of avoiding a paradox that'll crush itself."

Takato "Oh... so simple when you say it... Hey what's going on with you and Daemon?"

Crimson Youth replied to the second question in the same manner as he had the first "Yawn He was playing you for the Hazard. He was playing me too but I was fully aware of it. I just wanted to kill, er, delete you."

Takato Why that two timing little weasel. "Uh, I got one more question."

Crimson Youth "Do you have to ask now? It's not like we won't be seeing each other enough over the next while."

Takato "That's my question, how long are these sentences for Purgatory."

Crimson Youth "Weeell. I'll likely be there forever, you'll just be there for a few thousand years."

Takato "WHAT??? No way, I am not spending that much time in a place like that."

Crimson Youth opened one eye and looked over casually "What did you expect. Your Hazard did a lot of damage. I'm surprised your squabbling about it so much. Your lucky if you don't get the same sentence as me."

Takato looked like he was about to say something but then stopped. The chains were both getting slack. He realized why when Anubimon came into view. The timeless Mega had stopped moving in front of a gate. He was very large and had the face of a dog with purple skin and large thick white pants. He had large brown wings and an Egyptian shoulder piece covering his upper chest. His hands were massive and reached down to his feet. The Mega looked to be twice as tall as MegaGargomon and the gate in front of him tripled his size. It was decorated in gold designs and blue jewels.

Anubimon "We are here."

Takato was now floating upside down "Hey. What's going on?"

Anubimon's voice was low "This is the gate to purgatory. This is where you will spend the rest of your existence."

Crimson Youth smiled "Guess you lucked out Takato. Hope you brought your digimon cards, we are going to spending quite a while together."

Takato "Hey, shut up. I don't wanna go in there."

Anubimon "'Tis not your choice, young one... The gates will open soon. Embrace your fate as the others all have."

Takato struggled fussily "Make me!"

Crimson Youth smiled floating around peacefully... It was at that moment something occurred to him "Excuse me... Where is Guilmon?"

As if on cue, the doors of the gate flew off their hinges and an large red dragon lashed out. Anubimon dropped the chains and moved to shield himself. Megidramon bit into his arm deeply and forced the giant Mega backwards. The Crimson Youth shed the chains and drew his long sword swiftly.

Crimson Youth "Nevermind."

Takato "Megidramon?!"

ChaosGallantmon ran up to his counterpart and slashed at his head. Being dead was no excuse not to kill each other. However a black arm caught the blade of the sword, and threw it to the side with the child on the other end still attached. Beelzemon: Blast Mode turned to Takato.

Takato gaped in shock "Beelzemon? You got wings!"

Beelzemon smirked and motioned to the Evil Dragon, then to the child he just threw "Long time no see. Mind explaining this?"

Takato "Er, long story. Thanks for the save, ya mind helping me with these chains?"

Crimson Youth "Ugh. Who the hell is the bird man?"

Megidramon was thrown back and reverted to Guilmon. Without the Hazard being active his strength left quickly. Takato was helped by Beelzemon and rushed over to the baby dragon as Anubimon reentered the fight. Crimson Youth went to his normal mode and aimed his lance at Takato. Takato was fidgeting with his digivice trying to get it work, he went through the various statistics before settling on something.

Takato scratched his head "What the? Partner added?"

Partner Added

-Kuzuhamon

- Guilmon/Kuzuhamon

Takato blinked So that's how she made it inside the D-Reaper without getting deleted."

ChaosGallantmon "Demon's Disaster."

A White Hazard symbol appeared above Takato and Guilmon. Beelzemon had become busy with Anubimon so he couldn't help. The symbol morphed into a portal, next Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon dropped out of it effectively blocking the attack.

Sakuyamon "Talisman Sphere!"

Kuzuhamon "Womb Mandala!"

The attack collided into the combined barriers of the two Mega digimon and dispersed into nothingness.

Sakuyamon "Hey Gogglehead. We're here to bail you out again."

Kuzuhamon "Takato! We're here to save you."

Takato looked up still holding the unconscious Guilmon. "Ruki... Rika.... You both came for me...?"

Sakuyamon "Of course. Don't tell anyone I said so but it's actually nice having you around."

Beelzemon "Corona Blaster!!!"

Anubimon opened a portal that caught the attack and sent it elsewhere. The portal closed immediately afterwards. A twinge of rage could be seen in his eyes. He had been fighting Beelzemon ever since the damn Mega arrived and now he had more problems to contend with.

Anubimon spread his arms and portals opened up everywhere. You couldn't even turn around without nearly falling into one. "THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOU, GET OUT! PYRAMID POWER!"

Anubimon's entire body emanated golden light, it was forcing everyone around it backwards towards one of the many other worlds he had opened up... Well... Almost everyone. The light seemed to have negative effects against digimon. It split Rika who still had her shades on from before, and Renamon apart, Kuzuhamon went back to her human form, Beelzemon dropped to one knee, even ChaosGallantmon, the most stubborn of them all, was giving in to fatigue. Renamon was being sent backwards with everyone else but Rika was having the opposite effect. She was being drawn forward.

Anubimon "You who can shift the borders of reality, you must be annihilated."

Rika "No, dammit the pull is too strong." Renamon, Takato. Little help would be nice.

Takato rushed over to Beelzemon, drawing his sword "Can you get me over there to Anubimon?"

Beelzemon looked up from his kneeling position "I don't see how with destroying you. He's weak but he rules this world absolutely so he's got a few advantages."

ChaosGallantmon threw his shield over to Takato and Beelzemon "Use this. He will NOT destroy MY Hazard. I don't care which part or who has it. It's mine."

Takato resisted the urge to argue. After all, the Dark Knight was helping for once "We can use this."

Beelzemon "...It's risky... But I guess if anyone can take it'd be you or Rika."

Beelzemon drew a pentagram symbol with his hand. When he was done more symbols appeared and he aimed the end of his energy cannon at the middle, straight at Anubimon. Takato held the shield against his back as he stood in front of the pentagram and braced himself for a heck of a ride. Beelzemon fired. He hit the shield and sent it blazing towards Anubimon and Rika. The shock had nearly knocked Takato out, but he managed to stay awake. Soon after the shield began to slow down, Takato let it go so he was flying through the air by himself. A portal moved to block his path. It led to a world covered by strange multi-colored plants, like a tie-dye nature world.

Takato "Damn. I don't want to be stopped here..." Takato didn't notice something else take effect.

* * *

**Level Gained**

Influence Level: 5

Merge Level: 5

Digivolution Level: 5

Hazard Level: 1

* * *

Takato raised his hands and shut his eyes getting ready to collide with the portal. Oddly, it seemed to come slow, or better said, it seemed like it wasn't coming at all. Takato opened his eyes and looked ahead... nothing but Anubimon, looking back he saw the portal. He guess he must've cleared the portal by luck... But that's not what anyone else saw, even though there were only two left in the dark world; ChaosGallantmon and Rika. For a moment, however brief, Takato had wings of white feathers. They faded in, and out, without making sound, wind, or light. Takato didn't even know they had ever been there.

Rika Guardian... Angel......

Takato landed on Anubimon's shoulder and skidded a few feet after rolling on his side. The digimon was glowing so bright now it was incredible. He ran across his shoulder over to the other side and down his arm with his sword still in hand. He plunged the blade into Anubimon's thumb, he let go and screamed, halting his attack though the portals stayed open. Rika fell but felt Takato grab her hand. The two ended up falling down together. She looked up to see him smiling... Even in such a bad situation his goofy Goggleheaded grin was there, same as always. He was falling with her, hand in hand.

Rika looked at him through her violet shades "You know if smile like that all the time your face might stay like that."

Takato blushed, unsure of what to say to that "..."

Rika smiled, taking off her shades with her free hand "But then again, could be worse. You could be Kazu."

Takato and Rika both laughed. When they stopped they became very aware that they were getting closer together as they fell. They were so close now they could see their own reflection in each other's eyes. Rika closed her eyes. Takato gripped her hand tighter and gulped. He drew he face in close to hers. This was going to be the one time she actually excepted it, falling though the blackness together.

.........no.........

A chain wrapped around Takato's free hand and ripped him away from Rika. She fell into a portal while the boy continued to fall elsewhere. He spun in air, the turbulence of the fall blowing his hair back wildly, and glared at the person who had ruined his moment with Rika: ChaosGallantmon. He had the chain that formerly imprisoned him in his hands and with one fluid motion, he whipped it again, causing it to wrap around Takato's body altering his trajectory. He fell to the left and right into a portal that led to who-knows-where. The Dark Knight stepped back dropping the chain and moving into a portal behind him. Anubimon was left howling alone. The portals closed... The Tamers were separated once again.

Renamon:

In the night. When children slept comfy in their apartments. One figure traced the rooftops, searching for those closest to her. Renamon moved into a tree and watched the happy couples below her pass by. Her thoughts drifted to Guilmon. With her right hand she took out a book hidden in her mane, the one she had found in Matsuki Bakery and had been reading since.

Renamon sighed "Guilmon... It had a happy ending... Just like you wanted... That's why... I know I'll find you. So wait for me... I'm coming."

She dropped the book below her. Since she was done reading it there was no need to keep it. She could tell Guilmon when she found him because she remembered the words. The book reminded her of herself in some ways. It had an appropriate title...

Beauty and the Beast

ChaosGallantmon:

The knight stood nobly in the moonlight. He was gazing at his hand studying it, looking for answers that weren't even there. Takato wasn't a human type digimon, he was an Angel...

"So then......... what does that... make me?"

Rika/Ruki

Rika fell through the portal at top speed. Fortunately she landed on something soft enough not to kill her... sand? She got up and dusted herself with little effect, right before she was pounced by another. Looking up in dismay, Ruki was smiling back down on her.

Ruki "So where's Takato?"

Rika blushed for a second then stuttered "Uh, C-ChaosGallantmon separated us. Looks like he's lost again."

Ruki rolled off backwards and ended up sitting with her legs off to the side "No problem. We'll just have to find him again. Whaddaya you say?"

Rika slipped on her shades "Travelling though a desert with no one to talk to other than you? Sounds rough. But I like the part about finding Gogglehead though."

Ruki smirked and hopped to her feet "Then what are we waiting for?"

The last sentence was said by both at exactly the same time

"Let's go."

* * *

Regless: Well that's all. It's also why I didn't reply to Firehedgehog question last story. We'll see how it works out in the next installment: Viral State. 


End file.
